Legend of Zelda: The Sailor Soldiers
by Genji Kazemaru
Summary: Link has found himself fighting the forces of Zant, the Usurper Twilight King, when he meets a strange and beautiful girl. To his surprise, this girl is one of nine super heroes known as the Sailor Soldiers.
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Born from Pure Imagination

The Hero of Zoey's Dreams

The skies were as clear as the crystals in a lovely chandler hanging over a magical ballroom. The grasses' fragrances passed along the breeze. The stream that passed through Ordon Village exhibited a clarity only matched by finest of sapphires. The trees were tickled by the gentle breeze. The leaves giggled upon feeling the breeze's touch. Every leaf on every branch made exemplary use of its chlorophyll to make itself gleam with flawless verdant coloring. Zoey sat on a hill over looking the village with her Gallade, Harutomo, and observed all of these things with wonder. Everything she saw looked like something from the imagination. The quaint wooden homes of the villagers looked so simple to Zoey, who had her home in Tokyo, almost like they were draw with crayons by a child. The curious Ordon Goats too seemed like things from a child's fantasy. With fur as blue as the sea, horns that arched so much to completely connect in a circle, and a size rivaling a cow, they added to the fantasy world. As the goats grazed in the pastures, the people of the town lived their lives in untarnished simplicity in rustic clothing. To Zoey, wearing a green sweater, khaki shorts, and sneakers, this was amazing.

"This place doesn't seem real," Zoey said in wonder to Harutomo. "I feel like I jumped into a children's book. Do you remember me reading them to you and the others back on our journeys? Each one had that classic formula." She brushed her short, raven hair behind her ear. "Once upon a time, there was a princess. She was captured by a ruthless monster. Then, a handsome hero came to save her. After fighting through hordes of monsters, the hero fought the villain and saved the princess. The princess thanked him with a kiss, and the two fell in love and lived happily ever after. I love those stories. Ever since I was a little girl, I want to meet the hero who would save me. He would be strong, handsome, and have a Gardevoir for you." Zoey laid down one the grass. "That's the dream."

Galactic Corporation, the galaxy-wide corporation now called Sailor Scout Industries after the previous own gave its ownership to Princess Kakyuu, had managed to create a dimensional gate to a different dimension. In this new dimension varieties of worlds with varying technology levels were discovered. One in particular was the plant known as Hylia. On this primitive world, comparable to the Dark Ages of Earth, magic was rule. One region of the world was known as Hyrule. Here is where the tale begins. The Sailor Soldiers of Earth found the idea of seeing a new dimension to be absolutely fascinating. Zoey Yuki, the newly awakened replacement for the previous Sailor Saturn, chose to travel to Hyrule to learn what kinds of Pokémon were native to the world. With permission from the Jedi Council and the other eight Sailor Soldiers of Earth, she flew to the world for a weekend for an expedition in the land of Hyrule with a new team of Pokémon at her side.

"Isn't this place just wonderful?" Zoey said to Harutomo. Zoey and her Gallade were on their way to Ordon Spring, a magical place described to her by one of the villagers. "I can't remember the last time you and I traveled together in the forest. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh just seem so long ago." Harutomo agreed. "I wander what this spring is going to be like."

Harutomo, who walked in front of her at the moment, stopped upon exiting the shrubbery. Zoey met him and found him transfixed by what was in front of his eyes. "What is it, Harutomo?" Zoey turned to see what had captivated him. She nearly fainted in amazement. Ordon Spring lay before her. It was like nothing Zoey had ever seen before in her life. The waters were gold with the sun's light. Beautifly and Butterfree pranced around the flowers. Bellossom danced and sang. In the water, Azurill, Marill, and Poliwag basked, spraying water into the air, creating rainbows as the light passed through the mists while Goldeen decorated beneath the surface with their pretty tails. Not a single plant was wilted or brown. Everything in the spring was alive and beautiful. It was so flawless that Zoey could not believe it was living outside of her dreams, for she envisioned a place like this as a little girl.

Zoey walked forward close to the spring with her hands over her heart. Her heart became lightened to the point that she just had to show the spring's impact on her. To do so, she sang her favorite song, Pure Imagination.

"_Come with me, and you'll be in a world of pure imagination. Take a look and you'll see into you imagination._" Her voice was soft into the intro. The Pokémon and other creatures at the spring noticed her beautiful voice with blissful curiosity. "_We'll begin with a spin travelling in a world of my creation. What we'll find with defy explanation._" She reached the shallow shore of the spring where the water barely wet the soles of her sneakers. "_If you want to view paradise, simply look around and view it. Anything you want to do it, want to change the world, there's nothing to it._" Suddenly, the Pokémon joined in her performance and matched the mood she created. Suddenly amongst the jubilation, from the rainbows, small beings of light began to form. Once complete, they appeared to be balls of light with butterfly wings, fairies. They were every color of the rainbow. They two joined Zoey in her fantasia. Zoey welcomed them by spreading her arms out. The fairies encircled her as she slowly twirled. Her mind was clear. The bonds of earthly concerns were abandoned, for she was living in a dream created by her imagination. Her voice soared into the song's climax. "_If you want to view paradise, simply look around a view it! Anything you want to do it, want to change the world, there's nothing to it!_" She became still. The fairies slowed their flight around her. The Pokémon and animals matched her calm as well. In her eyes, tears glistened and fell down her cheeks. She had never felt such a lovely ecstasy. Her voice went soft again. "_There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination. Living there, you'll be free if you truly wish to be."_

She fell silent, and everything around her was silent as well. She placed her hands over her heart and closed her eyes. "This is such a beautiful place. I feel like I'm in a fairytale. There is a handsome hero, and maiden in need of rescuing from a monster. The hero comes and saves her. If this place is from my dreams, from my imagination, from my heart, my hero will come. I wish to see the hero who will sweep me off my feet and win my heart." She opened her eyes but only found an empty forest. Her Gallade sat on the grass enamored by his trainer's elegance.

After her stay in the Ordona Province, Zoey made her way to the Faron Province, a heavily forested region in Hyrule. It was not too different from the forests she encountered on her previous journeys on Earth. However, the guide book given to her by the company guards noted that Faron Forest is home to man-eating plants called Deku Babas. Zoey was reluctant to believe it and assumed someone exaggerated after being attack by a Carnivine. The forest was becoming increasing eerie as she progressed. Harutomo was very close to her side. Things became more foreboding when the leaf canopy above became so thick that it was almost as dark as night on the forest floor. Zoey remedied the problem by pulling a flashlight out of her backpack. At one point, her light fell upon a peculiar blue flower. The flower looked to be in its bud stage, but the bud was the size of a pumpkin. Zoey approached it with curiosity.

"This is a freaky looking plant," Zoey said to Harutomo, who was standing back.

Once Zoey was close enough, the blue bud shut up, still attached to the long, green stem. The bud split open to become a set of jaws. The plant's mouth clapped up and closed rapidly. It was a Deku Baba. Then it lashed out at Zoey. Before it could take a bite, Zoey jumped back and took a pokeball from her purse.

"Go, Hanataro!"

A Weepinbell sprang forth from the pokeball.

"Hanataro, use Razor Leaf!"

Hanataro swung its leaves forward and fired several sharp, projectile leaves at the plant. The leaves cut through the stem of the plant. The head fell to the ground with a plump and withered away.

"I guess they weren't talking about a Carnivine," said Zoey. She held Hanataro in her arms just in case other plant monster sprouts up when Harutomo is not looking or close enough to help.

Zoey began to think that it was a bad idea to carry on with the expedition. She then remembered that out of the all the Sailor Soldiers from Earth, she was the only one that had not achieved her Super Form. Sailor Moon and the others Inner Soldiers were upgraded to their Super Forms by Helios. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto found their new powers in themselves. All that was left was Sailor Saturn, Zoey. She went on this journey to help her find her inner power.

Her nerves came back to her when she came to a great tree. It was a mountain of a tree. Zoey appeared to be on a cliff, and the tree's base was shrouded by fog. The diameter of the tree was similar to that of a huge office building. It reached high into the air. Unfortunately, it appeared be dead. A winding bridge made out of what appeared to be one of the tree's roots reached to the cliff.

"That is a big a** tree!" Zoey gasped. She walked backwards away from it. She activated her communication watch. "Could someone -" Before she could ask for a ride, wind spiraled around her, and her watch was carried away. The wind followed the path of a large boomerang. The boomerang was stopped by its master, a big, ugly baboon. The baboon grabbed the watch. It let out a laugh as he stared at his shiny, new prize.

"Give that back!" Zoey called.

The baboon answered by shacking his horrid, tomato red rear end at her.

"Harutomo, use Psycho Cutter!"

Harutomo sliced the air with one of his bladed arms. A shockwave came forth in the form of a blade. The baboon awkwardly dodged it and threw his boomerang at Harutomo. The boomerang's speed was too much for Harutomo to anticipate. The boomerang struck him in the shoulder with such force that he went flying into a tree and was knocked unconscious.

"Harutomo!" Zoey cried. She saw the baboon run up the bridge to the tree and disappear. "This cannot get worse."

Just then, she heard a weird noise coming from around the trees. Two ugly goblin-like creatures immerged from the think forest. They had wide mouths housing sharp teeth. They had long, flapping, pointed ears, and purplish-blue skin. Each one carried a machete. Zoey let out a shriek upon sing making contact with their beady, little, green eyes. They approached her slowly. She was terrified because she was alone. Harutomo was out cold, and she was too shell-shocked to transform or send out another Pokémon. She backed away slowly until her back hit a tree. She sank to her knees. The monsters came closer.

Someone had come. Someone was there to save her. It was like flash of green. A sword cut the monsters down, causing them to die and vaporate. The angle of the sun's rays obscured the clarity of the image. It was a man for sure. Zoey looked at him but could only make out his silhouette. She squinted her eyes to see better, but the light did not allow it. It was almost like the light was protecting this man.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Shock had disappeared, and now Zoey could clearly see him. She went back into shock, but it was lovely shock. The man who stood before her was like nothing Zoey had ever expected to see. He matched her imagination's creation of a hero and even shifted the image to look like him. He carried a wooden shield baring the symbol of Ordona Province and sword that shined in the light. He was dressed a green tunic, a green so perfect that it looked like it was made from the green of the trees she saw earlier that day. Chainmail was sandwiched between the tunic and white underclothes. He had brown leather boots and matching leather gauntlets. A green windsock-shaped hat was on his head. His skin was flawless and smooth. His hair looked to me spun from gold. His eyes were a cerulean that was too perfect for reality. She loved to look into those gorgeous eyes. Even his ears were magical. Judging by them being pointy, he was a Hylian. As Zoey looked at this seraphic man, she could her cherubs sing the chorus a familiar tune. Light seemed to radiate from his being. When he smiled at her, Zoey nearly fainted. When he led out his hand to help her up, she was reluctant. He could not be real. He had to be from her imagination. If she reached out to discover that he was not real… She didn't want the dream to end. But what if he was real? Zoey put out her hand. The sensation of someone's touch traveled through her nervous system and into her brain. He wasn't pure imagination; he was real. He lifted her up to her feet. He must be around seventeen or so. A lucky age since she was sixteen.

"You saved my life," Zoey said. "Thank you."

"It is a bad idea to be this deep in the Faron Woods unarmed," the boy said. "What were you doing?"

"I was just exploring a bit," Zoey answered shyly. "I'm not completely unarmed. I still have my Pokémon. I was on my way out of here, but a baboon stole something important from me and injured my Gallade. Then he ran up that bridge to the tree." Zoey looked to Harutomo. He had regained consciousness, but his right shoulder was injured. Zoey went over to him. "You need to rest. I'm sorry to have gotten you into this." She placed him back in his pokeball. The only time Zoey places Harutomo in his pokeball is when he is injured.

"You're in luck," the boy said. "I need to go to that big tree. The sun is going to set soon. More monsters like those Bokoblins get more active at night. It is best you come along with me. We'll find that baboon and get back what he stole from you. How does that sound?"

"Thank you," she said. "What is your name?"

"Link," he answered, "You?"

"My name is Zoey. You know why I need to get to that tree. What do you need to go there?"

"I'm on a quest," Link answered somberly. "I need to enter the Forest Temple, that tree, and two others to retrieve three magical items. Hyrule is under attack from the Twilight King, and I'm the only one who can stop him."

Zoey couldn't believe what he just said. He_ is_ a hero. "You're kidding, right?"

"No," he answered. "The Twilight King has infested the regions of Hyrule with Twilight."

"This is news to me," Zoey said, bedraggled. "No one told me about this."

"We should get to the Temple, Miss Zoey," Link said. He began walking to the bridge.

Zoey thought if she should transform now, but she was unsure. She was still new at using her powers and would hate it if she got in the way of the noble hero's quest. "Wait!" He stopped and turned to her. "I can help you in the Forest Temple. I might not be too good in a fight, but my Pokémon can help us. I don't want to weigh you down though." She looked down to avoid his eyes. "If you don't want me to follow you anymore, you can tell me."

"I would never send you away," Link said. Zoey looked at him and saw him smiling at her. "You are in need of help, and I can't ignore that. Don't worry. You are safe with me no matter what."

_With me_, Zoey repeated in her head. She was so happy to hear those words. She lightened up and went to him. The two start up the bridge to the door of the Forest Temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Watch Out, Zoey and Link!

The Thorny Forest Temple

Link led the way up the bridged to the Forest Temple's entrance. The bridge ended at a platform leading to a wide opening carved out of the tree. Think cobwebs covered to entrance into the tree. Link magically summoned his lantern to the burn the cobwebs down.

"I didn't know you summoned you items," Zoey said.

"Did you expect me to carry all those tools in my pockets," Link joked. It was pitch-black beyond the door. "You should stick close to me."

Zoey crept close to his side. It was so dark. The lantern helped, but the long hall they met still left much in the dark. There were two torches lit at the very end of the hall. Between the torches, a wooden cage seemed to be situated. Surprisingly, there was a monkey in the cage. It screeched loudly upon seeing the two adventures as though to be begging them for help.

"Is that a monkey?" Zoey said.

A Deku Baba shot out from the ground to Link's right. Link pulled Zoey behind him. He slew it easily. Zoey screamed. Link spun around to see a Bokoblin walk into the torches' light. The Bokoblin charged in toward Zoey, who was too frightened to fight back. Link dashed between the two. He brought his sword into the Bokoblin's stomach, sending into on its back. Link jumped on the wounded monster and jammed his sword into its chest, killing it and causing it to disintegrate.

"Thank you," Zoey said. She felt like she was weighing him down. "I'll do better next time. I promise."

"It is fine," Link said kindly. He went over to the caged monkey.

The monkey with her hands to the bars tried to rip them down but to no avail. The monkey was noticeably female due to the flower she had placed on her head. Link cut through bars, freeing the monkey. The ecstatic monkey jumped up happily and clapped her hands. She then ran up an ivy covered wall onto a ledge. She clapped again, signifying them to follow her.

From out of the blue, something materialized before Link. It quickly took form, revealing what it was. A small imp-like person appeared to be floating in the air. It was female. She had a large head and small body. Her skin looked like it was colored by swirling black and white in a lava lamp. Fluorescent turquoise linear patterns stretched along her arms and legs as well. She wore her chartreuse and orange hair in a pony-tail. Her face was partially obscured by an odd two-horned helmet. One eye was visible. Apparently, her irises were red. Zoey shrieked upon seeing her.

"What is that?" Zoey gasped. She put her hand to her chest. Her other hand pointed to the imp.

"My name is Midna," the imp said. "Who exactly are you?"

"Midna, this is Zoey," said Link. "I met her in the forest. One of the monkeys stole something from her and ran into this temple. Since we're here, I should help her get whatever she lost back."

Midna looked at Zoey with a judgmental glare. "You don't look too tough. Can you defend yourself at all?"

"I do have a team of six Pokémon with me," Zoey said, "but since I wasn't expecting an adventure this huge, I only brought two of my best. The other four are relatively new unfortunately."

"Well, Zoey, I just hope you don't get in our way too much," Midna huffed. "I need to save my world from the Usurper King currently on the throne. I don't need some damsel dragging down our quest." She turned to Link. "That is the same monkey who took your lantern in the woods. She seems to be beckoning us to follow her." Before Midna vanished, she shot Zoey a dirty look.

Zoey felt so worthless. She wanted to cry. She had met an amazing guy under strenuous circumstance. He was on an important mission where lives were at stake. Link may be fine with her presence, but his partner apparently wasn't. She had to prove herself worthy to accompany him. She did not want to upset him or let him down. She was quiet and could not look at him after Midna's speech. Suddenly, she felt Link's hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let Midna rattle you," Link said calmly. "She has been through a lot, and she can be cynical. Don't worry. She'll warm up to you." The monkey continued to clap to get their attention. "Can you climb?"

Zoey was so astounded by him. He was too perfect to be real. He defended her without knowing her that well. "Yes," she answered.

The two scaled the ivy and reached the top. The monkey scampered onward to a circular door baring and odd circular symbol and stopped. Link went to the door. With his strength he slid the circular door open, revealing the next room. The room was wider than the last. There was an odd ramp in the center that led to a platform. The monkey stopped at the door, but Link didn't notice and continued into the room. Zoey stopped at the door with monkey. What happened next caused Zoey's veins to run cold. Over the platform, a spider the size of a small bed with a skull pattern on its abdomen hung from the ceiling and descended to the platform. Zoey, who terrified of regular-sized spiders, sank to her knees and remained motionless, frozen by terror. Luckily, Link did not have the same disposition. He greeted the monster with swift slashes to its eyes until it died. There was an unlit torch at teach corner of the platform. Link pulled out his lantern and lit each one. Once all four were lit, a wooden bridge formed from platforms that shot out of the ground. The bridge led to another door. The monkey left Zoey's side and ran to the door Link had made accessible and stopped. Link walked over the bridge and soon noticed that Zoey was not with him. He looked back and saw her sitting motionlessly on the other side of the room. He rushed to her.

"Zoey, are you all right?" he asked, terrified that something may have happened to her.

Zoey was shaking and stuttering and breathing heavily, "I…hate spi…spiders!"

Link put his hands on her shoulders and slowly brought her up. "It's fine."

"It isn't fine," Midna said as she appeared next to Link. "This girl can't even stand a weak Skulltula like that. She's better off waiting outside."

"Maybe I am!" Zoey snapped.

"Enough," Link said sternly, "especially you, Midna. The forest is much more dangerous at night, trust me. Zoey is better of here with me. Zoey, I'll take care of all the Skulltulas."

"I'll help you fight any other monster," Zoey said earnestly. "I want too help you. I really want to."

Link was silent. Midna seemed to have picked up on something. She vanished.

"All right then," said Link. "Follow me."

They crossed the room and came to the next door. After Link opened it, the howling of the wind could be heard. The door had led them to a canyon inside the giant tree. There were odd platforms baring small windmill-like devices on poles. This canyon was far more verdant than the outside of the dead tree. A long rope bridge lay before the two. The monkey ran onto the bridge, trying to get to the other side.

"Look!" Zoey shouted above the howling winds. Link looked and saw the ugly baboon. "That's the baboon that stole my watch. What is he doing?"

The monkey saw the baboon and retreated back. The baboon threw his boomerang. The boomerang sliced the ropes of the bridge. The monkey hung onto the remnant of the bridge that wacked against the cliff wall on the side opposite of the baboon. The boomerang returned to its owner. Feeling triumphant, the baboon shook his rump at the two humans and ran off.

"How annoying," said Zoey.

The monkey went back to the door and clapped to get their attention.

"She still wants us to follow her," said Zoey.

Link pushed the door upon, and he and Zoey followed the monkey back inside. She went on the platform with the four touches and climbed up an archway to the right and swung onto a rope connecting that platform to another with another door. She swung her hands down.

"I guess we have to swing across with her help," said Zoey.

"Okay," said Link. Without another word, he jumped. The monkey caught him and swung him onto the platform. "Your turn."

Zoey took a deep breath and jumped. The monkey caught her and swung her to the platform.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Link said jokingly.

"It was fun," said Zoey cheerfully.

The next chamber consisted of several platforms shooting out from black chasms and other doors. Zoey looked into the chasm with chills.

"Are you scared to jump?" Link asked.

"A little."

"Let me help." Link pulled Zoey to him and held her against him with his right arm, lifting her up a little off the ground. He ran forward jumped onto the platform and repeated to the process until getting to a solid ledge where a door was. "How was that? Zoey?"

Zoey was silent and remained tight to his side. _He smells so good._ She adored his scent. That raw and manly combination of sweat, courage, and the forest intoxicated her.

"Zoey, you can let go of me now."

Zoey awoke from her delightful stupor. "Sorry about that."

On another platform to the left, there was another door. That door, however, was locked by chains and a lock. Luckily, the door on the platform they were on was unlocked. Link slid the door open. It led to another part of the wind canyon from before. There was a bridge formed from the trees wood that was separated. Between the gap, there was one of those platforms with spinning devices. The wind spun the device's wheels, causing the platform to turn and form a bridge to the next platform.

"The way the wind blows must control what direction those platforms turn," said Zoey.

They ran across the platform to the rest of the tree bridge. Suddenly, something quickly jolted perpendicular to Link. Link and Zoey looked to see what it was. In the air to the left of their position, a Scyther hovered.

"It's a Scyther," Zoey called.

"It's in our way," Link said as he went to unsheathe his sword.

Zoey grabbed his arm before he could get his sword halfway out of the sheath. "You can't kill a Pokémon." Zoey pulled a pokeball from her belt. "Let me handle this. I'll show you what a good trainer with a great Pokémon can do. Go, Dokukemuri!"

Zoey's trusted Weezing, Dokukemuri, came forth from his pokeball.

"Use Poison Gas!"

Dokukemuri fired a stream of poisonous gas from its mouth at the Scyther. Since the Scyther was down wind, the attack came quick enough that the Scyther was unable to dodge. The Scyther began coughing upon breathing in the fumes.

"Tackle attack!"

Dokukemuri charged into the cloud of gas, and Scyther flew out opposite the direction Dokukemuri entered. The tired and weakened Scyther flouted in a jerky fashion to the bridge.

"Use Flamethrower!"

One of Zoey's prized accomplishments was teaching her Weezing an arsenal of powerful and bizarre attacks. A stream of fire shot out of Dokukemuri's mouth and nailed the Scyther. The Scyther slumped down to the ground defeated.

"Take a good look, Link," Zoey called out confidently. "Here is a crash course in catching a Pokémon." She pulled out an empty pokeball. "Go, pokeball!" She threw the pokeball. The ball hit the Scyther and opened and sucked the Scyther inside. The pokeball shook, and the button on it glowed red. Soon, the shaking stopped and the ding sound signaling the Pokémon's capture. Zoey quickly went to the ball and picked it up and thrust it into the air in triumph. "I caught a Scyther!"

Link began to clap. Zoey spun around to see him smiling at her. "That was very impressive," he said.

Zoey blushed. "Thank you. Dokukemuri was one of my first Pokémon. He is tougher than he looks." Dokukemuri flouted over to Zoey and nuzzled against her happily. "He is so affectionate too." Zoey pulled out his pokeball and recalled him inside. "You deserve a rest. Thank you."

"We should continue," Link said. He began to walk to the next door.

"Wait!"

Link turned around and found Zoey holding out the pokeball containing the newly caught Scyther. "I want you to have it."

"Zoey…"

"I already have two back home. You have been so nice. I hope this can serve as part of your compensation."

"You really don't have to."

"I know, but I want to." She stepped forward with the pokeball still out in her palm. "Take it. You will do well with Pokémon. I can see this kind of thing in people."

Link extended his hand and took the pokeball. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

After that was done, they proceeded across the bridge to the next door. Unfortunately, the door led to a platform in a larger room that did not connect to anything else in that room. Fortunately, there was a small chest that held a small key. With that key, Link could go to the locked door he saw earlier. After going back over the bridge, they entered the room with the locked door. The female monkey had stayed in that room. On his way to the locked door, a Skulltula came down from the ceiling hanging from its thread. Link pulled out his slingshot and shot a pumpkin seed at the thread, cutting it. Luckily, the spider fell to its death into the abyss. They proceeded to the door, and Link unlocked it. They appeared to be on a balcony leading down to the lower floor via a short, wooden bridge and a set of stairs. In the center of the small circular room, there was some kind of totem pole with a caged monkey on top. The female monkey ran to the caged monkey and tugged at the bars.

"I'll take care of this," Link said.

He ran across the short wooden bridge. Link commenced to knock the cage down by ramming the totem pole. The cage did fall and break, freeing the monkey. Two Bokoblins jumped down from one of the walls. This took Link by surprise. They double-teamed him. He blocked their clubs and tried to find an opening.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Zoey shouted. "Go, Pidgeotto!" Zoey sent forth her Pidgeotto from his pokeball. "Hit the Bokoblins with Quick Attack!"

Pidgeotto soured into the air and swooped down and rammed into the two Bokoblins, stunning them long enough for Link to finish them off with his sword. Pidgeotto flew back to Zoey and landed on her shoulder.

"Great job, Pidgeotto," Zoey said. "You are definitely Sorabasa's son. Return." She sent him back into his pokeball.

Link and the two monkeys returned to Zoey. The group commenced to further investigate the temple for another captured monkeys. They eventually came to a large circular room. On the wall opposite of the door, there was a caged monkey. The cage bared a lock that required a key. There was a key on the floor. Unfortunately, there was a Big Baba in the center of the room. It was very large Deku Baba. Its jaws were wide enough to swallow a human. At the plant's base, there was a big flower with a circular mouth. The Big Baba grabbed the key on the floor with his head and dropped it into the mouthed flower at its base. Now battle could not be avoided. Link approached the Big Baba. It was amazing that Link was able to hold his ground even when that massive head rammed his shield.

"Go, Hanataro!" Zoey sent out her Weepinbell. "Use Razor Leaf to cut the stem."

Hanataro launched his leaves at the monster. The leaves were not sharp enough to slice through the stem and merely bounced off. Link cut into the head a few times and hit it once to cause the Big Baba's head to whack against the ground.

"Hold him down with Vine Whip!"

Hanataro quickly extended his vines and whipped them at the Big Baba's head. The vines wrapped around its jaws. Hanataro used all the strength in his little body and struggled to keep his small bell-shaped body from being whipped into the air by the Big Baba's strength. He managed to keep the monster down enough for Link to kill it. The head and stem dissolved, but the flower base remained. Link quickly went to some kind of soccer ball-sized insect near a wall and killed it. Once the insect was died, it began to sizzle. Link grabbed the sizzling carcass and threw it into the flower. When it was in the flower, it exploded, killing the flower and revealing the key.

"What was that?" Zoey asked.

"It was a Bombling," Link said as he picked up the key, "an explosive insect." He proceeded to unlock the door and free the monkey.

The next monkey was found in a large, very dark chamber. The monkey was at the very end of the room, and his cage was elevated quite a way of the ground. All of the meager light in the entire room was provided by two sole touches. Link found that there were two other touches in the room. Once they were lit, a set of stairs shot up from the ground, leading to the caged monkey. After a quick climb, the monkey was saved.

Since they had saved four monkeys, Link and Zoey believed that they could be used to swing across the chasm since the bamboo destroyed the bridge earlier. A single rope did hang from cliff to cliff and the monkeys were happy to assist the two who saved them. However, this would not be easy for either of them. Before when they swung from monkey to platform, there was not much distance from the monkeys to the ground. This time there was a hundred foot chasm.

"You don't have to do this," Link said, noticing Zoey's hesitance.

"It's fine," Zoey said. She took a deep breath. She smiled to cover the nervousness. "You go first."

Link was surprisingly acrobatic; he made a flawless landing on the cliff.

"Now it's your turn!" he hollowed to her.

Zoey remained hesitant.

"The monkeys will grab you. Don't worry. I'll catch you."

Zoey took a big gulp. She got some distance, started to run, and jumped. Everything after that was out of her control. She blacked out for that short time. The monkeys did all the work. They swung to fling her and catch her. Zoey was so dazzled that she did not know when it ended, leaving the monkeys to fling her right onto Link, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh my!" Zoey said, lying on top of Link. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all," Link said with a weak smile.

They got up and walked to the door. Link slid it open and they entered the new chamber. When they were through the door, it shot and locked. It was fairly large. There were several totem poles forming a circumference around a single pillar in the center. The baboon stood on top of the center pillar. This was the first time Zoey and Link noticed that something peculiar-looking was attached to the top of his head. He pulled back and released his boomerang. The attack was not aimed at them, but instead, it cut down some things hanging from the ceiling that looked like Deku Babas. Unlike the Deku Babas encountered earlier, these were still alive even when the stems were cut. Their jaws chopped repeatedly as they approached.

"Those are Baba Serpents," Link said. "They take a little more effort to kill."

"Don't worry about those things," said Zoey. "I'll take care of them. You deal with that baboon. Go, Hanataro!" Zoey's Weepinbell came out. "Use Razor Leaf!"

Hanataro unleashed several sharp leaves that sliced through the Baba Serpents. Meanwhile, Link dodged one of the boomerangs and swiftly dodged it when it came back to its owner. The baboon leapt from pillar to pillar.

"I'll help you out!" Zoey called. "Go, Pidgeotto!" Pidgeotto came out. "Use Gust to knock that baboon down!"

Pidgeotto rapidly flapped his wings and created a gust. The baboon stayed steady on the totem pole. He threw his boomerang. This time a wind spiral of wind followed the boomerang. The wind canceled out Pidgeotto's gust when it passed by the Pokémon. The boomerang smashed right into Pidgeotto on its way back. Pidgeotto was knocked out.

"Pidgeotto, return!" Zoey called Pidgeotto back into his pokeball. "Hanataro, hit him with Razor Leaf!"

The baboon threw his boomerang and easily knocked the leaves away as through they were bits of dust. Hanataro was too slow to dodge the boomerang and was knocked out. Baboon pulled his arm back to send his boomerang at Zoey. Before he could let go, Link slammed into the pillar. The shock rattled the baboon. He then jumped to another pillar.

"That gives me an idea," said Zoey. "Link, distract him."

"Whatever you say," he agreed.

"Monkey see; monkey do. I've got a better monkey than you. Go, Sarutobi!" The pokeball flew from her hand and opened. She had called upon the Infernape she had recently caught in the forests of Planet Dark while training with the other Sailor Soldiers and Tsuna. Sarutobi was happy to finally be out of his ball. He stretched his legs and jumped up and down. His eyes grew angry upon seeing the baboon and sensing the evil controlling it.

The baboon threw his boomerang.

"Sarutobi, hit the pillar he is standing on with Flame Wheel!"

Sarutobi ran towards the pillar and jumped into the air. In the air, he spun. Flames swirled around his body. When he landed, he dashed toward the pillar as a rolling ball of fire. He hit the totem. The shockwave disoriented the baboon, causing him to loose the chance to grab the boomerang. The boomerang slammed into him and knocked him onto the ground. Link met him there and slashed at his rump. The baboon screamed in pain and jumped up and ran forward. Unfortunately, he ran right into a totem pole. When he fell onto his back, what had been on his head had fallen off. It was some kind of large insect.

"What is that?" Zoey gasped.

"It's a Shadow Insect," warned Link. "Don't go near it."

The Shadow Insect dissolved away. The baboon got up to his feet and rubbed his head. He had no idea where he was or what he had be doing. He had his back to Link and Zoey, but he noticed them. He slowly turned his head, and when he had confirmed their presence. He screamed and ran up a wall and out through an opening.

"You still have my watch!" Zoey shouted after him.

Link saw something glittering on the ground. He went over and picked it up. "Is this what you've been looking for?" He held up her communication watch.

"That's it," Zoey said happily. "Thanks."

Link was inspecting Sarutobi. "This is quite a Pokémon. Is he one of your regulars?" Sarutobi growled at Link when he came too close.

"Actually, I just caught him. He put up quite a fight. Harutomo was pretty beat after that battle. Sarutobi isn't too friendly with strangers. Until he gets used to you, don't put your fingers anywhere near his mouth. He bites… and burns." She returned him to his pokeball. "Thank you, Sarutobi."

Link noticed that the baboon's boomerang was lying on the floor. When he approached it, a wind swirled around it and lifted it into the air. A voice radiated from it.

"I am the Fairy of the Winds who resides in this boomerang! You have freed me from evil, and I now have my true power back. Please take me, the Gale Boomerang, and use my power to help you."

The Gale Boomerang whirled around the room and returned to Link.

"Nice weapon!" Zoey said in awe.

Midna appeared. "There are probably more monkeys here. You should rescue all of them." She turned to Zoey and grudgingly said, "That was quick thinking. Good work." She vanished.

The door was still barred.

"Look above the door," said Zoey. She pointed to a small, pinwheel-shaped device. "It looks just like the devices on the bridges."

"Those bridges turn when the wind spins the propellers. The Gale Boomerang generates winds. I can use it to spin those devices in our favor."

He threw the boomerang. The wind turned to propellers, and the bars rose, making the door accessible. They passed through. Link did the same to a bridge bearing a propeller that was to the left of the door. One the next platform, there was a monkey in a cage hung by a rope. Link cut the rope with Gale Boomerang and freed the monkey.

"You like that, don't you," Zoey teased.

"I can't lie."

Link used the Gale Boomerang to spin two platforms to connect and form a bridge to a new door. They eventually came to a room that was pitch-black. Link saw that there were significant amounts of the cobwebs near the door and advised Zoey to stay outside. True enough, Link encountered several Skulltulas, but he returned with a freed monkey.

In another new room, they found all the monkeys they had saved so far and a huge chasm separating them from a strange door. Link advised Zoey to remain in that room with the monkeys while he retrieved the remaining ones. It didn't take long for Link to come back with another monkey. The monkeys all climbed up some vines an over a beam suspended in the center of the chasm. When one hung down, another climbed down him or her. The process repeated until all to monkeys formed a chain.

"This cannot be safe," Zoey said, shaking a little.

It was a thrill this time though. Since Zoey had already had a black out moment due to her first time swinging on monkeys, she was ready this time. She was the first to swing to the next ledge.

"Don't be scared now," Zoey joked.

Link too swung by the monkey rope without fear and joined Zoey.

"According to a map I found earlier, this is the last room in the Forest Temple," said Link. "Who knows what is waiting for us."

"Don't worry," Zoey said. She grabbed Link's hand. "I'll help."


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon Chronicles

The Behemoth Monster Plant Diababa

Zoey, Transform!

The two adventurers stood before a great door. Both of them could feel a chilling presence seep through its cracks. Link went forward and slid the great door open. The two proceeded cautiously into the great chamber. It was vast and empty. Four waterfalls were featured on the walls of the chamber; they fed the marsh that took up more than half the room's floor. However, the water was not typical. It would not provide life, but instead, it would do a better job of taking it. The water was a sickly purple. Even when still, effervesces would appear in unnatural intervals. There were large hunks of wood floating on the purple ooze. Several Bomblings sat on those hunks of wood for some reason. It was so quite that it was unnerving.

"What are we supposed to find?" Zoey asked.

"A Fused Shadow," Link said, "it is something Midna needs."

"Could you give me a clue to what it looks like?"  
"Sorry, I am not the person to ask."

"Great. I hope it isn't in the water. It looks poisonous. Though it's just a guess judging from the purple color and acrid fumes."

"Midna said that the Fused Shadow is a powerful source of dark magic."

"Dark magic? I don't like the sound of that. In my past experience, whenever 'dark' comes before something, it is usually bad."

"Midna said we have to find it to stop the Twilight."

"I still don't understand your quest. Exactly what is this 'Twilight?' And also what exactly is Midna and how did she employ you?"

"I don't know how to answer you."

Zoey noticed a pain in his voice. She had tapped a sensitive area somehow.

Just then, two spots in the pool of poisonous water began to rapidly bubble. Then two enormous Deku Babas erupted from the ooze. The mouths alone were big enough to house a car.

"What the hell are those?" Zoey screamed.

"Stay back!" Link commanded, he grabbed Zoey and held her close to him. "Wait by the door. I can kill this monster." He whipped out that Gale Boomerang. He flung it at one of the patches of Bomblings on the rafts. The wind from the boomerang grabbed a Bombling and carried into one of the mouths. The Bombling exploded in the enormous jaws, causing the monster to withdraw into the water. Link repeated the process on the second one. It too fell beneath the surface.

"Is it over?" asked Zoey.

A section of water between the previous two Deku Babas stated to rumble. Not only did the two Deku Babas return, but a three, larger and much more terrifying Deku Baba appeared. These three heads made up one monster, Diababa. When it shot out of the water, the shockwave destroyed the rafts with the Bomblings. Third head lowed to the Link and Zoey's level. Its three-jawed mouth opened with a roar and revealed an eyestalk in its mouth. The monster moved its head back.

"Link!" Zoey called.

"I told you to stay back!" he shouted back.

One of the smaller heads lunged at Link. He dodged it but fell victim to a headbutt from another one.

The large head opened its mouth. Acid spewed forth at Link, who was just getting to his feet ground. Zoey dashed forth and shoved Link out of the way. She lay on top of him.

"Are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," answered Link. "Thank you."

Zoey got to her feet. There was a look in her eye that Link had not seen.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Something I should have done a while ago," said Zoey. She pulled something out of her pocket and thrust it into the air. It was her transformation device, the Lip Rod. "Saturn Planet Power, Make-Up!" A magnificent purple light engulfed her. Link lay on his elbows watching, stunned. When the light disappeared, Zoey reappeared as Sailor Saturn. She was lovely in her Soldier uniform with her, scythe, the Silence Glaive, in her hand. Link was speechless. To him, she looked like a goddess who had just transcended to the world to save a lowly farmhand. Her strength and elegance could shame even a Great Fairy. Link felt warmth when he looked into her eyes. It was familiar yet foreign at the same time. "For love and justice, I am a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, Sailor Saturn, appearing epically."

"Z-Zoey…?" Link stammered.

Diababa sent its smaller heads to attack.

Sailor Saturn held her Silence Glaive before her. "Silence Wall!" Sailor Saturn and Link were in a bubble of energy. The heads waked against the shield and bounced off. The shield then fell. Sailor Saturn gathered energy in her right hand. "Death Reborn Revolution!" She threw the ball of energy like a pokeball at Diababa. The ball of purple energy slammed into the center head and exploded. The center head than fell to the ground near the two. Link took the opportunity to attack the eyestalk. He lunged forth and struck the eye with his sword. When the monster could not take any more, it whipped its head back and than began thrashing around in agony until it stiffened and began to shrivel up. Diababa was dead.

"We did it!" Sailor Saturn cheered.

The shriveled up body then exploded into little black particles. The particles rapidly gathered into one spot and formed a shape. Whatever was formed floated down to Link.

"What is it?" asked Sailor Saturn.

Midna suddenly appeared in front of Link. "This is a Fused Shadow." Her hair extended into a hand and snatched the object. "It's what I have been looking for. Don't think we are done. There are still two more."

"_What_ is it?" Sailor Saturn repeated.

"If you want to know, you have to find the other two," Midna said playfully yet impishly. "I want to know what you are." Saturn was quite. "I knew I sensed an unfamiliar power within you when we met. I wasn't sure if you were an enemy or a friend. Your power is strange, like nothing from this world."

"Zoey, or Sailor Saturn," Link said slowly in wonder. "Where did you come from?"

This was bad. Saturn did not have any idea how to answer. If she told them a lie, it would alleviate any kind of grand shock, but it would start off a friendship with a lie. If she told the truth, their reactions could vary from acceptance to upright disillusion and disgust. She had to make a choice. And so she did. She told the truth.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you earlier," she began to explain. She avoided their eyes to escape the possibility of a negative response. "I'm not from this land. I'm not even from this world. I came here for a little adventure, just to train some Pokémon and catch some new ones. I never thought I'd get into an adventure like this one, at least without my teammates."

"Teammates?" Link repeated.

"I am a Sailor Soldier, a soldier for good. I'm one of nine superheroes that work to protect my world and others from darkness."

"There are nine of you?" Midna spat.

"Yes. To be honest, out of all nine of us, I'm the weakest. All of them have gotten to the next level except me."

"You're pretty strong," said Link. "You teammates must be very powerful."

"We're all learning though, besides, I'm not that good." Sailor Saturn then looked into Link's eyes. She was shocked yet delighted to see that he wasn't frightened or bewildered by her confession.

"I think you're great, Sailor Saturn."

"Thank you." She began to blush. "You can still call me Zoey. In my world, Zoey and Sailor Saturn are two separate people in the eyes of the public, but here I don't have to worry about having a secret identity." She became flustered and embarrassed. "You can call me whatever you feeling comfortable with."

"Zoey works for me," Link said. He put a hand on her shoulder.

Sailor Saturn felt so light at that moment.

"If you to are done," Midna interrupted, "we have things to do." She floated over a portal she had created.

Link and Zoey joined her on the portal and vanished into pieces of shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Into the Twilight

Save the Children!

Link and Sailor Saturn materialized in the center Faron Woods. It was very early in the morning. The sun was barely up above the horizon.

"That was weird," said Sailor Saturn.

Midna appeared, but her form was different. She only looked like a silhouette of herself. "Our next destination is the Eldin Province to the east. That place is covered in Twilight, and there is a Fused Shadow there."

"What do you mean by "covered in Twilight'?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"Are you telling me that you don't know about the Twilight blanketing Hyrule?" Midna said in surprise.

"The travelling agent didn't mention any Twilight," Sailor Saturn explained. "He told me that Ordona Province and Faron Province were good for scoping out Pokémon. He also advised me not to wonder too far into Hyrule Field."

"Are you serious?" Midna said with a contentious laugh. "This land has been attacked by the Usurper King of the Twilight Realm. The Twilight that covers the land turned everyone into spirits, except for Link. A normal person is a ghost and doesn't realize it. When the Twilight is lifted, they return to normal. Other creatures mutate into hideous monstrosities. When he enters the Twilight…. Why am I explaining this to you?"

"You should explain," Sailor Saturn argued, "because I can help. You saw me help destroy that plant monster, and I helped you get to that stupid thing."

Midna stared at her with an angry look that included a distasteful grimace. "Fine. If you want to come along, I don't care. Once you enter into the Twilight, you'll become a spirit, completely useless fighting monsters."

"I don't care," she protested. "I am coming with you."

"Suit yourself. See you later." Midna vanished.

"She can be pretty nasty," Saturn said. "Where did you meet her?"

"It's a long story," Link said standoffishly. "We better get to the Eldin Province quickly."

Link and Sailor Saturn walked together through the forest. Along the way, they came across some Bokoblins. Link would make quick work of them with his sword while Zoey sent out her Arbok to strike.

"Do you know where there's a Pokémon Center?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"I know of only one that is Hyrule Castle Town in the Lanayru Province," Link answered, "but it's covered in Twilight as well."

"Most of my Pokémon are wiped or injured. I need to take them somewhere to be healed."

"In every province there is a spring that houses a Light Spirit. The water in those springs has healing capabilities. Once we restore the Light Spirit, the region will return to normal. Then you can get your Pokémon healed."

"Looks like I have another incentive to come along with you," she said.

"What would be another one?"

"Oh! Nothing!" Sailor Saturn did not want to reveal that she followed him because she liked him. "It was just a slip of the tongue."

"Zoey," Link started.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I ask you about yourself?"

She blushed. "Not at all. I'd love to talk to you about myself. I'll talk, but promise me something first."

"What?"

"If I tell you about myself, you have to tell me about yourself afterwards. It's only fair. I came up with a bunch of questions while we were running through the forest temple."

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Link looked away from her for a short moment.

"Where should I start?" Saturn put her finger to her chin and looked to the cerulean sky in thought. "I'll start with my family. I have a mom and a dad and a younger brother. My mom works as a Pokémon researcher. She has worked for some of the best in the business, like Professor Oak. My dad is several years older than my mom. He works as a Kendo instructor. It's a type of sword practice."

"I see."

"He is really good. He was the one who taught me most of my moves. He has tried to pass all he knows to my younger brother, Jaden, but that hasn't really worked out the way he wanted. Jaden is really a kid. He gets into whatever his friends are into. He hasn't gotten into Pokémon like me. He is about ten now, and he hasn't started going to Pokémon Gyms. He really likes this card game called Duel Monsters. It's all the rage among some people. The guy who created it is pretty androgynous if you ask me."

"Tell me more about your little brother."

"Really? I don't know much else to say. Well, I don't know what else I can say that is nice. He can be a brat. He whines when he loses Pokémon battles and those stupid card games. We both love Pokémon though. You seem really interested. Do you have a little brother too?"

Link looked down shamefully. "Not exactly."  
Sailor Saturn could tell that something was wrong. She saw that he was recalling something painful again. Even though she didn't want to make him feel worse, she was still very curious about him and his past, and she wanted to know all about him. "Tell me more."

"Before this all started, before the Twilight Invasion, I lived in Ordon Village and worked as a rancher."

Sailor Saturn was stunned. "Are...are you serious?"

"Why are you so shocked?" Link asked, surprised by her reaction.

"I just didn't see coming," she defended. "You just seemed so cool and amazingly awesome at swordsmanship that I just assumed you were a Hylian Knight. I'm sorry to have interrupted you."

"The town's swordsman, Rusl, is a really good friend of mine. Everyone in the town likes me. Rusl's son, Colin, looked up to me, so did so many of the other children. There was also this girl named Ilia."

"Girl!" Sailor Saturn spat unexpectedly. It just came out accidentally.

Link was not sure why she was so spastic. "Is there a problem?"

"No!" Sailor Saturn tried to smooth over the tension and awkwardness she accidentally unleashed. "I just…uh…I think…uh…I just remembered something. Yeah. Is the girl your sister or cousin or… girlfriend?"

"No, she is just a friend."

Sailor Saturn breathed out in relief. "Keep going."

"One day, when I was in Ordona Spring with Ilia and Colin, Bulblins attacked the village and kidnapped the children, Colin, Ilia, all of them."

"How terrible." She put her hands to her lips. "What happened to you?"

Link did not even look at her. He was so consumed by shame that he just stared at his feet. "I was knocked out by those monsters and sent into the Twilight." He clenched his fists. "I couldn't do anything to help. Because of my failure, they are gone. I awoke in the dungeon under Hyrule Castle. That is where Midna found me. She told me that if I helped her get what she wants, she'd give me the chance to find the children."

Both of them were quiet. Sailor Saturn had no idea what to say. All she could do was try to comfort him the best she could. "Link, I am so sorry. I will help you find your friends. I'll do whatever it takes." She took his hands. "I swear on my Silence Glaive that I will - that we will bring them to safety. You can count on a Sailor Soldier." She looked at him with determination.

He saw the passion in her eyes and felt his pain lift away with her touch. "Thank you, Sailor Saturn."

They continued traveling through Hyrule Field. It was noon when they reached the small canyon trail to the Eldin Province. Upon reaching the outskirts of the Faron Province, Sailor Saturn could see that the color of the sky changed over the Eldin Province. While the sky was blue over the Faron Province, it was an unholy mix of purple and yellow over Eldin Province.

"What on earth is that?" Sailor Saturn gasped.

"It is Twilight," said Link.

As they proceeded through the canyon, they came to an odd gate. The gate was right below where the sky divided between blue and the Twilight. It completely blocked any progress, and it reached to the cliffs of the canyon. There were peculiar patterns of yellow on the door. Lines of yellowish gold ran in shapes as if they were painted in a Tron game.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Sailor Saturn asked as she eyed the gate from base to top.

Midna appeared. "Only a creature of Twilight can enter through this gate, but someone who isn't from the Twilight Realm can enter if they are taken inside by a Twilight creature. That is where I come in." Midna floated to the gate. "Are you ready?"

Link nodded.

"Wait!" said Sailor Saturn. "You said that a normal person turns into a spirit in the Twilight. If that is true, then what does Link turn into?"

Midna smiled. "You'll find out." She vanished into the gate.

Then a huge orange hand erupted from the gate. It looked like it was Midna's hair. The fingers wrapped around Link, and he was pulled into the gate by the hand.

"What the hell?" Saturn shrieked.

The hand came out again. Midna's voice could be heard. "It's your turn." The hand grabbed Saturn and retracted into the Twilight.

Sailor Saturn shrieked and blacked out for moment due to shock. When she awoke a few seconds later, she found herself in the Twilight. Everything around her was draped in a thin light, extraordinarily resembling the twilight of an ordinary day, but it was still different. There were odd black flakes floating about the air as though she were in a snow globe with black snow. It was so unnaturally quite. Everything was hushed. No birds chirped. No wind blew. No life lived. It was a sad place.

"This is horrible," Sailor Saturn said. She got to her feet. "Link, Midna! Where are you?" She then heard something growling behind her. She spun around to find a wolf staring at her. This wasn't an ordinary wolf. His fur was predominately black except for streaks of green that ran down his back from his head to his tail and his grey paws. There were odd patterns of grey fur along his sides and a noticeable symbol made from lines of grey fur on his head. There was a shackle around his left forepaw. On that same for paw, there was a triangular-shaped birthmark. His eyes were an intense blue. It was a lovely blue. It was a blue she had seen before, a blue that looked too perfect to be real, almost imaginary. "Link?"

Midna landed on the wolf's back. "You guessed it."

"What?"

"This fur ball here is Link."

"What the hell? I don't…How did…"

"Like I said, normal people turn into spirits, but Link doesn't. He turns into a divine beast."

Saturn looked at him. He approached her and sat in front of her with his head held high, looking at her. She met him at his level and placed her hand on the side of his face, flabbergasted.

"Is that really you?" she whispered.

He seemed to nod.

"He can understand everything you saw to him," said Midna. "We don't know what he says, but that's not too important."

Link's ears perked up when he heard what she said.

"What about me?" Sailor Saturn asked frantically. She stood up and looked at her hands and arms. "Did I turn into a spirit?"

"I don't believe it myself," Midna said. "You retained your form. You are not a spirit or a beast. That mysterious power within you must be what keeps you in that form."

"That's good."

"Now if you're done with you freak out, we need to find the Spring of Eldin. It should be near Kakariko Village."

They proceed through the Twilight infested canyon into a field. The mountains could be seen in the distance. That was their destination. Wolf Link was really fast. His steps were swift and hushed in the Twilight's dim glow like cloaked assassin in the depth of night dashing to his targeted destiny. Even as a wolf, he was gorgeous. As Sailor Saturn chased after him, she couldn't help but admire and adore the magnificence of his coat. She longed to look at his spectacular eyes again. Trailing behind him was almost torturous. This section of Hyrule Field was quite large, but the journey did come to an end.

Kakariko Village had certainly seen better days. Sailor Saturn assumed that it looked different before the Twilight fell. She pictured its previous look. The village was built along the walls of a canyon where a dirt road divided it. The architecture was like something out of an old Western movie. There was an inn and several buildings, included a dome-shaped building. In all its rustic integrity, it would have looked nice. Now, however, it was currently in shambles. The buildings were ravaged and scarred. Windows and doors were boarded up. The stains of dried blood could be seen on the dusty ground, unable to be cleansed by wind and time. Even the dome building's roof had caved in a little bit.

"What happened here?" Sailor Saturn gasped.

"This is what the usurper Twilight King has done to this world," Midna said with lament. "He has no concern for what the lives he destroys." She grew angry but kept it in. "The Spring of Eldin should be near here."

It was near. The spring was a fairly large circular pond to the southwest of the village.

"You said that I can heal my Pokémon here, right?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"You can only do that when we rid this place of the Twilight," said Midna.

Sailor Saturn walked to the shore and lowered to touch the water. It was neither cold nor warm, just still. Suddenly, a dim orb of light rose from the center of the murky waters. Link ran into the water to the orb. A voice came from the orb.

"I…am…" The voice was so weak. "I am…a spirit…of light. Hero chosen by the gods…find the light that was taken from me and gather it in this." What looked like a string of clear crystal grapes came from the orb to Link. The orb then sank into the water. Link went back to Sailor Saturn.

"What did that thing mean when it called you 'hero chosen by the gods'?" she asked quietly.

"That is what he is," said Midna. "You didn't think some random shmoe could resist the Twilight, did you?"

"I heard it say we need to find what stole the light. How are we supposed to do that?"

Midna looked up. A black vortex opened up in the sky. Three creatures dropped from the vortex and landed near them. They were grotesque monstrosities. They were humanoid monsters with nearly completely black bodies. While their bodies were strikingly humanoid, their heads bared a frightening mutation. Where a face should be a face, there was instead a shield-like mask with tentacles protruding from the neck.

"What the hell are those?" screamed Sailor Saturn.

"Those are the Shadow Beasts," Midna said. "They're part of the Twilight King's army. Be careful fighting them."

"Oh my god!" Sailor Saturn was freaking out. "I can do this." Before thinking, she conjured up her Silence Glaive and stabbed a Shadow Beast in the side. It slumped down and another one became aware of her. Luckily for Sailor Saturn, there were kind of slow. Before it could attack her, she jammed the blade of her scythe into the monster's face. Two were down, and there was one left. It lifted its head high into the air and let out an earthshaking bellow. The scream seemed to revive the other two. The three Shadow Beasts now stood around Sailor Saturn. She screamed.

Link tore through the air and in sequence of beautiful and swift movements sank his claws into each of their necks. They were killed within such short intervals that one couldn't revive the others. There bodies dissipated into small black and red strips of energy and disappeared.

Link, carrying Midna, stepped toward Sailor Saturn.

"That was a horrible excuse for a battle plan," Midna scolded. "You just rushed the enemy without thinking. If Link wasn't so quick to save you, you'd be dead!"

Link turned his head. His ears shot straight up. Sailor Saturn looked to see what he saw. One of the windows of the dome-shaped building was open and a face peeked at them for a split second before shutting. Link walked to the building.

"I can see it in his eyes," Midna said. "He smells the children."

"You mean the children who were kidnapped?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"I guess. I don't know why he has his tail in such a curl."

Sailor Saturn went the door. It was obviously looked. She knocked on the door. "Hello! Is someone in there? We're here to help." No one answered.

"Spirits created from Twilight can't see or hear those who have not been put under the same curse," Midna explained. "You can still see and hear them though."

Saturn pressed her ear against the door. She could hear them talking.

"What did you see out there?" a man with a soft voice said.

"It was crazy and spooky," said another man, most likely the one who she saw in the window. "Those black monsters were causing a ruckus outside and then just exploded."

"I'm scared," a young boy said.

"I want to go home," said a young girl.

"I miss mom and dad," another boy whimpered.

"Me too," said other boy with a deeper voice than the last, probably the eldest.

"Dad, when do you think it will safe again?" another girl asked.

"I don't know, Luda," the man with soft voice said.

"There are definitely kids in there," Sailor Saturn said. "My guess is that there are about five and two adults."

Link looked pleased. He ran around the circumference of the building to find a way inside but was out of luck.

"How are we supposed to dispel this Twilight again?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"We need to find the light that was stolen from the Light Spirit," she pulled the crystal grape thing out of her air with her hair hand. "This is the Vessel of Light. There are ten Tears of Light being held by ten Shadow Insects. You remember what those looked like, right? That baboon from the Forest Temple had one on his head. They are bad news."

"I got it."  
They went off to find the bugs. Link easily found two on the path in the center of the town. To find where the others were hiding, he used his honed, canine senses to find them. He located them with in buildings. Sailor Saturn helped him by using her scythe to break down the boarded up doors. Soon, they found all ten. Each time one of those insects was destroyed, an orb of light would rise from the fallen monster and float into the Vessel of Light. Once all the crystal orbs were filled with light, Link and Sailor Saturn went back to the Spring of Eldin. Link walked into the water of the spring. Midna dropped the Vessel of Light into the water. Absolutely seconds after it hit the water, the Twilight simple dissipated, and Link was in his human form. Midna went back into his shadow to protect herself from the light.

"I was just stating to get used to being able to move about," she said. "Oh well. Don't forget to get the Fused Shadow. See you later." She disappeared.

Suddenly, the water began to glow with a celestial golden light. The orb from before rose out of the water again, but this time it was not fade. Refulgent rays erupted form the orbs service and bent into shapes. Each strand of light connected like a lines to a picture and eventually the figure was complete. A golden owl with enormous wings was formed from the light. The orb lay within his talons.

"My name is Eldin," the Light Spirit said. "O great hero chosen by the gods, I thank you and your accomplice for bring light back into my lands. The dark power you wish to obtain is in the mountain guarded by the proud mountain dwellers, the Gorons." He looked to the tall mountain that rose above all others in the land. "Go there and cleanse those grounds." Eldin's winds wrapped around his body like a bat's wings. He then shattered into tiny sparkles of light and disappeared.

Sailor Saturn watched and heard everything. She looked to the mountain Eldin had pointed out to them. She nearly fell over when she saw that it was a volcano. Link walked back to the shore to her. Both knew where they had to go and proceeded to go there without a word. Saturn was the main culprit of not starting up conversation because she was even more shell-shocked by the magnitude of the ordeal she had entered.

"Link?!" A voice called.

The door to the dome building was open. A young boy around ten or eleven stood in the doorway. He was cute. His eyes were blue and innocent and currently twinkling with memorization. His hair was short and pale blonde and combed very nicely. Right when he started to go forward, he was shoved the ground by the stampede of another boy. This boy was less cute than the boy he mowed down. For one thing, his dirt brown hair was messier than wild bush. He was quickly followed by a young girl. She completely ignored the boy on the ground. She matched the age of the two boys. Her face was dotted with freckles, and her hair was ginger. The two rushed to Link as through he were Santa Claus. A much younger boy, at most half the age of the others, slowly followed. He at least noticed the fallen boy but only with a quick glance when he passed him by. He was very baby-like in appearance with little fat cheeks and a gown-like outfit similar to what a baby would wear.

"I told you Link would come and save us, Beth," said the boy with the messy hair.

The cute blonde boy got to his feet and rushed to Link. Two other men appeared at the door along with another young girl. One man was tall with long dark hair and skin and flowing robe. The girl looked to be his daughter. The other man was homely at best. He was bold with an unimpressive face. Small circular glasses hung on his nose, and his welding mask was lifted up, which some would call unfortunate. He had a bit of a beer gut too.

"So you are the one the children spoke so highly of?" said the man with the dark skin. "I am Renado, shaman of this village. This is my daughter Luda. I found these children and brought them here after the monsters left them for dead."

"I'm Barnes," said the unappealing man. "I run the bomb shop here."

"I wish I could offer more good news," said Renado, "I can't. Our neighbors, the Goron Tribe, have become hostile to humans. They do not allow us to venture into their mines anymore. Maybe the cause of their change is coming from those mines."

No one even noticed Sailor Saturn. She didn't want to impose on the lovely moment. She looked on at how the children adored Link with admiration. She dreamed of becoming a mother someday. Seeing that Link does well with children amplified her attraction to him. The blonde boy, who was named Colin, was the first person to notice her. The backdrop of the cherubic spring gave her a seraphic presence when added to her beauty and happy expression and ornamented, white clothing, though with predominantly dark purple accessories.

"Who is that?" Colin asked.

Now everyone noticed her.

"She's pretty," said Beth in awe.

Talo, the boy with the messy hair, and Malo, baby-like boy, gawked at her. The older men blushed upon seeing the length of her miniskirt.

"This is Sailor Saturn," Link said. "I met her in Faron Woods. She has helped me greatly along the way."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," said Sailor Saturn with a bow. "Link has told me about you. I remember him mentioning an older girl by the name of Ilia. Is she here? I'd like to meet her."

The children were quiet.

"She isn't with us," said Colin woefully.

"What do you mean?" Link said in shock. "The same monsters that took you all took her too."

"We don't know," said Malo, whose voice was rather deep for such a young child. Saturn suspected his voice to belong to a teenager when she heard it earlier. "We don't know where they took her."

Link looked crestfallen.

"If you continue up Death Mountain to the Goron Mines, you'll encounter those same monsters," said Renado. "They are called the Bublins."

"They could give us clues to where Ilia can be found," Saturn said encouragingly.

Link understood. He began his walk down the road toward Death Mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Night in Kakariko

Midna's Mischievous Fun

Link walked up the mountain trail to the Goron Mines at Death Mountain with Sailor Saturn following close behind him. They soon came to a cliff that had a series of rope ladders sown together that hung from the cliff to the ground.

"We need to climb up there," said Link. "The Gorons' home is that way. I'll go up first to make sure everything is fine for you."

As Link climbed up the ladder, Saturn couldn't help but notice how phenomenal his butt was. To herself she recited lines from a Fergie song, "T-t-t-tasty, tasty." Link was on the cliff's top. Before he could signal to her, he walked forward.

"Puny humans aren't supposed to come up here," said a loud and deep voice. "Get lost!"

Suddenly, Zoey saw Link's body come flying off the small cliff. She rushed to grab him but failed due to her slow response time. He lay on his back.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Saturn. "Are you all right?" She tried to ease him up. As she did so, he moaned; she stopped.

"Those Gorons pack a good punch," Link groaned. "They are usually really peaceful. I was careless. I didn't expect him to come at me so strongly. Just give me a moment, and I'll get back up there."

"No you won't" said Sailor Saturn sternly. "For one, it is getting dark. Two, I am willing to bet that that guy is still up there waiting to clobber anyone who gets close. Third, you look pretty banged up. You haven't rested since we entered the Forest Temple." She propped him up against herself. "You need rest."

"Fine," he said grudgingly.

"Please don't be mad at me," she said. "I am only trying to do what is best for you."

"Don't get me wrong," he said apologetically, "Having you around to watch out for me takes some of the load off. Thank you."

Sailor Saturn blushed. "It's cool."

They walked into the village and met up with Renado.

"I told you that the Gorons were not themselves," he said. "You must win their respect somehow, but that will have to wait until tomorrow. Please use the Elde Inn as your place of rest. It may be run down, but it should do."

They thanked him and went to the inn, which looked fine on the outside. Sailor Saturn believed his statement to be a hyperbole, but once they were inside, they found that it was crumbling apart. There were smashed remnants of tables and chairs in what was probably the sitting room next to the front desk. Papers were littering the ground around the front desk. One of the beams on the ceiling had been dislodge and now hung diagonally from the ceiling to a wall. Sailor Saturn helped Link up the stairs to the second floor. The room where the beds were was in worse shape. Part of the ceiling had caved in and destroyed three beds. A large bureau was toppled over on the others side of the room. The center of the room was luckily fine. Link went over to a bed by the window. Sailor Saturn placed her backpack down on the bed next to his. She watched him silently as he stripped off his green tunic, chainmail, gauntlets, and hat.

"This might not be what you're used to," he laughed. He pulled off his boots. Now he only wore his white shirt and khaki pants. "At least it is partly a roof over our heads."

"You've forgotten that I have travelled quite a bit in the wilderness," she said nicely.

"I could use something to eat." He got up from the bed. His sweaty, bare feet grabbed all the dust under his steps.

"I'll make you something," she said as she took hold of him and stirred him back to bed.

"You don't have to baby me."

"I don't want anything to strain you."

"You'd be amazed at what I can handle."

"You never seize to amaze me, Link," she said softly with added romantic spice.

Link somewhat picked up on it and let her go. He fell back on the bed and stretched his arms and legs. He put his hands behind his head and stared into the ceiling.

"Do you like her?" Midna asked.

Link shot up. Midna, in her shadow from sat on the bed between Link's feet.

"Who are you talking about?" he asked.

"You know." She placed her hand on Link's right foot and stoked it playfully. "Zoey or Sailor Saturn or whatever."

Link retracted his foot. "She is kind and sweet and cares for me." Just then, Link realized something he hadn't before.

"If you ask me," said Midna. "It could be a front."

"That's ridiculous."

"Thank about it. She just happened to find you in the forest. Sure she helped us out a bit in the Forest Temple, but she was more of a nuisance if you ask me."

"She really helped us destroy Diababa."

"If she hadn't been a distraction and gotten you injured, you wouldn't have needed her help. The same can be said when we fought those three shadow beasts this afternoon. Now she is trying to hold you back and get you all cozy to strike you when you're not expecting it. I wouldn't be surprised if she smothered you with a pillow while you sleep."

"Enough!" Link said sternly. "You are wrong about Zoey. I won't listen to you badmouth her. Now if you're done trying to make me mad, you can just hide away until I get your Fused Shadow."

Midna was so flustered that she was unable to speak. She didn't expect Link to defend her so passionately. She also had not been spoken to that way in a very long time. "You'll be sorry." She vanished.

Sailor Saturn entered shortly after with a tray in her hands. There was a bowl of soup along with some bread on the tray.

"Were you talking to someone up her?" she asked as she looked around the room.

"It was just Midna."

Saturn placed the tray on the nightstand separating their beds. "They didn't have much, but I did manage to scrounge up a little something. The bread is a little stale but edible." She sat down on her bed. "I could use some rest too. If you don't mind, I'm going to de-transform for bit."

"Go ahead."

In a soft flash of light, Sailor Saturn reverted back to being just Zoey. "I want to go to the spring to let my Pokémon relax. You said that the spring has healing waters, right?"

Link nodded.

"Well, I'll just be out for a while. I really hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," he answered. "I'll be fine. Thank you for the food by the way."

Zoey smiled and put on her backpack. "If you need anything, Beth and Colin are right downstairs."

When she left the inn, night had fallen. It was quite dark due to the shadows cast by the cliff walls. The squawking of birds in the leafless trees presented the night with an eerie atmosphere. The town was deader than in the daytime. Zoey called out all of her Pokémon while on the road to spring to alleviate her fear. Her Gallade, Infernape, Weezing, Arbok, Pidgeotto, and Weepinbell scampered into the waters of the spring on her command. All of them greatly enjoyed the water. Harutomo, her Gallade, who had suffered a shoulder injure fighting the baboon, lowered his body into the waters as he clutched his shoulder. Once the wound was submerged for about a minute, Harutomo lifted his arm and found the wound to be gone completely. Zoey was mesmerized by the spring's healing power. The moonlight that fell onto the water seemed to be absorbed by it, giving all the water a magical glow. The stars could be seen glistening of the surface as well. The symphony of light was enough to touch anyone, and at that moment Zoey was even more inclined to enter into the water. She had played with the idea of bathing in the spring and even brought her backpack with her because she wanted a fresh set of clothes after her bath. It was settled. Zoey stripped off her clothes. With her Pokémon there to protect her, she felt no anxiety and stripped without resistance, hesitance, or haste. The water was magically refreshing against her bare skin. She waded her way to area deep enough to swim around. At that moment, she regretted not bringing along a Water-type Pokémon. She reemerged and floated on her back and stared up into the starry sky. The moon was in a perfect crescent. At first she was thought about crescent pastries, then she thought about how her friend Serena Tsukino, which brought her to Sailor Moon.

_I wonder what Serena and the girls will think about Link_, she pondered. _I can only guess on what their reactions will be like._ She laughed at the thought. "_Rei would go nuts and ask me a million questions. Lita and Mina would ask if he has cute, available friends. Amy would be mostly quiet. She might ask if he is smart or not. Serena…well, Serena, I can only imagine the level of freak out she'll show._

As she frolicked in the water, Midna watched her from the shadows. Midna did not trust her. In her head, she devised a plan to get her to show her _supposed_ true colors. Once her scheming was complete, she teleported back to Link's bedside. Link had finished the soup and bread and was now lying down and trying to sleep. Midna reappeared right in front of his face. He opened his eyes and shouted and convulsed out of shock and accidently rolled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What are you doing?" Link shouted, getting up and rubbing his head. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"There is something amiss around her," she said urgently. "I can sense it. There is something going on at the Spring of Eldin."

"I'll look," he said, reaching for his armor and tunic.

"There is no time for that," she said, flying in front of him. "Just get your sword and shield and go."

Link hastily grabbed his weapons and dashed downstairs and out the door. He stood on the porch of the inn and looked to the spring. Most of Zoey's Pokémon had retreated to an area of the spring shadowed by the cliff walls. Pidgeotto was on a branch of one of the trees sleeping. Harutomo, Dokukemuri, and Sarutobi kept look out from the shadows to make sure no one would approach their vulnerable master. Link crept silently long the road to the spring. It was so dark. He expected to see Zoey, but she was nowhere to be found. Being barefoot, his steps were muffled and stealth was easily accomplished. When he was in clear view of the spring, Zoey had gone under the water. Suddenly, she came back up. To Link, it was as awesome as a dolphin soaring out of the sea during a flip. He didn't know it was her since she emerged with her back to him, but he assumed she was a fabled Great Fairy, a powerful fairy with dominion over many fairies. Few have ever seen these holy creatures. Link was dumbstruck; he remained there mesmerized. It was so dark that her Pokémon didn't recognize him, but when they did see that someone was there, they alerted Zoey. Harutomo jumped out of the shadows extended the blades from his elbows. Zoey screamed and sank back into the water, covering her breasts with her arms. Link recognized her scream right away. His face was red hot with embarrassment and shame. He ran back to the inn and up the stairs and flopped onto his bed without looking back. He buried his face in his pillow and draped the sheets over his body and pretended to sleep. Luckily, neither Zoey nor her Pokémon saw that it was him.

Midna appeared floating above his bed.

_Well, she didn't freak out and try to kill him_, she thought, _so that means she is either an incompliant assassin or really good at keeping a cover._ She heard Zoey come up the stairs and disappeared.

Zoey was dressed in a new sat of clothes that are almost identical to her previous outfit except this outfit had a t-shirt instead of a sweater. She saw that Link was asleep and did not, not even for second, suspect that he was the one who peeked on her. She sat on her bed with regret. Even though she had been trying, her contributions were still not too noteworthy. She had to do something for Link. Suddenly, an idea flickered on in her head. She searched her backpack for her emergency gadgets. The company security advised her to take along some gadgets provided by WOOHP, the Worldwide Organization of Human Protection. They had given her an expandable cable bungee belt, laser lipstick, and heat sensor motion detector sunglasses. Before she left, she wrote a note to Link. If he woke up when she was gone, it would tell him where she would be. She left it on his nightstand. With her Pokémon on her belt and her Lip Rod in her pocket, she walked out of the inn and looked to the pinnacle of Death Mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Gorons, the Mountain Race of Strong Men

Espionage in the Goron Mines

Death Mountain glowed against the night's sky, almost ablaze. Smoke gingerly floated out of its crater into the heavens. Though natural, it seemed as though this smoke was blacker and more malevolent than smoke of other volcanoes. The volcano looked to be spilling ink onto the beauty of the sky out of unexplainable malice. For those who looked at it, it was a very unhappy scene.

Zoey walked the steep and pitch-black canyon trail with a flashlight in her hand. Soon, she came to the laddered wall where Link had met the Goron. She had no idea what a Goron looked like, but if one was able to knock Link down, then they must be burly. To climb the wall, she put her flashlight into her backpack. Then she started up. Once she reached the top, she stumbled a bit onto her knees. She let out a little shriek that was heard by the sentry she could not see.

"Who is out there?" boomed a manly voice.

Zoey rummaged through her backpack apprehensively for her flashlight. Once it was in her hand, she flipped it on and sprayed the trail with light. She screamed out loudly when she saw the Goron that spotted her. He was a humanoid creature with a tall stature, nearly twice as tall as she was and four times as wide. He had a large belly and, ironically, muscular arms. He was almost entirely naked except for a loincloth. His skin was a mustardy yellow with peculiar tribal markings lining his body. There was a rocky crust growing along his head, shoulders, arms, and back. Two dark blue eyes gave him vision.

"Humans are not allowed beyond this point," he said. "Since you are only a _small_ woman, I'll let you climb down without any threat."

"How nice," she said sarcastically. "But I don't intended to go back down. And if you won't let me pass, I'll go through you."

He folded his arms across his chest. "I'd like to see how a small human like you would get passed a Goron."

"Well, I won't attack you personally," she said as she pulled out a pokeball. "Go, Arbok!"

Arbok shot out of his pokeball and slithered low to the ground. Quickly, he rose up and spread his belly wide, revealing the horrifying pattern on his chest.

"Hit him with Poison Sting!"

Arbok's mouth opened wide and a series of poison needles fired out. Although the needles shattered on contact, the Goron still felt some pain and moved his arms over his face. While he was distracted Zoey ran past him, and Arbok quickly followed. Another short cliff met her. She pulled the buckle from her expandable cable bungee belt and fired if over the cliff. It hooked on something, and Zoey retracted the cable and drew herself over the wall. Arbok came to her side. From the darkness, a flaming arrow struck the ground a half a meter away from Zoey. Zoey's eyes darted up to a ledge, but all she could see were three sets of red glowing in the darkness along with three flaming arrows cocked and ready to fire.  
"Sarutobi, show them your Flamerthower!" she shouted as she released the pokeball from her hand. "Arbok cover him with Haze!"

While Sarutobi fired a strong stream of flames from his mouth, Arbok fired a black, smoky cloud out of his mouth. The flames cause the three monsters to duck and cover. The smoke shrouded Zoey as she ran past them.

"Arbok, Sarutobi, return!" She brought them both back into their pokeballs under the cover of the smoke.

Meanwhile, Link stirred himself awake. When his sleepy eyes saw Zoey's bed vacant, he shot up. Midna appeared.

"She's gone," said Midna.

"You probably think she's grinding an axe," Link sneered, still upset with Midna. He found the note Zoey had left for him. He then read it silently. His face grew worried. "She's gone to the Goron Mines all by herself. She said that she was going to talk to the leaders."

Midna was dumbstruck because her whole opinion of Zoey was false. She had been completely wrong. Link got dress as quickly as he could and got all of his equipment.

"I'm going to save her," he said.

"I'm coming too," Midna said, staring at the floor. She then glided into Link's shadow.

Now that she passed the monsters, Zoey found herself at the very base of Death Mountain. As an unexpected surprise, metal walkways and pipes were built along the rocks and ledges of the mountain. Zoey truly didn't believe that Gorons could construct such metal workings by their superficial characteristics. To see where the Gorons were in the dark, Zoey put on her heat sensor motion detector sunglasses. With it she could see the heat given off by the Gorons. Unfortunately, there was some interference due to the volcanic rock. She snooped down the hill undetected to an iron gate locked with a large padlock. She activated her laser lipstick and sliced off the lock. Careful not to make a noise, she eased the gate upon and crept onward. There were more pipes on the inside of the volcano. At one point she passed a window and felt moisture flowing through the opening. She peered through the opening and found that there was a hot spring. Several Gorons lazily stewed in the natural soup along with some cute, chubby Goron children. There was even a bar.

"These mountain hulks get luxury and fun while I'm stuck under half a roof?" Zoey hissed under her breath.

Next, she met a succession of catwalks that spiraled up the sides of the mountain and were guarded by Gorons. She made good use of her bungee belt by grappling up onto barren sections of the trail that were above her. The periodic geysers provided yet another nuisance. With good timing, she managed to avoid getting hit by the boiling spouts.

Eventually, the trail outside the mountain came to an end with a cave opening leading inside. Flickers of fire in the darkness could be seen. Zoey inched her way along the cave wall. What she found in the cave surprised her. There was a large circular room with bleachers and exercise equipment against the walls. In the center of the room, there was what looked to be a sumo wrestling ring. Gorons gathered on the bleachers and watched two other Gorons in the ring actually sumo wrestling. Two other Gorons stood shoulder to shoulder blocking a doorway to somewhere. On the edge of the ring where the referee would be, there was a Goron that was different from the others. He was older, shorter, and seemingly their elder. However, his age hadn't yet impacted his vision, for he was the first to see Zoey. The Gorons stood up and faced her. Then they began to approach her. When she tried to back out of the cave, she bumped into another Goron.

"How did a human such as you make it to this sanctuary?" the elder Goron boomed.

"I came here to request access into the Goron Mines for myself and a friend," she said, holding firm.

"No human is allowed to enter the mines," he said. "What business do you have there?"

"My friend and I are searching for an artifact in the mines. It is an item of powerful dark magic."

The crowd of Gorons erupted in conversation amongst themselves. The elder silenced them with a simple wave of his hand.

"If this is true, then you may be able to assist us," said the elder. "My name is Gor Coron, one of the elders of this tribe and temporary leader in this time. Our patriarch, Darbus, met with misfortune recently. While in the mines, he possessed a strange object. After grabbing hold of it, he transformed into a monster. Not knowing what to do, we locked him away in the mines. The power that possesses him is frightening and radiating. We are truly in need of assistance. But we will not accept it from someone who has not proven their worth."

"I'd be glad to show you that we mean business," said Zoey.

"If you want to show us your strength, you must best me in a sumo match."

It was like a car crash in her brain. "Are you serious?"

"Seeing as you are only a human and a woman to boot, I will consider a different kind of feat." He saw the pokeballs at her waist. "I see that you are a Pokémon trainer."

"That's right."

"How about this, if you defeat me in a Pokémon battle, I will allow access into the mines."

Zoey grew ecstatic. Finally, she could do something that she knew she could do terrifically. "I accept your challenge, Gor Coron."

"Come to the ring then," he beckoned.

The two combatants stood on opposite sides. Zoey was jittering with excitement.

"This will be a three-on-three Pokémon battle. The first one to loose all three Pokémon looses. How is that, Little Missy?"

"I have no complaints."

"Great," he said. One of the Gorons brought over a stool-like shrine holding three pokeballs. Gor Coron took one of them. "I'll go first. Come forth, Graveler!"

"Saw that one coming," Zoey said. "Stage on, Hanataro!"

It was a match between Zoey's Weepinbell and Gor Coron's Graveler.

"Graveler, use Tackle attack!"

Graveler used his small feet to propel is massive body toward Hanataro. Hanataro, who was significantly smaller and lighter, was like a deer in the headlights of an eighteen wheeler.

"Hanataro, hit him with Stun Spore!"

A cloud of golden pollen flowed out of his wide mouth. The pollen hit Graveler's eyes, causing him to squint and slow his pass long enough for a counter.

"Now use Razor Leaf!"

A flurry of sharp leaves struck Graveler.

"You stop boulder rolling down a mountain with just those weak attacks," said Gor Coron. "Graveler, show them true strength with Double-edge!"

Graveler shook off the previous attacks and began charging Hanataro with reckless speed.

"Wouldn't want to trip, right?" laughed Zoey. "Weepinbell, use Grass Knot!"

Hanataro quickly shot his vines into the earth. The vines shot up before Graveler's feet and connected in a small arch. Graveler, unable to stop his speed and force, tripped over the vines and speedily rolled off the ring and rammed right into a wall with a harsh crash. He was knocked out by the impact.

"Graveler is unable to battle," said the referee. "Weepinbell wins!"

The Gorons cheered not for Zoey but for the great show she and their elder were giving.

"Graveler, return," Gor Coron bellowed as he withdrew his defeated Pokémon. He picked up another pokeball. "Now I shall show you the fury of volcanic flames. Erupt, Charmeleon!"

When Charmeleon came out of his pokeball, he stopped his feet just like a sumo wrestler staring a match.

"Fun," Zoey said, truly enjoying herself. "Hanataro, return!" She withdrew him and brought out another pokeball. "Arbok, stage on!"

Arbok greeted his opponent by wagging his tongue at him from between his lips.

"Charmeleon, attack with Metal Claw!"

Charmeleon's claws began to glow in a silvery tone. He dashed forward and leapt for Arbok's face.

"Arbok, dodge and use Wrap!"

Arbok swiftly shifted his head away, and Charmeleon missed. When Charmeleon landed, Arbok's body encircled him and constricted his body, immobilizing him.

"Break free with Fire Fang!"

Charmeleon's mouth became ablaze. He chomped his sharp, fiery teeth down on Arbok's flesh. Arbok roared out in anguish. He loosened his grip, and Charmeleon escaped.

"Charmeleon, demonstrate the entrapment of flames. Use Fire Spin!"

When Charmeleon opened his jaws, a growing spire of flames came forth and encased Arbok. Arbok was completely shrouded in flames. Gor Coron had a look of victory on his face. Ironically, so did Zoey. When the flames withered away, Arbok was gone, and there was a large hole where he used to be.

"What just happened?" gasped Gor Coron.

"Arbok pulled a fast," Zoey said smugly. "You might want to look down."

The ground under Charmeleon's feet began to crack. Suddenly, Arbok shot up out of the ground under Charmeleon, sending him flying. His short flight ended with a slam onto the rock floor of the cave.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle," the referee called. "Arbok is the winner!"

"Two done and one to go," said Zoey. "I still have three. Come on, tough guy. If you want to give me a challenge, give me that rough and tough Goron power you and your boys have been preaching about."

Gor Coron looked at her intensely as he reached for the last pokeball. "I believe this next Pokémon will mow down all of you doubts about our strength. Rattle this mountain, treasured Pokémon of our patriarch Darbus, Golem!"

Golem appeared in the air and landed in the ring with such weight that Zoey nearly fell because of the shockwave. He stomped his feet, and with each stomp the mountain shook.

"Now this is going to be challenge," Zoey cheered. "Arbok, Glare!

The pattern on Arbok's chest puffed out, and his eyes gave a frightening stare.

"Ignore it with Defense Curl!"

Golem's arms, legs, and head curled around his body. Since he eyes were closed, he was unaffected by Glare.

"Knock him awake with Acid!"

Arbok spewed sizzling, purple goo out of his mouth.

"Golem, use Rock Polish!"

Golem's rocky skin became lustrous. When the Acid struck it, it simply slid off like water on a perfectly smooth surface.

"Pulverize that snake, Golem. Use Rollout."

Golem shaped into a ball and began to charge up speed. Then he launched forth and slammed into Arbok. The attack was so strong that Arbok was sent flying into a wall.

"Arbok is unable to battle," called the referee.

_That is some tough rock_, Zoey thought. _I still have Hanataro and another Pokémon. Hanataro has the type advantage, but that Golem is strong. I have to do something. I need to do something quickly. Golem's Rollout gets stronger the longer he rolls. _"Hanataro, back on stage now!"

Hanataro came out. Golem was still rolling and now he was rolling toward him.

"Stop him in his tracks with Razor Leaf."

Hanataro fired off leaves, but Golem was rolling so quickly that they just bounced off. Golem then slammed Hanataro, and like Arbok, he smacked into the wall painfully.

"Hanataro!" Zoey called in distress. She ran over to his small body. He looked at her and moaned in sadness for failing her. "Don't worry." She picked him up in her arms. With one hand, she held his pokeball. "It will be all right. You deserve a long rest." She then withdrew him into his pokeball.

"What is wrong, Little Missy?" Gor Coron bellowed in superiority.

"Everything is fine," she said as she walked back to the ring.

"Zoey!" Link shouted.

Zoey along with all the Gorons turned to the cave door leading outside. Link came darting to the ring. As the Gorons tried to restrain him, Link kicked and punched them out of his way. He jumped onto the ring and grabbed Zoey's shoulders. His face combined both relief and disillusionment.

"What possessed you to come up her all alone?" he said angrily. "I thought you would be captured when I read you letter. You can't just go up a dangerous mountain without telling anyone. Because of your haste, I had to fight my way up her to find you."

"I wanted to help you," she said, shaking his hands off. She too was angry. "I am so sick of being only an accessory without any real need. By the way, I have been doing fine without you. I'm winning us access into the mines in this Pokémon battle."

Link backed away from her. He was amazed that she had done so well on her own. His body relaxed. "Zoey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I met you when you were in danger and needed me and believed from that point on that you still need me, and I was thrilled to be able to save you. I… I couldn't save another friend of mine, but I pledged that I would never allow any harm to fall on you because I cannot bear to loose another friend. Can you forgive me for acting like a fool?"

Before he knew what happened, he found himself being embraced by Zoey. He stood still, paralyzed by this unfamiliar feeling. She was so warm. His heart grew light. He was soaring through the heavens, weightless and free, unencumbered by anything else in life.

"Zoey…" he said slowly. "You're embracing me."

"Link," she said, tears gently rolling down her cheeks, "you are the greatest guy I've ever met. Thank you for saving me all those times. You will always be there for me, and you will never loose me. Thank you."

Slowly, awkwardly, Link placed his arms around her too.

All the Gorons watched them with teary eyes.

"That is so beautiful," Gor Coron said. "You two have touched me. The bond between the two of you proves a pureness of heart that holds immense bravery. I now give you permission to enter into the mines."

The two Goron bouncers moved away from the door. Zoey and Link separated.

"We did it!" she said enthusiastically.

"This is great," Link said. "After we rest up tonight, we'll come back in the morning."

"Can you wait for a minute or two?" she asked sweetly.

"Ah…sure."

Zoey turned to Gor Coron. "Is it all right with you if we finish are match?"

"If you want to, it's fine," he said, confused by her desire to finish the unnecessary battle.

"Pay attention to this, Link," Zoey said. "I'm going show you what my number one Pokémon can do. Through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, this guy has been at my side and has won countless battles." She pulled out the pokeball. "Harutomo, stage on!"

Harutomo, Zoey's Gallade, sprang out of the pokeball and landed in an epic pose. The blades at his elbows extended out. "Harutomo was my first Pokémon, and he is my best Pokémon."

"This battle will truly be a great one," Gor Coron bellowed with enthusiasm. "The greatest of a hero versus the greatest of the Goron Tribe, let the battle commence! Golem, continue using Rollout!"

Golem sped for Harutomo. Harutomo jumped up into the air, avoiding the attack while giving a demonstration of how limber and elegant his body was. Golem came around and targeted him again. This time Harutomo slid to the side swiftly.

"Harutomo, use Double Team!"

Suddenly, six identical copies of Harutomo appeared on the battlefield and dash around and around.

"That was cool," Link said in awe.

"Your Scyther can learn that move too you know," added Zoey.

"Golem, it is best to pulverize all of them," ordered Gor Coron.

Golem did so, but was out matched by Harutomo and the illusions' speed. Once Golem was busy chasing a clone in a complete circle, the real Harutomo stood in the center of the ring."

"That's my boy, Harutomo," Zoey said sweetly and motherly. "Now use Calm Mind."

Harutomo closed his eyes and sat down in a meditative pose. He slowly breathed in and out. All of his muscles relax. All the clones disappeared.

"There is the real one," Gor Coron called. "Smash him while he is resting.

Golem was steamrolling towards the motionless Gallade. It looked to be an ending moment, but then…

"Use Psychic."

Harutomo's eyes suddenly burst open and began to glow a mystical blue. The same blue glow encased Golem. The rolling giant stopped inches away from Harutomo. All the Gorons were bamboozled. Golem exited his ball position and tried to counter, but Harutomo's psychic abilities were too strong. He used telekinesis to lift the massive Pokémon off his feet and into the air. Without moving a single muscle, Harutomo used his mind to move Golem over the ground outside of the ring and dropped him. Golem was so intensely shaken and exhausted that he fainted.

"Golem is unable to battle," the referee shouted. "The battle and the match go to Gallade and Zoey!"

All the Gorons burst into cheers. Even Gor Coron bowed to the winner. Now with this part of the adventure over, Link and Zoey pushed their aching bodies down the mountain in the darkness to the inn for some deserved rest.


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Joist with the Leader of the Monstrous Gang

The Revolting King Bulbin

The rest of the night was spent in a deep sleep. Both Link and Zoey were so winded from their adventures that as soon as their head it their pillows, it was lights out. Since the children knew that they had been through a lot, they did not wake them and let them sleep until around noon. They awoke and got dressed. Zoey even transformed into Sailor Saturn right away. After starting the day with lunch, Sailor Saturn took Link out to the Spring of Eldin to give him a lesson on Pokémon training. Link sent out is Scyther, who he named Blade, while Sailor Saturn called forth Harutomo.

"A lot of the moves Scyther can use can be used by a Gallade," Sailor Saturn said. "I would have used Sarutobi because he needs some training, but he doesn't show much restraint in battle. Also, Bug-types like Scyther are weak against fire attacks, and I don't want to injure Blade. Since Harutomo is completely trusting of me, there won't be any risk."

The children watched the two practicing. They loved how amazing and strong the Pokémon were.

"Link's Scyther is so cool," Beth squealed. "He's a perfect match for him."

"I want one too," hollered Talo.

"Scythers aren't that special," Malo grunted.

"Link, tell Blade to use Double Team," Sailor Satrun instructed.

"Okay," said Link. "Blade, use Double Team."

Blade created three, illusory copies of himself.

"Three?" said Sailor Saturn. "That's not too bad. Now I want to see Blade's Slash attack." She found a patch of tall grass by the spring. "Use the attack on the grass."

Link gave Blade the command. Blade sped through the air at the patch of grass. After Blade passed the grass patch, it was reduced to tiny bits dried specks.

"That was so cool, Link!" squealed Beth.

"Great work, Link," Sailor Saturn congratulated.

Colin saw something moving by the shore of the spring. "What is that over there?"

Sailor Saturn turned to see what he saw. What he had found was a Cyndaquil. "I've seen those before. That's a Cyndaquil, a Fire-type Pokémon.

"It's so cute," said Beth. She and the other boys scampered towards the Cyndaquil.

"I wouldn't do that," Sailor Saturn warned, stopping them in their tracks. "Cyndaquils are timid Pokémon, but when they are startled, flames erupt from their backs."

The children slowly backed away. Link looked at with attraction.

"I like it," said Link.

"Do you want to catch it?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"What do you mean?"

"You can catch it if you want to. Here..." Sailor Saturn took five, empty pokeballs out of purse and held them out for Link to take. "I don't really need these, but you can use them to catch a full team of six. Now would be a good time for a lesson in capturing Pokémon. Are you ready?

Link nodded. He and his Scyther faced the Cyndaquil, who was now looking at them.

"Use Slash!" Link called out.

Scyther eagerly launched forth. The Cyndaquil saw him and jumped in shock. Suddenly, flames shot up from his back.

"Be careful!" warned Sailor Saturn.

Small balls of fire flew out of Cyndaquil's small mouth and hit Blade. The fire, though weak, stopped Blade in his tracks.

"What do I do now?" Link asked urgently.

"Tell Blade to use Leer," Sailor Saturn instructed. "That will lower Cyndaquil's defense."

"Use Leer," Link said.

Blade jolted back. His gaze tightened into Cyndaquil's eyes. Blade's eyes were intense with intimidation. Cyndaquil became frightened, and his flames went out.

"Now, Slash attack!"

Blade hit Cyndaquil with one of his blade-like arms, sending Cyndaquil into a rock. Cyndaquil, weak, stammered to his feet. He tried to fire up again but was unable to do so.

"Now, Link," Sailor Saturn ordered, "throw the pokeball."

"Got it!" Link activated the ball and threw it. "Go, pokeball!"

The pokeball nailed Cyndaquil on the back, opened, and sucked him inside. The ball closed and began to shake. After a few seconds, the shacking ceased, and the ball made a click noise. Link rushed over to the ball.

"I caught a Cyndaquil!"

All the children cheered and ran up to him.

"So what are you going to name him?" Talo asked. "Are you going to keep calling it Cyndaquil or something else?"

"I don't know," Link said as he turned the ball over. "How about you name him, Colin? You're the one who found him."

"Me?" Colin said, pointing to himself in surprise. "I don't know. What about Vladimir?"

"That's a dumb name, Colin," Beth scoffed.

"I like it," said Link.

"I love it!" Beth said, only agreeing to get Link's attention. Sailor Saturn noticed this right away.

"This reminds me of Epona," Link said dreamily.

"Who is Epona?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"She is my horse," said Link. "I lost her when those monsters attacked the village. I remember being able to call her by blowing into this special kind of grass." Link's eyes became wide. He ran off to a patch of grass. "This is it." He pulled an odd, horseshoe-shaped object off a plant.

"What are you going to use that for?" Saturn asked.

"It's a long shot," Link said, staring at the grass object. "Whenever I blew into this grass, the song that played from the grass always summoned Epona to my side." He put his lips to the object and blew.

A sweet melody chimed out. The chime was lovely. Link looked around desperately, but nothing appeared. He looked crushed.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

A neigh was heard by both of them. Then the thunderous sound of hooves pounding on the dry earth rattled the canyon town. Link turned to the source of the noise, which was coming around the corner into the village. A beautiful horse came galloping onto the scene. Her hair was a gorgeous crimson brown. Her mane, tale, and the hair above her hooves were pure, snowy white. There was a saddle on her. She scampered to Link and stopped before him. All the children rushed towards them. Link stroked her mane.

"I can't believe it," Link said in gleeful awe. "This is Epona."

"Holy c***!" gasped Saturn.

Link climbed onto the saddle. "She hasn't changed a bit."

"I've never be on a horse before," Sailor Saturn said as she stroked Epona's mane.

"You have never ridden on a horse?" Link laughed in disbelief.

"I caught a Rapidash when I was ten and told myself I was going to learn, but I just forgot."

"How would like to go horseback riding for the first time?" Link asked.

Sailor Saturn looked up at him and gawked. He was so handsome on that horse. The sun was eclipsed his head, so his shadowed body was outlined by the sun's heavenly, golden rays. The mysterious picture reminded her of how the "Knight in Shining Armor" appeared to her in her dreams. "You would really take me horseback riding?"

"Of course," Link said. "Epona can handle two people easily."

With Link's help, she climbed aboard Epona.

"What about the Goron Mines?" Saturn asked.

"We still have daylight," he said. "We can take a quick ride down to the section of Hyrule Field we traveled through to get her." He took hold of Epona's reigns. "Hold on tight to me."

"No problem," she said, happily putting her arms around him.

When Epona dashed forward, Saturn shrieked because of the jolt. Epona was faster than she had expected. She charged down the road passed the spring, passed the gate to the village, and into Hyrule Field. This part of Hyrule Field looked far much lovelier without the Twilight. The short grasses were the kind of yellow-green found in a box of crayons. The field so open; Epona was free to run and run. Sailor Saturn loved the wind whipping her body and the enchantment of the horse ride, but she enjoyed clutching Link much more. To impress her, Link found some broken fences around the field.

"Hang on," he said.

He led Epona toward a section of fence. At the perfect moment, Epona jumped and cleared the fence. When they went into the air, Sailor Saturn screamed at first and then giggled. After that, Link yielded Epona to a slow trot.

"That was amazing," Sailor Saturn said giddily. "Freakin' epic!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said. "I remember practicing jumping fences with Epona at Ordon Ranch. My boss, Fido, has the hardest time handling those goats. Every time he time he gets in over his head, he comes running to me."

"Tell me more about your life in Ordon," Sailor Saturn said sweetly. "I know about the kids. What else went on in that home town of yours? I barely spoke to anyone when I was there."

"It's a nice, quiet place, nothing like the bustle of Hyrule Castle Town. My friend Rusl, you remember, Colin's father, his wife is expecting a baby soon. She is a sweet lady. I never heard her raise her voice. Wish I could say the same about Beth's mother. She is a nice lady…on her good days. She runs the general store in town. Her husband is the most timid man you'll ever meet in your life. When you described the nature of a Cyndaquil, my mind went straight to him. He might be a pushover, but never try to mess with his family when he is around."

Sailor Saturn giggled.

"That reminds me of my friend Amy. She is sweet, timid, and brilliant. I have this one friend. She is a riot. She can be a bit of a meddler and a crybaby, but she has this incredible capacity for love. Her name is Serena."

"She sounds fun."

"Oh, she is." Sailor Saturn stopped when she saw something going on up ahead. "What is going on over there?"

From what she could make out, there were some enormous, horse-sized boars being ridden by green monsters. When she discovered them, they had already started to enter the village. Link's body grew cold.

"Oh no!" he breathed. "Don't let go."

He shifted Epona into high gear back to the village.

Meanwhile, Beth and Talo were standing in the middle of the street near the dome building talking. Soon, they felt the earth shake below their feet. An awful roar came from the direction of Hyrule Field. From around the canyon corner, a monstrous, armored boar with horns like a Texan steer came charging into the village. The boar was being ridden by an equally monstrous creature. This fat, humanoid tub of disgust wore a cheap metal armor that looked to be made of hastily melded scraps of metal. His helmet bared two holes for his great, devil-like horns. The monster riding the monster was followed by smaller yet still large boars being ridden by green, goblin-like monsters in tandem. Talo ran off immediately upon seeing their beady red eyes, but Beth remained in the middle of the road with an open mouth and wide eyes. Colin and Malo where at the door of the dome building and saw this happening. Something suddenly clicked inside Colin. Without a thought, he ran as fast as he could and pushed Beth at of the leader's path. Unfortunately, he was now in his path. With one of his massive arms, the leader scooped up Colin and held him by the back of his shirt. At that moment, Link and Sailor Saturn came thundering in on Epona. The monster leader's fat, round face turned to them. He held up an unconscious Colin in the air and laughed like a pig just to torment Link.

"Colin!" Sailor Saturn screamed.

The leader and his gang then charged on out of the village through the north exit. Link made Epona speed up to pursue them. The giant boars were much faster than Link anticipated. When they exited the canyon to the new section of Hyrule Field, they found the leader of the gang, King Bulblin, and his mount on hill. He held a giant lance that had Colin tied to it. Upon seeing them, King Bulblin gave Link the "bring it on" hand motion. Link answered him by unsheathing his sword. King Bublin then took out a horn. The low siren it bellowed singled those of his minions who heard it to come to his aid. Five answered the call. There were five boars. Each one carried a Bulblin rider and an archer in the back seat. King Bulblin used the distraction to charge onward. Link was boiling. Sailor Saturn could feel his body growing hot as did her body but for different reasons. Link lashed Epona to pick up the pace. The Bulblins behind them came closer and closer while King Bulblin got further and further away. The flaming arrows shot by the Bulblin archers made Link's maneuvering difficult.

"Can you do something about those guys?" Link asked.

"Way ahead of you," she said, taking out a pokeball. "Go, Pidgeotto! Use Quick Attack on the monsters behind us and knock them off their mounts!"

Pidgeotto soared high and swooped down and rammed one of the riders in the head, knocking him off his mount. With the boar unmanned, the boar began to serve out of control in confusion and ram into another boar, knocking over its riders.

"Dokukemuri, use Smokescreen!" Sailor Saturn called as she released the pokeball.

Her Weezing came out and opened his mouth. A thick, black smoke spewed out of his mouth and blinded the three remaining riders. It worked since they didn't emerge from the cloud of smoke.

"Terrific work, Saturn!" Link congratulated. "Now it's my turn."

Thanks to Sailor Saturn's quick thinking, Link had caught up the King Bulblin and was parallel to the monster. He slashed off pieces of the Bulblin leader's armor with his sword. Soon, all King Bulblin had were his helmet and pants. With a last magnificent slash, Link knocked King Bulblin unconscious. He soon snapped back and turned in the direction of a long, stone bridge. When Link reached the entrance to the bridge, King Bulblin was already on the other side facing them. He still had his lance up with Colin as the flag. The boar he rode was scratching the ground with his foreleg.

"Looks like he wants a joist," Link said with his sword ready.

"Wait!" Sailor Saturn said. She summoned her Silence Glaive to her hands. "You need more range than that sword. Please, use my scythe."

"But that is the Silence Glaive," Link said. He smiled and took the spear-like weapon.

King Bulblin began to charge. Link pulled Epona's reigns, and she shot off like a bullet. The two were heading towards each other without a flinch. Faster and faster, none shifted an inch. Faster and faster, they were fractions of seconds apart. And then….Link shifted Epona to the right, dodging King Bulblin. Link swung the Silence Glaive and hit King Bulblin with such a force that King Bulblin was knocked not only off his mount but off the bridge. His disgusting body and scream disappeared into the black chasm below. Link and Sailor Saturn looked to see him completely gone. In victory, Epona lifted her forelegs in the air and balanced on her hind legs. The image of him on his horse with Sailor Saturn, basking in the light of the setting sun and the Twilight, was absolutely breathtaking. Since his master was out of commission, the giant boar carrying Colin came to a stop at the end of the bridge. Link rode over to cut Colin down.

Link, with Colin balanced on his lap while still holding the reigns, and Zoey, out of her transformation, rode slowly back to Kakariko Village.

"Link, you were absolutely amazing," Sailor Saturn said dreamily.

"Thank you," Link said. He looked into Colin's face. He was still unconscious. "I'm glad I managed to save him this time."

Zoey laid her cheek against his back. "Link?"

"Yes."

"I want to say something to you."

"What is it?"

"Link, I –" Her watch rang. Suddenly, she realized something. It was Sunday evening, and she had to go to school tomorrow!

"What do you have to say, Zoey?"

"Link," she said, tearing up, "I have to leave."

"Leave?" he exclaimed. "Why?"

"I need to go back to my world. I have to go to school tomorrow and for the next four days after that. I am so sorry."

He stopped the horse. "It's okay." He turned partially to her. "Will I ever see you again?"

She immediately rummaged through her purse and pulled out a small emerald hair clip. She held it out to him. "If you keep this, this item will allow me to always know where you are whenever I can comeback to Hyrule." She placed it in his hand and closed his fingers around it. "I promise you. I will come back."

Link nodded and smiled. "I trust you, Zoey."


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Back to Earth

Inquisition of Romance

After being picked up in Hyrule Field by a Pelican drop ship, Zoey was taken to the space station near Hylia's air space. She entered the dimensional door in station and went back to Earth. It was around five o'clock when she arrived. Serena had left a note for her to meet her and the girls at Fruits Parlor Crown, a restaurant in their district of town. Zoey arrived in front of the door to the restaurant and stopped.

_How should I approach this?_ She thought. _Maybe I'll just ease into it like getting into a hot bath._

She opened the door and stepped inside. Serena Tsukino, Amy Mizuno, Rei Hino, Lita Kino, and Mina Aino were sitting in the corner window booth. They hadn't noticed Zoey when she walked in, so she took her time to plan the conversation as she slowly walked to the table.

"Zoey is here!" Serena cheered. She scooted over to give Zoey a seat beside her.

Zoey greeted them all softly and sat down.

"So, Zoey, how was Hyrule?" Lita asked.

"Well… it was fun…" she said quietly.

The waitress cut in. "May I take your order?"

"Yes," Amy said. "We'll take six lemon ice cream sodas."

The waitress jotted the order down on her notepad and walked away, causing the girls to shift their attention back on Zoey.

"Tell us all about it, Zoey," Mina persisted. "Did you find any cool Pokémon?"

"Did you see the princess?" Serena butted in.

"What princess?" Zoey said.

"The Princess of Hyrule, Princess Zelda, of course," Serena explained. "While you were gone, I read up on Hyrule. The articles said that Hyrule is ruled by a beautiful princess. They didn't have a picture, but the description said she was gorgeous."

"How incredible…" Mina said dreamily.

"What is really incredible is that Serena read something," Rei commented in snarky tone.

"Rei, that was cold," snapped Serena.

"The truth isn't always warming," Rei said offhandedly.

Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei. She did the same to Serena. The two continued to slowly collide before Lita separated them.

"I don't know what I said," Serena huffed. "It's not like I said something too outrageous to deserve that. I didn't go out and say that while Zoey was there, she found a handsome knight in shining armor."

Upon hearing those words, Zoey soda went down the wrong tube, and she began to cough and laugh nervously. This caused everyone to be suspicious and lean in towards her. Zoey was silent with rosy cheeks.

"Zoey," Serena said slowly, not leaving her eyes, "did you meet a knight in shining armor?"

"Well…" Zoey said looking away. "He didn't have shiny armor."

The girls all squealed, and the tsunami of questions started.

"What is his name?"

"Where did you meet?"

"How old is he?"

"What color are his eyes?"

"What color is his hair?"

"What is he like?"

"One at a time, girls," Zoey said, putting her hands up.

"Give us all the details," Mina commanded. "Don't leave anything out."

"Ah, okay," Zoey began. "His name is Link. I met him while I was in Faron Woods Friday night. He saved me from monsters called Bokoblins after a baboon stole my communication watch."

"He swooped in and swept you off you feet," Rei said in a happy daze. "How romantic."

"Then he and I went after the baboon into the Forest Temple. We fought off monsters and eventually faced off against this giant plant monster."

"What an adventure," Lita said. "Was he scared?"

"Not a bit," Zoey answered. "He didn't even flinch once."

"That is some bravery," Amy comment.

Zoey then went on to tell them about Midna and the Twilight Invasions.

"Twilight?" Serena gasped. "How did our guys not tell us that before you went there?"

"Apparently, it only started a few days ago. Link freed Faron Province, and I helped him free Eldin. Now he is going to get the Fused Shadow in Goron Mines and then free the Lanayru Province. I hope nothing bad happens. I won't be there to help him for five days." She looked down at her glass. "How will I know he is safe?"

"You really like him," Rei said with a soft smile.

"I'm crazy about him," Zoey said dreamily. "When I saw him for the first time, time stopped. I could hear could hear angels sing. It was like something from a fairytale. He treats me so kindly and chivalrously. He has been through a lot in such a short time. I can tell that the quest has weighed on his heart, but I try to make the burden on him less. At first I was worried that I was increasing his troubles. Then I broke out of my shyness and cowardice to help him reach his goal."

"That is so amazing," Serena said. "I bet he feels the same way about you. He is probably thinking about you right now. He is lucky to have met you, Zoey. You're pretty and smart and reliable."

"You really care about him," Mina said. "You met only a few days ago, and you are completely smitten. It's just like the movies."

"Maybe we all should go to Hyrule looking for handsome knights," Lita joked.

"I'm so happy you found someone that makes you happy," Amy congratulated.

"So…" Serena rang in. "Have you kissed him."

"No," Zoey said innocently. "We did hug. I really want to kiss him, but I don't know if he wants to kiss me."

"Why?" everyone said at once.

"I can't read him that well. He is really mysterious."

"Oh! He's a challenge," Mina chimed.

"He has this friend of his who is a girl that he is searching for."

"Competition!" Serena spat.

"He said they are just friends, but I don't know if that is true. When I asked about her, he seemed heart broken. Do I really have a reason to pursue him if he is destined to find someone else?"

"What do you mean?" Lita asked.

"In every story, the hero saves the princess or maiden and falls in love with them. How do I know if Zelda or Ilia is his true love?" Her eyes grew misty. "I just fell into the story. I can't be part of the 'happily ever after'."

"Zoey," Serena put a hand on Zoey shoulder, "you never know what 'happily ever after' is until it comes. You have just as much a chance with Link as those other two. You really like him, right?"

"I do. I really want to see him happy. I want to see him happy above all."

"That is love," Serena said. Zoey looked at her. "When you care about someone's happiness above your own, that is true love."

Zoey was silent.

"You will find your 'happily ever after', and I know that Link will be part of it."

"Everyone," Zoey said shyly. "If you don't mind, could come with me next weekend to meet him?"

"Of course," Serena giggled. "We would have gone even if you didn't ask us to come along."


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon Chronicles

First of the Faceless Phantom Brothers

The Handsome Devil of Azeroth's Moon, Zaccheus

Link had fought his way through the Goron Mines. He acquired the Hero's Bow, a bow said to have belong to a mighty hero from the past. After his Ordon Shield burned away in the mines, Link bought a Hylian Shield, which was completely made of metal. With his new weapon, he found his way into the boss chamber where he faced off against the Twilit Igniter Fyrus, the mutated form of the Goron Patriarch Darbus. Link defeated Fyrus, releasing him from the curse of the Fused Shadow. Now Darbus was saved, and Link had found the second Fused Shadow. He now had to go to the Lanayru Province and purge the land of the Twilight.

It was Thursday. Night had just grasped Hyrule. The streaks of light began to sizzle out as the sun crawled under the horizon. Everything was silent in Hyrule Field. The only interruption was the clack of Epona's hooves on the ground. Link rode her slowly through the darkened plains of the eastern Hyrule Field. Link was becoming drowsy has he was gently rocked by Epona's movement. He really wasn't expecting a sudden shock to spook Epona. When he shut his eyes for just a few seconds, Epona reared up on her hind legs, sending Link off the saddle and onto his back. When he sat himself up, he found Epona galloping away with someone else riding her. Link could hear the horse thief's laughter as he rode off. Once he was far but still in Link's sight, the thief stopped. He motioned Link to follow him and then progressed off into the distance. Link ran forth after him. The thief never went fast enough to completely escaped Link's sight, so Link knew that this person was leading him somewhere.

After an aggravating chase, Link found Epona standing by a lone tree in the center of Hyrule Field. The rider had mysteriously vanished. The ruins of some stone buildings were scattered around the tree. They were no doubt the shameful relics of one of Hyrule's bitter wars. The tree was twisted and dead like the rest of the land around it. It had a single long, bare branch that jutted out into an arm and hand with something hanging from the fingers at the end. When Link approached to see what dangled from the branch, he found that it was noose. As Link looked through woeful loop, a low laughter broke the chilled silence. Link spun around several times looking for the source but found none, yet the laughter continued.

"So you're the hero chosen by the gods?" the voice said. "I was expecting someone a little older and not so wet-behind-the-ears."

Link finally found him when he made his second look to the tree. A man was leaning against the trunk of tree with his arms folded across his chest. This man had wild and spiky blonde hair. His skin was pale grey. His ears were pointed but not as pointed as a Hylian. He couldn't be but maybe one year younger than Link. He wore a long, bluish-green jacket over a black t-shirt. His pants were dark green with light green flame patterns at the end of the pant legs. He wore a pair of wooden sandals. A dark blue blindfold obscured his eyes. The shape his facial features made him out to be handsome. He mouth was curled into a smile. He put his hands into his coat pockets and turned to face Link.

"You do have the face of a hero," he said. "You must get a lot of a** with that mug."

"Who are you?" Link demanded.

"I'm called a lot of things," the boy said, "a Demon Hunter, Hell's Hunter, the Skinner. My best title is the Handsome Devil of Azeroth's Moon, but my true name is Zaccheus, youngest of the Faceless Phantom Brothers. We're from another realm."

Link grew apprehensive. This boy, Zaccheus, was still smiling at him even though Link couldn't make out what his covered eyes were doing behind the blindfold. Zaccheus took his right hand out of his pocket and grabbed the noose.

"I, well, we have a challenge for you, hero chosen by the gods," said Zaccheus. "I'm the youngest of four famous serial killer brothers working under the Twilight King for kicks. The Twilight King wants you dead, but killing you right away wouldn't be any fun. I could easily go all out on you and have you hanging by this tree, but then my older brothers wouldn't get to have any fun. That is way each of us will give you a three minute time limit. If you can last three minutes in battle against each of us separately, then you win and get to go to the Lanayru Province. Fail to survive in under three minutes and…" He snickered. "I bet you know."

Link unsheathed his sword and had his shield ready. "I accept you challenge."

"Freakin' awesome," Zaccheus said. He slowly lifted his left hand out of his pocket. He opened his palm and pointed it at Link. Still retaining his charming yet psychotic smile, he whispered, "Dark Thunder!"

A bolt of black lightning shut out of his hand. Link barely side stepped it. Epona ran off frightened. Zaccheus let go of the noose. A bladed weapon materialized in his hand. It was a katar-like weapon with two blades that went out perpendicularly to where his hand slid in and held it. The blades curved to form a crescent moon. He darted for Link and slashed at him. Link blocked every slash with his Hylian Shield. Finding his attacks to be failing, Zaccheus jumped back several feet for a spell.

"Dark Thunder!"

Another black bolt fired out at Link. Link blocked with his shield, but the force was pushing him back slowly. Zaccheus suddenly ended the lightning attack and sped to toward Link. Link held his shield up to block, but suddenly, Zaccheus flashed away. He reappeared behind Link and landed a roundhouse kick to Link's side. Link was stunned long enough for Zaccheus to give another kick. This kick landed in the center of his back and knocked Link on his face.

"Are you telling me by the dirt in your mouth that you haven't fought an opponent that is fast on his feet and good at Taijutsu?" Zaccheus laughed. "Don't think that these sandals impede me. Almost anyone can remain proficient fighting while wearing them. I really hope that it's true that you thought I was a pushover because I'm blindfolded and wearing strange sandals. Otherwise, my brothers will be disappointed."

Link stood up. "Shut up."

"Don't feel that bad. I am the fastest on my feet compared to the rest of my brothers. Actually, do feel bad." His weapon vanished. He put his hands into his coat pockets again. "I'm going to defeat you with only my feet. I just love to showboat, especially around chicks. Think of me like an even more terrifying Straightjacket Heartless."

Link stared at him blackly.

"Do you even know what a Heartless is?" Zaccheus said in disbelief. "Whatever. You still have another minute with me. You won't last for thirty more seconds."

Zaccheus charged and then leapt into the air. He put down his leg for an ax kick. Link narrowly avoided it. He took the short recovery time to his advantage and slammed his shield into Zaccheus's head. Zaccheus stumbled back. From under the blindfold, tears of blood tripped down his cheeks.

"D*** you!" Zaccheus snapped, rubbing his head. "You made my eye sockets start bleeding." He reached around his head to untie the blindfold. When the fabric fell from his face, the hair on the back of Link's neck stood up. Zaccheus's eye sockets didn't house eyes. Instead, a small green flame was housed in those sockets. Zaccheus grew pleased at Link's expression. His mouth curled into a demented smile. The blood continued to drip down from the vacant holes in his bone-grey face.

"You're scared," Zaccheus whispered. "I love seeing terrified faces, almost as much as I love banging a chick and skinning my prey."

An egg timer went off.

"S***!" Zaccheus shouted. His head drooped in shame. "I gotta go. You survived." He slowly looked up. "But your punk a** still has to face my big brothers. As we go up in age. You'll see that the next one has less of a face than the last. Good luck, hero." He disappeared in swirl of darkness.

Link let out a huge sigh of relief. He looked up at the noose. Disgusted, he cut it into pieces with his Ordon Sword. Midna appeared from Link's shadow.

"I have no idea what race he was," she said. "He isn't a Twili. I can tell you that. He seriously freaked me out."


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Second of the Faceless Phantom Brothers

Fiery Monkey of Light's Moon, Jairo

Link had to walk through the rest of eastern Hyrule Field on foot. The Twilight was close. The outline of the castle could barely be distinguished under the Twilight haze. The bridge to the castle town's gates was destroyed, split by the Twilight. There were several stone pillars leading the start of the bridge. Along the way, when he was still far from the pillars, Link came across several Bulblin corpses. What was even more chilling was the fact that the bodies were burn completely to the bone. Not a drop of flesh was left on the bodies. The burnt bone bodies were twisted into horrid contortions of agony. The bones were still smoking, leading to the conclusion that their deaths were recent. Link smelled the burning of meat coming from further down the road. The smoke could be seen floating against the backdrop of the Twilight. Link proceed passed some of the pillars and saw the bonfire that produced the smoke. There was a man sitting before the flames with his back to Link watching the flames. The intensity of the flames made him only look like a shadow. Link stopped when he heard the man speak.

"Don't you just love staring into flames?" the man said, not even turning to Link. "It is so much more fun when you're high. The inferno consumes everything like a stoner with the munchies." His head turned slightly to Link, but Link still couldn't see his face. "It consumes everything. It consumed the side of my face with the mask. Zaccheus showboats way too much and loves to talk s***. I'm not surprised you lasted against that talker."

"You must be the second of the Phantom Brothers," Link said dryly. "So what do you call yourself?"

"I have come up with the wickedest names when I was toast," he said humorously, "but I forgot them. Go figure, right? I usually go with what people call me when I'm sober: Hell's Acrobat, the Cremator. I like the Fiery Monkey of Light's Moon the most. Pretty wicked, right?"

Link pointed his sword at the man. "Listen, you lunatic, I have got a kingdom to save, and I have no time for your nonsense."

"I guess there's not going to be any bonding between us over a joint," the man said as he stood up. As he walked forward, his features became clear. He was probably two years older than Link. His skin was like Zaccheus's skin. There was a blood-red mask over the left side of his face and head. There was a horrid look on the mask's face. His visible eye was an intense electric blue. His blonde was shaggy and long. He wore a red tank top that had the picture of a flame on it. He wore raggedy, black shorts. There was a red bracelet around each wrist and ankle. Orange tribal tattoos ran down his arms and legs. He wore red slip-on sandals with black straps.

Link made the first move this time. He dash forward for a stab attack. Astonishingly, Link missed. Jairo's flexible body curved out of the way of the blade.

"You seem so tense, dude," said Jairo. "You need to loosen up."

Jairo then sucker punched Link. Link stumbled back.

"I am all loose and flexible," Jairo said "Jairo, the most flexible of the Faceless Phantom Brothers, that's me all right. I can be a bit of a hot head though." He thrust out his right hand. "Dark Fire!"

A stream of fire came out of his palm. Link ran out of the way and charged Jairo. Jairo suddenly became consumed by flames. His body morphed into a flaming demon-like monster. The heat was so strong that Link was forced to stop his charge or risk getting burned. Link jumped back.

"After dozens of Matoran tribal rituals, I have become one with fire," Jairo roared. "I am fire."

Link thought quickly and pulled out the Hero's Bow. He sent an arrow straight for Jairo's heart. Jairo leapt up and onto a pillar and stayed grappled to its side.

"Dark Fire!"

The fire came for Link. Link did a backflip to avoid it. Jairo leapt into the air. As he soared, the fireballs rained down from his hands onto the ground. Link swiftly maneuvered around the flames. Jairo was now on another pillar. An idea shined on in Link's head. He pulled out the Gale Boomerang and threw it at Jairo. The spiraling winds swirled intensely around Jairo, blowing out the flames like a birthday candle to reveal his original form. He was dazed so much by the winds that he lost his balance and fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. Link charged in and jumped up for the Ending Blow. When Link was in the air, the egg timer went off and Jairo disappeared into black smoke before Link's sword could pierce his flesh.

"That was pretty good," Jairo's voice rattled through the darkness. "You almost had me. Don't get a big head. Plenty of people of bested me and my younger brother, but the elder two are not as easy. Watch you a**, hero."

Midna appeared. "You lost to a druggy? That was embarrassing to watch but so cool at the same time."


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Third of the Faceless Phantom Brothers

Alchemic Torturer of Alchemeta's Moon, Malchior

Link continued his trek across Hyrule Field to the Bridge of Eldin, which would lead to the Lanayru Province. He hoped to come across some of the special grass that would call Epona to him but did not have any luck. The great and long Bridge of Eldin would have been a much easier obstacle with Epona's aid. The bridge ended at a small plain before leading to a canyon. As he proceeded to the canyon trail, his attention was grabbed by a set of stairs that descended to a small canyon with a spring at the end. Link was actually quite thirsty and was happy to come across the spring. He walked down the small set of stairs. An unholy chill created him, but he thought of it as nothing. Several puddles dotted the floor of the canyon. The moonlight distilled an ominous glow that reflected off the waters' surfaces onto the dark grey, rock walls. He knelt down at the shore of the spring and cupped his hands for a drink. On the second the cool liquid touched his lips, he heard odd, metallic footsteps descending the stairs. Link didn't turn until the steps stopped on the moist earth.

The man that had arrived was bathed in the blue moonlight. His entire face, except his left eye, was covered by a blue scarf. His lift eye looked to be cybernetic and glowed in a mystifying cerulean. He wore a dark blue overcoat that was styled with light blue fringes and sliver straps that connected the coat over a black section over the chest. He wore loose, black pants. He wore sandals just like the ones Zaccheus wore, but this guy's sandals were made of steel. His eye was piercing in the darkness. Link felt it drill into his heart.

"My younger brothers have failed," the man said dully, never taking his eye off Link. "That was expected. They talk of big game, but they are weak. If you were able to claim two Fused Shadows, then I'm not surprised that you bested those fools. One is addicted to weed, and the other is addicted to p***. I, on the other hand, do not have their weaknesses. I am Malchior, Dr. Malchior, third of the Faceless Phantom Brothers and the most intelligent. I am only twenty-two, yet I have a PH D. I am a genius in case you were wondering."

"I wasn't," Link said impatiently. "Are you going to start the timer or not?"

"We like to get right to it, don't we?" Malchior said dryly. "You will really regret that eagerness. I have been called Hell's Surgeon and the Puppeteer. Most know me as the Alchemic Torturer of Alchemeta's Moon. I'm an alchemist. More specifically, I'm the Water Alchemist." He clapped his hands together. Strangle blue sparks appeared at the moment of the hands' contact. Two, thin ropes of water floated to Malchior's sides. He took hold of each rope. The water froze and formed into two ice katana. "I must admit another reason for my name. I do tend to drink large amounts of water before battle to increase the_ urgency _to fight and win if you know what I mean."

Link shuttered at the creepy information and noticed the subtle squeezing together of Malchior's thighs. Malchior started off. Link didn't expect the ice katana to remain intact upon contact with Link's shield and sword. With a mighty swing of both swords, Malchior knocked Link's shield outward, exposing Link's chest to a kick from Malchior's metal sandals. The kick landed below Link's neck. Link recovered quickly to see Malchior bouncing from foot to foot.

"What's wrong, hero?" Malchior laughed. "I'm very talent. I'm an alchemist, a surgeon, _and _a samurai!" His legs then crossed, and he lifted his arms up. "My brothers and I have made packs with not only demons but also with the Heartless. Dark Water!" Gushing pillars of water erupted from the ground and twisted to target Link.

Link dodged one but was soaked by another. The force of the water was comparable to the water pressure of a fireman's hose. The water slammed Link against a rock. Through the torrent, Malchior dashed towards him with a sword raised. Link jumped to his right, and the ice sword sank into rock. Malchior surprised Link with a slash from his free sword. The katana did make a superficial cut to Link's left check. Knowing that his sword was stuck, Malchior proceeded to fight with one katana. Link, infuriated, swung his sword mightily and rapidly. The ice couldn't take it and shattered. Link then slashed at Malchior's head. Malchior leaned back just enough for the blade to only cut through his scarf and nothing more. Malchior then jumped back.

"That was shocking," Malchior said coolly as he pulled the remnants of the scarf off his head, "but not overwhelmingly surprising. You did survive two of my brothers." He was leaning forward and squirming slightly with his left hand in his crotch while his right pulled off the scarf. His face became fully revealed. Unlike his younger brothers who had permanent facial deformities, the cybernetic eye was the only thing out of the ordinary on his face. He was quite handsome and had most of the same facial characteristics Zaccheus had. He, like Jairo and probably Zaccheus originally, had intense blue eyes that shimmered with insanity. His skin was light grey too, and he also had pointed ears. He had blonde hair that was far more orderly than his brothers' hair. It was short and combed nicely to give him the look of a professional. His teeth were perfect. He was so clean-cut and debonair under the scarf if the constant giggling was ignored. He licked his lips and smiled. "Are you surprised? To make a theme with my brothers, I choose the scarf as an ascetic choice." His voice had grown high and trembling from the pressure from his full bladder. "I am a doctor. As a doctor, it's time to do some surgery."

Malchior slid his feet out of his metal sandals. With his toes, he grabbed the straps and flung them at high speeds at Link. The unorthodox maneuver was something Link did not see coming. He managed to bat one sandal away with his sword but was nailed in the forehead by the other sandal. He felt blood seeping down over his eyebrows. His head rattled. Before he knew it, Malchior had his hands clutched under Link's armpits. He licked his lips with his soaking tongue. Link found that he couldn't move an inch. His body seemed to be freezing up.

"You're dead now," Malchior lead over to Link's right ear and whispered insidiously. "The human body is 75% water. With alchemy, I can make the blood in your veins do what ever I want."

Link's sword arm lifted up without him doing it.

"When you're in my grasp," he whispered, "you're my puppet. Would you like to slit your own throat?"

Links arm twitched violently and positioned the sword to slide through Link's neck. Malchior moved his head to not be in the blade's path. Link could hear his bare feet tapping the muddy ground nervously. The sword moved centimeter by centimeter to Link's throat. He tried with all his might to stop it, but his head was throbbing in pain. Right when the blade was a few centimeters from his flesh, the egg timer went off. Malchior grew furious. His handsome face was distorted into a demonic façade.

"D*** it!" he shouted. "I'm not done yet! You're still going to die!"

"MALCHIOR!"

A voice boomed in the night and rattled the canyon walls. It caused Link and Malchior's ears to ring. Tears gathered in Malchior's eyes.

"Big Brother?" he whimpered.

"Little Brother," the voice said. The voice collected and calming yet filled with menace. It was gravelly yet smooth. "You dare break an agreement? We may be serial killers, but we abide by honor. I forbid you from killing this boy after he survived the time limit."

"No, Big Brother!" Malchior screamed desperately. Tears of pain and fear were rolling down his eyes. "I'm so close."

"Foolish Little Brother…" the voice said.

Something snapped in Malchior's mind. His teary eyes became faded and blank. His grip loosened, and his arms fell to his sides. His squirming ceased. Link was free and broke away from him. Malchior stood there with his eyes blank. Suddenly, a black vortex opened around his feet and began sucking him in. His body and face didn't move. He just disappeared into the spiraling vortex. Link stayed locked on his eyes until they sank below the darkness.

"Hero chosen by the gods…" the voice said. "I am the last of the Faceless Phantom Brothers and their leader, the eldest. I am waiting for you at the Twilight gate to the Lanayru Province. Be prepared, youngling. I will be the greatest challenge you have ever faced thus far." The voice faded away.

Link turned back to the spring and splashed water over his wounds. Midna came out of his shadow.

"Do you think that Malchior's mind was crushed by his older brother?" she said. "Malchior was probably the worst opponent we've faced. He almost beat you on a full bladder too. Link, this next guy seems like he will be nothing like the others. Be careful."


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Last of the Faceless Phantom Brothers

Faceless Hangman of Dark's Moon, Tatsuaki

Link made his way through the canyon pass that led to the Lanayru Province. His body still ached after his fight with Malchior. The night was nearly over. The sun's rays started to peep over the horizon, but Link didn't know it with rock walls to his left and right. He could see the Twilight off in the distance; he was close. However, though he wanted to get to Lanayru, the thought of encountering the last of the Faceless Phantom Brothers turned his feet to lead. His nerves went away when he saw the Twilight Gate before him. Midna came out of Link's shadow.

"Looks like we finally made it," Midna said. "I guess the eldest brother wimped out. Come on, I'll – what?"

She and Link saw a rippling in the gate. Something was coming out. Link gasped when he saw what exited the Twilight. A man floating in midair drifted forth. He wore a tattered, hooded, dark purple robe that was torn up at the knee. There was breastplate of armor over his robe. It was dull silver. A demented face was carved into the metal, yet his face was shrouded by the hood. One of the robe sleeves was torn off, and his bare arm and legs were covered in loose, dirty bandages. He wore tall Tengu sandals. He carried a great scythe in his hands that was magnificent and made of gold and silver. His head hung low, and there was a noose around his neck. The man lingered in the air as though he were hanging. The body swayed as it lowered to the ground. The motion stopped when the sandals touched the ground. His presence made Link sick to his stomach. A horrid chill radiated from the corpse-like body. To Link, this man was Death.

"I think that is the eldest brother," Midna said. "Good luck." She withdrew into Link's shadow.

Link's gaze never left the cloaked face.

"Hero chosen by the gods…" said the man.

Link's insides froze. That was the same voice he heard in his fight with Malchior.

"Not many have survived three of the four Faceless Phantom Brothers," he said. "I'm the last and eldest of the brothers. Few individuals have met me and lived. I am a taker of lives, the Angel of Death. With this scythe, I bring final judgment on those who fall to my feet. Even after begging for mercy, I still slaughter them. I will do the same to you. Hero chosen by the gods, I, Tatsuaki, the Faceless Hangman of Dark's Moon, will send you straight to Hell."

Without any thought, Link flung the Gail Boomerang at Tatsuaki as a distraction. The winds did nothing to him. Tatsuaki remained unmoved, but Link charged in still with sword in hand. Tatsuaki pulled his hood down to reveal his face. Link stopped dead in his tracks when he saw… Tatsuki didn't have a face. He was completely bold, and he still had ears. However, there was nothing on his face. It was smoothed over completely and rounded.

"Has your courage finally run out?" Tatsuaki laughed. Suddenly, the face of a Goron appeared in place of his empty one. He spoke in his voice. "I am known as the Face Stealer." His voice changed into the voice of the Goron whose face he wore. "When I kill someone, I steal his or her face and add it to my collection." He then wore the face of a middle-aged Hylian woman. Then his body morphed to match it, but he still had his scythe. In the woman's pitchy voice, he spoke. "I can change into that person as a perfect clone. I become that person." His face changed to that of a Dodongo's. He then transformed into a Dodongo. Smoke escaped his lips as he spoke. "I get all the abilities and powers that my victim had; I can only use their powers in their form." He then became a black hawk and soared into the air. His squawk was earsplitting. He came back down where he was before and changed to his original form. Then he contorted into his most grotesque form yet, a Xenomorph. This alien species is known for having adults that were eight feet tall; their entire race was equipped with incredibly strong blade-tipped tails. He still carried his scythe. "Ready or not, here I come."

Zoey awake in the middle of the night in a shock. Her heart was pounding for some reason. Suddenly, her mind brought forth Link's image to the spotlight of her thoughts. She had only one more day of school until she could see him again. Even though she was extremely confident in him, she greatly feared for his safety at the moment she awoke. Her eyes went to her window. The sky was black. In the stance, she saw the thousands of Lite-Brites that made up Tokyo. Though this light obscured the stars in the sky, the light of the city was just as magical from that bedroom window in the Juuban District. The mystical glow of the technology instilled a desire to make a wish. Zoey placed her hands gingerly over her heart.

"Please, Link, be safe," she pleaded softly. "You're the hero of my dreams. I know you can do anything, but please, for me, stay safe, so I can see you again."

Link suddenly lost his fear even when facing of one of the fiercest aliens found in Sailor Moon's dimension. He took sword in hand and had determination carved into his face. The Xenomorph, with his amazing agility, leapt to the cliff side to Link's right and begin climbing along the vertical surface. He sprang off the wall to pounce onto Link. Link summoned a Deku Nut and used it by smashing it into the ground right before Tatsuaki was able to get his claws onto Link's flesh. The nut exploded and paralyzed Tatsuaki long enough for Link to land a good swing on the monster's chest. Tatsuaki leapt back, gripping his bleeding wound. The monster morphed back into Tatsuaki's original form. Blood was leaking down his robe from the same spot where Link struck him when he was a Xenomorph. Without a word, Tatsuaki transformed again. This time he took the form of a SPARTAN-II commando. This cybernetic humanoid towered over Link, for his height was a little more than seven feet. His completely armored body was a pale green. His face was masked by the visor of his helmet. With scythe in hand, Tatsuaki charged Link. His heavy footsteps cracked the rock floor. Link dodged his scythe but his back hit a boulder and ended his chance to gain more spacing. Tatsuaki sent a punch for Link's head. Link ducked down, and the punch missed him by centimeters and nailed the rock behind him. The strength of a SPARTAN-II was awesome. The single punch caused the boulder to crack and crumble into pieces. Link moved away from Tatsuaki, but Tatsuaki recovered before Link was out of his scythe's range. He gave a horizontal swing. Link blocked with his shield, but the force sent him flying and skidding to the ground. Tatsuaki brought his scythe up high for a killing stroke. Link quickly summoned his slingshot to his hand. With incredible strength, he pulled the elastic string back and released the rock. Thinking that the attack was nothing, Tatsuaki was completely bamboozled when the rock created a spider web crack on his visor, obscuring his vision. Link quickly looked to the parks of his body that weren't entirely armored. He found that his joints were less armored and sent a swing for each shoulder joint. His blade pieced the thin, black under-armor. Blood gushed forth, and Tatsuaki returned to his normal form, panting. Blood was running down his arms.

"D***!" he heaved. "I didn't expect that kind of strength. From what my brothers said, I was sure that you couldn't even scratch a Xenomorph or a Spartan. When you saw me, I expected you to wet your pants, but you changed. Your eyes became fierce. What triggered it?"

"I remembered a promise I made to a friend," Link said courageously.

"You must have been chosen by the gods," Tatsuaki laughed. "You bested men killed by their people, the Lucios (who were called angels by many), and brought back to life by the curse of demons. You won the challenge of the Faceless Phantom Brothers. Not many have accomplished that. We will meet again, hero, and my brothers and I will try to kill you. For now, I retreat in defeat." His body vanished in swirling black smoke.

Link had defeated all four brothers. Midna appeared and went through the gate. Her hair hand came forth out of the gate and dragged Link inside. Now he had to free the Lanayru Province from the Twilight and retrieve the last Fused Shadow.


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Performance of the Lovely Girls from the Heavens

The Inner Soldiers Come to Hyrule

It was Friday. The bell had just rung to signal the students that class was over for the day. Zoey shot out of the building at the first second of ringing. Serena, Lita, Amy, and Mina followed, slowly compared to Zoey.

"Come on girls!" Zoey called enthusiastically. She was several meters ahead of them.

"Zoey, slow down," Mina moaned.

"If you get to the bus stop any sooner, you'll still have to wait," Amy said.

"I'm hungry!" Serena whined.

"Nothing but excuses," Zoey said. "If you didn't wolf-down your lunch at 10:30, Serena, you'd still have energy. Link is waiting for us. We still have to take the bus to the office building downtown and meet up with Rei. The sooner that is done; the sooner will be in Hyrule with Link."

"This guy better be a knockout," Serena hissed.

They all took the bus to the Sailor Scout Industries Office Building downtown. Rei, who went to a different high school, met them there. After going through the teleporter pad to the Sailor Scout Industries Earth Headquarters, which was on a secret island off Japan's coast, the next step was to take an elevator ride down to the deep and secret installations of the island where the dimensional gate was located. Zoey complained of the elevator's sluggishness. When the ding rang and the doors opened, Zoey raced out to the chamber where the dimensional gate was located. Zoey nagged the technician to start it quickly. Once the gate was up and running, the girls charged through the gate and find themselves in a Sailor Scout Industries space station in Link's dimension. Then they took a Pelican drop ship down to the world of Hylia.

As they came in, Zoey saw that the Twilight was still over Lanayru Province, meaning that Link had not yet freed the land or…

"Zoey," Serena said, "what's wrong? You seem so nervous."

"Can you see where the sky is different?" Zoey said solemnly.

"It looks so sad," Mina gasped.

"The land looks like it has been divided into Light and Darkness," Lita added mournfully.

"That is the Twilight," said Zoey. "Link said that he had to dispel the Twilight from the land to stop the Twilight King. I helped him free Eldin Province. If Lanayru is still covered in the Twilight then –"

"He is taking it slowly," Amy cut in to alleviate her worries. "From what I can tell from the maps of the region, Lanayru is enormous, the largest province in Hyrule. Lake Hylia in particular is quite large. It is also true that the Spirit Spring is there too."

Zoey still seemed really worried.

"Zoey!" Mina chimed. "Didn't you say that you gave Link a tracking device?"

Zoey perked up immensely. "I did. We can track him."

"That reminds me," Amy said, reaching into her backpack. "The World Wide Organization of Human Protection sent us these new gadgets." He pulled out five, fairly large, pink compacts and handed one to each girl. "They are called compowders. They are multipurpose gadgets. One thing they can do is track all active tracking devices and friendly homing beacons."

Zoey opened hers up. While it looked like an ordinary compact on the outside; the inside was far from normal. The mirror was replaced with a computer screen, and the powder was replaced by various buttons and gadgets.

"Cool!" the girls cheered.

Amy explained how to find Link's signal. Zoey looked at the dot and prayed that it still moved. It did move. He was on the shore of Lake Hylia. "Here's fine!" she said happily.

The pilot told them that he couldn't fly them into the Twilight.

"How are we supposed to get down there?" Zoey asked. "Lake Hylia is in a steep crater." All the girls were in there school uniforms. "I don't think we're dressed for rock climbing."

"I found something," Lita called, looking at a map displayed on her compowder. There is a chasm in the Faron Region that has a safe river leading to Lake Hylia. Do we have a raft?"

"There should be one in the ship's emergency kit," Rei said. "Just make sure to keep it from Serena. Remember the last time she had one of those instant-inflate rafts."

"I thought it was package of cookies," Serena whined.

The pilot flew the drop ship slowly and gently into the chasm. There was definitely a river down there. The door opened, and the girls had the big, caution orange raft ready with paddles. The eagerness to carry through with this plan withered when they saw that the river was actually travelling pretty quickly.

"This does not look safe," Serena said, cowering behind the other girls.

"I'm with Serena on this one," said Rei. "We should just wait for Link to dispel the Twilight and then fly in."

"No," Zoey said. "We have to do this now. I have to see him and make sure he is perfectly fine...a wolf but fine. Come on, the Jedi told us that we need some survival training."

The girls were extremely reluctant to all agree, particularly because of Serena's cowardice. They all sat in the raft in pairs. Each had a paddle. They used their paddles to push off the seats of the drop ship to slide the raft out the door. The raft landed on the surface with a plop. The waters carried them like a leaf. The girls were screaming and shrieking and laughing as they frantically bashed their paddles against the rapid waters.

"This was a f****** stupid idea!" Lita screamed

Luckily, the description was correct. There wasn't a signal rock jutting out of the river. All their fuss wasn't need. The river flowed down into the desolate, Twilight infested lake. The silence was eerie.

"This is creepy," Serena stuttered.

The girls paddled to the nearest shore and walked onto the shore.

"So nothing happens to us, right?" said Mina.

"I guess since we have special powers, the Twilight doesn't change us in anyway," explained Zoey. "Link turns into a wolf though. I don't get that at all."

They followed the signal of Link's tracker down the shore. The signal led slightly out into the lake. A grouping of large, square, wooden rafts was arranged almost like a trail. The outline of a wolf was present on the raft furthest from the shore. Zoey was so vivacious.

"That's Link!" she squealed.

The girls saw him with Midna through the Twilight haze.

"He is even cute for a wolf, Zoey," Serena said wittily, poking Zoey with her elbow.

Zoey was so jazzed that she hopped from raft to raft over to Link and Midna. As soon as she got there…

"Get out of here!" Midna shouted.

Before Zoey could react, something erupted from the water. It was so huge that the raft rocked violently on the turbulent water.

"Zoey!" Serena screamed.

What came out of the water was an enormous Twilight insect the size of a Volkswagen New Beetle. The insect's thorax was bulbous and jiggling sickeningly. Its disproportionate legs fidgeted repetitively. Electricity sparked off his body. Zoey gripped her Lip Rod, but before she could recite the transformation phrase, the insect, the Twilit Bloat, awkwardly swooped down. Link knocked Zoey out of its way. The Twilit Bloat flew around and prepared for another strike. The girls rushed over across the rafts.

"What are those girls doing?" Midna hallowed.

All the girls were in Link and Midna's line of vision.

"Everyone, transform!" Mina called.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Sparkling ribbons of pure water swirled round Amy's body, and she became Sailor Mercury.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Rings of intense fire spun around Rei, and she became Sailor Mars.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Bolts of lightning whirled around Lita into the form of an atomic symbol, and in a flash of light, she became Sailor Jupiter.

Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Ribbons of glittering golden stars whipped around Mina and exploded in a geyser of stars. She became Sailor Venus.

"Moon Crisis, Make-Up!" Of all the transformations, Serena's was the most magnificent. Sparkling pink ribbons flowed out of her brooch and became her outfit. As she twirled, twinkling butterflies danced around the seraphic vision. She became Sailor Moon.

Link and Midna looked on in astonishment. They had never seen something that could rival the mystical beauty and majesty of the Light Spirits.

"Evil monster from a different dimension," Sailor Moon called, "you are not welcome. For love and justice, I'm a pretty soldier in a sailor suit, I am Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury!"

"I'm Sailor Mars!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"I'm Sailor Venus."

"And in the name of our world's moon," Sailor Moon continued, "we'll punish you!"

"It's true," Midna gasped. "There _are_ more them."

"Link, Midna, Zoey," called Sailor Venus. "Leave this guy to us." He pointed at the Twilit Bloat with her index finger. "Crescent Beam!" A golden beam of light struck the Twilight Bloat. It violently twitched and charged up static.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury conjured a fog that completely obscured the Twilight Bloat's vision.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars put her two index fingers together. A huge ball of fire shot from her fingers. The flames engulfed the Twilit Bloat. The monster then fell into the water and extinguished itself.

"Supreme Thunder!" A small antenna extended from the jewel on Sailor Jupiter's tiara. A bolt of lightning was launched from the tip of the antenna. The Twilit Bloat was effectively electrocuted but still barely hung on.

Sailor Moon made the finishing blow. She took her tiara into her hand. "Moon Tiara Action!" She flung her tiara like a Frisbee. The tiara became a glittering, golden disc of energy. When it struck, the Twilight Bloat exploded. All that remained of it was a Tear of Light. Link rushed to it.

"We got all of the Tears of Light," Midna said. She looked over at the Sailor Soldiers and Zoey.

Link went to them and sat down. The girls looked at him curiously.

"So this is Link?" Sailor Jupiter said.

"You were right about those intense blue eyes of his," said Sailor Venus.

"Link, Midna, these are my friends," Zoey introduced each of them.

"Now that greetings are out of the way," Midna said impatiently, "we need to get this Vessel of Light to the Spirit Spring."

"I need to do something first," said Zoey, holding her Lip Rod. "Saturn Planet Power, Make-Up!" She transformed into Sailor Saturn.


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Fighting Evil with Evil

Secret of the Fused Shadow

Link led the way back to the shore and to the spring's cave entrance. There were two frightening statues of serpents outside the door. As they continued into the cave, they found more serpent statues.

"What is with this place?" Sailor Moon said, a little spooked. "I thought holy places weren't supposed to be creepy."

"Quiet down," Mars snapped.

The cave opened into large chamber. Long, dead tree roots dangled from the ceiling as though they were trying desperately to reach the water below. A small cliff jutted out over the water. Link and Midna ventured to the edge alone and dropped the Vessel of Light into the water. The Twilight faded away.

"Don't forget to get the last Fused Shadow," Midna said with a laugh. "She looked at the Sailor Soldiers. "It was nice to meet you girls. See you later." She vanished.

When the Twilight was gone, Link was back to his human form. His back was to the girls. The girls were apprehensive to see him. He turned around slowly and faced them. Each girl, except for Sailor Saturn, gasped.

"Oh my god!" Venus said in awe. "He's gorgeous!"

"He looks like the older student that dumped me," said Sailor Jupiter.

"Those eyes look even better on a human face," Mars said.

"Way to go, Saturn!" Sailor Moon congratulated.

Link didn't really now what they were saying. Sailor Saturn stepped forward from the group of girls.

"Link," she said softly. "I'm really happy to see that you're all right. I missed and…" She walked over to him.

"Come on, Zoey!" Sailor Moon whispered. "Tell him how you feel."

Before Zoey could talk, an orb of light arose from the sparkling waters. Suddenly, a huge, translucent serpent caught the orb in its mouth and retreated under the water. It then shot up again, with the orb grasped in his jaws, he looked at Link and ignored the girls.

"Holy c***!" Sailor Moon screamed.

The serpent spoke. "I am Lanayru. You, hero chosen by the gods, have freed all the Light Spirits of Hyrule." He still didn't pay any attention to the Sailor Soldiers. "The dark power you seek is locked in a temple at the bottom at Lake Hylia. But before seeking it, you must now bear witness to something… and never forget it."

"Wait!" Sailor Saturn called. "We want to see it too."

For the first time, Lanayru looked at them. "Who are you?"

"We're the Sailor Soldiers," explained Sailor Moon. "We're here to help save Hyrule. We come from a different realm but definitely not the Twilight Realm. We all want to help Link."

"Very well," said Lanayru. "You must know that it was the will of the goddesses to lock away that forbidden power..."

The light faded and every bit of the real world became nothing. Even gravity seemed to just not exist. Everything became black. They floated in blackness.

"What's going on?" squealed Sailor Mars.

"Link!" called Sailor Saturn. He was still away from her and tried to reach him, but all of her movements did nothing to push her towards him. She didn't even think that he heard her.

"When all was chaos," began Lanayru, "the goddesses descended and gave order and life to the world."

Three comets, one red, one blue, one green, darted around all of them. As the red passed over an area, a white spot formed. When the blue passed over the white spot, grass grew. When the green passed over the grass, life was created.

"Why is this reminding me of a Chia Pet?" blurt out Sailor Moon.

"They granted power equally to all who dwelt in the light, and then returned to the heavens."

"The Chia Pets granted power?" Sailor Moon said dumbly, scratching her head.

"No, the comets did," said Sailor Venus. "Comets are bright."

"Comets can grant light to people?" said Sailor Moon.

"Are you two made of stupid?" Mar snapped.

"The lands where the goddesses descended came to be known as the Sacred Realm," continued Lanayru.

"Wait, this is the Sacred Realm?" asked Jupiter.

"No."

"So Hyrule is the Sacred Realm?" said Mercury.

"No. Hyrule isn't the Sacred Realm."

"We're in the Secret Realm?" said Saturn.

"No. This is vision."

"Are you showing us a vision of Hyrule's creation or the Sacred Realm's creation?" asked Mars.

"Both."

"But that's just confusing," said Sailor Moon.

"Where are we?" asked Venus.

"All of you shut the f*** up and let me tell the story!" Lanayru said angrily. He continued his story. "For ages, the people lived at ease, content in mind and body…"

The three comets collided in soft, radiant explosion. When the light softly dimmed, three, brilliant, golden triangles remained over the land.

"How pretty," Sailor Moon awed.

Suddenly, a girl appeared beside Link.

"Who is that girl next to your man," Sailor Jupiter warned.

"He isn't my men, well, yet," said Sailor Saturn. She saw the girl but couldn't make out any of her details.

"But soon," Lanayru continued, "word of the Sacred Realm spread through Hyrule, and a great battle ensued..."

"I'm so lost," said Sailor Moon.

The girl next to Link had a knife in her hand. She, whoever she was, turned slowly to Link and lifted the knife to strike.

"That b**** is gonna cut your soon-to-be boyfriend!" Sailor Jupiter shouted quickly.

Sailor Saturn with all her might tried to reach him, but she was frozen in that spot. What happened next chilled them all. Link stuck her down first. The girls were speechless.

"He killed her!" screamed Sailor Moon. "What the hell was that?"

"Among those living in the light, interlopers who excelled at magic appeared."

Three dark figures rose up in front of the golden triangles. Link rushed to them. Something else began to rise up in front of the triangles also. It was massive and completely blotted out the celestial light of the triangles. It was all the pieces of the Fused Shadows combined.

"Wielding powerful sorcery, they tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm." Link disintegrated when the pointed to him, but one of the shadowy figures took his form.

"What the f*** is going on?" Sailor Saturn said in bamboozlement.

Three amazing orbs of light appeared.

"It was then the goddesses ordered us three Light Spirits to intervene."

"I thought there were four of you," Sailor Saturn said.

"I wish I brought snacks," whined Sailor Moon.

The Fused Shadow sank into the blackness.

"We sealed away the great magic those individuals mastered…"

Suddenly, dozens of copies of that girl began to slowly descend from the black sky.

"Holy s***! It's raining hoes!" Sailor Moon blurted out. "Man, I wish it was raining Links instead. Uranus and Neptune might get their cranks turned by this, but we don't swing that way!"

"You know this magic… the power you seek… the Fused Shadow. Beware… Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that."

Everything returned to normal. They were all back in the Spirit Spring chamber.

"That was mega creepy," said Sailor Jupiter, shivering, "but that vision was f****** stupid! Why did it rain chicks? What was with the triangles and screaming and Chia pets? That was the worst vision we ever had. The Death Buster one was scarier but at least it made f****** sense!"

"Shut up, you stripper prostitute whores!" Lanayru roared.

Link was on his knees. Sailor Saturn went to him. He was panting as though he just finished a marathon.

"Are you okay?" she asked, frantic.

"I'm fine," he said weakly. "I went through so much to get the Tears of Light. You don't even want to know what I did to even get to the Lanayru Province. And that vision… I just feel so weak."

"Link," Sailor Mercury said. "Why do you need the Fused Shadow?"

"Midna needs them to defeat Zant, the Usurping King of the Twilight Realm," Link said.

"Until Lanayru told us that story," Sailor Jupiter said, "did you know the story behind the Fused Shadow?"

Link avoided their eyes. "No."

"So you've been risking your life to gather pieces of an item with dark power without knowing any possible consequences?" Mars questioned. "We have had a lot of experience with Dark Power. It is always bad."

Sailor Saturn leaned closer to Link. "Link, the Sailor Soldiers can help you save Hyrule. You and Midna don't need the Fused Shadow. Please, don't risk it."

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Link said with a bit of agitation. "I owe everything to Midna. Because of her, I found Ilia."

Saturn's heart did many things. It raced and retired. It bounces and sank. She tired her hardest ever to keep from crying.

"When I was looking for all the insects, I found Ilia in Hyrule Castle Town. She's safe and sound. I can finally save all the people I let down, and all I have to do is repay Midna. All of Hyrule is counting on me alone now too. That vision really hurt. Ilia was next to me, and I… I won't let anyone down ever again. The Fused Shadow won't ruin me. I promise you. All of you don't need to worry about me."

"But I – we all worry for you," Sailor Saturn said desperately. "I – we don't want anything bad to happen to you or Hyrule." She couldn't stay mad or upset with him. Even though it seemed as though she was kicked to the curb, she just couldn't find it in her to dislike him. "Even if we don't completely agree with this method, we will stand by you, Link, hero chosen by the gods."

"You can count on the Sailor Soldiers," added Sailor Moon.


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Battle of the Possible Girlfriends

Weird Things Happen in Castle Town

Sailor Saturn didn't speak during the whole journey to Castle Town. The other girls knew she was thinking about what Link's feelings for Ilia were. The pilot landed the drop ship in the western side of Hyrule Field to avoid any sightings from the locals. They had to walk but not too far. The day was completely clear. After being stuck under Twilight, the reemergence in the light caused Link to wince, but he quickly got used to it. The castle was in the distance.

Hyrule Castle is thought to be the most magnificent structure in all of Hyrule, and the claim does seem appropriate. A central tower rose up from the surroundings of walls and turrets. Its height was something incomparable to any other thing in Hyrule built by the hands of man. The castle's white stones gleamed in the brilliant sunlight. With the towers' coned tips made of blue tile, the castle was an ideal image from a dream. Six smaller towers jut into the sky around the main tower's perimeter. Stone bridges connected ever lesser tower to the main one as if they were holding up a wedding dress's train. It was a sight that shook the Sailor Soldiers.

"The castle is so beautiful," Sailor Mercuy said in awe.

"It doesn't look like there was a battle," said Sailor Jupiter.

"The fighting only took place inside the castle," Link said with lamentation. "Zant and his forces appeared inside the castle walls when the Twilight fell over the land. He told Princess Zelda that he would destroy the castle and the town and kill many more if she didn't surrender. Of course, she did surrender. Right now, she is locked in a tower in the castle."

"Shouldn't we go and rescue her?"

"If Zant finds that she has escaped, he'll torch the whole town," explained Link. "Princess Zelda has amazing power. Zant doesn't want her to use it against him, so he locked her away under a constant threat of annihilation."

"How horrible," Sailor Mercury gasped.

"Did you meet Princess Zelda?" asked Sailor Venus.

"I did, but I was in my wolf form."

"What did she look like?" Sailor Moon asked eagerly. "Was she pretty?"

"She wasn't just pretty," Link said. "No one in Hyrule can compare to her… at least that is what they say. I was a beast in the eyes of a beauty. She was beautiful."

Sailor Saturn felt low upon hearing his words of praise for another. "Link, you said 'at least that is what they say.' Does that mean you've seen someone prettier?"

"I don't know," he said. "I was only in her presence for a short time. I didn't have time to know her."

"Is she the prettiest girl you've ever seen?" Jupiter asked, digging in.

"Think really carefully before you answer," Venus added haughtily.

"I won't say that," Link said nervously. "You all are really pretty, and I'm getting to know all of you too. That makes it better. Princess Zelda was breathtaking, but all of you are really nice, especially you, Sailor Saturn."

Saturn blushed. "Wha…?"

"You stood by me through so much, and you still do," said Link. "I am really glad that I met you."

She was still red. The other girls felt so happy for her. It was another point for her on the scoreboard, and so far Princess Zelda was lagging behind. However, Ilia had a good score too.

There was a fanciful pair of stairs that led to a stone plateau leading to the drawbridge to the castle. There were trees planted in flower beds along the railings of the first plateau. There was a fountain there too. It was an ellipse with bird statues on its edges. Before the gate to the drawbridge, there were pillars of marble with turrets atop them. Once past the exterior castle walls, they found the drawbridge down over the moat and yet another wall. The town was visible through the gate of the second wall.

The ecstasy of city life was definitely noticeable. Roars of talking and chatting came from all directions. People of many creeds walked the busy streets. Men and women crowded around the stand stores. Children ran by laughing and carrying on with merriment for it being just another day. The center of the town, the Town Square, which was ironically circular, bared the most activity. A fountain with greater magnificence than the one outside the walls was the epicenter of merriment. Crystalline waters flowed from a statue of angels. A small band of musicians played merry tunes for the passersby.

Frequently, the girls would receive some peculiar looks. As people glanced at them as they passed, their faces twisted into masks of disbelief.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Look at everyone else," said Sailor Mercury.

The girls did. All the women either wore pants or dresses that went to their ankles. To see such lovely looking girls in miniskirts that were that short was scandalous.

"There are all just jealous," said Venus confidently.

She broke into a strut that was better for a catwalk than a Medieval-esque town. Jupiter and Mars joined her. Men gawked at them in amazement. Some nearly walked in things while they walked with their eyes glued to the girls. The women too blushed at their gorgeousness.

"Maybe if we're lucky," Sailor Venus said cheerfully to Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter, "we could snag a cute Hylian boy too."

Link led the group. "We need to find Ilia."

"It would help if you told us what she looks like," said Sailor Mars.

"She is year younger than me," he explained, "your age. She has short, blonde hair, green eyes. She should be wearing a long, sleeveless, white shirt and orange pants."

"It doesn't look like she'll be winning any fashion awards," said Sailor Moon., "but we will." She posed for a group of men.

"Cut that out, Sailor Moon," said Sailor Saturn strictly. "You have Darien back home."

"There isn't any harm in striking a pose for my fans," she answered coolly. "You should try to show off those fantastic legs of yours in front of Link. It'll help give you some points."

"Points?"

"There are two other girls that you are competing against: Ilia and Zelda," Sailor Moon explained. "You have to stick out to get his attention."

"Do you really think so?"

"We have been talking about it," said Sailor Jupiter. "We're going to help you seal the deal with Link."

"You're the hunter, Zoey," said Sailor Venus with a wink. "Now catch that big bad wolf before someone else does."

"You'll need bait first," added Sailor Mars.

"Oh my god!" someone behind them said. "You're Sailor Soldiers."

Everyone turned to see who knew who the Sailor Soldiers were. They laughed in disbelief when they saw who it was. An anthropomorphic cheetah stood before them. The girls had read that there were nearby worlds that had sizable anthropomorphic animal populations. This boy was probably eleven or so. His fur was a light gold with specks of soft brown. His chest, stomach, snout, hands, toes, and the tip of his tail were white. On his head, a mess of short cerulean air was spiked to the front. A pair of bright red rimmed glasses went over his blue eyes. He wore a large golden number one on his chest that hung around his neck on a gold chain. He wore denim shorts that had a gold, trophy-shaped belt buckle, a grey t-shirt, and black flip-flops. His grin was pearl white. The girls weren't sure what to say.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"My name is Trophy, Trophy Thomas," he began. "My mom and dad work for Galactic Corporation, which is now Sailor Scout Industries, a name given to demonstrate a passion to help better the universe and others through justice. My dad, Jerry Thomas, and my mom, Reggie Thomas, have told me about all the newsletters they read about the Sailor Soldiers from around the company's dimension working as guardians for the company that does great things in the name of peace."

"I'm impressed," said Sailor Mars. "You know a lot about us and the company. Tell us about you. You have a pretty peculiar name."

"My parents wanted me to be a winner," he said confidently. Confidence soon turned to bragging. "They named me Trophy, and, boy, do I get a lot of them. I'm the best at everything. Track and Field, soccer, kendo, baseball, karate: you name it, and I can do awesome at it. I have even started training Pokémon. Sailor Saturn, I hear that you are the Pokémon expert of the group. When I get a good team, I'm looking you up. You can call me T.T. if you like."

"How nice," Sailor Saturn said sarcastically. She, as well as the others, was put off by his bragging.

"You should know that there is a Pokémon battlefield near here," he said. "There are some pretty hot battles going on. You should definitely go there and check it out."

"Thanks but I think I'll pass today," said Saturn.

Sailor Jupiter took Sailor Saturn's arm and pulled her away. The other girls followed.

"This is your chance to show off," said Sailor Jupiter.

"You can totally show off you mad Pokémon skills," Mars said.

"What about Ilia?" Saturn said.

"Pokémon battles draw crowds," Sailor Moon said. "She might be in the audience."

Sailor Saturn thought about it and agreed to go to the battlefield. Link went along with the idea. Trophy Thomas led them to the battlefield. There were several trainers there inspecting each other's Pokémon. Sailor Saturn made her way into the crowd and asked to battle. A lanky man step up and challenged her. He seemed to talk down to her because of her skimpy outfit, which just made her angrier and hungrier for battle.

"I'll send out something that might scare you," the man laughed. "Go, Nidorino!"

His Nidorino came out and snarled at Sailor Saturn, but it didn't even make her change her facial expression.

"I'm _so_ terrified," she said with obvious sarcasm. She took out a pokeball. "Steven, stage on!"

Sailor Saturn's Steelix came out. Steelix was massive and monstrous. The crowd gasped.

"That is a big Pokémon," Link awed.

"Sailor Saturn is an amazing Pokémon trainer," Sailor Moon said slyly, trying to highlight Sailor Saturn's skill. "She has caught bunches of Pokémon and trained them to be champions. She has won a bunch of tournaments, you know. She has the trophies to prove it."

"I bet that I have more," Trophy bragged.

Sailor Saturn Steelix knocked out the Nidorino with a single Iron Tail. The next competitor used a Wartortle. Saturn sent out her Feraligatr, Wanimaru. His Hydro Pump trounced Wartortle's Bubble. Next up was a battle with against a Golbat. Sailor Saturn defeated it by commanding her Infernape, Sarutobi, to smoke it with Fire Blitz. The crowded cheered and awed at Sailor Saturn's mastery of command and array of powerful Pokémon.

"Isn't she awesome?" Sailor Moon commented loudly for Link to hear.

"She sure is," Link said. He looked at her with admiration.

Sailor Saturn's eyes met his. She smiled at him. Her heart soared as did her score. Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of someone beyond her in the crowd opposite of him. He didn't catch her eye. He squinted his eyes to see better, but she moved into the crowd out of his vision.

"Ilia?" he whispered. He separated from the girls trekked across the field to follow the girl.

Sailor Saturn thought he was coming to congratulate her on her victories. She smiled happily and anticipated his praise, but he blew passed her. He didn't even see her, notice her, have her in his mind at that moment. Link just passed her by and was absorbed in the crowd. It hurt. The Sailor Soldiers came over to her.

"Sailor Saturn, we have got to follow him," Sailor Moon said urgently.

"What happened?" Saturn asked, almost teary-eyed.

"Link thinks he might have seen Ilia," answered Sailor Moon.


	16. Chapter 16

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Lost Memories

A Child in Need of Help

Link edged his way through the bustling crowds. Every now and then, he caught sight of her. The people were pushed aside by his arms. As she lingering out of his sight longer, the faster he was to plow through the cattle trail of people. He completely lost sight of her when he came to the town square. The girls finally caught up to him.

"What is with all the rush?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I saw her," Link said hastily.

"Saw who?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Ilia. She is here. I saw her at the Pokémon battlefield. At least I think it was her. No. I know it was her, but I lost her." He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

Sailor Saturn took his hand. "What are you waiting for?" There was a level of anger in her voice. "You want to find her, don't you? She is _that_ important to you. Think back to where you saw her when you saw her as a wolf."

Link concentrated on the memory. When it dawned on him, he darted off down the street. The girls pursued him. He stopped in front of an alleyway that descended down some short stairs. Once passed the stairs, he was in a walled yard with several sewer gates and grates. In that yard, there was an incline that ended at a door. Next to the door, there was a sign that read, "Telma's Bar".

"She was there," he whispered.

He opened the door and stepped into the bar. As he entered, a short, misshapen, bespectacled man was exiting in haste.

"I am a doctor for humans!" he called as he left. "I cannot treat that Zora child." He left and passed the girls without a word.

"Wait!" a girl called as she ran to the door. The Sailor Soldiers had just entered. The girl lowered her head and turned away in disappointment.

Link gasped when he saw her face. She was probably sixteen, same age as the Sailor Soldiers. Her hair was blonde and short, and her eyes were green. Her face was lovely and doll-like perfect even without a little brush of makeup. He stepped towards her. She noticed him but did not acknowledge who he was. She simply continued to walk way.

"Is that…" Sailor Saturn said softly.

Ilia walked over to a bed in the bar. A half human, half fish boy lay on the bed motionlessly with uneven breathes. He was a Zora. He couldn't be more than ten years old. His neck was decorated with an elaborate, jeweled necklace. There was a woman standing next to the bed with a fluffy, white cat at her heals. This woman was dark skinned with red hair in a high ponytail. She was robust. Ilia sat on a stool next to the bed and buried her face in her hands and wept.

"A human doctor won't do," said the woman, "but the old cook did make me think of this shaman in Kakariko Village who tends to Gorons and Zoras."

Ilia darted up and her tears seized. "Is that true? We have to take him there."

A group of Hyrulian Knights was in the bar waiting to start the journey.

"It will be dangerous," the women said. "We have to cross two plains that are each infested with beasts, but we'll be safe with these knights helping us."

At the mention of the word "beasts," the bar cleaned out faster than a ticket booth for an anticipated concert.

"Wow!" Sailor Jupiter said. "Those guys suck."

"Cowards!" the woman called after them. "Don't EVER show your faces here again!" She saw that Link and the Sailor Soldiers were the only ones left in the bar. "Oh my! Looks like we've got one young swordsman and six pretty ladies left." She spoke to them. "The name is Telma." She then spoke to Ilia. "You'd better get ready to go, honey."

Ilia scurried off. Link stared after her. Telma walked over to him.

"You know that girl, don't you?" she said.

Link nodded. The Sailor Soldiers listened in intensely.

"It's a real shame… She can't even remember her own name right now. Bless her heart… She found this poor boy collapsed on the road, so she did all she could to save him. You all are life savers."

Sailor Saturn's gaze was transfixed on the Zora child. She went over to him. The boy's eyes blinked open. The first thing he saw was Saturn's warming face looking down on him.

"Mommy…" he said weakly.

"I'm not…" Sailor Saturn thought of what to say. His fever must have been causing him to hallucinate.

"I feel so sick," he said, "but you always make me better, Mommy. You even made my feel better when Papa died."

Sailor Saturn was moved to tears and so were the other girls. She remembered days when she was sick and how her mother spent all day with her at her bedside. She stroked his forehead with her gloved hand "You'll get all better soon. Don't worry. Mommy is going to take good care of you."

The boy tried to curve his lips into a smile before loosing consciousness again. Sailor Saturn leaned in and gently laid a kiss on his forehead. Everyone watched in amazement.

"That girl," Telma said, "she has a mother's heart."

"Yeah," Link whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Protect the Zora Boy

Saturn's Maternal Heart

While Link rode Epona, Telma had a horse-drawn covered wagon where they placed the Zora boy. Telma sat in the front at the reigns. Ilia came along too, so there was space for one other person inside the covered wagon. The girls unanimously chose Sailor Saturn to go. The Sailor Soldiers would meet up with them later with extra help. Before they started on the journey, Telma took everyone to an abandoned amphitheater that overlooked Lake Hylia and the Great Bridge of Hylia that stretched over it. They could see King Bulblin patrolling the bridge. Link and Sailor Saturn were amazed that he was still alive after their last encounter.

"What is that horrid creature?" Sailor Mercury asked in shock.

"It's King Bulblin," Telma answered. "He is the ruthless and disgusting leader of the Bulblins." She turned to Link. "I heard the bridge to the west was destroyed, so this is now the only option. You know what that means. You'll have to deal with that thing."

"Sailor Saturn," Sailor Moon said.

Sailor Saturn leaned out of the window of the carriage. "Yes?"

"Make sure that boy gets healed," answered Sailor Moon.

"We'll be there to help when things get out of hand," said Sailor Mars.

"You can count on us," said Sailor Jupiter.

"That is a promise from the Moon Princess," Sailor Moon said supportively. "We know you will do your best. Good luck."

"Thank you, everyone," said Sailor Saturn, feeling a bit choked up.

Link and Telma rode side-by-side down the road to the bridge. Saturn never took her eyes off the Zora boy.

"You are a really kind person," Ilia said to her.

Sailor Saturn looked up. She found that both she and Ilia were holding on to one of the boy's hands.

"You and all of your friends," she continued, "especially that boy in green, I don't know how I can ever thank you."

"You don't have to repay us," said Sailor Saturn. "It is our job."

"I was wondering about something," said Ilia. "That boy in green said to Telma that each of you has sphere of power. Sailor Mars is fire. Sailor Mercury is water. What is yours?"

Sailor Saturn did not want to tell her. She had avoided telling Link for all this time. How would they react to her saying that she was the Soldier of Destruction? So she decided to derail the conversation at all costs, even at the cast of acting like an idiot.

"Well – Ha ha!" She inserted fake and awkward laughter for some reason. She didn't even know why. "It's pretty funny – Ha ha!"

She was saved when the carriage stopped. They had arrived at the entrance to the bridge.

"Thank you so much for everything," Ilia said to Link. "May I ask what your name is?"

Link said his name. When he did, he saw something come to her all of a sudden.

"I will never forget you kindness."

"Best a save you thanks when we get to Kakariko, honey" Telma said before turning to Link. "This swordsman of ours has great eyes, honey. They are proud and wild… like a feral beast." She winked at him.

_Now she is hitting on him?_ Sailor Saturn's head was spinning in doubt. _I'm falling behind in the score. I have to do something. _She felt the Zora boy's body temperature drop slightly, and her heart sank. She got out of the covered wagon and walked to the bridge with her Silence Glaive in hand.

"What do you think you're doing, honey?" Telma asked in confusion.

"I'm taking care of this guy," she answered sternly without looking back.

The quick tapping over her stiletto heels against the stone bridge sliced into the silence of the sunset. King Bulblin, slowly riding his big boar in the same direction, turned his head to see her coming. He was on the opposite end of the bridge. He found her bold challenge audacious. He pulled the reigns of his mount fiercely and began to charge. Sailor Saturn stopped advancing. She was still. Link, Telma, and Ilia looked on and held their breath. The monster came closer and closer, yet Sailor Saturn didn't even wince. Suddenly, when the monster was midway down the bridge, Sailor Saturn acted.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Sailor Saturn threw the spinning ball of energy forth. King Bulblin was so stunned at the unorthodox attack that he didn't react. The energy ball exploded on contact. The great boar he rode was driven into a frenzy and slammed into the railing of the bridge and ejected King Bulblin yet again into the darkness. Sailor Saturn heard clapping. It was Telma and Link. Saturn shyly bowed before running back to the covered wagon.

Night had fallen. After they crossed the bridge, things went smoothly until they came across several Bulblins. Like before, one controlled the mount while another shot flaming arrows. Telma did her best to maneuver away from them. Link made good use of his bow and took out several riders with one shot. Unfortunately, there were still so many. Sailor Saturn took things into her hands.

"Go, Sorabasa!"

From out of the pokeball came one of the Sailor Saturn's first Pokémon, her Pidgeot Sorabasa, the father of her Pidgeotto.

"Sorabasa, use Wing Attack on the Bulblins!"

Sorabasa's flight was stunningly elegant and smooth. He came down at speeds far superior to the Bulblins' mounts and whacked them off their mounts with his grand winds. Tragically, a flaming arrow struck the covered wagon. The girls screamed. The fiery siren snatched Link's attention. Link sped up Epona and drew out his Gale Boomerang and threw it at the flames. The winds extinguished the fires instantly. Link kept that Bulblins away. Eventually, the canyon entrance became visible in the distance.

"We're almost there, honeys!" Telma called.

"That is so relieving," Sailor Saturn said.

Suddenly, something flashed before Telma's eyes. The horse's reigns had been cut. The horse galloped off and left the wagon to speeding straight into the cliff side. Link was too far away slaying Bulblins to aid in time.

"Everyone hold tight!" Telma screamed. She then jumped off the wagon and bounced and rolled several feet before stopping and lying unconscious on the ground. Ilia and Sailor Saturn held onto the boy to make sure he wouldn't get injured upon impact. The wagon smashed into the stone wall. The front of the wagon shattered like glass. Luckily, the girls and the boy had moved far enough to the back to not be injured.

"I'll carry him," said Sailor Saturn quickly. She picked up the boy in her arms and cradled him like a baby. "There isn't that much of a walk from here to the village."

"Isn't he heavy?" asked Ilia. She went over put her arms around his body to help.

"Not for me," she answered.

Sailor Saturn crawled out of the half-totaled wagon slowly with Ilia at her heels. Right when she turned, she saw Tatsuaki standing in the middle of the road to the canyon. Ilia screamed in terror, for she thought he was the Grim Reaper. Sailor Saturn stared at him with an empty gaze. His head was covered, so they didn't see that he was literally faceless. Tatsuaki held out his hand.

"Hand over the boy," he said softly, almost calmingly.

"What do you want?" Sailor Saturn demanded, hugging the boy tightly.

"The boy's time has come."

Ilia clapped her hands over her mouth and began to cry.

"That boy is the prince of the Zora people."

"What?" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.

"If I have his face," Tatsuaki said, "his people will be easily motivated to serve the Twilight King."

"You work for Zant!" Sailor Saturn roared. "I don't care. His mother is still there. Even if you do disguise yourself has him somehow, you can't fool his mother."

"Zoey!" Link roared as he charged onto the scene on Epona.

"You again?" Tatsuaki sighed. He redirected his pointed arm to Link. "Dark Beauty!"

Black chains shout out of his palm and entangled Link. Link, bedraggled, was caught and fell off his horse onto the hard, dirt trail.

"Link!" Sailor Saturn screamed.

Tatsuaki turned back to her. "I don't think that is an issue." A low rumble of laughter rolled out like thunder in the distance. "You see, Sailor Saturn, his mother is dead."

Sailor Saturn's heart screamed. He knew who she was even though she never met him in her life, but that was miniscule compared to the bombshell of the boy's mother's passing.

"She is dead," said Tatsuaki. "I didn't kill her myself though. The Zoras are without a leader. However, they still have an heir, Ralis. At his whim, those desperate fish people will sign up to serve the Twilight King. I don't feel like killing you. Your powers are so weak that stealing your face isn't worth the trouble. It is pathetic. You are, after all, the Soldier of Death."

Ilia gasped. "Death?"

"I'll ask once more politely. Hand over the child."

"I will never let you take him!" Sailor Saturn shouted.

"Insolent little wench!" He spat angrily. "I'll just rip him out of your arms. Dark Beauty!" The black chains ripped through the air.

Link inch along on the road like a caterpillar and struggled to break the chains. The chains were nearly at their target when Sailor Saturn spun around. Her back was harshly lashed by the black chains. She let out a shriek of pain and stumbled to her knees. The warm, crimson liquid seeped out of her back and shimmered in the high moon's light.

"Give me the boy!" Tatsuaki demanded.

Sailor Saturn struggled to stand up on her wobbling legs. "Never…" she said weakly under her breath. She was to her feet. Her body turned to him. "I will protect this boy with my life!"

"Then I'll just have to kill you too!" Tatsuaki shouted.

Before he could fire off more black chains, a single red rose struck the ground at his feet. Another rose struck the chains wrapped around Link and sliced them apart, freeing him.

"What was that?" Tatsuaki roared.

On the cliff side, on a small ledge, a figure, cloaked in black and wearing a top hat stood with his cap rustling in the whispering breeze.

"A child's life is something more precious than any material thing," the figure said. "I, Tuxedo Mask, will never let you take that boy's life."

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Saturn cheered.

"Don't forget about us!" a voice yelled out.

It was Sailor Moon, who was accompanied by Mar, Venus, Jupiter, and Mercury

"Picking on children is an awful thing," said Sailor Moon, "and I won't allow it. For love and justice, I am a pretty soldier in a sailor suit. I am Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

In unison they said, "Sailor Team is here."

"And in the name of our world's moon," Sailor Moon continued, "we'll punish you!"

"They all came just in time," said Sailor Saturn. She was so happy and relieved at the site of them.

Tatsuaki scoffed. "Tell me that you know who I am?"

"How would we know?" Sailor Mars snapped.

"I am a famous criminal from you dimension," he said.

"What?" they all exclaimed.

"I'm Tatsuaki, eldest of the Faceless Phantom Brothers."

"Faceless Phantom Brothers?" Sailor Moon repeated.

"We've never heard of you," snarled Sailor Jupiter.

"I'm hurt," he said sarcastically. "I thought that you girls would know about the most famous serial killers in the history of the Lucio people."

"You're a Lucio?" Sailor Mercury said.

"I have had enough of you," Sailor Jupiter bellowed. "Supreme Thunder!"

The lightning bolts flew towards Tatsuaki. He scoffed at the attack and answered by summoning his chains before him. The black chains formed into a circle and conducted the electricity.

"I'll show you how to work a chain!" called Sailor Venus. "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Sailor Venus's chain of golden hearts whipped forth and shattered the black chains.

"I'll teach all of you!" As he spoke those words, he was performing some quick hand signs. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hands!" Three snakes shot forth through the air from inside his sleeve at high speeds.

Sailor Moon shrieked.

"That's ninjutsu!" Sailor Mars exclaimed. "Planet Dark is the only place where people can learn that move."

"Shabon Spray Freezing!"

Sailor Mercury conjured a sheer cold fog that struck the snakes in midflight and froze them complete.

"Yeah, Mercury!" cheered Sailor Moon.

"D*** you!" Tatsuaki roared. He gripped his scythe tightly. "I know for a fact that you girls, though you are Super Sailor Soldiers, are not that skilled in battle, particularly in close range battle. I will kill all of you!"

The girls stood strong and ready for his next move. Suddenly, a sphere of fantastic purple energy came screaming through the night air from Tatsuaki's left and nailed the demonic man. He shouted out in pain as the energy damaged him immensely. When the energy dissipated, he stood still for about three seconds before falling to his knees. Sailor Saturn, who had Ralis held to her with one arm, had one arm extended out at Tatsuaki. She had fired the attack. Tatsuaki was speechless. Without a word, he vanished in bits of shadow. Sailor Saturn then blacked out, but Ilia caught her and Ralis in time. Link came with a now conscious Telma. He ran to Saturn.

"Zoey! Zoey!" he said with great concern.

She still had Ralis in her embrace. Her eyes opened slowly. "Link, I told you'd I keep him safe."

"Are you badly hurt?" he asked.

"Not really. That chain didn't cut too deep. Please, Link, could you carry Ralis for me. I just feel too weak."

"Don't worry about it," Link said with a gentle smile. He began to extend his arms to carry the boy. "You were incredible."

For a brief time, Link and Sailor Saturn both had their arms around Ralis. At that instant, a warmth came alive in Ralis. He didn't open his eyes, but he spoke. "Mommy…Papa…I love you..."

Link and Sailor Saturn gawked at him and then moved their gazes to each other. There was something elementarily natural between them, something basic to human nature and the human heart, but they had no idea what it was. The warmth they both had was something so powerful and special that Ralis began to breathe at a steady pace.

"I don't believe it," Telma said. "Those two… they have something…something special…"

Ilia was ecstatic to have all her troubles at ease. Sailor Moon and the others watched the magical scene with moist eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Heirloom of the Zora Royal Family

A Gift from the Queen of the Zora

Link carried Ralis for the rest of the way while Sailor Jupiter helped Sailor Saturn along the trail. Telma was fine and could walk on her own. They arrived at the inn in Kakariko Village. Renado greeted them and took Ralis into his care. The children from Ordon Village were all ecstatic to see Link and Sailor Saturn again. They were even more pleased to meet the other lovely Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask. After seeing to her wounds and tucking Ralis in bed, Sailor Saturn stepped outside for some air.

_I can't believe how crazy things have gotten_, she thought. _Criminals from my dimension have snuck here to work for Zant. The Fused Shadow is actually an artifact sealed away by the gods._ She felt the numb pain of the wound on her back. _I don't know what to do next._

Link stepped out of the inn and joined her at the railing.

"Renado said that Ralis is looking better," Link said. "He has been through the worst already. Is that wound all right?"

"It's fine," Sailor Saturn said. She looked up into the clear, beautiful, starry night. "I'm so glad Ralis is going to get better." She had to say something about Ilia. "Link…about Ilia…do you…"

Telma, Renado, and Colin came out too.

"Link," Colin said softly, "is it true, what they said about her?"

Link didn't respond.

"She has lost her memory," Renado said. "It will not be a simple task to get it back. If we give her some time, I am certain she will recall everything again."

Colin smiled and scurried off into the inn. Renado gave Link and Zoey a short bow and proceeded to his sanctuary.

"It's nice to see things work out well," Telma said. "Your skills and your friends…Any chance you want to put them to use for Hyrule? There is a group working to help out our frail kingdom. And I'm a member of that group." She walked over to the railing and looked onward. "I'm still worried about Ilia, so I think I'll stay here for a little longer for her and… other reasons." She watched Renado dreamily. She then turned to Link and Saturn. "I want to see you and the Sailor Soldiers again at my bar. The bar is a kind of safe house for my friends. There is even a passageway into the castle from there. Come by sometime." Telma winked sweetly at him. She then scampered off like a schoolgirl to Renado's side.

"Isn't that sweet?" Sailor Saturn said, looking on at them. "She wants a fella."

"You wanted to ask me something about Ilia, didn't you?" Link said. "Right before they came, you had a question going."

"It's nothing," Sailor Saturn said turning away.

The Sailor Soldiers and the children from Ordon were all at a window watching the scene unfold.

"What do you think she is going to ask him?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Maybe it's about who he likes?" Sailor Jupiter suggested. "Ilia or her."

"I hope he choices Saturn," Sailor Moon said hopefully.

"You're wrong," Talo retorted. "He is going to choose Ilia."

"Whatever!" scoffed Sailor Venus.

"We shouldn't be spying on them," Sailor Mercury said with guilt.

"B****, no one is forcing to be here," Malo said harshly.

"We can hear you!" Sailor Saturn called out to them.

The eavesdroppers retreated back inside and closed the shutters.

"Zoey, what was it?"

She chose another question to fill the space, a less intense question in her opinion. "When I was fighting Tatsuaki, did you here him call me the Soldier of Death?"

"He was lying."

"It is true."

Link stared at her, but she refused to look at him.

"I'm Sailor Saturn, the Soldier of Destruction. Everyone else has powers over the elements or light or love. My powers revolve around ending life." In hindsight, the question was just as intense.

"That isn't true," he said sternly. "When we fought Diababa in the Forest Temple, you used your power to shield us from him. Your power isn't used for killing. You use it to protect those you care about from harm. Just because you are the Soldier of Death doesn't mean you cause it." He stirred her to look at him. "You save lives. You saved Ralis. You've saved me."

"Link…" she whispered. Her eyes closed. She leaned close to him.

Suddenly, a light began to shine through the darkness. Both Link and Sailor Saturn faced to see what it was. A beautiful mermaid bathed in a heavenly light glided in the air and looked at the two. Her hair was made from red and gold coral. Her scales were fantastically smooth and red and glided away but never left the stare of the two heroes.

"She wants us to follow her," said Sailor Saturn.

The two chased after her. She glided backward and led them to the graveyard east of the village. Passed the tombstones, she stopped and vanished over a peculiar stone at the far end of the graveyard. The stone bared a symbol resembling an ornament on Ralis's necklace. The symbol on the rock glowed a mysterious blue and slowly faded away to reveal a tiny passageway. Link and Sailor Saturn crawled into the passage. The passage led them to a secret lake fueled by crystalline cascades. The mermaid hovered to the side of an elaborate tombstone. There was no walkway to the tombstone, so swimming was unavoidable. After a quick swim, the two crawled up onto the land where the tombstone lay. The mermaid spoke.

"I am deeply grateful to you both for aiding my son in his time of need," she said. You were right to bring him here. Kakariko Village is a sacred place for the Zora people. It is where we take our eternal rest."

"Ralis isn't going to die, is he?" Sailor Saturn asked urgently.

"Do not worry. The work you have done has put him on a path to recovery. This place is sacred to my people. My husband in life, King Zora, also rests his spirit here. It is no coincidence that my son found salvation here. During his lifetime, my husband created garments specifically for the chosen hero, garments that house the abilities of the Zora."

The tombstone slid back to reveal a compartment. Link stepped to it and reached in and pulled out a suit of blue, light armor.

"Now, at last, I, Queen Rutela, can join the king in slumber. My son knows nothing of my death. Tell him not to grieve for me. Tell him she wanted him to be brave and live on as the king of his people. And, most importantly, tell him that his mother loves him. Link…Sailor Saturn, thank you. The motherly and fatherly warmth of your hearts made Ralis believe that my husband and I were with him. That revitalized his heart. You will make a great mother and father someday." She disappeared for a final time.

Link and Sailor Saturn blushed furiously at the statement.

"That was really something," Sailor Saturn said awkwardly.

"I have to go to the next temple alone," Link said quickly. His heart was racing after hearing Queen Rutela's words, "You will make a great mother and father someday." Link's mind was flipping rapidly through qualities and images of Ilia, Zelda, and Zoey. He wasn't sure which one he wanted.

"Why?"

"I only have one set of armor that lets someone breathe underwater. I have to go alone. Thank you for everything." He wanted to completely avoid a conversation about choosing a girl, even if he had to bruise some feelings. He did not want to search for answer right then.

"Wait!" Sailor Saturn grabbed his arm before he jumped into the water. "I only got to spend a few hours with you before you leave again?"

Link withdrew his arm. "I have to do this. If I don't get the last Fused Shadow, all of this will repeat all over again. Zoey, I'm sorry."

"Fine!" she said in a huff. "This time I'm going to make sure I can reach you." She took his hand a slapped a compowder into it. "With this, you can call me whenever you're in danger or want to talk. The second you're out of that temple, call me, you got that?"

Link looked at the compowder. "I will." He was pleased that she didn't dive more into Queen Rutela's comment.


	19. Chapter 19

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Distanced by a Quest

What Are You Feeling, Link?

The Sailor Soldiers quickly dropped Link off at Lake Hylia before going back home to their world. It was early Saturday morning, barely after Friday night. Zoey didn't speak to him at all. The other girls knew something most have happened between the two when they were alone. It was 1:00 in the morning when they arrived back on their home world. All of them were exhausted because of school and the monster fighting that took place yesterday, so they all decided to go back to there homes and sleep.

Zoey was so tired that she slept in until 11:00. When she awoke, she was so shocked to see the neon red numbers on her clock read out that late time. Her parents would definitely ask her why she slept in so late. Knowing that meeting them was inevitable, she got dressed and walked downstairs to the living room. Only her mother was there.

"You're up awfully late," her mother commented. "Was there some kind of Sailor emergency last night?"

"Well, I did go on a mission that lasted a while," Zoey explained. "Mom, can I ask you a question? It's a… boy question."

"Oh!" her mother said. "It's a good thing your father took Jaden to kendo practice." She patted the spot on the couch next to her as an invite. "Tell me what's up."

Zoey sat on the couch next to her. "I met this boy."

"Okay."

"He is really sweet and kind and handsome…"

"But…"

"I really don't know if he likes me. How do you know if a guy is into you?"

Her mother thought for a moment. "I knew this talk was coming one of these days. Boys are famous for shoving their emotions down below the surface, but they tend to do things that give those feelings away. If a boy is near a girl he likes, he'll do everything to impress her. A boy will show off his manly prowess. Your father was such a showboat. He would go to such lengths to show off his kendo and martial arts skills."

"What else do guys do?" asked Zoey.

"Boys are fickle often. If they see one girl and stop to gawk at her, they'll just as likely to do it again when someone new comes along. What really scares boys is commitment."

"Commitment?" Zoey repeated. She applied it to Link's reaction to Queen Rutela's. It made sense. "That could have been…"

"What was that, honey?"

"Mom, when I was with this guy, someone said that we would make good parents together. Do you think that could have spooked him?"

"That would spook the brawniest of men, Zoey," her mother explained. "That comment isn't that much different than saying, 'do you take this woman to be your wife'."

_I'm so relieved_, Zoey thought. _I thought Link was disappointed by Queen Rutela's words and wanted Ilia. Now I know that he must have been scared. I totally over reacted._ "Thanks, Mom. You really helped me out."

"Anytime, sweetie."

Zoey happily scampered back upstairs and plopped onto her bed.

_Link_… Zoey began to giggle, and then she drifted away into a dream.

Zoey had read a magazine article not too long ago featuring a detailed description of vacation attractions in San Antonio, Texas. The photographs were enough to ignite Zoey's imagination. The city was marvelous at night, nothing near the size of Tokyo, yet it was flourishing with attraction and intrigue. The River Walk was the town's biggest source of tourists' fancy. There were swanky hotels all along the river. Each was made its own name whether it was grand from age or treatment of patrons. Every hotel had a significant twang of the glamorous and distinguished. Lavish dinner halls and distinguishing, suave lounges overlooked the rich imagery of the city's night. This place was seemed too grand in its beauty to be accessible by the common, something only for the elite and prestigious to experience and enjoy. On the contrary, this city's prestige is something not made for segregation. All walks of life can congregate here around the lavish hotels and simple shops and majestic cathedrals and humble, aged relics.

It is here where Zoey sees herself. She adorns an onyx black, silky smooth, backless cocktail dress as she sits at a table by a window that presents the imagery of the city to her. On the river, a boat catering to happy children treads along the distilled river. With cheers of jubilation and tears of nostalgia, those who have come to the malls find just as many memories as those who venture through time in a museum.

There is Champaign class before her filled with root bear. The chair opposite to her is bare. She waits. The waiter comes with a small basket of warm, complimentary rolls. The vapors of the bread's heat twist in a waltz along with the candles' flames. Yet she still waits. Suddenly, there comes a vision through the door. Her love comes into the lounge dressed in a gorgeous, black tuxedo. His tussled blonde could not look anymore perfect. The light of the intricate, crystalline chandeliers caresses his frame and reflexes off his eyes that look multiples more magnificent than the stars themselves. A bouquet of roses is clutched in his hands. _Have you ever seen something too perfect?_ He hands the roses to Zoey before sitting down at the table. The red roses' aroma tickles her, and when he smiles at her, she understands what true happiness is.


	20. Chapter 20

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Sorrowful Embrace of Twilight

Zant Appears

Link called Zoey around 7:00 that evening. He said that he was standing right outside the boss chamber and would be done soon. Zeoy was so happy. She quickly left for the dimensional gate. When she arrived at the gate's chamber, Amara (Sailor Uranus), Michelle (Sailor Neptune), and Trista (Sailor Pluto) were waiting there at the gate's threshold.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zoey asked.

"We need to talk, Zoey," Amara said joylessly. "The other girls told us about your friend's quest to gather artifacts of powerful dark magic."

"Artifacts that were sealed away for a reason too," said Trista. "I really doubt that this will end well for Link."

"You don't know that," Zoey protested. "You don't know him. He told me that he can handle it, and I believe him."

"You must not let your affection for him cloud you judgment," said Michelle. "You encountered one of the four Faceless Phantom Brothers. We read the files. Do you know what they are capable of? This isn't just some simple adventure, Zoey. This is a deep conflict that you're not ready for.

"You can't do this with your powers being so unrefined," Amara said harshly.

Zoey pouted angrily. The dimensional gate activated. "Watch me." Zoey dashed passed them through the gates. None of them tried to stop her.

Zoey asked to be taken to Lanayru's shine. That is where Link said he would meet her. She traveled through the twisting cave and came to the dome-shaped chamber. It was so serene there. Last time she was there, she couldn't enjoy any of the calming aspects of the shrine since she was forced to watch a trippy and stupid vision. She slowly stepped to the cliff that jutted out a little way over the water below. She stood as close to the edge that safety would permit and waited.

Suddenly, small pieces of shadow descended from the ceiling and came together behind Zoey. It was Link. He just defeated the monster of the Lakebed Temple. Zoey didn't know he was there. To surprise her, he silently walked to her side.

"Enjoying the view," he said casually.

"Link!" Zoey squealed joyously. "I'm so glad to see you safe. You have all the Fused Shadows, and you're safe. How was the Lakebed Temple?"

"I will tell you about it," Link said as he turned to the face the exit. He was shocked into a complete stop and gasped.

Someone, or something, stood before him. Zoey saw him too. That someone was tall, quite taller than Link, and ominous to say the least. It was assumed to be a man of some species. He wore black robes with almost comically oversized sleeves. His wore puffy pants that gave a clear view of ridiculous gold, metallic shoes. Refulgent lines of neon green drew patterns along his robes in a similar fashion as to the green lines on Midna's skin. His shoulders were covered by a dull, silvery armor. His head and face were masked by a tall helmet that looked like a crude fusion of a chameleon, a snail, and a man with a large nose. Though his appearance did generate terror among the too, Zoey still thought he looked a bit laughable. However, she could still guess who he was, Zant.

"Holy c***!" Zoey screamed.

"Stay close to me!" Link ordered.

Sensing the evil presence, Lanayru shout out of the depths of the lake and roared. Zant didn't even move to combat the spirit. A shockwave of power discharged from his body, knocking Link and Zoey unconscious and smashing Lanayru's head against the wall. He fell back into the water in defeat. Twilight came over the land once again. Link became a wolf, and Midna took full form. Zant seemed to eye Zoey curiously.

"I heard that there were female warriors capable of remaining unchanged in the Twilight, but I thought it was a joke," Zant said. His voice was soft and young.

"Zant!" Midna shouted.

She was suddenly lifted up into the air by Zant's telekinesis. Zant walked past the unconscious youths and stopped before Midna. The three Fused Shadows that they had worked so hard to gather appeared and slowly floated away from Midna. She struggled to break the binding spell on her to grab the pieces but could not.

"Did you honestly mean to take an ancient and withered power like this and turn it against me?" he mocked. He tossed the three pieces over his shoulder with his telekinesis like useless, crumpled up pieces of paper. "You are a traitor, Midna. Why do you defy your king?"

"I will NEVER call you _my_ king!" she screamed. "You abused the power of our tribe and most of all you broke…"

"How dare you?" Zant retorted scornfully. "Are you implying that the power I possess is our _old_ magic?"

He thrust Midna over his head and over the two heroes and slammed her into the ground. A ball of deadly, red energy grew in front of his chest.

"This power comes from my god! You will respect it!"

Link and Zoey woke up. Link was quicker to act. He lunged for Zant's throat, but he met the force of the energy Zant was gathering. The ball exploded, and Link was thrown harshly onto the ground. Zoey and Midna went to him. A black crystal slow entered his forehead. Zant took Midna back before him.

"Have you forgotten that those two dwell in the light? You are nothing but a shadow in their world. No matter how much you like them, you will never be welcome in this realm. But if we make this world ours, Midna, light and darkness will meet. Our tribe will finally take the realm they almost conquered ages ago." The strange snail shell-shaped fixture under the helmet's nose retracted back to reveal Zant's mouth. The skin of his face was a sickly, light blue. He eased to Midna's ear. "We can do it together."

"Stop!" Zoey shouted. She held out her Lip Rod. "I don't care how tough you say you are. I'm not letting you get away with all the crimes you have committed and lives you have destroyed. Saturn Planet Power, Make –" No words came. No other motion came. _I can't move or say a thing. What is…He is doing this?_ She looked at him. His sharp teeth were framed in his purple lips' lustful smile. She was more afraid then than she had ever been.

"You're quite special, miss… and very beautiful."

Midna broke free of the binding spell and fell to the ground. Zant looked down on her contemptuously.

"So be it… I will return you to the light world you covet!"

He grabbed her again with his power and brought her over the water. He lifted his arm, and the Twilight dispersed. Lanayru rose again and targeted Midna. Her body could not withstand the light. She screamed and cried in pain, for the exposure to the light of the realm was killing her.

"Dead Scream!"

A ball of mystical purple energy flew out from out of the blue and struck Lanayru hard in the side of the face. Yet again, he sank in defeat. Zant's concentration was destroyed, and Zoey and Midna were freed from their binding spells. Midna fell into the water.

_That was Sailor Pluto's attack_, Zoey thought. She faced the door and found Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Uranus standing before all of them.

"Who are you?" Zant demanded.

"Guided by a new era, Sailor Uranus acts with elegance!"

"Also guided by a new era, Sailor Neptune acts with grace!"

"Guided through time, Sailor Pluto acts with mystery!"

"Sailor Soldiers?" Zant exclaimed.

"Saturn Planet Power, Make-Up!" Zoey transformed into Sailor Saturn and dashed passed Zant and dove into the water after Midna. This distracted Zant long enough for…

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus thrust her hand into the air, and a sphere of yellow energy formed. She slammed the energy ball into the earth, and it flew up and struck Zant. The power of the attack forced Zant to violently shake.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune threw her hands up in the air and conjured up an energy ball. She released it and struck Zant. At the same time, Sailor Saturn came out of the water with Midna in her arms.

The attack froze him in disillusion. He was breathing in and out deeply. "How did you manage to damage me?"

"It wasn't that hard," said Sailor Uranus.

"I will get you for this, Sailor Soldiers," he said before teleporting away.

"This is bad," Sailor Saturn said urgently.

She showed them Midna. Midna's skin had become shockingly pale all over her body. Her breathing was short and weak. Worst of all, even though the Twilight had lifted, Link was still a wolf. The crystal that was implanted into his body was a curse. Once conscious, he frantically observed his body and sighed mournfully. Sailor Saturn sank to her knees before him with Midna in her arms. Link was alarmed by Midna's condition. He leaned in closely to view her frail state. He felt a drop of water land on his nose. Sailor Saturn had her head down and her eyes shut, but tears did not seize to fall. He looked up at her and asked with his eyes, "Why are you crying".

"This is my fault," Saturn said through her sobs. "I was warned about that stupid Fused Shadow, but I thought you could handle anything. Now look at you and Midna."

Sailor Neptune knelt down and put a comforting hand on Sailor Saturn's shoulder. "It isn't your fault. Zant was just ahead of you this time."

"What do we do now?" asked Sailor Saturn, still crying. "We lost. What can we do to save Hyrule?" Link nuzzled against her leg to comfort her as well.

Lanayru's voice rang out in the cavern. "Link, hero chosen by the goddesses…Sailor Soldiers…Go to the princess locked away in the castle. That princess holds the key that can unlock you from your shadow form…"

"Zelda?" Saturn said. Her crying ended. She got to her feet and turned to the girls. "You heard him. We have to get to that castle."


	21. Chapter 21

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Witness to Unparalleled Beauty and Grace

Ruler of the Kingdom of Hyrule, Princess Zelda

Tearful clouds met them when they exited the shrine. A light cry became a heavy sob quickly. Sailor Uranus piloted the drop ship and flew it to the southern entrance of Hyrule Castle Town. Sailor Saturn and Link remembered that Telma told them about a secret entrance into the castle in her bar. Link insisted to carry Midna on his back, and Sailor Saturn refused to argue, mostly because Link's side of the argument would be just growls.

"Do you two need any help?" Sailor Uranus asked as the ship touched down on solid ground.

"Link and I need to do this alone," Sailor Saturn said. "Too many of use will get unwonted attention. Mostly…I need to redeem myself." She looked sadly at Link and Midna. "I wasn't strong enough to stop Zant from doing this to them."

"We respect your decision," said Sailor Pluto.

The door of the ship opened. The castle's lights were beacons in the deep darkness that would guide them to want they wanted.

"Be careful, Sailor Saturn," said Sailor Neptune.

Link quickly exited through the door, and Saturn followed after him. When they entered through the town's gates, Sailor Saturn didn't anticipate the peoples' reactions to a large wolf frantically running up and down the streets sniffing around every corner. She awkward said to those who screamed that the wolf was with her.

"It's okay, everyone," she said with a forced smile. "He's a good dog. Please don't panic or call the guards."

They came to the yard where the door to Telma's bar was located. Link stopped at the shut door and looked to Sailor Saturn to open it.

"I don't think Telma would like to have a wolf running through her bar," she said.

Link heard a voice call to him, but Sailor Saturn didn't hear it. That was because the voice came from Telma's cat. The cat with puffy, white fur stood on top of several crates and looked down at the grief-stricken wolf.

"You there!" she called. "You're Link, correct?"

Link said yes. The cat came down to him. Saturn noticed her appearance and watched the conversation she couldn't understand.

"I'm Louise," the cat said. "Do you remember meeting in this shop? We weren't properly introduced though. I am puzzled to why you look like that."

"Plea…please…" Midna breathed. Every syllable was taxing. "Princess…Z-Zelda…"

Louise walked off and stopped. "This way," she instructed. "Here, get in through the window. The attic is connected to the castle's waterway."

Link jumped up the crates to get to the window, and Saturn followed him. Unfortunately, the door to the attic was on the opposite wall of the window. The bar was particularly crowded since many of the normal patrons were there along with any who was just trying to escape the rain. There was a series of shelves along the walls that could be used as pathways to the attic door. Link was the first to leap from platform to platform. He made good use of his wolf form's natural agility in doing so, but Sailor Saturn wasn't as lucky. She struggled to stay out of sight while clinging to the wall as she inched along a shelf and awkwardly stretched out her leg to reach the next shelf. Link seemed impatient with her sluggishness and stared at her from the threshold of the attic door. She finally met up with him. Once through the attic door, they fell down a hole and landed on a watery slide that carried them to the sewers. Sailor Saturn tried her best not to scream in disgust. The current of the waterway carried them through the tunnels and off a waterfall into a pool of still water. A passageway led to a series of chambers that exhibited architecture with other purposes than a simple sewer system. The ceiling apparently used to be supported with large columns that had now decayed to pebbles.

To Sailor Saturn's great misfortune, two Skulltulas impeded their progress. She was immediately petrified and motionless through the phobia. Link growled loudly to snap her out of it but that didn't work. He had to take the initiative and destroy them on his own. He pounced onto the one, but the Skulltula blocked with its forelegs. Link continued to bite savagely at the legs, but nothing worked. The second Skulltula tackled Link away from the other one so harsh that Link was rammed into a wall. The two enormous spiders encroached closer and closer to the wolf and then…

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

A ball of energy was launched and destroyed the two Skulltulas. Link gazed at Sailor Saturn in amazement.

"I'm not over my fear," she said, blushing, "but I will not let it get in the way of helping people I care about. Let's hurry!"

They charged through the underground fortress, which now served as a hideout for Bulblins. Link was quick and vicious to dispatch them so that he and Saturn could quickly enter the waterways directly under the castle. Link led her to a spiraling staircase that was wrapped against the walls of a tall cylindrical chamber. Even more Bulblins were here. Link killed each one mercilessly while Sailor Saturn immobilized the ones he missed with her Bellossom's Stun Spore. Once ascending the tower was accomplished, they found themselves on a turret along the castle's walls. The thick walls that separated the castle from the town were shambles of a past greatness. Zant spared nothing in ravaging the once impenetrable Hyrule Castle. Bulblins were stationed where Hyrulean guards should have been. They spotted the two and attacked with their fire arrows. Sailor Saturn summoned her Silence Wall to negate the first wave of arrows then dismissed it to dash ahead with Link as the Bulblins reloaded. Not even the torrential rains and howling winds impeded their progression to the tower where Zelda was held.

After Saturn used Death Reborn Revolution to destroy a window, she and Link stormed into the barren tower. Seemingly infinite spiraling stairs ended at a set of great oak doors. Both of them were panting but not like Midna. Link nudged the doors open and found nothing put darkness being teased by window with dim, storm-infected light streaming in. Midna slid off his back and onto the cold, stone flooring. When Sailor Saturn rushed to pick her up, she saw a white gloved hand extend from the darkness. Link and Saturn's eyes crawled up the glove to a sight that was absolutely breathtaking.

"Princess…" Midna heaved.

Until that moment, Sailor Saturn, who had also had begun to have a good opinion of herself until that moment, had never seen the quintessence of a princess so often shown in her favorite fairytales. This woman before them was enchanting to say the least. She wore a long, pure white skirt that obscured her feet and a low-cut, amethyst blouse. Fanciful embroidery was present at the hem. In the center of the dress's skirt, intricate embroidery featured the royal families crest and jewels. Golden pauldrons embedded with jewels cover her shoulders, and white gloves with gold trimmings extend all the way up her arms to the pauldrons, completely masking her arms. The only skin visible was her face, neck and upper chest. She was fair but not to the extent of snowy white. Her skin was perfect, flawless, as though to have been painted on canvas. Her chestnut hair was long and shined without any sort of minor imperfection. A solid gold tiara on her head house a single, radiant, pale blue gem, but that gem was a fallacy in comparison to her magnificent eyes. They were blue, not too different from Link's, yet they served as windows into her soul, a soul righteous, pure, wise, and caring. However, in her face, there was sadness.

Upon seeing her, Sailor Saturn reflected on how she looked like in comparison to Princess Zelda. The results of the comparison made Saturn feel like crawling under a rock. She had just been through the town's waterways, waterways serving as a euphemism for sewer. Vile and ilk washed into her boots and hair. Soaked Cobwebs intertwined in her short, dull, black hair. Dust from decayed architecture mixed with water to become watercolors of marred blotches of filth on her formally white leotard. Her scythe, the Silence Glaive, gave her the atmosphere of a bringer of death. The longer she looked at Zelda; the more she hated herself.

They had found the princess locked away in the tower. In every story, this was the maiden that the hero would fall in love with and marry. If that formula applied here, Link would marry Zelda. Surely he wouldn't marry a filthy wench carrying as scythe and a menagerie of monsters in capsules.

Zelda knelt down to Midna and didn't even acknowledge Sailor Saturn. Midna raised a hand up.

"Please…" Midna said weakly, "Please tell me… How do we break… the curse on this one?" She was referring to Link.

Zelda gingerly put Midna's hand between hers.

"This…is the one…" Midna struggled to continue. "You need him to save your world! That's why… Princess… Please… You must help Link…"

Zelda looked at the melancholy wolf and held out her left hand. A peculiar golden triangle glowed from underneath her glove.

"What binds him is a different magic," Zelda said. Even her voice was pure and sounded of a harp. "It is an evil power. I cannot help him."

"What do you mean?" Sailor Saturn said loudly in panic. "We came because you could break the spell!"

This was the first time Zelda paid attention to her presence. Her expression was of stone. "Our world is one of balance… Just as there is light to drive away the darkness, so, too, is there benevolence to banish evil. Head for the sacred grove that lies deep within the lands protected by Faron. There you will find the blade of evil's bane that was crafted by the wisdom of the ancient sages… the Master Sword."

"Master Sword?" Saturn repeated.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade that evil can never touch," Zelda continued. "It will break the curse on you." She showed Link the back of her left hand. The glowing triangular pattern appeared again. "Like you, I have been granted special powers by the goddesses…"

"Link, you and Sailor Saturn can get to the woods alone, right?" Midna said.

"We're not leaving you!" Sailor Saturn cried.

Midna ignored her. "Princess…I have one last request…Can you tell him where to find the Mirror of Twilight?"

At the mention of the "Mirror of Twilight," Zelda gasped, and silence fell. Zelda spoke and ended it.

"Midna… I believe I understand now just who and what you are. These dark times are results of our deeds, yet it is you who have reaped the penalty." She paused. "Accept this, Midna. I pass it to you…"

Gold sparkles of light enveloped Zelda and flowed into Midna. Midna's body regained its color once again, but Midna was severely unhappy about it.

"Link, Saturn, STOP her!" she cried.

Princess Zelda faded away to nothing. Midna, though saved, was wrapped in remorse.

"What happened to Princess Zelda?" Sailor Saturn asked.

No one answered her.

"We need to go back to Faron Woods!" Midna ordered. She jumped onto Link's back to ride him again. "Zelda…you gave me everything you had left, but I didn't want it."

She then warped them to Faron Woods.


	22. Chapter 39

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Returning to Where They Met

Invasion of the Skull Kids

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto remained where they had parked and waited for a sign of change. Sailor Neptune looked into her Deep Aqua Mirror and looked into the surface to see the events inside the castle take place.

"Midna has been revived," said Sailor Neptune, "but Link requires something else to break the spell on him. They have traveled to Faron Woods to look for it."

"How is Sailor Saturn?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"She is fine," Sailor Neptune answered. "However, her doubts have arisen again."

"We should keep an eye on them," said Sailor Pluto.

Just then, a transparent, gold prism formed around Hyrule Castle and completely incased it.

"What is that?" Sailor Uranus said.

"It is the doing of the King of Twilight," Pluto said woefully. "He is making sure that no one sneaks into the castle again. That is a strong barrier too. Defeating Zant may be the only way to dispel it."

"It looks like Zoey has gotten us into a new mission," Uranus said playfully.

Midna had warped herself, Link, and Sailor Saturn into the heart of Faron Woods. It took about a few seconds to kick in, but when it did, Sailor Saturn gasped. Midna had unintentionally teleported them to the exact place where Link first met Zoey.

"Link," Sailor Saturn said in marvel, "do you remember this place?"

Link thought. Saturn quickly realized that any question she asked him would not get a response as long as he was a wolf and felt stupid for even trying.

"Well, I'll just tell you," she said. "I met you in this same spot."

Link eyed the landscape and remembered saving her from Bokoblins. He walked over to her and sat at her legs, looking up at her.

"That was a good day," Saturn said blissfully. "Can you imagine what we have been through since then and how this quest changed for us? I get a little woozy remembering all the details. Though we haven't known each other for long, we have been through so much together." She looked up and spied the stars peeking through the blankets of leaves. "I really am happy to have met you, Link." She was silent.

Midna realized and was certain that Zoey had feelings for Link. Link knew there was something up with her but didn't really know what. He took her stroll down memory lane as just that, a happy memory.

Suddenly, the sound of a music wafted into the forest. Link's ears perked up when they picked up the sound.

"Do you hear that?" Midna asked Saturn.

Sailor Saturn waited a moment. It was faint but steadily grew in volume. The tune was a happy one; she could tell that much. But as soon as she began to listen to the song, it stopped.

"That was strange," Saturn said.

Then, the sound of a horn performing a single loud note rattled the trees. Four person-sized marionette puppets dropped from the branches and surrounded the adventurers. They were hideous and monkey-like with long arms and legs. There faces were painted with round, red eyes and silly yet frightening grins. They swung their arms to hit them.

"What the hell?" Saturn shrieked. She grabbed one of her pokeballs. "Go, Sarutobi! Use Fire Blitz!"

Her Infernape appeared and destroyed the puppets by thrashing them with his fiery limbs. When they were destroyed, Saturn recalled him to his pokeball. Children's laughter could be heard. It wasn't joyous or merry but rather creepy.

"Who is there?" Sailor Saturn demanded.

The light of a lantern swung in the distance, deep in the darkness of the forest and then bounced forward closer to them. Link snarled at the approaching presence while Sailor Saturn summoned her Silence Glaive to her grasp. The light was bright enough to reveal the holder and his company. There were three of them, children. At least they looked like children. These child-like creatures had skin that appeared to be wooden and different colors for each one. The child being carrying the lantern also carried a horn-like instrument. His skin was unique combination of blue and pale green. His clothes were similar to a scarecrow's general attire. He wore a brown tunic with matching shoes and a pointed, witch's hat. His face was similar to the puppets he had summoned: red eyes and a creepy, wide grin. He, like the others, had pointed ears. His hair was aqua-green and looked to be styled by a bowl. The one to his left looked more belligerent than him. This child had ragged, uncombed, blondish hair and a beak instead of a mouth. His skin was brown like tree bark. He wore a bright red tunic and yellowy-green shorts and pointed red shoes and a pointed red hat similar to his friend's. He carried some kind of guitar. The last of the three was much gentler-looking and seemed more benevolent than the other two. His short, brown hair was combed nicely and boyishly, and his skin was an evenly distribution of dark green. The color of his eyes was a soft yellow. His mouth was normal and didn't convey fear. His attire included a green t-shirt, blue shorts, and brown sandals. His instrument was a violin.

"What are kids doing deep in the forest at night?" Sailor Saturn asked, a bit nervously. She obviously noticed their disturbing features but still knew they were children of some species.

"We own these woods," said the child holding the lantern. "The name is Shojua."

"I'm Danyl," the tree-brown-skinned one said.

"I am Ragy," the cuter one said timidly. He avoided eye contact.

"You can't own the forest," said Sailor Saturn. "You should get home to your parents."

"We don't got parents," Danyl said smugly.

"What?" Saturn exclaimed in shock.

"Be careful!" Midna called to Sailor Saturn. "These aren't ordinary children. They are Skull Kids. When a child becomes lost in the forest, they mutate into a Skull Kid."

Saturn didn't want to believe it. "Is that true?"

"What can we say?" Shojua said with a shrug. "Yeah, we're Skull Kids. We cried and cried alone in the woods until we became children of the forest. Now we take any chance we get to play with children and grownups that wonder into the forest. How would you two and your doggy like to play hide and seek in the Sacred Grove?"

_Sacred Grove_? Saturn thought. _That is where Zelda said the Master Sword was located._ "Okay. We'll play your game."

"Awesome!" Shojua cheered. "All right, boys, let's lead them to the Sacred Grove with the song of the forest!"

The three boys took to their instruments and began playing the upbeat and cheery song that they played earlier. To Link, the song was something magical and spirited, almost from a past memory.


	23. Chapter 22

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Labyrinth of the Lost Woods

Devilish Tricks of the Musical Imps

Night had thickly shadowed the forests, leaving Shojua's lantern the only available beacon in the blackness. The three marched and played their song with Link and Sailor Saturn behind them. The trek had grown stale for Midna in particular. However, there was a change. They soon came to a section of the forest that entered a sylvan valley. The moonlight gleamed strangely harder through the branches of the ancient trees. This gave an eerie bluish-green hue to the valley. Once at the entrance, the band stopped and faced the adventures.

"Thank you so much for sticking with us," Shojua said happily. "Now we can start our cool multi-player game of hide-and-seek."

"Hide-and-seek?" repeated Saturn. She didn't like the idea of squandering through a forest for spooky children at night.

"You can only get to the Sacred Grove if you find each of us," Danyl said. "Good luck!"

Danyl and Shojua jumped and vanished in a flurry of leaves, leaving Ragy by himself. When he realized he friends departed without him, panic set in, especially when he saw Link growl at him.

"Sorry about all of this," Ragy said, nervously shaking as though he were going to wet himself. "This game wasn't my idea. Please don't eat me!" He broke down and cried.

"Don't worry," Sailor Saturn said softly to comfort him. "Why do you have to do what your friends want to do? Can you choose not to play their games?"

"I would," said Ragy, sniveling. "But you don't know how lonely it is in this forest all alone, without anyone to talk to, or anyone to tuck you in at night…" He became chucked up again. "All I have is a pet Koffing. I need those two. They may be mean sometimes, but they're all I got. We really do get along." He jumped up and disappeared too.

"That's sad…" said Sailor Saturn mournfully. "There has to be something we can do to help him and the other two."

"You don't need to," Midna said hastily. "Skull Kids are cursed to remain children in the forest until they eventually die of old age like Hylians or something else. As children forever, they have the same thoughts and behaviors of children. What you say is something demonstrated by every child. Get over it and help us find those kids."

Sailor Saturn did shove away the topic to commence their search but still thought about the boys. Link sniffed along the ground to pick up a scent put was unable to find one. Every now and them a horn blew, a guitar single was strongly plucked, or a violin sounded off a long and loud note. Four puppets usually dropped after one of those sirens. Link was very successful at tearing through them. Sailor Saturn called out her Feraligatr to ripe them apart with his bare hands or to bite them in half with his massive jaws.

"Those puppets are endless," Midna said after they cleared yet another troupe of puppets. "We're going around in circles."

It was quiet, yet Sailor Saturn could hear that song being played in the distance.

"I have an idea," she said. "Follow the song." She ran off in the music's direction.

Midna reluctantly ordered Link to follow her. Soon enough, the sound of the horn playing the familiar song became clearer and clearer, and puppets appeared more frequently. Link disposed of them, and Sailor Saturn saw Shojua in a tree. She sent her Gallade, Harutomo to grab it with Psychic. Shojua was caught in his telekinesis and brought down from the tree kicking and scream. Sailor Saturn tapped his shoulder.

"Found you," she said playfully. "One down, two to go."

When Shojua was released, he stamped his feet angrily and vanished in a flurry of leaves. Link picked up one a guitar playing and soon they found Danyl sitting on a rock in the center of a pond strumming along on his guitar. Sailor Saturn ordered Harutomo to grab him, but before Harutomo could lunge forth, Danyl summoned four puppets that fell on top of the Pokémon. Danyl then jumped up onto a branch. Midna used her hair to grab the Skull Kid's leg.

"Gotcha!" Midna shouted in accomplishment.

When she let go, Danyl said several swear words and departed. Only Ragy was left. Link, Midan, and Sailor Saturn listened intently for a violin but heard nothing.

"He must not be playing," Midna said. "He must have taken a lesson from his friends. Looks like we have to find him the hard way."

Ragy was quite frightened at this point. He sat up on a tree branch with his legs swinging down and kicking the air. His Koffing accompanied him. Koffing noticed Ragy's sadness and nuzzled against him gently.

"We have some tough ones this time," Ragy said. "It's a lady, a wolf, and an imp. The lady was pretty, but the wolf was really scary. I am surprised I lasted longer than Danyl and Shojua. I guess I won."

Just then, Ragy's left sandal slid of his foot and landed on the ground. To his horror, Link and Sailor Saturn had come into view. Link picked up the different scent of the sandal and found it.

"I saw that sandal before," said Sailor Saturn. "That nice boy was wearing sandals like that one."

Link sniffed it and picked up Ragy's scent.

"He found the scent of the last boy," said Midna.

Ragy was sweating profusely.

"Koffing," he whispered, "hit the wolf's nose with Sludge."

Sailor Saturn was the first to see the Koffing floating down to her level.

"That is such a cute Koffing," she said. "Hi there," she said to it. "Are you lost, little one? Don't worry. We're friendly. I have a Weezing, your evolved form."

The Koffing ignored her and lowered to Link's level. Link was suspicious of it and growled lowly. Then the Koffing spewed a brownish-black liquid from his mouth that hit Link's noise. Link tried to whipped it away this his paw, but it was quite thick and sticky. The Koffing floated back up to hits owner. That is when Sailor Saturn saw Ragy.

"Use Smog!" Ragy ordered.

As he ascended up, Koffing fired out a thick smoke from his mouth, blinding the adventurers. In the confusion, Ragy jumped down from the trees and retrieved his sandal and ran through forest. Link leapt out of the smoke and pursued him. Ragy began to panic.

"Koffing, Tackle attack!"

Koffing charged at Link, but Link simple bat him away when he leapt up. He came down on Ragy. Ragy was sobbing and desperately squirming to free himself from Link's grasp.

"Let me go!" Ragy screamed and cried. "You win! I'm sorry! Don't eat me!"

Link let him go. When he ran forward away from Link, he found a large tree blocking him. Even though he could still move to the left or right, he believed he was trapped. He cried loudly. He so terrified of Link and Midna that he began to fill his pants with urine. Sailor Saturn arrived to see urine streaming down the traumatized boy's legs. She hurried over to him and nearly plowed over Link. She slowly knelt down to him and put her hand softly on his shoulders.

"Shsh…" she said softly and warmly. "It's going to be all right. No one will hurt you." She stroked his hair gingerly. She sounded just like a mother comforting and frightened child. She wiped away some of his tears.

"That's such a nice picture, isn't it?" Midna commented. "Sailor Saturn's kindness never seizes to amaze me."

Ragy's river of tears slowed and dried. He heaved and rubbed in his swollen eyes with on of his hands. He then saw the sweet face of a lovely girl and smiled a little. Sailor Saturn put her arms around him. He felt so calm and safe with her. The two hugged until Ragy was all cried out.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked him

"I'm fine," he said cheerfully, his voice was a little coarse from crying. "You have won our game. I will take you to the Sacred Grove now." He took Saturn's hand. "This way."

He pulled her along happily like a child directing a parent to something special. The place looked like the ruins of a once distinguishing building or series of buildings that encased a yard. Mother Nature's vines and moss was draped over the manmade walls.

"What is this place?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"We're really close now," said Ragy.

Shojua and Danyl appeared on top of a broken statue in the center of the yard. They were furious that Link and Saturn had won their game. They stomped angrily.

"The game isn't over yet!" Shojua yelled.

"You have one more objective," shouted Danyl.

"You can't do that," said Ragy. "They won fairly."

"We're done with your game!" Midna said to the two mean boys. "Let us pass to where the Master Sword is."

"We still want to play!" screamed Shojua.

He blew his horn harshly and dozens of puppets fell before them. The puppets surrounded them and advanced.

"Supreme Thunder!"

A blast of lightning stuck a group of puppets and caused them to explode.

"What was that?" Danyl shouted.

Sailor Moon and the other seven Sailor Soldiers had arrived.

"Naughty boys shouldn't cause harm to two sweet girls and a good dog!" said Sailor Moon.

"For love and justice," they all said in unison, "we're pretty soldiers in sailor suits!"

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Team has arrived!"

"And in the name of our world's moon, we'll punish you!"

"Girls?" Shojua said awkwardly.

"Out numbering isn't fair!" whined Danyl.

"You did the same," said Sailor Neptune.

"No, we didn't!" snapped Danyl.

"All right," Sailor Neptune said coolly. "Deep Submerge!"  
The ball of energy whizzed past the two Skull Kids.

"What the f*** was that?" Danyl shouted.

"That was a warning shot," answered Neptune.

"Puppets, get 'em!" Shojua ordered.

"Sailor Saturn, Link, leave them to us!" instructed Sailor Mars.

Ragy ran forward first and motioned Link and Sailor Saturn to follow.


	24. Chapter 23

Sailor Moon Chronicles

The Blade of Evil's Bane

The Master Sword

Ragy departed after pointing Link and Sailor Saturn in the right direction and left to assist his friends by trying to pacify them. The ruins they were led to looked like they used to make up a remarkable cathedral. Time had erased the ceiling and windows but spared half of the walls. The architecture was impressive to have lasted so long. By a guess, warfare was what pushed it over the edge into destruction and abandonment. Two mighty statues of some kind of warrior stood beside a tile image of the same triangle symbol Sailor Saturn had seen on Link's hand and Zelda's hand. There was a stone door baring the royal family's crest.

"The Master Sword must be behind that door," Sailor Saturn said. "How do you think we should get through it?"

Link said nothing and stepped onto the tile image. He sat on his hind legs and lifted his head up to the heavens. He gave out howl that twisted into notes and flowed into a song. The song was Zelda's Lullaby. Sailor Saturn had seen the note page for the song when she was looking through information about Hyrule. The song was created by one of Zelda's ancestors and passed through time. That song carried more than just notes, for the door with the crest opened. Link ran through the door and up the stairs and found what used to be an enormous chamber. The chamber was filled with a dreary yet mysterious haze. At the center, there was a small pedestal, and stuck in that pedestal, like the mythic sword of countless legends thrust into a rock for a legendary hero to lay his hands on, was the Master Sword, basking in the celestial spotlight.

"That is it," Midna said in wonder, "the Master Sword."

Link and Sailor Saturn slowly approached the blade. It was flawless. The hilt was Persian indigo with a wing-shaped guard. At the base of the sword's blade, on the guard, there was a mystical, golden gem. The steel of the blade was sleek and smooth like a ray of light. Also, on the blade, close to the guard, the triangle symbol was carved. Midna finally told Sailor Saturn the name of that triangular pattern that she had seen in so many places: flags in the castle town, tiles in these ruins, the royal family's crest, that freaky vision, also on the sword's pedestal. It was the symbol of the Triforce, a sacred relic left by the goddesses. Sailor Saturn eyed some kind of inscription on the pedestal and read it out loud.

'"The Hero's triumph on Cataclysm's Eve wins three symbols of virtue. The Master Sword he will then retrieve, keeping the Knights' line true.' That is intense." She backed away to let Link do what he needed to do. "It's your turn, Link. We have gone all this way."

Link stepped towards the Master Sword, and it seemed to react to his presence. The steel of the blade began to glow with seraphic light and soon the golden gem shined with a brilliance and power that knocked Midna off of him and pushed him back. He held steady and bared his fangs and roared. The sword's light struck him, and his body erupted with light. The shadows came together in a crystal that appeared in Midna's hand. It was same crystal Zant merged into Link's body. Midna and Saturn looked at the crystal and then darted to see Link, a Hylian, with his hands on the Master Sword. Without struggle or strife, the sword rose from the pedestal. Link thrust it up and the haze dissipated as an invisible shockwave radiated from the blade. Sailor Saturn was amazed by his gorgeous stature and his quintessence of the hero from every story she had read.

"The sword accepted you," Midna said. She held out the Shadow Crystal. "This thing is the embodiment of the evil magic that Zant cast on you. Careful... If you touch it, you'll turn back into a beast! This thing is too dangerous... It's probably for the best if we just leave it here, huh? But on the other hand... if we kept it, you'd be able to transform into a beast anytime you wanted. You can be a wolf anytime you want. Just call me. I will just stay in your shadow while you are a Hylian. We should thank Zant sometime for giving us this." She flew to his shoulder. "Could you do me a favor? Would you come with me to find something called the Mirror of Twilight? It's somewhere in Hyrule. The Mirror of Twilight is our last link to Zant. Are you up for it?"

"Yes," Sailor Saturn answered even though the question was not being asked to her.

"We are coming too," said Sailor Venus.

The other Sailor Soldiers arrived.

"You could use some more muscle," said Sailor Jupiter.

"More eyes are better when it comes to searching for something," said Sailor Mercury.

"You can count on all of use," Sailor Moon said confidently.

Link looked at all of them and nodded.

"I'll do it," he said.


	25. Chapter 24

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Searching for the Mirror of Twilight

Legend of the Arbiter's Grounds

It was early morning when Link took hold of the Master Sword. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto went to check the company's databases for any information regarding the Mirror of Twilight while Link and the other went to castle town to investigate. Link advised them to first stop by Telma's bar since he believed she most know about the Arbiter's Grounds. When they did arrive at her bar, Telma welcomed them with open arms.

"Well, it's Link and his entourage of pretty girls!" Telma rejoiced. "You have great timing, honey. I was just talking about you." She faced a table in the back of the bar where three people were sitting. "Hey, everyone, introduce yourselves. This handsome young man is Link, and these lovely ladies are the Sailor Soldiers." She turned back to Link. "These are those friends I mentioned earlier. They're trying to help deal with the troubles in Hyrule. Go ahead and introduce yourselves. By the way, one isn't here at the moment, but he'll be around sometime soon."

The three people at the table were each distinguishably different from one another. One of them was a Hylian man possibly in his twenties. He wore round classes and looked very learned and scholarly yet handsome. There was a girl there who was around Link's age. She adorned a knight's armor. She was not too attractive for her hairstyle was far too disastrous and a failed attempt at feminism. The last was an old man with a well-conditioned body.

"You must be Link," the scholarly man. "I'm Shad. Your deeds are amazing. I'm, well, I'm far too frightened to even attempt what you have accomplished. I do much better tackling books."

"Hey, Mercury," Sailor Moon teased. "He looks like a good match for you."

"The name is Asher," armored girl said upright. "I have been trained well in the art of war, but forgive me for my occasional rudeness. Common courtesy wasn't a field I was trained in."

The old man introduced himself as Auru. He wasn't much for conversation.

"Say, we're looking for something," Sailor Mercury said to the group. "We don't know where to start looking. Could you help us?"

"Certainly, Miss…" Shad answered courteously.

"Sailor Mercury," she said. "

"Single by the way," Sailor Moon injected cutely.

Sailor Mercury blushed yet continued. "We are looking for something called the Mirror of Twilight. It… Well, we're not sure what it is exactly."

"We assume that it is an evil artifact," said Sailor Mars.

"I have heard of an evil mirror," said Auru. "In the desert to the west, there is a prison, abandoned now, where the worst criminals this land has known were sent. It was once a temple where the spirits were prayed to by the Gerudo people. That was a hundred years ago though. Now it is a hellish place. Criminals were sent there by the Royal Family's decree and were either executed or sentenced to live putrid lives in that godforsaken place, the Arbiter's Grounds. The prisoners often lost their minds. The prison was ultimately abandoned…" He paused. "Monsters appeared. Demons and ghosts howled and killed the living, and the kingdom abandoned it. Hotshot adventurers go there to claim the hidden treasures inside… None have returned…except for one person."

"Who?" Sailor Moon asked on the edge of her seat from the scary story. Her teeth were chattering slightly.

"Me…" Auru said hauntingly. "I will never forget it in my life. I saw…horrors that no one should ever see. I went there with a partner. He didn't make it."

"What happened to him?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"The legend of the prison's executioner happened. The executioner lived on for ages to punish criminals of their sins. He killed my partner. I will never forget what he looked like. He was taller than any man I've ever seen, stronger than any mortal man. He wore this metal helmet shaped like a pyramid."

"Pyramid?" the girls repeated, remembering a specific bread of Emblem Heartless.

"Your story is interesting," said Sailor Jupiter, "but what does it have to do with the Mirror of Twilight?"

"There is a mirror in that prison," Auru continued. "It was used to send the worst of the worst to an underworld."

Link had his lead. They thanked him and left for the desert to the west of Hyrule, Gerudo Desert. On the trip, the girls talked to Link about what they believed the executioner was.

"Link," said Sailor Saturn, "this will be you toughest challenge yet. The executioner Auru described… We have faced creatures that matched that description. That executioner is a Pyramid Head Heartless."

"Heartless?" Link said. "What are Heartless?"

"Heartless, or at least Pureblood Heartless, are the embodiments of the darkness in people's hearts. They are monsters to say the least. The stronger they are; the more hideous they are. Then there are Emblem Heartless. These are created when a heart is stolen by a Heartless or a Daimohn and then struck by Dark Power. Pyramid Head Heartless are examples of Emblem Heartless."

"Emblem Heartless and Daimohns, monsters created when a Possessor Heartless possesses an object, are distinguishable by a marking somewhere on their body or clothing," explained Sailor Mars.

"Heartless are almost always evil," said Sailor Mercury. "Their biggest weakness is light."

"The Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane," Sailor Saturn said, "should be perfect in fighting against the Heartless. It should do well against ghosts and demons too."

"And lucky for you," said Sailor Venus confidently, "the Sailor Soldiers are here to help you, and we have experience fighting demons, Daimohns, ghosts, and Heartless."


	26. Chapter 25

Sailor Moon Chronicles

The Arbiter's Grounds

A Place of Where Malice Thrives

Gerudo Desert, vast, plain, lifeless, was just like any other desert the Sailor Soldiers had seen. The one thing that distinguished it from a normal desert was a huge building off in the distance with a coliseum-like structure at the building's top. The building was magnificent with classic, Roman-esque columns. A strange, paranormal coldness blew from the door. That building was the Arbiter's Grounds. It was a wise decision to have flown to the Arbiter's Grounds, for there were several encampments of Bulblins throughout the desert, including one that was situated in the ruins of a fortress near the Arbiter's Grounds. The Pelican drop ship landed passed the Bulblin fortress at the very base of the Arbiter's Grounds.

"We are finally here," said Sailor Saturn. "We've taken another step closer to saving Hyrule."

"We still have to find the mirror in this enormous place," said Sailor Mars.

"Come on!" Sailor Moon said heartily. "Let's start looking."

Meanwhile, Zant and the Faceless Phantom Brothers were watching the heroes' progress through a magical mirror in his palace.

"They are entering the Arbiter's Grounds," said Zant. He laughed. "They won't survive the horrors in there."

"You said it," added Zaccheus. "Not only is that place filled with vengeful spirits of the dead. It is loaded with Heartless."

"Heartless," Tatsuaki reveled. "Aww..."

"What are Heartless?" Zant asked.

They all were shocked.

"You don't know what the Heartless are?" Malchior said in disbelief. "You are in for a treat. You have no idea how fun Heartless can be."

"Why just watch from a view," said Tatsuaki. "Those Sailor Soldiers have been trouble for too long. I think we should add to the party."

The first chamber of Arbiter's Grounds gave a prelude to the unnerving essence of the dungeon. The stones were corroded by time to a dim, sandy brown. The touches that were lit provided little comfort as beacons, for it still was very dark. The crest of the Royal Family did appear as an aesthetic choice. Sand littered the floors. A gate barred the next hall. There was a chain mechanism in the corner of the room that was blocked off by a pool of sand, most likely quicksand. Link used his newly acquired Clawshot, a grappling device, to grab hold of the chain and pull it to open the door. With the door open, they proceeded down a thankfully lit corridor into a room that branched off into other directions through a series of doors.

"Where do we go now?" Sailor Moon asked nervously. "This place is really creepy."

"I'm guessing that the rooms to the sides go to the cells," said Sailor Mars. "The center door looks different from the others. See… There is a touch on each side of it."

"It's worth a shot," said Sailor Jupiter.

Link opened the door. The next chamber was pitch-black except for a one sole touch at the opposite end of the room above a door. While the girls were looking through their backpacks for flashlights, they all heard an eerie screeching noise.

"Did you hear that?" Sailor Moon whispered apprehensively.

It sounded again.

"It sounds like something heavy and metallic being dragged," observed Sailor Venus.

Sailor Moon shivered. "I remember that sound. Everyone stay still and quiet."

The noise grew louder and louder as whatever was dragging the object approached through the darkness. Heavy steps soon accompanied the earsplitting screech of heavy, rusted, metal being dragged halfheartedly across the ancient, stone floor through the silent darkness. Then, from the right of the room, and fortunately from the end of the room opposite of them, an apparition of horrid stature came into the light. It was chilling, to be polite. It looked like a tall, muscular man with a good physique. His skin was horridly pale, a corpse's skin. He was dragging an enormous knife the length of a surfboard. He adorned a filthy robe that looked almost like a butcher's smock. Blood was spattered all over his body. He had white gloves that were soaked with blood. He was barefoot. As he walked, his body did convulse in periodic twitching. The most distinguish and eeriest feature by far was the large, rusted, dried blood-brown, five-sided pyramid-shaped helmet that masked his entire head. Once he was parallel to the Link and the girls, he stopped suddenly. His body shifted in an uncomfortable pivot, dragging the great knife too. He was, most likely, looking in their direction. He knew they were there. Link and the girls didn't make a noise or move an inch. After staring at them for about ten full seconds, he simply seemed to loose interest. He pivoted and continued his original course. No one moved until they heard the sound of a stone door open and close.

"OH C***!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "That was scary!"

"What was that thing?" Link said, unnerved.

"That was a Pyramid Head Heartless," said Sailor Jupiter. "Freaky, right?"

"Yes…" Link breathed.

"I know they are wicked scary," said Sailor Saturn, putting a hand on Link's shoulder, "but they aren't invisible. How many have we taken out girls? Is it three or four?"

"When Kaorinite came back, she had three," said Sailor Mercury.

"See?" Sailor Saturn said confidently. "It's not a problem. Come on."

Even though they had faced the same type of monster before, the girls still huddled closely to Link as they trek across the dark room. The door led to an even grander room that was almost as blindingly black. There was a grand staircase that led to a magnificent stone door. There were two, blue flame torches on each side of the staircase.

"That big door looks like a good place to start," said Sailor Mercury. She then saw that the stone door was opening. "Wait!"

When the door opened, Zaccheus, Jairo, Malchior, and Tatsuaki appeared; each one held a lantern.

"It's you again!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Welcome, Sailor Soldiers and friends!" Tatsuaki roared joyously. "Welcome to the Arbiter's Grounds, a place where Hell meets the world of the living!"

"_Whatever_!" Sailor Venus shouted. "We won't mind having to plow through you guys to get to the Mirror of Twilight."

"Oh, Sailor Venus, all of you really," said Tatsuaki amusingly. "We would prefer a chase."

Suddenly, the blue flames in the torches formed into snakes of flame. Each snake-like flame flew into one of the lanterns held by the Faceless Phantom Brothers. Now the entire room was nothing but blackness except for the four, small lanterns. A loud huff signified the closing of the great stone door.

"If you want to get passed here," said Tatsuaki. "You have to find each one of us and free the fires in these lanterns. Good luck…" The lantern lights vanished.

"This is going to suck," Sailor Venus said. "We're going to need to break into teams to search this place for those losers and the lanterns."

"How should we divide?" asked Sailor Jupiter.

"Link and Saturn go in a team together," said Sailor Moon outright.

Sailor Saturn took the hint and became nervous. "Are you sure?"

Sailor Moon went over to her. "You two could use some alone time in a dark spooky place. It's like going to see a scary movie in a theater."

"But I hate scary movies."

"You are going to make a Scooby Doo reference, aren't you?" Sailor Mars said to Sailor Venus.

"You know it," said Sailor Venus cheerfully. "I'll be Daphne. Jupiter can be Fred since she is the manliest."

"Doesn't that upset you?" Sailor Mercury asked Jupiter.

"Not really," she answered "I have gotten used to it."

"Mercury can be Velma," said Sailor Venus.

"I'm always Velma," Sailor Mercury complained sadly. "You're always Daphne."

"Shut up, Velma. Since Sailor Moon is Scooby, Mars will be Shaggy since she is best to suited wrangle Sailor Moon."

"I'm not that scared," Sailor Moon said chattering.

"Scooby Doo needs to be watch carefully," said Sailor Mars mockingly. "We all know that Scooby will just run away unless we give him some treats."

"I can do fine on my own," Sailor Moon snapped.

"Prove it then," retorted Sailor Mars. "Go through the dark room to the room with all the doors without clinging to anyone."

"I can do that," Sailor Moon went over to the door, then stopped and turned to them. "Could I get some more incentive?"

Sailor Jupiter took a small bag of cookies out of her backpack. "Will you do it for Sailor Moon snack?"

Sailor Moon became giddy. "I'll take one!"

Jupiter handed her a cookie, and she ate it happily. Link just watched the whole scene. While the other girls went back through the dark room to the room with all the doors, Link and Saturn stayed in the grand door's chamber and searched the passageways leading out of it.


	27. Chapter 26

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Nightmares Left by Misery

Evil Chimeras of the Executed

Link and Sailor Saturn made their way into another dark room that wasn't lit in any way, so it called for a flashlight and lantern. Many large, disgusting beetles crawled along the sandy floor.

"Do you think we'll have to fight that red pyramid thing?" Link asked.

"I don't think that will be a problem," she said.

"Did you hear something?"

"What?" She listened.

"It's like moaning."

Saturn listened in and heard a man's moaning become louder. The two searched for the source through the huge, dark room, which was beginning to shift from sandy stone to metal that bared a curious red and brown tinge. It began to become more disturbing when the moans began to sound like moans of pleasure.

"He seems happy for some reason," said Link. "I don't like where this is going."

Suddenly, the light met a wall, and the moaning was quite loud. After traveling along the wall, they found it. It was a sight that no person should bare the torture of seeing. It was truly a sight that serves as a prelude to therapy. A new Pyramid Head Heartless, one with a black, four-sided pyramid helmet, was hunched over, holding a corpse to his abdominal area. With each pelvic thrust, he moaned in unholy ecstasy.

"What f*** is going on here?" Sailor Saturn screamed, making her and Link's presence clear.

The Pyramid Head dropped the corpse and stood up. His attire was different from the other one. He wore nothing on his chest except the Emblem of the Heartless. He wore a flesh-colored gown that extended to his ankles to reveal his bare feet. He took his great knife into his hands and pointed at the two with his free hand.

"Seriously!" Sailor Saturn continued to scream. "What the f*** was the point of that scene? I'm going to see that s*** in my nightmares. And if I wasn't scared enough of Pyramid Heads…"

Link took her arm, and they ran blindly into the darkness. The screeching of the knife against the now metal ground followed them.

"I think we can outrun him," said Link.

As they ran, their lights hit the other Pyramid Head they had seen before.

"Wrong way!" Sailor Saturn screamed.

They skidded away before they were within his grasp.

"Where are we going?" Sailor Saturn cried.

Link saw a steel door illuminated by their lights. He opened the door and pushed Saturn and himself inside. The door had a locking device. He slammed it down and locked the door. Unfortunately, they were in some kind of big, metal locker.

"Out of all the crazy tunnels and passageways in these dungeons," Link signed, "we happen to charge right into a meat locker. I thought you said you weren't afraid of those things."

Saturn was wrapped around his arm. "I never said I wasn't afraid of them. I said I faced them before… in good lighting by the way. Do you think we're safe in here?"

The sound of the screeching great knife against the metal floor sounded again, and again it grew louder and louder as the wielder approached. They each became very apprehensive and prayed that he was just passing by the door. To their astonishment, the noise stopped. They waited for something to happen, but nothing did. The second Link breathed out in relief, a huge sword pierced the metal door. Sailor Saturn was screaming. Both of them were against the wall, yet the great knife was inches away from their flesh. The sword wedged heavily, swishing from right to left.

"Duck down!" Link ordered.

The great knife nearly missed Saturn's nose. The Pyramid Head Heartless bluntly retracted his knife and sent in his hand. The fingers rapidly twitched and groped the empty, stale air for something to grab before slapping down onto the slam-down locking board. He tugged at it to open the door and finally get to the two. Link took the Master Sword in hand a thrust it through the opening. The Pyramid Head roared out in pain. He released his grip on the locking board and retreated. The screech was becoming softer and softer as he walked farther and farther away. Link and Sailor Saturn sat motionlessly on the floor until the sound was completely gone.

That Pyramid Head was the one they first saw, the Heartless of the Arbiter's Grounds' executioner. He walked through the darkness completely aware of his path. Secret hidden doors masked to everyone opened before him as he clutched the stab wound Link had made. Eventually, he came upon a metal door. A meager, rusted-over placard on the door read the word, "Executioner's Quarters." He slammed the door open, causing it to fling back when it smacked the metallic wall, giving of a gunshot-like bang. Frustration caused the Heartless to angrily fling his immense sword in a corner. The room was pitiful. Not only was it the size of a tool shed, for some unfathomable and outright stupid reason, there was an enormous, industrial fan in the ceiling that was actually functioning and making an annoyingly loud hum. There was a desk that featured several _recently used_ knifes of varying sizes. Against the wall facing the door, there was a single person bed… Well, if a usable bed could be as putrid and rotted as a butcher's washcloth, then it was a bed. The executioner sat on the bed and stoked his wound pleasurably with his fingers as though it were a talisman.

Swirls of Twilight appeared at the door, and Zant appeared. The executioner leapt to his feet.

"Are you wishing to be a member of the d*****?" the executioner bellowed through his helmet. "To enter the executioner's quarters…How dim-witted are you?"

"Don't worry," Zant said calmly. "There is no need to harm me as I have no quarrel with you, nor will I have one."

"I don't give a d*** who you are," said the executioner. "I'll still send you to Hell."

The executioner advanced. Zant simply put up his hand.

"I do think you'll reconsider when you hear my offer."

The executioner stopped and listened.

"I have gotten into a quite a spat with this boy in green and these girls in miniskirts. Have you met them already?"

"I did."

"From what my associates say, your kind, Pyramid Head Heartless, have the impressive ability to read the hidden guilt in someone's heart. Once you find something to sink your teeth into, you torture your prey by using their guilt against them. Am I correct?"

"Yes…What is it that you want? I read into the hearts of those you speak of and found not a scrap of guilt…but the boy in green…I did see something. The women are too pure and innocent to torture, but the boy…"

"This is truly thrilling. I didn't expect much of a promise on the girls. That is why I have sent my associates to take care of them. Though you could just go and kill the boy, there is still a strong possibility of failure on your part… No offense I assure you, but you do seem to have been struck by him already."

"This?" The Heartless pointed to his wound, which was now rapidly healing on its own. "I still don't see what you want and what you can offer me."

"I want you to sting the boy in green along with your power to guarantee victor. As for you compensation… I will provide you with as many hearts as you desire."

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury were walking through a corridor of prison cells. Each cell was closet-sized, nothing near the size of a proper cell on Earth. Disgusting odors of death and rotted flesh were so pungent that it burned the nose.

"I think I need another Sailor Moon snack," Sailor Moon said, chattering while keeping close to both of them.

"You are such a baby," Sailor Mars scoffed. "I doubt this place is as bad as they say it is."

"Why is this place made of metal?" asked Sailor Moon.

"I don't know," said Sailor Mars. "Why are there fans here? For ventilation? If you stick someone in a closet cell, I don't ventilation is there biggest concern."

Sailor Moon laughed a little. "That makes just about as much sense as some random douche bag thinking an apartment gave birth to him."

"Where the hell did that come from?" Sailor Mars questioned.

"I don't know. I just thought of something completely stupid and weird."

"That was still an oddly specific example," said Sailor Mercury.

The stone corridor opened into a larger, metallic chamber similar to the one that Link and Sailor Saturn came across. It was horrifically rusted, and the air was so stale. The only light that came into the room shined in through a huge fan in the center of the ceiling. Even the light was stale. The fan's slow rotation spun the shadow and light in retarded flashes. The girls walked to the edge of the dim, dull, hellish spotlight. When the shadow was spun over the section of the circle parallel to them, Malchior appeared as the light returned in the cycle.

"It's one of the Phantom Brothers!" Sailor Mercury screamed.

"Hello, Sailor Soldiers…" Malchior said in a drone that rolled into a snicker.

"Bring on whatever you got!" Sailor Mars hissed.

Malchoir continued to snicker through his scarf. He held out his right hand, which had a small, broken doll clutched in it. With his other hand, he gripped a scalpel. The scalpel glided across his wrist and sliced through the flesh and veins, releasing a scarlet cataract. The splashes of blood on the metal floor sounded like cymbals. The fingers wrapped around the doll uncoiled, and the doll slid off of his hand and landed in the blood. A ball of shadow with yellow eyes hovered passed Malchior's head. It was a Possessor Heartless.

"He is going to summon a Daimohn!" Sailor Mars called.

The Possessor lowered into the doll and vanished into its porcelain cracks. The doll then sank into the puddle of blood. Without any warning, an enormous, porcelain doll rose from the puddle of blood, but unlike the original, this one was twelve feet tall with long, slender arms and legs. Its head was cracked and caved in, but an eyeless face remained with and wide mouth filled with shark-like teeth.

"Behold, Sailor Soldiers," Malchior said. "This is the Daimohn Scarlet Doll. I believe she'll be more than a match for you." When the shadow passed over him, he vanished.

"I'm definitely going to need more cookies," Sailor Moon said, frozen in a freak out moment.

The Daimohn advanced in the rotating spotlight. She swiped down with a vertical claw swiped.

"Move!" Sailor Mars shouted.

Sailor Mercury took hold of Sailor Moon and they split from Sailor Mars. The Daimohn made a horizontal swipe with her other hand and stuck Sailor Moon with a back hand slap, throwing her out of Mercury's protection and onto the floor.

"Sailor Moon!" shrieked Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Moon looked up and froze at the sight of the giant doll. Suddenly, a rose darted through the air and smashed through the face of the doll, shattering most of her head except for her mouth. Scarlet Doll hissed furiously and stumbled backward into the center of the spotlight. Tuxedo Mask stood at the door.

"That is enough, Daimohn," said Tuxedo Mask. "You serve as a nightmare to scare. Dolls should be held a in the memories of all girls as wonderful toys from childhood, not monsters."

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon said dreamily.

"Now, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask ordered.

Sailor Moon summoned her Cutie Moon Rod into her hand. After she waved the sparkly pink wand around, she fired her attack. "Moon Princess Halation!" Dazzling, pink sparkles flew out of her Cutie Moon Rod along with a crescent moon-shaped disc of energy. The shining and beautiful golden light struck the Daimohn. Upon impact, Scarlet Doll screamed, "Cleansing!" It arms and legs twitched in horribly violent conniptions before shadows discharged from the body. The body fizzled away until only the original doll was left on the floor in the blood. The Possessor Heartless rose from the doll and then disintegrated.

"I did it!" Sailor Moon squealed, jumping up and down.

Sailor Mars and Mercury went over to the blood puddle.

"Why did he slit his own wrist?" Sailor Mercury wondered.

There was a thunderous clap. Malchior was back in the room. He placed his hands on the floor, and an alchemic spell started. The blood corroded the floor away to make a hole, and Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars fell into the hole.

"Mars! Mercury!" Sailor Moon screamed as she ran to the hole.

Before she or Tuxedo Mask got there, Malchior sealed the hole and disappeared, but his laughter stayed in the room.

"I have taken Sailor Mars and Mercury to a safe place where they will meet death by my hands," said Malchior. "Well, then it isn't safe at all then, now is it?"

Sailor Moon fell to her knees. "What do we do now?" she asked, crying.

"We have to find a way to them," said Tuxedo Mask. "If there is a chamber below us, then there must be a way into it elsewhere. This room is a dead end, so we have to go back. Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are almost here."

"We should find Jupiter and Venus," Sailor Moon insisted. "They could be in trouble too."

Meanwhile, Link and Sailor Saturn finally exited the meat locker and found a door to a new location near a corner, but it was locked.

"What now?" Sailor Saturn sighed.

Midna appeared and floated over to her. "I don't like this place one bit. It is filled with an evil presence."

"No duh!" whined Saturn. "I'm so over being here. It is _way _too freaky."

She leaned against a wall. Unfortunately, the section of the wall she leaned against was a secret door. The wall section revolved and pushed her and Midna into another room, separating her from Link. She banged on the metal wall. "Link!"

"Saturn! Midna!" Link called as he too knocked on the wall with his fist. "Don't worry! I'll get you out!"

Midna and Sailor Saturn were now in the middle of a corridor of prisons cells.

"Do you think we should stay here?" Saturn asked Midna.

"We need to find the Mirror of Twilight," stated Midna. "You got us separated from Link. Now start finding a way to Link and most importantly the mirror. We have no time to loose."

"This isn't my fault," Saturn retorted. "Let's look for a way out of here."

One of the cell doors suddenly slid open with an echoing slamming of d***ing bars. Neither Sailor Saturn nor Midna could see what was coming out. Then a horridly familiar noise rumbled through the blackness within the cell. Sailor Saturn knew it was a chainsaw being revved up. A disgusting humanoid monster stepped out of the cell. He only wore filthy pants. His skin was the same color of rotted flesh, but this was not an animated corpse. It was a Heartless, for the Emblem was on its manly chest. It was Chainsaw Mask. A bag with a crudely drawn face was over his head and fastened with a noose. He had finally revved up the chainsaw. Link, who had his ear to the door, had no idea what the noise was, but he soon heard Sailor Saturn's screams. Link slammed his fists against the wall but couldn't do a thing.

"Haul a**!" Sailor Saturn screamed as she ran away from the monster with Midna ducking into her shadow.

The door that had been locked before suddenly unlocked. Link found this to be suspect of a trap, but it was his only lead to a way to find Sailor Saturn. He slid the metal door open and processed into a room that was made out of stone. It was a chamber for execution. The stone steps on the edges of the room served as bleachers for those there to enjoy someone's death. It was a low budget execution room. A single noose hung from the ceiling and a simple stool lay under it. Someone was hung there and apparently never taken down. A body was simply hanging there since the dungeon was decommissioned. When Link came closer, he found that the corpse was not all decomposed. It looked almost as though his death was five minutes ago. It was a man. He was, well, _used_ to be, handsome. He was around his twenties and had a muscular body. He was rugged and had chin stubble. He wore a leather vest and rough orange pants with leather shin guards. He was barefoot. A red and blue turbon was wrapped around his head and neck and continued into scarf. Curiously, his left arm was equipped with a metal, clawed gauntlet. His skin was kissed by the desert's sun. Link approached the man and wondered if it was a suicide.

"Hey, kid…"

Link's body chilled. He looked into the face of the corpse and saw that its eyes were staring right back into his.

"Here to steal the treasures of the Royal Family?" the dead man asked.

Link didn't respond.

"Are you just an adventurer? I bet you're on some kind of amazing quest to save the kingdom, aren't you?"

Link did nod to this.

"I went on adventures too, kid. In yours, did you have to steal treasures to get to your goal?"

Link wasn't sure how to respond this time.

"I did that too, but people called me a thief. Sure, I did rob a couple of graves, but it was all in fun. I wasn't harming anyone. But the King said, 'no', and had me hanged. The people are fickle. No matter how much money or how many women you have, they can turn on you. I'd bet money that they'll hang you too."

The man's body suddenly started to vibrate and swing. The vibrations were strong that the body was blurred. Link backed away and had sword and shield in hand. The boy quit moving when it fell from the noose. The thief's body stood on its feet. Its flesh was now what it should have looked like after decomposing: pale green with tears and revealed bones. His face was completely skeletal and ugly, but he still had his handsome eyes. He lifted his scarf over his mouth. A sword appeared in his right hand, and he positioned himself for combat.

He made the first move. His strikes were swift, strong, yet in spaced intervals. Link did well to block with his shield. Suddenly, the undead thief grabbed the shield with his clawed hand and used his grip on the shield to toss Link to the side. Link quickly recovered in time to avoid a sword slash. He then struck at the thief, but the thief blocked with his sword. Link flipped back to gain space, then he summoned his Gale Boomerang. He threw it, and the thief was bamboozled by the winds long enough for Link to sink his blade into the thief's chest. The battle was won, the undead thief disintegrated into bones and clothes. A new door opened for Link.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus had come across a large, circular room with a dome-shaped ceiling. This room was used to bury some of the executed. The past stone flooring had been excavated and ripped out for dirt to house haphazard arrangements of mass graves. So many things were planted, yet nothing would ever grow in this d***ed place. The dirt was ash-like in color and texture. There were shovels and other kinds of equipment around the edges of the room. Oddly, for some reason, there was a battle axe too.

"This is so creepy," Sailor Venus said.

"I know what you mean," said Sailor Jupiter. "Can you feel how cold it is?"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of ice cubes cracking in a drink. They found Zaccheus sitting in a white lawn chair – of course the lawn chair was brought there by him – with a glass of lemonade in his hand.

"What a wonderful day it is for gardening," Zaccheus said cheerfully.

"It's a Faceless Phantom Brother," shrieked Venus.

"So, girls, what do you think of my garden?" he asked. "I have heard from around the grape vine that you like gardening, Sailor Jupiter."

"I do," she answered. "What you have here is nothing but a graveyard."

"That is a little small minded," Zaccheus said. He sipped his lemonade. "There are countless seeds planted here. Seeds that were either hung or burned or guillotined or simple buried with a gag in mouth."

"You're a psychopath!" Jupiter snapped.

"That hurts, Sailor Jupiter," he said with an exaggerated hand to his heart. "It hurts since I like you quite a lot. You are the most beautiful of the Sailor Soldiers of Earth."

"She isn't the most beautiful," Sailor Venus huffed under her breath.

Jupiter heard her. "Are you really upset that I'm getting a compliment from a serial killer? Do you want a serial killer to compliment you?"

"Compliments about good looks are always nice," answered Venus with fake innocence.

"Girls, I love having you fight over me," Zaccheus said with a happy laugh.

"Keep dreaming!" Jupiter snapped at him. "Leave along with your dilutions!"

"Dilutions?" he repeated. "I was completely being honest when I was talking about my garden. It should start sprouting any second now."

Just then, a huge rotting hand broke through the dirt. It was big enough to wrap its fingers around a person.

"Some timing…" Zaccheus commented.

The hand worked to pull the rest of the body out. Soon enough, a head erupted along with shoulders and another arm. Both arms worked the bulbous body up. Its body ended at the waist, which seemed to spread out like roots. The monster was a conglomeration of flesh molded into a tree-like body. Its arms were ridiculously long. Its torso was splintered in some areas where random pieces of flesh just hung like moss. Rotted skin stretched down his face, removing eyes, ears, and nostrils. It did still have a jaw where a lipless mouth had a black mass of thick sludge was shoved deep between a set of filthy, yellow teeth. Its skin was a sickening mix of dirty pinks and browns drawn by veins of dried blood that snaked along the head and face and arms. Sailor Jupiter and Venus were so stunned that they didn't answer this appearance with a comment.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Zaccheus said as he toasted to the undead monster. "Sepulcher," he commanded, "kill Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter!" He then disappeared along with his lawn chair.

Sepulcher tried to slam the girls into the ground with his hand. Jupiter and Venus separated and avoided the attack.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter's bolts of lightning struck the fleshy tree and stunned him. She then went to the large battle ax and took it in her hands.

"It's time to rid the garden of weeds!" She called out as she charged towards the tree's trunk.

She sent her ax's blade into the flesh and cut pretty deeply. Unfortunately, she was unable to retract the ax. Sepulcher was shocked out of his stupor and scooped up Sailor Jupiter in one of his massive hands. He brought her close to his face. As he growled, the black sludge sprayed onto her.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Venus screamed. She then summoned her golden chain. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" The golden chain whipped forth and tore into Sepulcher's head.

The laceration was deep along the side of his head, causing the monster to roar out in pain and, most importantly, drop Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter distance herself from him.

"Jupiter," called Sailor Venus, "we need to combine our attacks to kill him."

"Right!" Sailor Jupiter agreed. She charged up electricity between her hands. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She threw an orb of pure electricity at Sepulcher.

"Crescent Beam Shower!" Sailor Venus fired a single beam of light that separated into many beams of energy that pieced Sepulcher's body.

When the orb of electricity hit, Sepulcher's body exploded into bits of flesh and body that littered the room.

"I call that win," said Sailor Jupiter.

A new doorway opened. As soon as they stepped through it, it shut closed.

Link walked further into a black corridor. His lantern's feeble flame was beginning to flicker out, for the oil was near its end. Lights from torches flickered inside a new chamber at the corridor's end. What astonished Link was the sight of Princess Zelda standing on balcony high over him. Her eyes were fixated on nothing, just in an empty stare.

"Princess!" he called to her. "What are you doing here?"

Princess Zelda looked down at him mournfully.

"You couldn't save me…" she said.

There was a door behind her, and Link saw the executioner standing within its frame.

"Princess!" Link screamed.

Unfortunately, the Heartless thrusts his great knife right through the princess's chest. Her eyes went back into a dead stare. The great knife was retracted, and her body slumped down behind the banister dead. Link just stood there with his eyes not straying from the corpse of the princess of Hyrule.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury had fallen and landed in pool of water, at least, they believed it to be just water.

"That Malchior is going to get it," snapped Sailor Mars.

"Why did he take us here?" wondered Sailor Mercury.

"Who knows what those freaks are up to?" said Mars. "Let's find a way out of here before they get to us."

The two swam out of the pool and climbed onto the heavily rusted, metal floors. The darkness was all around them. Sailor Mars ignited a small flame in her palm to give them light. Sailor Mercury summoned her visor to watch for any abnormalities in the shadows.

"They are hunting us," said Sailor Mars. "I know it."

Sailor Mercury shrieked when she saw something appeared through her Mercury Goggles. Then a stream of water struck her and separated her from Sailor Mars. Sailor Mars turned to see what happened only to see flames ignite in the distance. Then fireballs zoomed towards her. She dodged them, and the fire in the distance came closer. It was Jairo. The touches suddenly ignited to give the battlefield light. Sailor Mercury looked up to find Malchior standing before her.

"Welcome, Sailor Soldiers…" Malchior said coolly. "How would you two like to play a game?"

Mercury stood up. "What are you talking about?"

Jairo snickered. He was high. "Games, girls, games… We have a good one. There are two lanterns hidden in somewhere here in this chamber. But where… s***… I totally forgot where we put them…"

"What my little brother is trying to say is," Malchior continued, "if you can find the lanterns while surviving our attacks, we will leave, and you can leave. However… you won't survive our attacks." Malchior attacked first. "Dark Water!" He sent a huge stream of water shaped like a serpent towards Mercury.

Sailor Mercury jumped and rolled to the side to avoid it. Then she used her own attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" Droplets of water swirled around her body and formed into a blast of water that she sent forth at Malchior.

Malchior didn't dodge. He clapped his hands together. His hands met the water blast, and he used alchemy to counter. The stream of water morphed into a life-sized ice sculpture of Sailor Mercury. The real Mercury gasped.

"Do you like my work?" Malchior asked calmly. "I am surprised that you would like anything I do. After all, you work to help others and most importantly try to heal the wounds of others with you powers while I prefer to use my expertise in medicine to make injuries much worse." He placed a hand against the cheek of the ice sculpture. "That led to the Moon Kingdom getting suspicious of me. They wondered why practically every patient I had died in my care. When they investigated further, they found out about my practices in Heartless and demon magic. That was more than enough to convict me and hang me. They did too, but death can be made more pleasant when you have already pledged yourself to the darkness. I just find such pleasure in the agony of others." He ripped the head off of the statue.

"You monster!" Sailor Mercury screamed.

Malchior chuckled. "You will never find that lantern, Sailor Mercury." The ice sculptures head turned into a katana. He then destroyed the statue with a punch. The ice shards struck Mercury and knocked her down. Malchior leapt through the air and with his ice katana raised.

Sailor Mercury rolled out of his way just in time and ran off. She then turned around quickly. "Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury conjured at thick fog.

"That won't save you, Sailor Mercury!" Malchior roared in laughter. "My bionic eye is just as good as your Mercury Goggles. I'm coming for you."

Sailor Mars faced Jairo. He stared at her with on bloodshot eye – the other having been burned away.

"Are you going to start this, or do I get the first move?" Sailor Mars asked seriously.

Jairo took a few seconds to respond. "Sorry, did I fall asleep? I can get sleepy sometimes when I'm toasted."

"Toasted?" Sailor Mars repeated. "Are you on drugs?"

"Hellz yeh!" said Jairo. "I'm pot's b****. Lucios don't look at recreation drugs too fondly. When they found all my weed farms, they also found that I smoked other things…people, man… People are dope to smoke."

"You burned people alive!" Sailor Mars said accusingly.

"That's one way to call it. The Lucios of the Moon Kingdom liked that even less and had me hanged. That was a buzz kill."

"Stop talking!" snapped Sailor Mars.

"S***. The man is always on my case. If you Sailors and Queen Serenity ever lit up a pipe once in a while during the Silver Millennium, you'd be more chill. Dark Fire!" He attacked with a blast of fire.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars answered with her fire attack.

The flames collided and were matched.

"If you would have relaxed more often like me," said Jairo, "you would have more energy."

"If I was a drug addicted thug like you, I wouldn't have the passion to fight and win," Sailor Mars countered.

While trying to backtrack back to the chamber where they first split up, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask became lost. Sailor Moon was practically glued to his arm.

"We're lost, aren't we?" she said, cowering.

"Don't be scared, Sailor Moon," he said. "I'm here with you."

"Don't leave me, Darien!" she said frantically. "I don't want to be alone!"

"Calm down. I'm not leaving you."

At some point, they came to a dead end with a mirrored wall. The mirror was filthy with dust and scratches.

"What is this doing here?" Sailor Moon asked. She separated from Tuxedo Mask for once and ventured closer to the mirror. She stared back at herself, almost in a daze. She crept closer and closer, never looking away from her eyes. Suddenly, her reflection became soaked in a familiar crimson liquid. She screamed.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask called rushing to her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm covered in blood!" she whimpered.

Tuxedo Mask looked at her. "No, you're not."

"I'm not?" Sailor Moon looked down at her body. She was completely clean. Only her reflection was soiled. "What exactly was the point of that?"

"I'm not sure."

"That was dumb." She danced a little in front of the mirror and watched her bloodied reflection move with her. "This got boring. Let's leave."

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus were now locked in a large, rectangular stonewalled room with Zaccheus and Tatsuaki.

"You freaks are going to pay for what you've done!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"We don't have to fight," Zaccheus said coolly. "If you surrender nicely, I'll take you out on a date."

Sailor Jupiter nearly threw up in her mouth. "Fat chance of that every happening!"

"Why did you ask _her_ out?" Sailor Venus asked as though his request was ridiculous for a reason other than the obvious one.

"Are you offering?" Zaccheus asked eagerly.

"Yeah!" Sailor Jupiter spat. "Do you want to go on a date with a serial killer?"

"It's nice to be asked," said Venus.

"Enough!" roared Tatsuaki. "Dark Beauty!" Black, rusted chains flew from his wrists

The girls dodged.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus shot a beam of light at Tatsuaki.

Tatsuaki blocked the beam with a strong swipe of this scythe.

"It's a simple game," Zaccheus said to Jupiter. "If you find both lanterns, you can live. If you don't, I'll keep you alive long enough for some fun."

"You make me want to puke!" Sailor Jupiter screamed. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She threw a ball of lightning at him.

Zaccheus leapt into the air and dodged it. He landed quite closely to Sailor Jupiter. He then lashed out with swift punches. Sailor Jupiter was shocked by his prowess in martial arts. Luckily, she was quite proficient as well and met him blow for blow.

Link stagnantly left the room where he witnessed Zelda's death. He gripped his forehead with one hand as he felt his way through the darkness. He was shamed and felt himself fall deeper and deeper into failure. He wasn't too concerned about his destination, for his mind was in a gutter. Zelda was counting on him, and he failed. He failed. His head was aching with self-hatred. Sailor Saturn was lost in this hellhole. Ilia had amnesia. Zelda was dead. All of these things were his fault.

Torches lit up along the walls. Link was in a labyrinth of metal walls. All the walls were slicked with some kind of slime that dribbled down to the floor to create puddles. Fire gave every thing a red hue. The darkness mixed into the red as well, and with that disturbing color scheme, Link believed he was in Hell.

"Link!" called a voice.

Link spun around and nearly flipped when he saw Ilia running towards him. She leapt against his chest and squeezed him.

"Link…" she said panting. "I'm so scared. There is a monster coming after me!"

Everything happened too quickly for Link to question how Ilia even got there, because the executioner's Heartless had just turned a corner and was coming after them with a spear. Link grabbed Ilia's arm and pulled her along as her ran. The two were barely outrunning the Pyramid Head. Link had no idea where he was going. Around corners and down corridors and praying to not meet a dead end, that was his plan. Ilia was tiring out.

"Link…" she panted. "I can't… I can't…"

Link saw a light at the end of the tunnel. There was an exit a few more meters ahead of them. Pyramid Head was right on their heels.

"Keep it up a little longer, Ilia!" Link called.

They were so very close to that finish line, but…Ilia tripped in exhaustion, and her hand slipped through Link's fingers just as he had made it to the door. He reached out to her, and she crawled on the floor with a hand raised to grab hold of his. But… The Fates were just having too much fun cutting the strings today. Pyramid Head's spear pierced Ilia's back. Link's heart stopped beating. His eyes traveled from the gushing wound up the spear to the metal pyramid. The faceless monster seemed to be positioned to be looking right at him. A stone door lowed abruptly, cutting Link off from the monster that had just killed his dear friend. Link's mind shut off almost entirely. He propped himself against the stone door and slowly slid down to the floor. Ilia had died because of his failure. Zelda had died because of his failure. He was a failure. His heart was soothed into a painless, empty, blackness. The atmosphere was bone-chilling. Every single part of his body and essence was soothed into a stark equilibrium of coldness. All was silent.

The only thing that shocked him back to a functioning mindset was a blindingly sharp pain in his right arm. His left hand felt the epicenter of the shooting pain. The hilt of a small throwing knife jutted out of his flesh. The warm blood chilled instantly upon the greeting of the stale air. He pulled the knife out, ignoring the pain completely.

"You didn't even whimper a peep," said a voice.

Link spun around to scan the auditorium-like room. No one was there or, at least, not in his view.

"To see those who have meant so much to you fall dead…" the voice continued. "It is a deserving punishment for those who have committed horrid sins. You are very deserving.

Link shot to his feet. "What are you talking about?"

"You, supposed 'hero chosen by the gods,' have committed sins against the Royal Family and the gods. You quested to retrieve fragments of a relic cast away from this world by the goddesses who chose you as their vessel. The Royal Family's fate was in your hands, and you're negligence has started its absolute ruin. You failed, hero."

"Shut up!" Link shouted. He got the Master Sword in hand. "Show yourself."

"I will accept your challenge," the voice droned on. "I was like you. My faith drove me to become the greatest and most feared assassin in my homeland's history. One instant of error in judgment led to my execution here. I am similar to you in that instance. Also, everyone I cared about died when I failed."

The speaker appeared at last. He was an animated corpse, just like Link's previous opponent. He wore leather armor underneath white clothing and a white cloak. Throwing knives were affixed in holsters on his leather vest. One holster was empty. His left gauntlet housed a retractable blade. He had a sword in his other hand.

"Hero," the assassin spoke, "you have one beloved person left in this world. The person who is the most precious in your heart is alive. If you do not hurry, she will die too, leaving you with absolutely nothing."  
Link had just had enough of all this nonsense. He charged with his blade and struck with a beast-like fury. The assassin was overwhelmed at first and had to get some space in order to survive. The assassin threw two knives at Link to slow him down. Link blocked with his shield. When he lowered his shield, he found the assassin soaring through the air towards Link with his retractable blade readied for an instant kill. Link sprang up and met him in midflight. Link's sword hit the mark, but the assassin did not. When they landed, Link was steady on his feet while the assassin's legs awkwardly met the stone flooring. The old bones cracked on impact. The assassin struggled to move his broken body. Link stepped towards him. On his arms, the assassin pathetically tried to crawl to safety, but Link would not have it happen. Hatred was just steaming from his body. He sank his blade deep into the assassin's spine, but he was not yet satisfied. Hatred, emptiness, sadness: all drove the Master Sword repeatedly into the corpse. Link stopped at last when all that remained were rags of white cloth and pebble-sized fragments of bones. With one last strike, he shattered the skull with such ruthless force that the skull scattered into fine grains. Link heaved in and out like the big bad wolf from the fairytales, like a monster. A door opened. Still heaving and tingling with unsatisfied rage, Link proceeded through the door with one thought repeating through his head.

_They're dead… They're dead… But one is left… One is left…I cannot fail again…_


	28. Chapter 40

Sailor Moon Chronicles

A Heart's Shine in the Darkness

Saturn's Epic New Attack

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Sailor Jupiter's attack nailed Zaccheus. She had found one lantern and smashed it into pieces. The blue flames rose up and floated away through the walls.

"Freakin' b****!" Zaccheus shouted.

"You remember our deal, don't you?" Sailor Jupiter roared. "Now get lost!"

Zaccheus vanished.

Tatsuaki was proving to be a real challenge for Sailor Venus. He grabbed her with his chains and slammed her against a wall near some crates and boxes.

"You're dead, Sailor Venus," he said softly, raising his scythe.

Sailor Venus weakly got to her knees. Out of sheer luck, the box right next to her had a blue light streaming through the cracks. She quickly lifted the lid and pulled out the lantern.

"Ha!" Venus cheered. "Suck it!" She smashed the lantern on the ground.

Tatsuaki bitterly lowered his weapon. "The door is open…I will get you for this…" He disappeared in swirls of darkness.

"We did it!" Sailor Venus cheered. She happily rushed to Jupiter. "Now let's get the f*** out of here."

Sailor Mars was losing ground in her stalemate with Jairo. She ended her fire attack and dodged and avoided his. She quickly looked around the room to find any glow of blue light. Jairo's body ignited in flames, and he charged her.

"Burning Mandala!" Dozens of fiery rings shout forth from Sailor Mar's hands and struck Jairo. The force of her attack knocked Jairo down and ironically put out his flames. She saw the blue light of the lantern in the distance near a stock of saw dust. With a swift dash, she reached it before Jairo could recover and smashed it.

While she was being chased by Malchior, Sailor Mercury was scanning the room with her visors in search of the lanterns. She soon found on inside of a chest. Malchior was right behind her. He swiped down with his ice katana, and, fortunately, Mercury dodged right in time.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury's blast of water ripped the wooden chest apart and freed the blue flames from the confines of the lantern.

"D*** it!" Malchior screamed, shattering his sword against the floor.

"You lost," said Sailor Mercury. "You promised to let us go."

Malchior looked down in defeat. A door opened in darkness. "You can leave. Jairo…Jairo?" Malchior looked for his brother and found that he had not moved after Sailor Mars struck him. "Jairo!"

Jairo sat up and stretched his arms out in a yawn that echoed throughout the room. "I guess I dozed off. I'm hungry." He looked around to see the Sailor Soldiers alive. "Did we lose? I don't remember that?"

"Jairo!" Malchior ordered. "We're leaving!" Jairo and Malchior both faded away.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were still lost in a labyrinth of storage rooms.

"When did you say Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto are going to get here?" she asked him.

"I'm not sure. They said they were looking up information on the Arbiter's Grounds. When I last spoke to them, they said that they had found some information in a restricted place. They said it wouldn't take long to get clearance. I tried calling you, but there must be a signal jammer somewhere here."

"I bet it was those creeps, the Faceless Phantom Brothers. It is a shame that those guys turned to evil."

"The Republic and Queen Serenity didn't think that any bad apples would come from the creation of the Lucios race."

"Over a thousand years and only about four defects, that isn't that bad when you think about it."

Tuxedo Mask stopped in front of a door that was situated in a dead end. When he opened it, they both found a room with dozens of mannequins broken and stuffed in boxes or just scattered on the floor and on shelves.

"Why would they need mannequins in a place like this?" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Who cares?" Sailor Moon said. "The people who made this place had issues." In the corner of the room, there was one mannequin that was displayed. It was legless and placed on a table. "This place gives me the creeps. The whole Arbiter's Grounds suck!" She turned to Tuxedo Mask and buried her face in his chest. "I don't like it here, Darien."

He looked down at her and patted her head. "This shouldn't take much longer when Sailor Uranus and the others get here."

They heard a woman's scream. Tuxedo Mask looked up and froze slightly. Sailor Moon turned around. The mannequins head had been knocked off. Blood was sliding down the chest from the neck hole.

"That's unusual," said Tuxedo Mask.

"Yeah," Sailor Moon said, almost nonchalantly. "What was the point of that?"

"I don't know."

"I'm bored again."

Both of them left the room and proceeded to search for a way back to where they all separated. This time when they searched, they found the room, and the Inner Soldiers were there along with the Outer Soldiers, who had just arrived.

"Girls!" Sailor Moon cheered.

"Hey, Serena," called Mars. "You're the last one here. We had to fight a bunch of freaks to get here, and you're still the last one to arrive."

"We got lost, Rei!" Sailor Moon retorted. "Besides, I don't remember you destroying the Daimohn."

"You were the one who cried for cookies," snapped Sailor Mars.

"Did you find out anything?" Tuxedo Mask asked Sailor Pluto.

"We found exactly where the Mirror of Twilight is located," said Sailor Pluto. "There is one problem though. There is a device that we must have to reveal the mirror. It is in the possession of the prison's executioner."

"That isn't good," said Sailor Mercury. "The executioner is a Pyramid Head Heartless. He is a tough one too."

"Where are Link and Saturn?" Venus asked.

"They must still be exploring up ahead," said Mars.

"What do you think they had to deal with?" said Jupiter. "We had to fight a disgusting monster and then some creeps."

"One has a crush on Jupiter," Venus teased.

"Shut up!" said Jupiter in embarrassment. "He is psycho."

"Whatever we think happened doesn't matter," said Sailor Uranus. "We need to find them."

Just then, a hole in the ceiling opened up, and Sailor Saturn and Midna fell through it, shocking everyone.

"Holy c***!" shrieked Sailor Moon. "What happened to you two?"

Jupiter and Neptune helped the two of them up. Midna recovered quite quickly and hovered into the air while Sailor Saturn was pretty shaky.

"You would never believe it if I told you," said Sailor Saturn. "First, we were separated from Link. Then we were chased through a bunch of hallways by a Chainsaw Mask Heartless. Then when we think he's gone, we get attacked by ghosts and wraiths. Midna was good at destroying them. Then there were a lot of stairs, and we fell down a hole. And… here we are."

"So you have no idea where Link is?" said Sailor Neptune.

"Not a clue. I'm really worried though. He has never faced Heartless before, especially Pyramid Heads. By the way, there are at least two here."

"Fantastic…" Sailor Mars sighed heavily.

"This is really bad," said Pluto. "Pyramid Heads have the nasty ability to prey on someone's guilt or shame and exacerbate that guilt with relentless illusions until the person is at wit's end. Then they steal the person's heart. They can only use that power if the person is alone and houses a great amount of grief."

"Oh no!" Sailor Saturn said apprehensively. "We have to find Link right away. He is in danger."

Meanwhile, Link was dashing through a pitch-black corridor without any concern for anything else in the dark. The corridor ended and he found himself in the same dark room he had visited earlier with the Sailor Soldiers. The flame over the door leading to the great hall with the blue flames and steps beckoned to him. An end to whatever was happening to him in this hellhole was in that great hall. He opened the door and entered. All four blue flames were back to their original locations. This meant that the Sailor Soldiers were successful. However, that whole subject was stashed elsewhere in his mind, so he did not even think anything of it. What got his attention were to two, spear-wielding Pyramid Heads standing on top of the platform in front of the great door, which was still closed.

"Link!"

Link's heart was struck cold. Sailor Saturn was strapped in a metal frame and hanging upside-down right above the Pyramid Heads. She was screaming. The blue light on her fair complexion made her look ghostly.

"Stop!" Link screamed to the Heartless. "Leave her alone! Leave us bother the hell alone!"

Sailor Saturn was still screaming. The Pyramid Heads positioned their spears to end it. Link ran forward to stop them, but he only made it halfway. The spears pierce straight through her body, killing her instantly. The screaming stopped.

Link fell to his knees. Everything was gone. His heart grew icy and heavy. His eyes never left the sight of her face, her beautiful face, the face he truly loved to see smiling at him, the face that showed concern and caring for him. That face was now stuck in a frozen expression of anguish and death. Blood soaked her outfit and ran down her neck and drenched her hair before separating from the strands in droplets that stained the stone. Link had lost the most precious person in his heart, and now his heart was empty. However, it was filling with something else. Darkness was flowing into him. In his breaths, the darkness swept into his body freely. It felt as though he was falling into a black abyss that had no end. Falling, falling, it was over for him. Falling, falling, all the light was gone. Falling, falling, he gave up.

"Hero chosen by the goddesses," the executioner bellowed, "you failed to protect those close to you, and you failed to save Hyrule." Both Heartless dropped their spears and picked up something on the ground next to them and began descending the steps. "You must be punished for you failure. After all, you wish to be."  
As the Pyramid Heads descended the stairs, they suddenly stopped after the bottom step. Link was so paralyzed by the sight of Sailor Saturn's death that he did not hear the Pyramid Heads' conversation.

"Those girls are in the dark room," said the Pyramid Head with black helmet. "If the real one comes in here, all of our work will be undone."

"I guarantee you that they will not reach this room," said the executioner. He cast a spell without even moving.

The Sailor Soldiers were in the large, dark room.

"The door to the place with the blue fire is below that big torch," said Sailor Mercury. She had her Mercury Goggles on and had her handheld supercomputer in her hand. "Link is just beyond that door."

Suddenly, they all felt a chill sweep the whole chamber. The fire of the torch went out instantly, but the room was given a new illumination. A sickening, ghoulish, misty lighting activated and gave light to the entire chamber. Now they saw that there were several doors that had been hidden in the darkness as well as patches of quicksand that they were fortunate to have avoided. All of the girls and Tuxedo Mask felt the evil presence encroaching.

"Did you feel that eeriness spread just now?" said Sailor Mars.

"Someone doesn't what us to reach that door," said Sailor Uranus.

Suddenly, ethereal creatures descended through the ceiling. Ghosts, Poes, and wraiths came forth, screeching horrid wails of anguish. Zombies ripped through the sands and broke through the stone doors in rapid numbers. The zombies' levels of decomposition varied. Some still retained human shape while others were just skeletons with organs leaking down bones and clothing. Unhinged jaws waved across the necks of many. Weapons like swords, knives, and axes were carried by some. All of the undead monsters set their sights on the living.

"Everyone, remember!" said Sailor Venus. "The best way to kill as zombie is to blow its f****** head off!" She summoned her golden heart chain and slashed the heads of five zombies in one swing.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus launched a great ball of energy into a patch of ghosts and destroyed their earthly forms, forcing them to which ever side they needed to reach.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto's attack wiped out a squad of wraiths and Poes.

"They just keep on coming," said Sailor Jupiter as she threw an orb of lightning through several zombies.

Sailor Mars launched several fire rings that sliced and burned through the rotting flesh heaps that were still advancing. "It's endless! More and more are crawling out of the quicksand."

"You all are doing so awesome cheered," Sailor Moon. "We are kicking a**. This situation would probably really suck for other people. Imagine a trucker or clerk doing this s***. I don't even know what a clerk does, but I bet it's boring."

"We have to break through!" Sailor Mercury shouted. She used her water to slice through several zombies that were crawling on the floor towards her.

Blood drenched the walls and floor, and scraps of rotting flesh were sticking on very surface, even the ceiling.

"Deep Submerge!" The blue energy destroyed a large group of zombies that was in front of the door to the blue flame chamber.

Sailor Saturn took advantage of the small gap and charged through without a second thought. Midna accompanied her.

"Sailor Saturn!" Sailor Mercury called. "Careful! There is something huge right below you!"

A horrible, long, white, arm with long, sharp, bloodied-red fingernails shot through the stone floor right behind Saturn and quickly grabbed her head. She screamed. Two similar arms appeared near her. Each one was covered in bruises and leaking pus. One grabbed hold of the arm that wielded her Silence Glaive while the other took hold of Midna.

The two Pyramid Heads were now to Link's right and left. He still did not move. His was falling into darkness without a whim or reaction. Each Pyramid Head held one half of a Pyramid Head's helmet. They walked towards him.

"Your punishment is at hand," said the executioner. "You will now become one of us."

Sailor Saturn struggle to brake free of the arms. Suddenly, another monster shot out of the stone floor. It was disgusting and matched the arms. A monster with a tumor-like mass of rotting flesh for a body appeared. Its giraffe-like neck was high in the air and then lowered to Saturn's eye level. The head was of bone and torn flesh. Nothing but blackness was inside its eye sockets. Its mouth was several times larger than a proportional mouth.

"It's a Dead Hand!" said Sailor Pluto.

Its jaws gaped up as it approached Sailor Saturn. Was it over…

Pink sparkles shattered the dismal atmosphere, and a magical wand's cute chime silenced the evil undead. The princess waved the Cutie Moon Rod through the disgusting veil of death and dispelled the overwhelming evil. "Moon Princess Halation!" Sailor fired her first blast at the Dead Head. Spiraling sprays of brilliant pink sparkles left the tip along with showers of twinkling blues stars. Then the crescent-shaped energy was fired. When the pretty attack struck the Dead Head, his body and hands turned to ash. Sailor Saturn and Midna were freed. Sailor Moon continued to fire off her magnificent spell and destroyed the remaining undead beasts.

"Saturn, hurry!" Sailor Moon instructed.

Sailor Saturn burst through the door and found the Pyramid Heads to be a few feet away from Link.

"LINK!" She screamed.

That was enough to ignite his heart with light again. As he fell into the darkness, he found Sailor Saturn's hand reaching out to him. She was smiling at him so lovingly. He grabbed the life preserver. Link's mind reactivated. The Pyramid Heads faced her.

"Death Reborn Revolution!" She shot her furious attack at the executioner. He was so shocked the she had managed to reach them that he was hit by the attack and knocked several feet through the air.

Midna appeared before the other Pyramid Head. Her hair formed into a fist. She slammed her hair fist onto the Pyramid Head's helmet. The strikes caused the metal helmet to vibrate intensely, heavily disorienting the Pyramid Head.

Link slowly stood up to the sound of stiletto heels running on the stone floor. The second he turned around he found Sailor Saturn, the real Sailor Saturn, wrapping her arms around him. She was so relieved and began to cry. Link was still so disoriented by the shock of having the most precious person in his life back in his arms. He too couldn't help but place his arms around her and let the emotions roll down his cheeks.

"Zoey…" he said quietly. "You…you…"

"It's all right," she said. "Their illusions can't hurt you anymore."

"It was so horrible. The made me watch three of the people most precious to me die in order from least to greatest. Zoey, you were in that line up."

Sailor Saturn felt a jolt rush through her. "I'm precious to you…"

"You filthy wench!" shouted the executioner. He had survived Sailor Saturn's attack and recovered remarkably quickly. "You ruined his assimilation into the Arbiter's Grounds." He and his partner summoned their spears into their hands. "Now, both of you will die!"

"Hold it right there!" called Sailor Moon.

The Pyramid Head Heartless looked and found that all the other Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask had arrived.

"You have tortured a hero with disgusting nightmares for your own amusement!" she said. "Forcing someone to witness the false deaths of their friends is something unforgivable. We aren't rooky cops or dumba** teenagers with stupid cameras."

"Where are you getting this stuff from?" Sailor Mars asked. "Are you channeling crazy people or something?"

"I don't know. It's just random stupid stuff."

"It's still oddly specific."

Sailor Moon turned her attention back to the Pyramid Heads. "For love and justice, we're pretty soldiers in sailor suits, and in the name of our world's moon we'll punish you!"

"Shut up!" the executioner roared. The ground before the Sailor Soldiers became black. Shadow Heartless (weak Pureblood Heartless) emerged from the floor in great numbers. "I won't have whores like you unlock the secrets of this place."

"Hey!" shouted Sailor Moon. "We ain't no hollaback girls! And f*** you anyway!"

The executioner turned back to Link and Saturn. "You two have caused me the most trouble and will die first. Dark Fire!" He fired of blast of blue fire at the two.

Sailor Saturn was the driving force this time. She pulled Link and herself out of the attack's target range. She stopped at the foot of the steps. The two Pyramid Heads were side-by-side and ready to kill the cornered couple.

"That is it," Sailor Saturn said, breaking away from Link and summoning her Silence Glaive into her hand. She was intense in her stare and stance. "You have trapped my friends in death matches against the undead. You separated me from everyone and tried to kill me. The worst thing you did was put Link through so much pain. It is unforgivable…It is unforgivable!" Swirling wind flowed around her. She was charged up and furious.

The Pyramid Heads charged.

Her Silence Glaive's blade was glowing with a mythical purple light.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

With one astounding swing, she stuck both Pyramid Heads with remarkable precision. Intense energy was released from the blade's impact into the bodies of the stuck. The Pyramid Heads screamed out in death. Their bodies quickly dissolved into nothing but two, dim hearts that quickly faded away to Kingdom Hearts. The Shadow Heartless retreated now that their summoners were dead.

Everyone was shocked and amazed by Sailor Saturn's attack.

"Zoey…" said Midna. "That was amazing. Where did that come from?"

"I don't know," Sailor Saturn said honestly. "I was just so angry with those monsters for what they did, and it just came out. What was it?"

"Silence Glaive Surprise," Sailor Pluto said. "Like the talismans Uranus, Neptune, and I carry, your Silence Glaive has a lot of power. This was the first time you were able to use it."

Suddenly, the great door opened, and a chest appeared in front of it.

"Do you remember?" said Sailor Mercury. "They said that the executioner had the key to the Mirror of Twilight. It must be in that chest."

Link went over to the chest and slowly lifted the lid. He reached inside and pulled out a spinning top that was the size of chair. It was called the Spinner, and Link could use it to finally get to the Mirror of Twilight.


	29. Chapter 27

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Final Obstacle in the Arbiter's Grounds

Epic Undead Dragon, Stallord

It appeared that Link could ride on the Spinner to crossover quicksand. It spun like a top at the bottom while he stayed still on foot beds. There were prongs on the edge of the Spinner that were used to ride on special surfaces, but it had other helpful uses. There were mechanisms on the floor of the chamber beyond the great stone door. The Spinner fit into a spot perfectly like a key, and, like key, when the Spinner spun. The gears turned and yet another door opened to them. The next chamber was a cylindrical one with an entirely sand floor. A huge stature of the Gerudo goddess of the son was in the center of the room. There was a door high near the ceiling, but there didn't appear to be any kind of way up there. Link found the special rails on the walls that the Spinner could travel on. He rode on the rails around the room and climbed higher and higher. It was on this trip that he saw another mechanism that required the Spinner on top of the statue. Luckily, there snake statues that encircled the statue bared rails too. Link traveled to the top of the statue and turned the gears. After a while, a spiraling staircase arose from the sands long the walls that led to the high door. The door was enormous.

"That is the kind of door that leads to something kick a**," said Sailor Moon. "The Mirror of Twilight must be there."

"What are we waiting for?" said Midna. "Let's end this." She then retreated into Link's shadow.

The immense door lifted up slowly. The next room was very dark, but the basic features could be made out. It was a huge, circular, arena-like chamber. The floor dipped down into a bowl that was filled with sand, but there was a stone walkway that separated the wall from the bowl. The skeleton of a gigantic dragon lay half buried in the center of the sand bowl. Its legs were completely buried, but its torso, arms, and head were visible. Not a drop of flesh remained on the bones. The monster had clearly been slain ages ago and had enough time to completely decompose. Its arms were long and led to huge clawed hands. Its spinal cord rose out of the sand into the hollow rib cage. The head was huge and still held a main of disgusting, hay-like, brown hair. Its jaw was capable of swallowing a minivan whole. The teeth, though mostly cracked and fallen out, were sharp like spears. The skeleton seemed more fitting in a museum rather than a prison. A ramp led down into the sand ball near the dragon's head.

"What do you think that is here?" Sailor Venus asked nervously.

"It's huge," said Sailor Jupiter. "I'd hate to see what that thing looked like alive."

"It's dead now," said Sailor Moon. "Unless it comes back to life, it's harmless."

"Why say that?" signed Sailor Mars. "Do you remember where we are? Anything that is dead can come back to life in this place."

"I don't see any sign of a mirror here," said Sailor Mercury as she scanned the room with her Mercury Goggles and mini-supercomputer.

Link walked down the ramp towards the dragon's skull. Suddenly, Zant appeared on top of the monster's cranium.

"Zant!" called Sailor Saturn.

Zant glared at all of them. "I cannot believe that my henchmen were so incompitant and unable to defeat you. And those Pyramid Head… Those deformed losers couldn't even defeat the weakest of you girls."

"F*** you, snail head!" shouted Sailor Saturn.

"If you want to get a job done correctly," Zant said loudly, angered by Saturn's comment, "you have to do it yourself." His boney hands came together. A ball of red energy was forming inside of his hands and expanding until it transformed into a huge buster sword. He jammed the blade right into the dragon's skull. Upon contact, veins of red energy spread out from the wound throughout the skeleton. "Enjoy fighting the Twilight Fossil, Stallord." Zant then vanished.

"Did he do anything?" asked Sailor Moon.

Suddenly, the whole room began to shake. Red orbs became aglow inside the dragon's empty eye sockets. The skeletal dragon's body was rising up slowly and then shot straight up and stretched is arms. He let out epic roar that released a howling wind.

"Called that one," said Sailor Mars.

Link unsheathed his sword quickly and saw that there was a rail that went along the edge of the bowl. He summoned the Spinner and rode along the rail.

"How do we kill that thing?" exclaimed Sailor Saturn.

"We kick it's a**!" shouted Sailor Venus. "Venus Love-Me Chain!"

"Burning Mandala!"

The golden chain struck Stallord one the side of his head but did nothing. The rings of fire merely bounced off his skull.

"Our attacks didn't work!" cried Mars.

"It's resilient," commented Sailor Uranus.

Stallord then stuck the sand at the edge of the bowl. A horrid Heartless jumped out of the sand. It was a Lurker. Its legs were fused into a single stub. Its fingers were replaced with three sickle-shaped claws on each hand. A vertical slit ran down its face and served as its mouth. The Emblem was on its chest. The Lurker was within striking range. Before it could land a claw on one of them, Tuxedo Mask threw a rose and struck him in the face and pushed him back into the sand.

"Mercury, find Stallord's weakness," instructed Tuxedo Mask. "Everyone else, destroy the monsters that come after us and Link."

Link continued encircling the Stallord. Sailor Mercury was trying to discover some kind of weak spot. Suddenly, her Mercury Goggles picked up on something.

"I found its vulnerable part!" she alerted to everyone. "Link, go for its lower spinal vertebrae! He is structurally weak there!"

Link heard her. He sprang of the w rail and slammed into the vertebra closest to the ground. It cracked and broke, forcing Stallord's body to sink into the sand. The monster's rage was rising alarmingly. Then, undead solders rose up from the sand through the sand bowl.

"Where are they coming from?" said Sailor Mars.

This was a growing problem. The undead soldiers would rise up and around the spinal cord or just any where in the sand. Then they would burrow back down into the sand to come up somewhere else. Link tried to make a lunge for the spinal cord. A group of undead soldiers shot up. He bounced of them and treaded back to the rail.

"We have to do something," said Sailor Neptune after she bashed in a Lurker's skull with a kick.  
"Look up!" screamed Sailor Venus.

A spider-like monster was crawling down along the wall. It was horrible. Its legs were mechanical, and its body was a single mutated corpse. It was strung to the metal legs really awkwardly, almost slapdash.

"Oh my god!" Sailor Moon said almost unenthusiastically. "That looks stupid. That would have been a lame final boss."

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus launched the energy and made a direct hit. The fleshy body was destroyed, and the metal legs slammed onto the stone floor in loud crashes.

"Everyone, clear the zombies out of the way for Link!" instructed Sailor Mercury.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars burned away a group of soldiers congregated around the spinal cord.

"Dead Scream!" A group of in front of Link's path was disintegrated.

Link then struck the spine successfully and destroyed another vertebra. Stallord sank further. This time Stallord's eyes were on the Sailor Soldiers. He opened his mouth. An extraordinary river of flames came forth with devastating power. The girls would be burned to sinders if something didn't happen.

"Silence Wall!" Sailor Saturn conjured a bubble of energy that protected all of the girls and Tuxedo Mask from the fire. It was so draining to keep the shield up against the hell fire. When it the fire attack was over, Sailor Saturn slept to her knees in exhaustion.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury threw a blast of water that struck Stallord's mouth. The water froze instantly and locked his mouth shut.

With his froze mouth distracting him, he was unable to summon soldiers to protect his spine. Link bashed into another vertebra and destroyed it. Stallord roared a swan song and fell onto his back. The red orbs in his eye sockets faded away. The skeletal dragon completely sank into the sands and disappeared. Suddenly, all the sand seemed to be draining away. Link rode the sink sand until the sands were gone, and he was on solid ground. All of the sand was gone, and it was longer a bowl. Instead, it was just a cylindrical dropdown. Stallord's head remained intact. There was a mechanism in the center of the floor that required the Spinner. Link used the Spinner to activate it, and, after many spins, a large, cylindrical cutout of the dropdown rose up. There was still space that remained at the bottom. Soon it was back to the level where the Sailor Soldiers were. Link looked at them and found them with horrified expressions on their faces. Link turned around. Stallord's head was floating in midair and staring at Link. The head tackled Link and sent him falling all the way down to the lower level.

"Link!" Saturn screamed.

"Thank goodness for that godly resilience," said Sailor Moon.

Luckily, Link was fine after the fall. Along the raised cylindrical platform's wall and the other wall of the alleyway, there were rails for the spinner. The rails on the cylindrical platform corkscrewed up back to the drop like a toilet paper roll. The rails on the wall were only complete circular tracks. Link got onto the Spinner and rode up corkscrew rail. Stallord was flying in reverse down the track, staring at Link. As Link got close to it, Stallord shot fireballs at Link. Link sprang onto the rails on the wall to avoid the attack. Then he jumped back to avoid the other. He repeated this until he struck Stallord. Stallord fell to the ground, and Link met him there. He drew his sword and swung at the cursed sword giving Stallord life. With each strike, Stallord screamed. He then flew back into the air, and the chase began again.

"We have to do something," said Sailor Saturn.

"I got it!" shouted Jupiter. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She launched lighting ball the flying dragon head, but the head was traveling so quickly that the attack missed the mark and almost hit Link. "Sorry!" Sailor Jupiter called.

Mercury was calculating something on her mini-supercomputer. "I think I know what to do. If we time it just right, we can it him with Sailor Planet Attack."

"What?" Mars spat. "Our powers are too exhausted for that move."

"We have to try it," said Sailor Moon. "We have to use whatever we have."

"Fine…"

"Do it…" said Sailor Mercury. "Now!"

"Moon Crisis Power!"

"Mercury Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

And in unison, "Sailor Planet Attack!"

The girls glowed with rainbow energy and thrust their hands out in Stallord's direction. A rainbow stream of energy fired from them and nailed the Stallord with a punch. His jaw was knocked unhinged on one side, and he slammed against a wall and fell to the ground. Link jumped off the Spinner and brought his sword up in midair. With one single strike from the heavens, the Master Sword cleaved through the evil blade, shattering it into pieces. Stallord withered away into dust. A great door, opposite to the door they entered, was unlocked.


	30. Chapter 29

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Shattered into Pieces

Legend of the King of Evil

Through the door and up several sets of stairs led them to the very top of the Arbiter's Grounds. A coliseum-esque structure was built on the top. Six tall pillars were stationed around the circumference. Each one had some kind of symbol carved into a disc on top of each pole. One of the six discs was broken. A statue of the Gerudo's sun goddess was in the center of the arena just as in the other room. And also like in that room, there was a rail that led up to a platform above the statue that had the same kind of mechanism needing the Spinner. When Link activated it, the statue sank into the sand. Huge chains were dragged up out of the sand by pulleys. The chains where crudely wrapped around an enormous hunk of black rock. A platform baring a strange, large mirror arose too. The mirror faced parallel to the black rock.

Midna appeared and flew to the mirror. To her great horror, the Mirror of Twilight was broken. Only a fourth of it remained. She grew so livid that she was unable to make any sounds other than hisses. She floated down to her knees and knelt down before the mirror in defeat. Link, Tuxedo Mask, and the girls came over to her. Link suddenly noticed someone watching them. Atop each pillar, except for the broken one, there was a glowing white figure. They were ethereal and shining. They all appeared to be men draped in white robes and wearing masks. Each robe bared the symbol that corresponded to the symbol they stood over.

"Who are you?" gasped Sailor Moon.

"A dark entity lurks in the twilight…" the glowing figures said. They voices were loud and each word was elongated to give the whole statement a chorus effect. "You who possess the crest of the goddesses… Hear us."

"Is this going to be like that acid trip vision that Light Spirit made us see?" asked Sailor Moon. "If it is, I'm going to need some snacks."

"Shut up, dumba**!" snapped Sailor Mars.

"At the command of the goddesses," they continued, "we sages have guarded the Mirror of Twilight since ancient times. You seek it, but it has been fragmented by mighty magic. That magic is dark power that only he possesses…"

"Who?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"His name is…" They all stopped before they said the name as though the name were blasphemy. "…Ganondorf."

"Ganondorf!" the girls repeated.

"Who is Ganondorf?" Sailor Pluto asked.

The Ancient Sages told the tale. "He was the leader of a band of thieves who invaded Hyrule in hopes of establishing dominion over the Sacred Realm. He was known as the demon thief, an evil magic wielder renowned for his ruthlessness. In all of his fury and might, he was blind to any danger, and thus was he exposed, subdued, and brought to justice. Yet… By some divine farce, he too had been blessed with the chosen power of the gods. He survived a mortal blow and broke through his restraints and killed one of us with his bare hands. We had no choice but to banish him to the Twilight Realm through the Mirror of Twilight." The creepy, ghostly men were crying. "His abiding hatred and lust for power turned to purest malice… Perhaps that evil power has been passed on to Zant…"

"Can that be true?" asked Sailor Neptune.

"I don't know what this means," said Sailor Pluto bitterly. "Zant does not seem to be wielding ordinary magic. The power he uses is something truly remarkable and frightening."

"Do you think Ganondorf is still alive doing all of this or do you think Zant just did something else?" asked Sailor Uranus.

"I don't know," said Midna. "We can't do anything about it now."

The Ancient Sages spoke again. "Only the true leader of the Twili can utterly destroy the Mirror of Twilight, so Zant could only break it into pieces. The pieces now are scattered across the land of Hyrule. One is in the snowy mountain heights… One is in an ancient grove… And one is in the heavens… You who have been sent by the gods must find the three fragments. Tread carefully… Dangerous power resides in the fragments." The sages faded away.

"You know what we have to do," said Midna.

"I just realized something," said Sailor Moon in horror. "We have to go to school tomorrow! Son of a b****!"


	31. Chapter 30

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Who Do You Love?

Link's True Choice

The Sailor Soldiers dropped Link off at Hyrule Castle Town on their way home. Link had to find out exactly were the next mirror shard was. The Sailor Soldiers would have stayed to help them, but, unfortunately, they had school the next day. Link went to stay at Telma's Bar for the night since the entire day had been a relentless series of nightmares. Telma, of course, welcomed him with open arms. She was most interested in introducing Link to another one of her friends. To Link's surprise, it was Rusl, his longtime friend from Ordon Village. Rusl was a tall and strong man whose age was somewhere between mid-twenties and thirties. He too was blonde and had sparkling blue eyes full of enchanting vigor. Unfortunately, he was not as fortunate as Link in the over attractiveness by superficial characteristics. He was rather horse-faced. His mustache must have been penciled onto his face. Still, he was strong and brave, and Link looked up to him greatly.

"Rusl!" Link said happily as he ran to his old friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help out the cause and fix up this kingdom of ours," said Rusl enthusiastically. "Link, I am very grateful for all you have done for Colin and the other children. I visited them recently. Renado is an old and trustworthy friend. The children will be safe in his hands. I can't believe how much Colin has grown. He told me all about what you have done to help them and others. Though it is unfortunate that Ilia doesn't have her memory back yet, I'm sure she'll turn around and get back to herself again.

"I must also ask you about something, Link. I was told by several that you have met up with a peculiar young lady."

"Who might that be?" Link asked, even though he clearly knew he was talking about Zoey.

"I was told that you were accompanied by a girl with an astounding knack for Pokémon training as well as other remarkable abilities. I hear she is your age and very beautiful. Do you mind telling me about her?"

Link took his time. Rusl knew Link well and about Link's strong friendship with Ilia. "Her name is Zoey. She's from… a ways away. I met her in Faron Woods. She is smart, strong, sweet, caring, unselfish, warmhearted…" His list was heavy with a dreamy drone. "…kind, courageous…"

"It seems to me that you like this girl," interrupted Rusl. "From what I hear, she is really pretty, and I get the feeling that she likes you."

Link almost fell out of his chair, but it was true. "Rusl…" He was really unsure how to say it, but he had to say it now. "Ilia has been a friend of mine for years."

"I know," Rusl added. "You two grew up together."

"That's true. I really care about her as friend, but… I care about her _just_ as a friend."

Rusl stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"I like her as a close friend, not as a girlfriend. The people in the village have talked, I heard, about Ilia and me getting married. Both of us have approached marrying age… but… I don't want to marry her."

"That is fine," said Rusl. "You two are just friends. I don't see what the problem is."

"It's just… What do I say to her when she regains her memories? She'll remember how we used to spend so much time together. What if she _does_ want to marry me?"

"Link," Rusl said as he extended a hand to Link's shoulder, "Ilia is a great friend and a sweet girl. She won't have any hard feelings if you do not wish to marry her. You two behaved just as friends do. There was nothing intimate about your relationship. The two of you were always friends, and, to be honest, and do keep this a secret, my wife would kill me if she knew I told you, Ilia told my wife that she didn't want to marry you, not soon at least. You see, Link, you may have just reached marrying age, but that doesn't mean you have to marry. Both of you need time explore yourselves before you reach a time of choice."

"Thank you, Rusl," Link said. He was truly grateful and relieved.

"Link, do you mind if I pry a little more?" he asked.

Link shook his head.

"Do you have feelings for this girl named Zoey?"

Link knew it was coming, but he was still of his guard. "Well…uh… What makes you say that?"

"I heard how you described her to me. I could see it in your eyes. They are normally wild like a beast's, but when you were thinking of her, I could tell that you were happy at just the thought of her."

"It goes further than that. When I was in the Arbiter's Grounds, these monsters cast a curse on me. They force me to see chimeras of three people close to my heart die."

"That is awful."

"They were slain in an order. The ones I cared for the most her last. I saw Ilia die in front of me there. But… She wasn't the last in the line up. She was second. Zoey was saved for last. When I saw her die, or at least what I thought was her, I felt an even greater grief than I did when Ilia died. I gave up entirely… Life was not worth living. But when the real Zoey showed up, all of my pain, all of my grief and shame, it all just went away when I looked into her eyes. Even before that, she made me forget about all the bad things."

Rusl was stunned by Link's grand confession. "You have made your choice, Link. Zoey is one lucky girl. When you see her again, tell her how you feel. Tell her what you told me. When what you say is that pure and genuine… She will be lucky to have you, Link."

Link was so thrilled, but to his immense disappointment, he would have to wait a few more days to tell her.


	32. Chapter 31

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Beautiful Medley though the River of Time

The Glorious Cathedral of Days Passed

Link soon found out that the "snowy mountains heights" mentioned by the Ancient Sages were Snowpeak Province. Snowpeak was the northern most region of Hyrule. As its name obviously suggests, Snowpeak was a mountain range with high elevation and harsh cold. As Link climbed mountain after mountain, he thought of Zoey.

Zoey had forgotten that she had a math test on Tuesday. The teacher had advised the students to study over the weekend, but while normal students study, Zoey and the other Sailor Soldiers were on an epic quest where death was visible at every obstacle. Amy never had trouble in any subject and would, of course, score well no matter what. Serena had gotten quite used to poor grades from her years of laziness, so another one would be water off a duck's back. As Zoey guess-worked through difficult math problems, she thought of Link.

Though driving snow and frostbite eager temperatures, though math, English, science, and history, though ice-based monsters and art class assignments, every spare thought was dedicated to the other.

One Wednesday, the monotony change. When school had ended for the day, Zoey, Serena, Amy, Lita, and Mina walking home from school when the Moon Cats, Luna and Artemis, came up to them in a haste. Luna was a girl, and Artemis was a boy.

"We have a problem," said Luna urgently.

"What's going on?" asked Amy.

"Link's signal disappeared deep within Faron Woods," said Artemis. "It is exactly where the Sacred Grove is."

"What?" Zoey exclaimed. "How can he just disappear? He couldn't have just vanished."

"We should go there and see what happened," said Artemis. "We've already called Rei to meet us there."

The girls and the cats were booking it down to Hylia. When they landed, Zoey stormed out first in a rush. She soon found the ruins of the great structure that held the Master Sword. The meadow where they found the sword was open and empty. The other girls were just descending down the rocks to her level when five Shadow Beasts fell from the sky and separate Zoey from the others.

"It's those monsters Zant controls," said Amy.

One of them charged Zoey while the other four broke into pairs to surround the girls. Zoey barely avoided a swipe. She then ran away from it the best she could. This was difficult since the broke walls still formed a barrier around the Master Sword's resting place, so all she could do was try to get through the only gate back to the girls.

"Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Mina transformed into Sailor Venus.

"Jupiter Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus struck down one of the Shadow Beasts with her chain swipe that pieced through the monster's shielded face.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter blasted one to death with bolts of lightning. Now only two were left in the yard.

"Mars Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Rei transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury.

The two Shadow Beasts charged.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars burned one of them to death.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Her intense blast of water ripped the remaining Shadow Beast apart.

Zoey had found an opening and cleared the gate. "Kill this last one quickly! If one is left, it will revive the others!"

The Shadow Beast was only a few feet behind her.

"Moon Crisis, Make-Up!" Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. She took her tiara into her hand. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon charged up the magical tiara and sent it flying to the last Shadow Beast. The attack was a success and destroyed the monster.

"That was close," said Luna.

"I looked all around the Master Sword's resting place when that monster was chasing me," said Zoey, "but I didn't find any sign of him."

"It'll be okay," said Jupiter. "We'll find him.

"Let me try something," said Sailor Mercury. She summoned her visor over her eyes and her mini supercomputer to her hand. She scanned the area and processed the data in the computer. "I've found something…odd."

"What is it?" Venus asked.

"Up where that staircase used to start," she explained, "there is an archway. In that archway, time is disrupted. There is a wormhole there."

"What does that me?" Mars said.

"From what I can gather, that doorway takes us through time. To where… I don't know that."

"That explains how Link disappeared from the sensors," said Luna. "You said that the Ancient Sages said that one of the pieces was in a sacred grove, which this happens to be. So, mirror shard must be somewhere through that gate."

"How did the mirror shard go back in time?" asked Sailor Mars.

"Who cares," Sailor Moon stated blatantly.

The girls and cats walked to the archway. A door, whose façade was not tarnished by time, stood in the arch closed.

"I think we have to open it," said Venus.

Zoey took the chance and crept toward the door. With a gentle nudge, it opened. Through the door, everything that was really behind the arch was shown to be grayed and blurry like the picture on an antique television. Before Zoey walked further, Sailor Moon grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon said. "We came here to know if Link was fine. Now we know that he must be through that door. Do you really think we should go in there?"

"Serena is right," said Luna. "It could be dangerous in there. Link is very capable on his own."

Zoey shook free of Sailor Moon and dashed into the grayness.

"Zoey!" Sailor Moon shrieked.

When Zoey passed through the threshold, a white light cascaded around. She felt as though she were falling down. Everything around her was pure white. Suddenly, clock faces of various designs and styles appeared around her as she fell. As soon as it had started, it had ended. Zoey was back on her feet. However, she not back were she was. She was in the past. Before her eyes, the radiance of the structure, whose ruins she knew in the present, was back to its glory in the past. It was a cathedral. It was the Temple of Time. Nothing with such heavenly stature had graced her sight before in her life. Only the finest white marble and the purest, gray stone were used in this remarkable feat of architecturally masterpiece. Large windows of absolute clarity were enriched with flawless designs of black adhesive that drew brilliant images on the white light. The light that stream in through these windows was the only light source. Not a spark of light generated by man illuminated the shadows. Only the angels' refulgence gave light to the cathedral. Under the windows, moldings of robe figures lined the walls over black marble. Steps led down to the main level where a crimson carpet was the path to an altar of black marble. Three illusionary gems were set in a perfect order: an emerald, a ruby, and a sapphire. Each one was carved with gold to form a symbol. The emerald was remarkably like the symbol she had seen in the Forest Temple. The ruby was sculpted into the shape of the Goron emblem. The sapphire looked like the Zora emblem.

Behind the altar was a gateway to a corridor. This mirrored the gate in the ruins of the present. Down the corridor was the location of the Master Sword's resting place. Above the gate was an enormous carving of the Hyrulean Royal Family crest. Zoey's steps were soundless on the carpet. She stopped before the altar and gazed at the seraphic gems before passing the altar. To pass beyond the altar, she then stepped onto the marble floor. Each step echoes through the grand cathedral. The corridor was totally shadowed. After several steps upward, she came to the Master Sword's chamber. The chamber was huge. Lovely stained-glass windows were on each of the eight walls. The rainbows that were streaming on the sword's pedestal were only topped by shine of the gods that came down from the glass rotunda. The holy blade was truly blessed in this sacred place.

Yet Zoey felt more here. A walk down the scarlet aisle, a stop at the altar, then to stand where the gods give their loving blessing: she longed for a place like this to be where she would get married. She walked around the Pedestal of Time, where the Master Sword would be, and over the six symbols that matched the ones over the Arbiter's Grounds. Once she made a full rotation around it, she walked to the Pedestal of Time and read the inscription again.

_The Hero's Triumph on Cataclysm's Eve,_  
_wins three Symbols of Virtue._  
_The Master Sword he will then retrieve,_  
_keeping the Knights' line true._

The words stuck on her. The name "Hero of Time" had appeared several times throughout the stories she had read about Hyrule. A hero who transcended through the River of Time to save Hyrule, it was a grand legend in the land. It is said that he, like Link, was gifted with a blessing from the goddesses. She was always amazed by him. Her mind made him appear before her. She was so thrilled. She imaged him dancing with her underneath the gods' blessing light. He extended his hand to her, and she, without a doubt or wayward thought, took it.

She heard him say to her, "Close your eyes; make a wish…"

Meanwhile, Link was in the dungeon portion of the temple. He was in chamber that was solely light by a huge window. He felt Zoey in his heart and heard the words she spoke as though she were right beside him. She became clear under the heavenly light. Link, too, danced with her in the dream.

The words of her favorite song came flowing out of her mouth.

"_Come with me you'll be in a world of pure imagination. Take a look and you'll see into your imagination. We'll begin with a spin traveling in a world of my creation. What we'll see will defy explanation._"

She was on air. Her perfect fantasy had taken over her. It was a dream. They waltz through the past, present, and future. All dreams were flowing around them in a kaleidoscope of bliss.

"_If you want to view paradise, simply look around a view it. Anything you want do it, want to change the world, there's nothing to it."_

The River of Time carried their dance through the tales of every child's grand memories. In a gorgeous, dark green gown suited for a princess, Zoey found herself with Link, draped in clothing only for the highest nobility, waltzing in the ball room from "Beauty and the Beast". The cherubs in the mural ceiling came alive and sang the song everyone loves.

"_Tale as old as time. True as it can be. Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly. Just a little chance, small to say the least. Both a little scared. Neither one prepared. Beauty and the Beast."_

Though they have only known each other for barely two weeks, it was a magical bond. Even Link, who trekked through the dungeon of the Temple of Time, could see the beautiful dream come alive in his mind. He turned into a beast in the Twilight, while Zoey remained her beautiful self. She was devoted to him.

"_Ever just the same. Ever a surprised. Ever as before. Ever just as sure. As the sun will rise._"

Link, too, fell as victim to the benevolent dream Zoey was dreaming. He saw her too. The golden walls and a chandelier spun from angel's hair replaced the cold marble and puzzles. His stress was abandoned and dashed to the floor. Though they were separated by monsters and stone, the lovely bond laced their hearts into the dream. Everything was pure and perfect in the radiance of pure imagination.

"_Certain as the sun the rising in the east. Tale as old as time. Song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the Beast._"

Though neither was beast, it did not matter. The dance was watched by the angels and gods. The River of Time took them to another glorious memory, the dance between Cinderella and the prince of her dreams. Now Zoey was in the glass slippers, and Link was the unnamed yet ungodly handsome prince. Unlike the private dance in Beast's castle, hundreds watched the glorious couple's dance in the castle's gorgeous ballroom. The chorus and orchestra played the tune from every heart, "A Dream Is a Wish Your Hear Makes."

"A dream is a wish you heart makes when you're fast asleep. In dreams you will lose your heartache. What ever you wish for, you keep."

The magnificent chandeliers twinkle was dull when compared to the dazzling twinkle in the eyes of the beloved. Their eyes never parted. No concern was present towards obstacles. The dance took over, and the dream guided their steps through perfection. This was a desired reality that was quested for passionately by both of them.

"_Have faith in your dreams and someday, you rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true._"

The audience was enamored in the magical moment they were lucky to witness, for no moment was purer, more special, more memorable, than the one before them.

Zoey and Links hearts made the wish through this magnificent dream. Reality soon stepped in, and Zoey found herself back in the Master Sword's chamber; Link found himself in the chamber where he had just defeated a Darknut. Zoey finished her song

"_There is no life I know to compare with pure imagination. Living there you'll be free if you truly wish to be…_"

She awoke from her fantasy. Link, the descendant of the Hero of Time, was radiant in her heart. Zoey knew he was safe. He would find the mirror shards, and the nightmare would be over. Then she could tell him how she really feels about him. With a final look at the cathedral where she should wed, Zoey walked back through the Door of Time to the present where her friends were waiting for her.


	33. Chapter 32

Sailor Moon Chronicles

A Dark Desire

Zant's Next Move

Zant sat on his throne. His fingers rapidly tapped the wide armrests. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. His anxiety was brought on by the unsatisfactory report he had to give to his god. Link had gotten two of the three shards of the mirror and was on the way to the last, but that was only recent. The Sailor Soldiers had helped Link get so far and trampled all over Zant's plans. He had failed in all of his attempts to kill Link and Midna.

A fiery orb manifested in the throne room. It was wicked and evil. The light it gave off was flaring and hatefully blinding. Darkness intermingled with the flames.

"Zant…" A voice roared from the fiery sphere. "I have watched in shame of your antics to stop the hero chosen by the gods. You failed far too often. Link, Midna, the Sailor Soldiers: they have all made fools of you and the four warriors you employed from the Sailor Soldiers' realm."

"I know I have done poorly in some of my attempts, but I didn't expect to encounter those Sailor Soldiers. One in particular started all the trouble for me. Her arrival came near the beginning of Midna and the hero's quest. She has been with him through the most horrifying of challenges. She alone managed to kill the two Pyramid Heads that had managed to break the hero, and she restored his endeavor in seconds. Worse of all, out of all nine of the Sailor Soldiers, she is apparently the weakest, yet her feats are the reason for all of my failures! I hate her! I hate her gorgeous eyes and dazzling smile and shiny, raven hair and strong standing and… Where was I going?"

"You have fallen for her, haven't you?"

Zant over-exaggerated gesture of denial only made it truer. "I don't love her. She is the enemy."

"I have seen you watching her with lust, Zant. You lust for her, mostly because she is so similar to –"

"So what if I do? There is nothing I can do about it." His normal cold voice broke into an aching whine. "She won't love me."

"You foolish little man, don't be such an unbearable whiner. If she won't love you, that is not important. You just have to get hold of her. Love is unimportant. The fulfillment of your one desire is all that counts. You can kidnap her and force her to be your bride. Most of all, her separation from the chosen hero will wreck him once again. So go, Zant, go take what you desire, so Link will be weak from a broken heart."

"I shall!" Zant said with pride.

Link called Zoey early Friday morning to tell her that he was in the location where the last shard of the Mirror of Twilight was hidden. He said that he would be done sometime that evening. As soon as school was out for the weekend, Zoey raced off to Hyrule. When she called Link, he said that he was still in the dungeon, so Zoey had to wait. Link had mentioned that the children of Ordon Village had returned home. The most alerting detail was the announcement of Ilia's restored memory. Last time Zoey was in Ordon Village, she noticed the melancholy of the villagers. Since that was attributed to the children's kidnapping, she looked forward to seeing how they were with the children back.

At first glance, Zoey could tell that the village was happy again. The children spotted her quickly and scampered up to her.

"It's Zoey!" squealed Talo.

"Zoey is back!" cheered Beth. "She's so pretty!"

Colin calmly greeted her. "Hello, Miss Zoey. It is really great to see you again."

"It's good to see all of you too," she said sweetly. "How have your parents been?"

"They are all so happy to see back safely," answered Colin. "Ilia got her memory back too. It is all because of Link."

"Really?"

"He worked to find just the right item to trigger her memories, and now she's back to normal."

"Colin," Zoey said softly, "is it okay if I see her? I would like to get to know the real Ilia."

"I think she is at Link's house right now," said Colin. "She's been keeping it tidy for when Link comes home."

Zoey thanked them for their help and went to find Link's home.

_This is not good_, Zoey thought as she walked through the village in an anxious haste. _Ilia is house-sitting for him? What does that mean? Could she been doing it because it's just a nice thing to do? Or is she setting up her nest? Oh god! Please don't make it be that one!_ Her irrationality propelled her into a run. Soon, she came to Link's house on the outskirts of the village.

Link's house was not quite as normal as some would want. The home was built inside a huge tree. A ladder led up to the door. The tree had been hollowed out to make a home. The house was not too small, quite large actually, more than one person alone would need. As a matter of fact, it could house a family. There were selections of farm equipment on one wall. There was a kitchen area. Ironically, the tree house had a fire place. There were small bookshelves that held assortments of books with inconsistent themes. Ladders lead up to the higher levels, which were shelves themselves along the wooden walls. A pile of dirty laundry was set next to a wash bin that was ready for use. Zoey looked into the pile. Several green shirts and pairs of pants lay there next to some muddied pairs of sandals. A curious hand brought one of the shirts to Zoey's face. She inhaled and dreamily entered into euphoria.

"Is someone down there?"

Zoey threw the shirt down into the pile and turned around and looked up to the highest shelf, which was the location of Link's bed. Ilia stood up there and looked down at Zoey. Zoey was red with embarrassment.

"Hello, there," Ilia said warmly. "Who might you be?"

"I… uh…I'm Zoey.

"Oh! You're the Zoey I have heard so much about from the children." She began a descent down the ladders and shelves. "It is a pleasure to meet you. The children have praised you so much, almost as much as Link."

"That's cool." This was so awkward for Zoey. "So…yeah…I heard you got your memory back."

"Yes. It is all thanks to Link." She was happily smiling. "I owe him so much. You know, it's funny. Right before this all happened, I wished him to return safely from an errand he went one. In the end, I was the one who took longest to return. Now I'm back. So, what brings you here?"

"Link said he was going to meet me here in Ordon Village."

"If you plan to stick around long enough, he will come straight to this house first. Speaking of that, I must run to Sera's Sundries. I forgot to purchase soap for the laundry. I won't be long."

"Bye…"

Ilia left. As she left, she thought to herself, _Link, you picked a good one…_ However, Zoey did not know about that. When she spoke to Link over the compowder, he only revealed details about what he was up to since he was waiting to explain his feelings to her in person. Dramatic irony meant that she was completely unaware that her dream was only minutes away from coming true. She was now even more uncertain of her place in Link's heart. She still wanted to enjoy as much of him as she could. She went up to his bed, which was positioned next to a circular window that looked out into the yard in front of the tree house. Ilia had just made the bed with clean sheets. Along the walls near the bed, there were several snapshots. Some were of the scenery of the village. Most were of the inhabitants. One picture made her heart slow its beat. In the photo, Link and Ilia stood in Hyrule Field with Hyrule Castle in the distance. They were both happy together. Everything was peaceful in the frame. When Zoey was with Link, there was always something nefarious around the corner, and chaos was bound to erupt. She lowed herself onto the bed and sat down. Her eyes traveled to the window.

_Have Link and I ever been in a safe place together?_

As she peered out the window, movement caught her eye. Someone in black was staggering near the house. Suddenly, the person collapsed. Zoey jumped down the shelves and flew out the door to see what was wrong. When she was down the ladder and in the yard, the person stood up again weakly. It was a man, but he wasn't human. His skin was just like Midna's, gray and black with odd patterns of neon blue-green. He was a Twili. His face was human-ish. The facial features were in the right places but altered a bit. His eyes were bright fiery orbs. A symbol of some strange origin was tattooed on his forehead and stretched down between his eyes. His short but shaggy hair was a crimson that was only found in sunsets. The man wore a plain, black robe and nothing else. He looked like he had been recently beaten with a whip and club. His black robe was damp with a nasty mixture of blood and sweat. Blood slowly slid down his heavily bruised arms. He was barefoot, and his gray feet looked raw from a harsh journey. Each step was joined with a gasp of pain. At one step he stumbled but was caught by Zoey.

"Oh my!" Zoey gasped. She laid him down. "What on earth happened to you?"

The Twili was breathing heavily. "Please…" he heaved. His words were barely audible. "Get me…out of the light…"

Twili couldn't stand the light of this dimension. Zoey had to prop him up against her. He was very lanky under the robes. She carried him to the heavy shade of the house and placed him down again.

"Th…thank you…"

"What happened to you?" Zoey asked apprehensively.

"I escaped…from…Zant… I could never follow such a man…" His voice was trailing off and becoming quieter and quieter.

"I can help you," she said. "Just rest right now. Please what is your name?"

The man motioned her to come closer with his finger and hisses that sounded like, "closer". Zoey leaned in, but he kept asking her to come closer. Soon, her ear was only inches from his mouth.

"Good…" he whispered. Suddenly, his lips curled into a smirk, and his voice changed to what it really was. "You can call me Zant."

Zoey shot up and backed away from him as quickly as she could. Zant stood up. All the wounds were nothing but illusions. He snickered.

"I'm a good actor, wouldn't you say?"

Zoey pulled out her Lip Rod, but it was ripped from her hand by Zant's telekinesis. Then, the six pokeballs on her belt were taken.

"I can't have you making a rumpus with these."

"What do you want?" Zoey demanded.

"I want what many men want," he said charmingly. "I want a woman."

Zoey felt the vomit come to the back of her throat. "Fat friggin' chance, nut ball!"

"Don't be that way," Zant said. "You just need to give me a chance. I'll make all your dreams come true."

"Piss off!"

"You're in no place to tell me that. I can kill you in an instant, but I won't because I want you as my wife."

Zoey tried to run, but Zant froze her in place with a spell. She screamed out. All in the village heard her.

As Zant walked up to her, his clothing changed to his ruling robes, but his helmet remained retracted back. He still had a balaclava over his hair and neck though. "Think about it. When you were a little girl, didn't you dream of being a princess? I can make that dream come true. You will be the Twilight Princess, ruling the Twilight Realm at my side. Don't you want that?"

"Being a princess is meaningless if I'm not happy!" Zoey screamed.

Just then, Link and Midna arrived.

"Zant!" shouted Midna.

Zant turned to them. "Ah! Midna, Link, I'm so glad you are here to see this!" He placed a hand on Zoey's cheek.

"Link!" Zoey screamed.

"Get your hands off of her!" Link roared. He unsheathed the Master Sword and charged.

Right when his sword was cocked back for a swing, Zant and Zoey vanished. Link was cringing in rage.

"D*** it!" He stabbed his sword into the earth. "D*** it!"

"Link," Midna said, "he took her to the Twilight Realm. I know it. You have to call the Sailor Soldiers quickly and tell them to meet us at the top of the Arbiter's Grounds. We have all the shards of the mirror now. We can finally take the fight to Zant. We'll kill him and save Zoey."

The second Zoey opened her eyes, she found herself in the master bedroom of a dark castle. All the stones were an unnatural blue and perfectly smooth. No sunlight came in through the windows, just darkness. Light did come from what looked like electrical lighting fixtures. The room was wide and clearly not well furbished. The deadpan hollowness was similar to that of a room in a recently bought house. There was a huge bed that was covered with satin smooth sheets of pure black. The smoothness of the made bed was almost metallic in appearance, making a plop onto the bed possibly dangerous. There was a door to a closet and a door to the bathroom and a door out of the room. There was on window. It was tall had translucent purple drapes covering the outside view. Though the window was open, the drapes were so still. There was no wind or any kind of a natural movement to make a ripple in the feathery-light fabric. A desk was near the bed. A chair was tucked under desk. An elliptical mirror was pinned to the wall above the desk's surface. Some odd bottles were scattered across the desk. One or two were tipped over or dropped on the floor through a rushed redecorating.

Zant appeared behind Zoey. "I know it might not look like much. I have only used this chamber for sleeping, and I haven't had time to talk to a decorator. Your fault, by the way. That aside… We can have it the way you want it. The closet is still stocked with her clothes, and I do believe you are the same size as her."

Zoey spun around to face him. "Who else lived here? Your last slave?"

"Come now, is that any way to speak to your soon-to-be husband. I thought you would be ecstatic to have all of this: a kingdom to rule, loyal subjects, and a loving husband. I have watched you, Zoey, since the day you arrived on Hyrule."

"You stalked me!" Zoey gasped.

"That is such an ugly way to put it. I _admired_ you from afar. I know this is your dream-come-true." He grabbed her hands and lifted them up into a dancing position. "I saw you in the Temple of Time. You were so merry."

He led the dance. He was dancing, but Zoey was limp and completely stunned. Her feet dragged on the floor.

"You're dancing like a corpse!" Zant said merrily. "Where is that spirit I saw?" He ended the waltz.

Zoey was just so completely petrified by all of his mannerisms. All she could do was look at him.

"Our ceremony will be tonight at midnight," he said.

That announcement shook to talk.

"I'm not marrying you! I'm getting out of your sick fantasy. Link and the Sailor Soldiers will be here to stop you."

Zant turned sour at the mention of Link's name. "Link, uh? Well, my dearest, I have watched Link quite a bit too. While you were away, I saw him have an interesting conversation." He steered her by the shoulders to the desk and sat her in front of the mirror. "Take a look at what your hero has decided…"

The mirror reflected her image, but then the image twisted and molded into something else. It showed Link talking to Rusl after they had cleared the Arbiter's Grounds.

"You know, Rusl," Link said with gusto. "I have come to a decision. I am going to ask Ilia to marry me."

Zoey's heart stopped.

"That's a bold thing to say Link," said Rusl. "What about that girl named Zoey?"

"She's nice and all, but I don't like her that way. She is pretty, but Zelda much prettier and Ilia is much more important to me than her."

Tears flooded down Zoey's cheeks. "Please…make it stop…"

The mirror reflected her face again.

"Do you see what your hero has decided? You're not who he chose. Well, I better go. I am scheduled to get cleaned up for the wedding. Don't worry about the dress. I have already picked something out." He exited the room, leaving her to stare at the mirror, crying.


	34. Chapter 33

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Arrival in the Twilight Realm

Rescue Mission in the Palace of Twilight

Link almost instantly reported Zoey's kidnapping to the Sailor Soldiers after it happened. All eight of the girls, Luna, Artemis, and Darien met him atop the Arbiter's Grounds. The winds blew the dry coolness of dusk passed the stone columns of the Mirror of Twilight's chamber. Midna summoned all four pieces of the mirror and arranged them together in the mirrors frame. Almost right after the mirror became whole; the surface became a blaze with white patterns of light. The chains that had suspended huge black stone in the center of the arena suddenly scattered into bits like dusted and disappeared. The huge black stone landed in the sand with a load romp. The symbols and patterns of light on the mirror floated off the mirror's surface. Like a projector, the mirror imprinted itself images onto the black stone. And when that was done, the projection began to move into a depth and became a vortex. The pure white light on the perfectly black rock was eerie to see.

"Wow!" gasped Serena.

"What should we expect on the other side?" Trista asked

"Some call our realm a world of shadows, but that makes it sound unpleasant," Midna explained nostalgically. "The twilight there holds a serene beauty. You have seen it yourself as the sun sets on this world. All of my people were pure and gentle before that evil power infected the world."

"It was all our doing…" The five remaining Ancient Sages appeared with lowered heads. "We overestimated our abilities as sages and attempted to put an end to Ganondorf's evil magic. We hope you can forgive us… O Twi-"

"You want us to forgive you for sitting on your a**** while we took on all this crazy s***!" yelled Midna. She floated towards them with fiery eyes and scowl. "Maybe we don't want to forgive you, you lazy b*******! Do you do anything but float around and cry?" Her ferocity didn't seem genuine. She seemed to be trying to stop them from saying something.

The Ancient Sages started a whimper that went to a cry.

"You're such a ball buster, Midna," Lita said, "even more so than usual.

"That was pretty harsh," said Link.

The sages bowed to her. "Please forgive us… O Twilight Princess."

"What the hell?" Rei gasped in disbelief.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Mina.

"Midna is the Twilight Princess?" gasped Serena.

"I didn't see that one coming," said Amy.

Midna looked away from them, for she was too ashamed to look any of them in the eye. Link approached her.

"Midna, why didn't you tell us this?" he said softly.

"Right now, I don't deserve that title since I fled from my people," Midna said sadly. "When Zant received that evil power, the first thing he did was turn me into an imp. I was no match for him and abandoned my people to find a way to stop him. In my world, we've long believed that a hero would appear as a sacred beast. That's why when I found you I thought I could use you, Link. And I only cared about returning my world to normal. I didn't care about what happened to the world of light, not at all."

"I never cared, did you?" Link said quietly yet angrily. "You would have just as well have left Hyrule to crumble if it meant restoring your world. You used me from the start. Whatever you were going to do with the Fused Shadows… If it meant ruin to Hyrule, you would have just let it happen. Wouldn't you?" Link became enraged. "You didn't care about anyone but yourself the whole time! I was only your tool!"

Midna didn't look at him. "I was selfish then. But after witnessing the lengths that Princess Zelda, Sailor Saturn, all the Sailor Soldiers, and you have gone to… I know in my heart that I must save this world too. There is no other way. If we defeat Zant, the curse on me will break, and we can revive Zelda, and, of course, save Zoey." She finally looked at them. "I am so sorry for all of this. Zoey has been kidnapped by Zant, and it's all because of me. Please can _you_ forgive me?"

"Midna…" Link said, cooled off. "I forgive you."

"We do too," said Serena.

Midna smiled. "Let's go, everyone! For Zelda! For Zoey! For all of this world!"

"You heard her," called Luna. "Everyone, transform!"

"Moon Crisis…"  
"Mercury Crystal Power…"

"Mars Crystal Power…"

"Jupiter Crystal Power…"

"Venus Crystal Power…"

"Uranus Crystal Power…"

"Neptune Crystal Power…"

"Pluto Crystal Power…"

Then all in unison… "MAKE-UP!"

They all transformed in the usual spectacle of beauty and wonder. The sages were amazed by such brilliant power.  
Amy became Sailor Mercury. "Zant's revolting tactics won't stand a chance against my wisdom!"

Rei became Sailor Mars. "He has kidnapped a lovely and sweet girl. In the name of mars, I'll chastise him!"

Lita became Sailor Jupiter. "To stomp on a girl's dreams of love is unforgivable; I will shock him so hard that he learns his lesson!"

Mina became Sailor Venus. "I will fight Zant's evil power with love and beauty!"

Amara became Sailor Uranus. "Men like him deserve a good shaking!"

Michelle became Sailor Neptune. "I will scare him straight by making him see his own horrifying reflection!"

Trista became Sailor Pluto. "Zoey, stay strong. Zant's time is almost up!"

Darien became Tuxedo Mask.

Serena became Sailor Moon. "Zant, we, the Sailor Team, will punish you in the name of our world's moon!"

"We are going to stay here," Artemis said. "Be careful in there."

"Bring back Zoey," said Luna.

"Don't worry," said Sailor Moon.

When they stood on the mirror's platform, strips of light appeared and took shape into a bridge. The bridge led up to a platform of the same light structuring. They all walked over the transparent bridge and stood on the platform. They all broke into little bits of blackness and were sucked into the elaborate vortex on the surface of the black rock. The tunneling vortex of black and white was seemingly without end. Yet its end did come. All of their particles came together on a pentagram that bared the same symbol as they platform they boarded to go through the portal. The other end of the portal was behind them, making retreat quite simple if necessary.

The sky was in perpetual twilight. However, there was an added darkness that was not normal. Flacks of darkness floated around the air in dismal snowfall. Where the ground was, there was sky as well. Solid ground was only accessible on floated hunks of rock. They stood on one of those hunks. There was not motion of life. Before them, a palace of black quadrilaterals and green lights, and red, refulgent symbols stood. It was made up of three main buildings. The central one was the tallest and had a great staircase leading to its doors.

"That is the Palace of Twilight," Midna said. "Link, I need to ask for one more selfish favor. I can't let my people seem like this. If they see that their princess as returned as an imp… Please let me stay in your shadow while you're Hylian."

Link nodded. She hid away. She didn't stay there long. There was a circular courtyard in front of the palace. Four Shadow Beasts stood there in motionless poses. They didn't even react to the presence of the outsiders. Before any attack as fired, Midna came out.

"Wait! These guys aren't enemies," she warned. "They my look different, but they're my people. Zant did this to them."

"We can't let this go on anymore," said Sailor Uranus. "Where is the throne room?"

"It's in the biggest building," Midna said as she pointed to the center structure.

"We can't go in through the front door," said Sailor Mercury. She was scanning the façade with her Mercury Goggles. "There seems to be a barrier of darkness blanketing the door."

"Is there any other way in there?" Sailor Jupiter asked Midna.

"I don't know," Midna murmured. "Zant may have changed the interior of the palace with his magic. We can at least try though."

"There are ten of us," said Sailor Venus. "If we split into teams of five, we can search the two smaller buildings quickly."

"That sounds good," said Midna.

"How should we divide?" asked Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon, you will go with Tuxedo Mask, Link, Mercury, and Mars to the building on the right," said Sailor Pluto. "Uranus, Neptune, Venus, Jupiter, and I will take the left."

"Let's meet back in the courtyard if we find something," said Link.

They then separated into teams and proceed into the palace.

Meanwhile, Zant sat draped in a black robe and reclined in a chair with servants at each hand, and foot, and his head. Two were meticulously attending to the manicure of his bony fingers. Two were kneeled at a sudsy wash tub, having been given the prestige of scrubbing Zant's feet. One other was in the process of lathering Zant's face for a shave. While those five worked on him directly, several others in the room were at attention to preparing the next phases of his pampering. One was bringing a tray of chocolate biscuits, and another was stationed along to hand feed the biscuits to Zant. He was the king of the Twilight Realm. In glory and power he sat presumptuously on his seat with his scrawny body being buffed and polished. He bared a haughty smile on his lips as his feet were massaged. He felt so powerful and godly in his posh, silk robe with the aroma of warm, chocolate biscuits sailing into his noise and not even using his own hands to eat them. Just then, Tatsuaki materialized in the room.

"Twilight King…" Tatsuaki said respectfully.

"What is it, Tatsuaki?" Zant said impatiently without looking at him. He couldn't move anyway since his shave was staring. "You better have a good excuse for coming to me while I am preparing for my wedding."

"I apologize, my king. I regret to inform you that Link, Midna, and the Sailor Soldiers have entered this realm. They are on the palace grounds at this moment."

Tatsuaki saw Zant gulp suddenly. Zant raised his hand to single to servants to stop. He lifted his head up and glared at Tatsuaki.

"Tatsuaki, you better make sure that my wedding isn't interrupted. I helped secure a fair horde of Heartless at your request, so I expect you to put them to use in defending your king and soon-to-be queen."

"I understand," Tatsuaki bowed and teleported away.

"I don't see a door into this place," said Sailor Moon.

"I found one," said Sailor Mercury, after finding the readings. She walked over to spot on the wall that bared a glowing green symbol. When she touched it, it glowed even brighter. Patterns then extended from the circle inside a rectangular frame. The slab rose up and created an opening.

"Cool!" Sailor Moon awed.

"I haven't seen anything like it," said Mercury. "This architecture is amazing. It's magic, but it functions similarly to technology."

"It looks really dark in there," said Mars. "Everyone, stay close."

They entered the building. It was so dark. Curious, red lamps gave remarkably dim lighting. Green lights traveled up the walls into patterns, probably substitutes for paintings or something. The dull blue of the walls, floor, and ceiling did more to obscure brightness. In some corners, there were clouds of shadows. Midna warned Link not to approach them because contact with that black fog would turn him into a wolf. He could only turn back once he was away from the dark clouds.

"Could they have built this place to be creepier?" commented Sailor Moon.

"There is barely any lighting," said Tuxedo Mask. "The lack of lighting was understandable in the Arbiter's Grounds, but this a royal palace."

Suddenly, three Red Nocturne Heartless appeared before them. Though small and jar-like, they were quite proficient in shooting fireballs.

"Heartless!" Sailor Moon screamed.

The Red Nocturnes attacked with fireballs, and the heroes dodged.

"Sailor Mars, blast them!" Link called.

"That won't work," Mars answered quickly. "They absorb fire-based attacks."

"They won't stand against this," said Mercury. "Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury destroyed the three Heartless with her bubbles.

Then, four Soldier Heartless stepped forth through from the darkness brandishing their red claws and child-like bodies. Link sliced through them all in one spin attack. Ten Shadow Heartless rose up out of the floor in response.

"Those are Purebloods!" Tuxedo Mask called to Link. "They are tricky."

Link tried to cut one down with a vertical strike, but the Shadow implanted itself in the floor to dodge. Then it came up and tried to cut Link with its claw swipes.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars burned the Heartless away before they could touch Link.

More still came, but this time they were accompanied by two Shadow Beasts.

"There must be something import somewhere in this building if they are putting up this much of a fight right away," Link said. Link saw that there were some platforms leading up to another floor. Most importantly, he found that the red lighting fixtures on the walls had perforated surfaces. He summoned his two Clawshots; the second was won in the last dungeon he conquered. "I'll be back in few minutes," he said, seconds before grappling to one of the lighting fixtures.

"What – wait!" Sailor Moon shrieked. She sighed. "You better make it snappy!"

One of the Shadow Beasts almost nailed her with a punch, but he was stunned by one of Tuxedo Mask's roses.

"Keep alert, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask warned.

"Right…right," said Sailor Moon, shaken by nearly getting stuck. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon destroyed the Shadow Beast.

Link used his two Clawshots to grab onto one lamp to another until he secured himself onto a solid platform. The sound of a chainsaw revving rattled the dull darkness. A Chainsaw Mask Heartless appeared from behind a block. Link, who had never seen one before, gasped. The humanoid creature in blood-soaked clothes and with a sack over his head was enough to shock Link, even without the chainsaw. The platform they were on was against a wall and was quite high off the ground. The Chainsaw Mask charged. His chainsaw was in running high. Link did well to sidestep him and kick him in the back. The Heartless stumbled after the kick landed. When he turned to see Link, Link had summoned the Ball and Chain he had won in the first dungeon he visited while looking for the mirror shards. The metal ball at the end of the chain was the size of a beach ball. Link swung it around almost effortlessly and swiftly before releasing it and striking the Chainsaw Mask in the chest. The force of impact was so grand that the Heartless was knocked off the platform.

"I heard a chainsaw coming from above," said Mercury. "I hope Link is doing well."

Just then, the Chainsaw Mask Heartless landed and broke into bits of shadow and a heart.

"I think he is doing fine," said Sailor Moon.

Link also found a chest on that platform. Upon opening it, he found a key. On the ground floor there was a door that was locked. After scaling down with the Clawshots, Link used the key to unlock the door.

Meanwhile, the other Sailor Soldiers had made their way into the palace's left wing where a fair amount of Stalfos, skeletal warriors brandishing swords and shields, greeted them.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter lightning disc shattered a hand full of the Stalfos into scattered bits of bone.

Sailor Uranus had called her talisman, the Space Sword, to her hand. Her swift and dazzling dance sliced the bone warriors so easily that the dead warrior's pride was further diminished. Morale plummeted, too, when Sailor Venus's Venus Love-Me Chain broke three Stalfos in one lash.

"This is too easy," said Uranus, suspicious.

Suddenly, three Bolt Tower Heartless popped up to guard a door. They looked like red rook pieces on a chest set. A round head was hiding in a hole near the base of each one. That was the Bolt Tower's weak point. All three rose up into the air in unison and slammed back down onto the ground, causing a shockwave to be released from the epicenter of impact. It knocked the girls down. The Bolt Towers then shot bolts of electricity from the curvy antennas they sported. The Soldiers dodged them.

"Dead Scream!" Sailor Pluto's energy blast killed one of them.

The other two rose up high to create another shockwave from a harsh impact.

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus killed one.

Just before the last one was about to make contact…

"Crescent Beam!" It was destroyed by Venus.

"Quickly!" called Uranus as she ran to the defenseless door.

Link and his team had found a mess hall. It was grand in décor and size. Phosphoric patterns on the walls of red and green caught the eye; however, they failed to catch Sailor Moon's eye. She had been courted by the fully stocked, long table that was covered in multiple platters of food. Each plate was either of silver or gold. Steaming food from meats, soups, bread, and cooked vegetables sat side-by-side with bowls of fruit and cheeses and cakes and marzipans. The tiny, sparks of tall candles' burning wicks were the first tastes of believable light.

"It all looks so delicious!" Sailor Moon awed. Drool practically tripped down her lower lip.

"Now is not the time for food," Sailor Mars said dryly.

But Sailor Moon didn't listen. She grabbed a turkey leg in one hand and a pastry in the other, taking bites from both before turning her attention to another morsel, one after the other. This stopped when Sailor Mars dragged her away kicking and screaming.

"Separate your head from your stomach," Mars hissed.

"This does seem like a lot of food," said Link. "Do you think it's for some celebration or something?"

"What does Zant have to celebrate?" said Midna, popping up. "He is way too lanky to be eating like this on a normal basis."

"I can totally see why the monsters guarded this room," said Sailor Moon. "This food is freakin' amazing!"

"Hey!" someone shouted.

It came from a humanoid man holding a huge cleaver and wearing a bloody apron and heavily worn-out sandals. Half of his face was masked by a random scrap of metal while the bare side was scarred and cartoon-like. One his chest was the Emblem of the Heartless. He was a Butcher Heartless.

"That food isn't for you!" he roared. "It is for the wedding feast!"

"What wedding?" Midna snapped.

The Butcher rapidly swung his cleaver as he made a run for them. Link stunned him into a stop with an arrow that struck the Heartless in the shoulder.

"That's it!" shouted the Butcher Heartless. "Get in here, caterers!"

A dozen Pirate Heartless charged in through the kitchen door. These small, humanoid creatures in pirate clothes ran around with their swords like dizzy children. It wasn't too difficult for Link to juke the Pirates and slash them in the backs quickly. Tuxedo Mask also helped to subdue them by blocking their swords with his extendable cane. The Butcher Heartless was taken to the floor by a spinning jump attack from Link that cut him up from stomach to neck. The Heartless in the mess hall were defeated. Picking the next door was up to chance.

Luck was on their side since the door that they chose led to a large chamber where a basketball-sized mystical orb was clutched in a stone hand. The sphere's heavenly light was desperately trying to break through the black, stone fingers.

Midna appeared. "That shining sphere is called a Sol. It gives life to this world. You have to bring to the Twili outside the palace. There is another one we have to find."

"You got it," said Link.

Right when they stepped a few steps into the room, Malchior appeared.

"Malchior!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

"How sweet it is to see you girls again?" he said charmingly. "I must say that I really didn't expect you to survive against Stallord. Nonetheless, I'm grateful to see you here because now I can give Zant your heads as a wedding gift."

"What f******* wedding?" blasted Mars.

"It is a truly special night," Malchior said urbanely. "The King of the Twilight Realm has found a queen."

Midna shot out of the Link's shadow. "What are you talking about? There isn't a person alive who can love that rat b*******!"

"You did," he said.

The girls flipped out.

"Holy s***! Really?" Sailor Moon shrieked in shock. "When did that happen?"

"It was a long time ago!" Midna snapped. "I feel nothing for him now."

"You freakin' don't tell us anything," snorted Sailor Moon.

"Though I would love to watch this special moment, I really must get to killing you," Malchior stated. He lifted his hands into the air. "Appear, Chainsaw Mask!"

The Chainsaw Mask arose out of a vortex of shadow in front of Malchior.

"Do you think that one Heartless can beat us?" scoffed Link.

"Not in his certain state…" Malchior said. He placed his hand on the Heartless's back. "Dark Power!"

Dark energy surged from Malchior's touch into the Heartless. The Chainsaw Mask began to have conniption fits as the darkness swirled around him. His scream was loud and grew louder and deeper. His body was growing more muscular and bloated. When the conniptions seized, the Chainsaw Mask stood ten feet tall and wielded a flaming, double-bladed chainsaw. His roar caused the whole right wing of the palace to shake.

"Super Chainsaw Mask, kill them!" Malchior ordered before vanishing.

The monstrous demon was revving his chainsaw for the ecstasy of murder.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury's fog filled the room.

However, the Super Chainsaw Mask saw through it easily and found them.

"He can still see us!" screamed Sailor Mars. "Burning Mandala!" Her fire rings shot forth.

The blades of chainsaw met the fire rings and cut cleanly through them. His charge continued. Link bashed the Heartless in the chest with the Ball and Chain, and that did stun him. Unfortunately, unlike with the normal Chainsaw Masks, it wasn't enough to kill. Tuxedo Mask followed up with a four roses that nailed the machinery of the chainsaw. It short-circuited and the blades' spinning seized. The Heartless roared angrily and threw the chainsaw at them. Then he pulled a bloody machete from his side. Now he was swifter in his strikes. Link met him. The strikes of the machete were so strong that Link felt his arm rattle with every strike to his shield. The Heartless was relentless, and Link couldn't find an opening. When he was in a parry, he yelled out an order.

"Sailor Moon, shoot him now!" he shouted.

"Right!" Sailor Moon said, summoning her Cutie Moon Rod. She waved it about and fired. "Moon Princess Halation!"

The beautiful, sparkling, gleaming energy hit the beast successfully. The Super Chainsaw Mask made his final swan roar. "Cleansing!" The shadows withered away into nothing.

Link then ran to the Sol held in the stone hand. He broke the fingers' grip with one swing and picked up the orb.

"Let's get this to the Twili outside immediately," said Midna. "We need to tell the others to look for the other Sol."

"Before we do that," said Sailor Mars, "we have a question for you. What did you ever see in Zant?"

Midna had a genuine smile for the first time in so long when she recalled the memory. "He made me laugh."

The audience was just speechless.

"I'm…I'm going to tell Sailor Jupiter and the others to look for the last Sol," Mercury said, awkwardly.

Sailor Mercury made the call.

"Thanks of telling us," Jupiter said to Mercury over the compowder. "You called just when we go into a room with the same kind of orb and a bunch of pots. We'll get it."

The moment they stepped into the orbs limiting light, Jairo materialized, sitting onto of the stone hand with a lit joint in his hand. He smoked it pleasurably with a ditzy smile on his face.

"If you don't want to get your a** beat," Sailor Jupiter threatened, "you should better get away from that orb, you pot-smoking monkey!"

Jairo blew out a stream of smoke at them. "Try chillin'… so the Pot Centipede can get killin'." He vanished.

"What do you think he meant by that?" said Sailor Neptune.

"You can't believe a thing he says," scoffed Venus. "He's a pot-smoking monkey."

Many things were crawling along the walls, and the sounds they made alerted the girls, who spun around to see the cause. When they looked, all they saw were the pots. One pot, however, was gripped to the wall by four black, spider-like legs. The Emblem of the Heartless was on that pot. Soon, the emblem appeared on each pot in the room and was accompanied by the sprouting of legs. They were Pot Spiders. All of the pots crawled into a line and trekked up the walls and up into the ceiling, which was obscured by black fog, and disappeared. Then, an insectoid Heartless head peeked through the fog and eyed the Soldiers. The monster then crawled down the wall. It was a huge centipede whose segments were Pot Spiders.

"I think that is what he meant by Pot Centipede," Jupiter commented apprehensively.

The Pot Centipede Heartless crawled along the walls, almost uninterested in the Sailor Soldiers.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune blasted through the centipede, breaking the chain of pots. Unfortunately, the pots that weren't destroyed came together once again between the head and the stinger. Other Pot Spiders in the room came into it as well to replace the destroyed.

"It is going to take forever to kill that thing at this rate," said Jupiter.

"I have an idea," said Uranus. "Focus on the head. That seems to be what is controlling all of them."

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter's thunderbolts stuck the centipede's head, causing the centipede to separate from the wall and crash down.

Sailor Uranus brought up the Space Sword. Then the fog descended from the ceiling to mask the Pot Centipede while it recovered. Sailor Neptune wasn't going to let that happen. With her talisman, the Deep Aqua Mirror, she sprang into action.

"Submarine Reflection!" Light sprayed from the glimmering surface of the hand mirror and dissipated the fog, destroying the Pot Centipede's shield.

"Space Sword Blaster!" With one swing of the Space Sword, a wave of intense golden energy and roaring wind was released and cut through the head of the Pot Centipede. Then all the body segments ran rampant.

"Leave those to me," said Sailor Pluto as she took her talisman, the Garnet Orb, from the top of her staff into her hand. "Chronos Typhoon!" A cyclone of energy smashed all of the Pot Spiders into bits of ceramics and hearts.

"Hooray!" cheered Sailor Venus. "We did it! Now let's get that sparkly ball and get the hell out of here."


	35. Chapter 34

Sailor Moon Chronicles

The Music of Darkness

The Faceless Phantom Brothers' Orchestra

They all reunited in the courtyard in front of the palace. Just as Midna said, there were two alters for the Sols. As they passed the Shadow Beasts, the light of the Sols cleansed them, turning them back into Twili. Although they were back to normal, all of the freed Twili were far too weak to speak or assist them in any way. When the Sols were returned to their positions, Link found his Master Sword reacting to them. Light filled the sword and it became ablaze with golden light. His sword was like a firefly in midnight, glorious in its twinkle amongst seemingly infinite shadows.

"I don't believe it," Midna said in awe. "The power of the Sols has been transferred to the Master Sword. Now you should be able to repel the shadows Zant has summoned as long as you're in this realm. You can cut through the shadows that are blacking the door to the main wing of the palace."

"We're almost there," said Link. "Zoey, I'll be there soon."

Everyone ran to the palace, except for Sailor Moon.

"What is wrong?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Do any of you think that is strange that Zant is getting married right after he kidnapped Zoey?" she said, unhappily.

"You don't think…" said Sailor Mars.

They all looked at Link. His fists clutching his sword and shield tightly. There was a passionate rage burning in his eyes. He ran for the shadows blackening the door into the palace. With one angry swing, the shadows were blown to the side like candle flames on birthday candles. He punched the opening mechanism on the door, opening it, and he dashed inside. They were all being watched by the shadows.

"Isn't he the big hero?" Zaccheus mocked.

"He wants to save the lovely maiden held by the evil monster," Tatsuaki said with a chuckle. "Fat chance! We won't let him or any of those Sailor sluts get near Zant or Zoey. We will have a ball."

"That was lame," said Zaccheus.

"I agree," said Malchior. "You can do better."

"It's for the dramatic effect. Now shut your a** up and summon the d*** Heartless!"

The Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask trailed behind Link. Somehow, darkness was obscuring him and making him appear further and further away. A drum sounded thunderously in the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" said Uranus.

"It was hard not to," said Venus.

The drum sounded again. The entire blackened chamber vibrated with the tremors of the drum. Someone was playing it, for a song was made from the drum's beating.

"Everyone, stop!" Mercury warned. "I'm picked up some strange magic. We've fallen into a trap!"

Everything had turned black: the floor, the walls, the ceiling, the furniture, everything. The drum's beat was rising in tempo.

"What is going on?" screamed Sailor Moon.

"It's the Phantom Brothers," said Mercury. "They're doing this." Suddenly, she yelled out in pain.

"Mercury!" Sailor Moon screeched in concern.

"Serena!" Tuxedo Mask brought her to his chest.

"Get out here, you cowards!" demanded Jupiter of the brothers.

"Dark Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter screamed out. The screams of Venus and Pluto followed.

"This is cheating!" shouted Mars.

She saw a small flame ignite and cast light onto Jairo's face. Then a blast of fire was created from the tiny flame and went after Mars. The fire didn't even bring light to the chamber. It was just a traveling shape on black board. The drummer was beating the drum faster and louder. The noise was deafening; the vibrations were paralyzing. Sailor Moon looked into the darkness desperately to find her friends. In her scan, she found something she didn't want to find. An enormous fiery eye opened in the darkness. It was huge, bigger than a person. The eye was a blazing vermillion with six dots of yellow. It stared right at her and Tuxedo Mask. The drum was being beaten at a rampant rate. That eye belonged to the drummer. Suddenly, the couple was punched by what seemed like a giant hand. Tuxedo Mask took most of the hit to protect Sailor Moon. When they struck something at the end of their flight, Tuxedo Mask let go of her.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon screamed. She desperately nudged her knocked-out boyfriend.

Suddenly, something constricted her, something like a giant hand. It gripped her as if she were a doll and drew her to the terrifying eye. The hand smelled of rotten flesh. It wasn't just the hand that smelled like that. Slow footsteps were added to the beating drum's performance. The eerie, misty lanterns of Poes lingered menacingly in midair with their holders showing their ghostly bodies to all. They danced to the drum. The ones near the floor shined their lights onto the ReDeads, Gibdos, and Stalfos that arrived at the dance. The ReDeads, a variety of undead, and the Gibdos, mummified ReDeads, sang with their hellish moans and screams. The yellow eyes of Heartless dotted the ground. The Poe on a fiddle let his strings vibrated into a malodorous melody. This concert of the dead in the darkness of evil was… it was hell.

"The dead dance tonight!" Tatsuaki bellowed joyously. "They dance to celebrate the nuptials of the King of Twilight and his bride, the Soldier of Death! Come, Sailor Soldiers, come and dance with the dead to celebrate!"

"Now that is how you do it, Big Brother!" Zaccheus cheered. "F*** those b****** up!"

"We plan to…" said Malchior.

"Let's them see the jubilation!" shouted Tatsuaki.

The darkness left, and the normal, dim lighting came back. The huge hall, a ballroom of regal size, was filled with dancing undead from ground to sky. Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were in the crowd of undead, retrained by Shadow Beasts. Each of the Faceless Phantom Brothers stood in the center of the dance floor with a struggling Inner Soldier in his grasped. Zaccheus held Sailor Jupiter; Jairo held Sailor Mars; Malchior held Sailor Mercury; Tatsuaki held Sailor Venus. Above all that, the most frightening feature of all was the drumming maestro and bearer of the huge red eye. A gargantuan, legless, monster handing from the ceiling by his waist fused into the stone was dangling down over a huge drum that was as a big as a house. The body, which was only a torso, was muscular and of putrid black and blue flesh. His hands were severed from his arms at the wrists, but they remained telekinetically connected to the body. And, of course, to top the disgust and horror, was no top at all. There wasn't a head. The neck led to the enormous eye, where banana peal-like flaps of skin would cover the eye if any danger approached it.

"What the heck is that?" shrieked Sailor Moon.

"You girls have impressed us quite a bit," said Tatsuaki. "Your success and adventures have granted you a special prize. This big guy here is our pride and joy, the strongest Pureblood Heartless in our arsenal, Bongo Bongo! Not only is he the master of ceremonies for the reception, his rhythmic beats raise the dead for a really kicka** party."

Meanwhile, Link had wandered off into the darkness in such haste that he didn't even take notice of the Sailor Soldiers' absence. He wondered blankly into blankness. Everything was dark. The monotony of darkness was finally broken when he felt water under his feet. Something probably flooded, that was his explanation, and he thought nothing of it. A misty light broke through the shadow off in the distance. The white mist spread like an inferno. The phantom fog was enveloping him and dissipating the shadows. It was becoming thick. The blackness was replaced by a frozen grayness, stillness. His steps were slow in the shallow water that went up to his ankles. Once more the scenery changed. The fog blew away a bit to reveal a small island in the shallow water that bared only some grass and a leafless, lifeless tree. It was all so surreal. Link stopped by the tree and looked around for any sign of, well, anything. There was what appeared to be sunshine coming from above. Link was just so frustrated with this trap and wondered how it was supposed to ensnare him. In dismal frustration and anger he looked down at the water and saw the reflection of the tree. He looked to see his own reflection… wait… It wasn't where it was supposed to be. Link brought himself close to the shore, but his reflection was still not there. He made a ripple in the water by tapping the surface with his foot, but still nothing appeared. It spooked him.

"Missing something?" a voice said. It was a voice that was remarkably similar to his voice. It was, in fact, identical.

Link turned around, and the hairs on the back of neck stood up. Leaning against the tree, was a copy of himself. However, it was not an exact copy. He was entirely black with the exception of his eyes that were a brighter red than the red of the sun at dusk.

"What are you?" Link demanded angrily.

"Temper, temper," the black copy said with a wag of his finger. "It's that anger that created me."

"What are you talking about?"

"That wonderful rage of yours, the despair you felt towards the monsters that tortured you in the Arbiter's Grounds, the self-hatred you felt after your close friends were carted away by Bulblins, most recently, the hate you have for Zant for stealing the one you love: I was created by it. I am everything you are while being everything you're not."

"What do you want?" Link demanded, taking shimmering sword in hand.

"I just want one thing really." Dark Link pulled out his sword and shield. "I want you dead."

The doppelganger charged as did Link. They're swords met in a thunderous clash. Each time it happened, thunder rumbled and the heavens screamed. The two warriors fought on mercilessly. Unfortunately, the first to slip up was the real Link. When he made a stabbing maneuver, Dark Link jumped up and landed on the tip of his sword. He then counted by slashing into Link's chest. This successfully knocked Link to the ground. Midna came to his side.

"Do you have any advice?" he said quickly to her.

"Conquer yourself…" she said.

"Just how the f*** is that supposed to help me?" Link snapped.

"This is why he is here," said Midna haughtily. "That snappy temper of yours is at fault. You're like a rabid dog."

"A dog?" Link repeated. "That is it!"

He summoned the Shadow Crystal into his hand and transformed into a wolf. Midna took her seat on his back. Wolf Link pounced onto Dark Link and sank his fangs deep into the doppelganger's shoulder. Dark Link fell back and threw Link off of him. Suddenly, Dark Link transformed into a wolf as well. The two mighty wolves lashed at each other with fangs and claws. It was much more brutal to watch than the sword fighting. Shining droplets of pure water flared in mystic fireworks with droplets of opaque blood. Link bashed Dark Link away with a kick from his hind legs. This enraged Dark Link, and he reverted to his Hylian form. Link did the same. Then the clashing of steel started up again.

Meanwhile…

"The wedding will start soon," Malchior said, restraining Mercury tightly. "Since we're not all bad, we'll let you enjoy your friend's wedding, and then we'll kill you. How does that sound?"

"You all are a bunch of sick b*******!" screamed Jupiter.

Tuxedo Mask was still unconscious. Sailor Moon was trying to brake free of Bongo Bongo's grasped, but that was pointless. As he held her with one hand, the other hand beat the drum, and the dance of the dead continued raging.

"I have to do something," Sailor Moon said to herself.

"Conquer yourself," teased Jairo.

"F*** you, pot head!" shrieked Sailor Moon.

"Why can't we just kill them now?" said Tatsuaki. "Does it matter?"

"You know, Big Brother," Malchior said. "You're right. Let's kill them now and end it."

"Phantom Brothers!" Zant's voice echoed in room. Zant was still getting puffed and polished, but a servant held a hand mirror, whose surface served as screen to view the battling. "Do not kill them yet. You must let them hear how happy their friend is with me."

"Yes, King," said Tatsuaki.

"Happy my a**!" snorted Venus.

Zant saw the image of Zoey slumped over the desk in the bedroom, crying. The sound of her tears echoed not only in the ballroom but also wherever Link was. Zant, astonishingly, was surprised by her sadness. All the Sailor Soldiers heard her sorrow bouncing off the walls like balls in lottery machine. The drumming seized as well as the dancing and other instruments. Even Dark Link stopped attacking to let Link hear the crying.

"Please…" Zoey said softly through her tears. "Please…save me…"

"She shouldn't be crying," said Zant, separated from reality. "She is getting married. She shouldn't be crying."

"Please… save me… Save me, Link…"

"Link!" Zant roared, shooting up out of the chain and knocking over the servants.

"Please, Link, come and save me…"

"Why the hell is she asking for the man who broke her heart?" hallowed Zant, flustered beyond belief. "End that crying now!"

The mirror's surface became normal, and the crying stopped being audible to the heroes.

"That was uncomfortable," said Zaccheus. "Well, it's time to die."

"You monsters!" Sailor Moon said through tears and rage in the Bongo Bongo's hand. "I won't let you succeed. I won't let Zoey be stuck with that psycho." She then shouted. "Sailor Soldiers!" she called out to her friends. "Look away from me now!"

"What for?" asked Sailor Mars, shutting her eyes tight.

The crescent moon on Sailor Moon's tiara began to glow. "Moon Twilight Flash!" An intense and blinding flash of lovely, white light was released from the moon on the tiara. All of the Faceless Phantom Brothers, the Shadow Beasts restraining the Outer Soldiers, and Bongo Bongo were transfixed on her when she released the light and were blinded. The Phantom Brothers let go of the girls to put her hands over their throbbing eyes. Even Bongo Bongo was blinded. The skin flaps closed over his eye, and he dropped Sailor Moon and ended the drumming to shield his eye with hands. All of the undead just stood or floated motionlessly

"That Heartless's drum is controlling the undead monsters," said Sailor Pluto. "If he is destroyed, the undead monsters will go away."

"Son of a b****!" roared Tatsuaki, still unable to see. "We'll get you!"

"That won't happen!" said Sailor Venus. She powered up for her best attack. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" With the blow of a kiss, Sailor Venus created a blast of golden energy that fired forth and struck Tatsuaki so hard that he was slammed into a wall.

"Feel passion's fire!" said Sailor Mars. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars created a bow and arrow made of fire, and in one swift motion, she released the burning arrow and struck down Jairo.

"You need a lesson in courtship!" said Sailor Jupiter. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" As she spun around like a ballerina in a music box, swarms of green orbs of energy flew from the antenna on her tiara. Almost every orb nailed Zaccheus.

"Music is meant for joy not pain!" said Sailor Mercury. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" A lyre made of water appeared in her arms. With each strum of the strings, a blast of water was released. All the blasts hit Malchior and froze him in a block of solid ice.

Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto destroyed the Shadow Beasts with their talismans. Bongo Bongo recovered from his blindness. His eye opened and targeted Sailor Moon. His hands shot out for her. But before he could touch her, a rose struck him the center of his giant eye, paralyzing him. Tuxedo Mask was conscious again.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" he called.

"Right," she said. She summoned the Cutie Moon Rod. "Moon Princess Halation!" The magnificent golden crescent cleaved through the shadows, illuminating all, and bashed into Bongo Bongo. The Heartless convulsed disgustingly and flung his hands around and around before disintegrated into nothing. All of the undead party guests withered away.

"I did it!" cheered Sailor Moon.

"Those douche bags are gone," said Jupiter. "They ran away after we beat their psychotic a****. I just hope Link isn't in trouble."

Link was silenced by Zoey's tears. The anger was replaced by sorrow. The sorrow mellowed him.

"If you're not going to attack," said Dark Link, "I will!"

Dark Link charged. That sorrow was the last step Link needed to climb. Now he felt the emotion that would win this battle and conquer the pure hatred in front of him. It was his love for Zoey. The memory of the joy she brought to him dispersed all negativity. Dark Link was coming. Right when he stuck, Link struck too, but only the real Link's attack landed. Dark Link fell into the water and faded away. The entire scenery changed. Link had been in a chamber inside the Twilight Palace the entire time. He walked through a door and entered the grand ballroom. The Sailor Soldiers were all there.

"Link!" cheered Sailor Moon. "You're back! You would not believe what we just dealt with in here."

"There is no time for chitchat," said Sailor Uranus. She pointed to the spot were the Heartless Bongo Bongo used to be. There was a staircase that led to a grand door. "That leads to the throne room."

Zant, not even changing clothes or putting on shoes, stormed out of the salon for the bedroom. He was so enraged. The harsh slamming of the door alerted Zoey to his arrival. Her head popped up, and she saw him advancing towards her in the mirror's reflection. Before she completely turned to face him, Zant grabbed her and held her by the shoulders.

"Why do you still love him?" Zant demanded, shaking her after every word. "I showed you how he didn't love you. Why do you still care for him?"

Zoey was heaving and unable to speak out of terror. "He… may not love me… but he is still important to me… I love him!"

Zant, in a fit of rage, pimp slapped her across the face with the back of his left hand. The slap flung her onto the bed, which was thankfully softer than it looked. She moved a hand over the sore spot, but the hand was yanked up by Zant. He held her up.

"He doesn't love you!" Zant heaved, angrily, heatedly seething. "I love you."

"You don't love me!" Zoey shouted through the tears. "If you loved someone, you would care about her happiness above your own!"

That claim cut Zant like dagger. His face grew blank, and he released his hold on her. Then he backed away from Zoey slowly. "Her happiness above you own…" he said it in a whisper. His mind was confused. Zoey thought he had short-circuited. Something dormant in him was coming alive, and the consciousness that was present did not like it. Zant grabbed his head in pain and moaned. "D*** it!" He doubled over onto his knees, squeezing his head and bobbing it up and down.

Zoey's compassion appeared. "Zant, are you all right?" She didn't come near him though.

Zant was silent. Then a giggle escaped his lips. It rolled into hysterical laughter. He whipped his head back, and his mouth was gaping open as he laughed. It was terrifying. Zoey was terrified. As Zant laughed, Shadow Crystals materialized around her.

"If I can't make you happy the natural way," he bellowed through the laughter, "I'll make you love me the easy way!"

Zoey panicked. The Shadow Crystals came closer and closer and then…


	36. Chapter 35

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Insanity on the Throne!

The Usurper King's Final Offensive

The great door opened before them and led to another short set of stairs. The ascension finally got them into the throne room. The most fanciful of architecture was saved for this room. The elaborate carvings on the wall were alien-esque style and chilling. The huge glowing symbol behind the throne was grand in its symmetry and vibrancy. Steps led up to the throne's platform. The banisters were smooth and ended into spirals to the floor, coiled like snakes. Ominous coloring and structure of the room made the girls recall a trip to a Convanent temple, where zealots of some ridiculously dumbfounded ideology required eradication of whatever kind of nonbeliever came across them. The Sailor Soldiers couldn't believe this at all. A second throne was built by the original already. Zant was fully dressed in all of his regal garb and truly silly helmet. The metal over the mouth was withdrawn back to give sight of his mouth and chin.

"Zant…" Midna said angrily. "Isn't this ironic? Here we are, all thanks to the dark magic curse you placed on Link and the kidnapping of Zoey!"

"Still your tongue, whelp," murmured Zant as he lifted himself off his throne. "The people of our tribe, a tribe that mastered the arts of magic, were locked away in this world like insects in a cage."

"Who even puts insects in a cage?" commented Sailor Venus.

"Listen up, freak!" snarled Sailor Mars. "We don't care about your whining. Deal with your issues in the therapy like everyone else. Give Zoey back right now!"

"Don't interrupt me!" he bellowed. He raised his hands up high. The helmet coiled back to reveal all of his face. The girls were shocked to see that he wasn't too far from their age. "In the shadows we regressed, so much that we knew neither hatred nor even the faintest bloom of desire." His arms then twisted around his body, and his back contorted in an inhuman twist that left his head facing them upside-down. His flexibility was startling and amazing. "And all of it was the fault of a _useless_, _do-nothing_ royal family that had resigned itself to this miserable _half-existence_!" His voice had broken from its cruel coolness to high-pitched, raving psychosis.

"Should I be as freaked out as I am?" Sailor Jupiter asked nervously.

He let out a freaky scream when his body sprang back to his normal standing pose. Then he stomped up and down like a child having a tantrum. When he stopped, he was panting, a sign of poor physical fitness. "I had served and endured in that depraved household for far too long, my impudent princess." He screamed manically and lunged at them but vanished before contact. He reappeared behind them spinning around like a fan of long sleeves on the high setting.

"What the hell is going on?" screamed Sailor Moon.

"This guy is _so_ many types of crazy," said Sailor Uranus.

"And why, you ask?" said Zant during his spin.

"We didn't ask," said Sailor Moon.

"Because I believed I would be next to rule our people," he said, still spinning. Then his spin suddenly stopped in a pose. "THAT is why!" He screamed again while bending over backward. "But would they acknowledge me as their king? NO! And as such, I was denied the magic befitting our ruler. As I was consumed by hatred and despair, I looked to the heavens… and found a god." When Zant sprang back up, his lizard-shaped helmet was back as well as his cruel voice.  
"My god had only one wish…" He teleported and reappeared in front of his throne. "To merge light and shadow… and make darkness!"

Link wasn't even moved at all by the psychotic performance. Sternly he said, "Where is Zoey?"

Zant chuckled and waved his hand to the other throne. Someone was sitting in that chair. It was a woman. She was a Twili for her skin matched the description. Her eyes were humanoid like Midnas, not like Zant's. Her hair was the same color fusion as Midna's hair. Her outfit resembled what was sexy lingerie on was black and skimpy, only covering the breasts and back while covering the waist and down with a long skirt with a slit that ran up to the belt. All of the heroes were petrified when they recognized who she was.

"Zoey!" Sailor Moon screamed. "What did you do to her?"

"She had some jitters," said Zant cooly, "so I calmed her down by transforming her into a Twili."

"You psycho skinny b****!" Link roared.

"You monster!" yelled Sailor Jupiter. "You dressed her like a street walker!"

"I have the same outfit," said Midna irritably. She faced Zant. "We will end your tyranny here and now!"

"It will be_ your _end," retorted Zant. He rose into the air. The entire room turned black. Red symbols appeared and spread out from Zant's body. Then the room was completely altered. It was a replica of the chamber where Link and Sailor Saturn faced Diababa in the Forest Temple. Zant vanished.

"He has changed the physical properties of the room," said Sailor Mercury, looking at readings on her mini-computer.

"This can't be too hard," said Sailor Jupiter. "After all, it's ten against one.

Right after she said that, a troop of Soldier Heartless appeared. Zant hovered over the lake of poison water. From inside his big, floppy sleeves, rapid purple energy blasts were released. The blasts were not too difficult to dodge. Thankfully, Zant's aim was questionable. The Soldier Heartless leaped up and tried to scratch them, but they were easily batted away. Link threw the Gale Boomerang at Zant. The small tornado that trailed behind the boomerang caught Zant and spun him around. Zant dizzily bounced on water's surface until stepping on the shore for a breather. That was a mistake.

"Dead Scream!"

He screamed out like a girl when the energy hit him. Zant teleported back up into the air above the lake. He changed the room and erased the Heartless. Now they were all inside a volcano on a thick metal disc suspended above the molten rock that was only several meters down. Three Large Body Heartless fell onto the platform. Each landing caused the platform to dip.

Sailor Moon screamed when she saw the lava. "It's hot in here!"

Zant was on one end of the platform and began stomping up and down. Every time he stomped, the platform would tilt in his direction. The heroes were sliding down towards him, and the Large Bodies were tumbling down too. Luckily, they avoided getting steamrolled by the bulbous Heartless. Zant warped to safety before they could smash into him.

"This is making my stomach uncomfortable," whined Sailor Moon. "It's like a scary lottery machine." She got up.

Right when she did, Zant appeared and began stomping down. A Large Body rolled down the incline and knocked her down. She rolled until she rolled off of the platform.

"Sailor Moon!" They screamed.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Sailor Venus caught Sailor Moon before she hit the molten surface. They all tried to reel her up, but they kept sliding down the incline.

"I have had it with this!" Sailor Mars yelled. She let go of the chain and went charging towards Zant. "Burning Mandala!"

Unable to counter after getting so into hopping up and down like a lunatic, the rings of fire bashed into him at close range. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" He screamed it until he teleported away. With the platform level, they succeeded in lifting up Sailor Moon.

"I really hope he changes the room again," she whined.

Zant did just that, for better or for worse. This one was definitely worse. They were all underwater on the floor of a lake or chamber. Though the physics were as normally being underwater, they could still breathe and talk as though on land. Some of the Sailor Soldiers, mostly just Sailor Moon, Jupiter, and Mars, were awkwardly flapped their arms and legs to level out.

"This is incredible," said Mercury. "His magic has even changed how the laws of physics are applied in this room."

"We're so happy you're impress," snapped Jupiter.

Suddenly, a huge replica of Zant's helmet erupted from the sand floor along with a swarm of Screwdiver Heartless.

"I can take them and blast through that ugly face!" called Sailor Jupiter out. "Supreme-"

Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon grabbed her so she wouldn't complete the attack.

"If you fire any electrical attacks, we will all get electrocuted," said Sailor Mercury.

"What were you thinking?" Sailor Moon cried.

"I guess I wasn't," she answered awkwardly. "Sorry."

"That means that my attacks are useless too," said Sailor Mars.

The mouth part of the helmet replica opened up to reveal Zant standing inside. He rapidly launched balls of energy. They ones who were good swimmers dodged easily while the ones that weren't had to flail around the destructive spheres. The Screwdivers were close.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury froze a squadron of Screwdiver Heartless.

Link wiped out his Clawshot and fired it at Zant. The claw hooked him and reeled him out of his safe house.

"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Nepune fired.

The attack was successful. Every time Zant was hit by an attack, he screamed in a higher pitch. The crazy was coming out more and more. He changed the room again and vanished. The room was now a copy of the room where Link and Zoey found the baboon with the Gale Boomerang. Zant was nowhere to be found anywhere.

"I remember this place," said Link. "Zoey and I fought a crazy baboon in a place just like this."

"This time must not seem too different then," commented Sailor Mars.

Many Powerwilds and Bouncywilds came swinging down from the vines hanging down from the ceiling. Both types of heartless were simian-themed with the Powerwilds serving as the males and the Bouncywilds as the females. They all stared at the heroes as they congregated on the totem poles. Zant materialized on the totem pole in the center. With a single wave of his arm, the Heartless attacked. The Powerwilds ran out to tear them up with their sharp claws. The Bouncywilds sniped from a distance with their slingshots.

"Scatter!" Tuxedo Mask commanded.

The Powerwilds broke into groups and chased them around. Link set his sights on Zant but also had to deal with the beltings from the Bouncywilds. Zant showered him with energy blasts, but Link evaded them. He tackled the pillar Zant stood on so forcefully that the shaking knocked Zant off. He landed awkwardly on his helmet, which stabbed into the ground. Just then, Sailor Jupiter rounded a pillar and had a perfect shot.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" She flung the orb of electricity, aiming for his bottom, which was up in the air and begging for a wallop.

Zant's screams made the totem poles quiver. He lost patients with trying to free his design-flawed helmet the natural way and just teleported away. When the scenery change, Sailor Moon slipped and fell on her face. The floor was made of ice.

"What is this?" Sailor Moon screamed as she humorously tried to get back up and stand still. "Is this an ice rink?"

Zant appeared in the center of the chamber and began to grow to giant proportions.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Sailor Uranus. "He is huge."

"It's probably still small," Midna said, coming up just to state the comment.

Zant hovered up to the high ceiling. "You better watch out because I am coming down!"

They all slipped and slid in different directions to make survive a better bet. Zant landed and began stomping his feet on the ice, hoping he would hear a squish. Sailor Moon had the worst time. She was horrible at ice skating. She slid from one end of the rink to another with her arms and legs flailing. "I still can't ice skate!" Her trip was over when she slammed face first into a wall and then fell onto her back. "That hurt…"

Zant set her as his target. He lifted up his foot. "Die, Sailor Moon!"

Link acted quickly and brought out his Ball and Chain. He sent than metal ball right into Zant's other foot. Zant yelled and brought down his lifted foot, not on Sailor Moon, and took his injured foot into his hands. As he bounced around in pain, he shrunk until he was smaller than normal.

"Why did he get smaller?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Who cares?" stated Sailor Mars. "Someone, blast him!"

"World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus's energy blast hit.

Zant returned to normal size after the blast hit. He teleported to the center of the room and altered it yet again. This time they were all outside the gates to Hyrule Castle Town. An energy barrier separated Link, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask from the others.

"Sailor Moon!" the other soldiers called.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon called back to them.

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, and the hero chosen by the goddesses," Zant screamed, "your deaths will come first!" He summoned a cleaver-like sword to each hand. His swordsmanship ability was ridiculously pathetic. His movements were choppy and distorted. However, his vivaciousness and tenacity made up for the lack of skill.

He just chased his prey and with repeated chopping attacks. Sailor Moon screamed and ran in circles while Tuxedo Mask and Link fought him. Tuxedo Mask used his extendable cane as his weapon. Like Link, Tuxedo Mask was actually skilled in swordsmanship. The two did well to over power the pure force and no strategy that was Zant's battle plan. Zant grew tired and then preformed a high-speed spinning attack. He was like a tornado, just a spinning force of destruction that had no real path.

Meanwhile, Sailor Mercury was scanning for a weakness with her Mercury Goggles and mini supercomputer. Sailor Neptune did the same with her Deep Aqua Mirror.

"I'm seeing something strange," said Sailor Neptune. "Zant… his mind is in conflict. There are two entities battling for control."

"That just proves that he is crazy," said Sailor Venus.

"It isn't that," said Sailor Mercury. "An outside force is controlling him. It was possibly controlling him the entire time."

Sailor Moon stumbled and was in Zant's path. Tuxedo Mask threw a rose into the tornado and stuck the helm. Zant froze just then. He was dizzy and moaning.

"Sailor Moon, attack him!" Link ordered.

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon flung her tiara into his chest.

Zant screamed and screamed as the energy disk cut him. He batted it off of his chest with is sword and glared at Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask stepped between them and blocked Zant's slash with his cane. Zant's strength was over powering him.

"Serena, run!" Tuxedo Mask called.

"I won't leave you!" she shouted. She put up her Cutie Moon Rod and swung it to hit Zant. "I won't let this monster hurt you!" She nailed his helmet with such power that it shattered.

Zant jumped away from them screaming. "D*** you, Sailor Moon! D*** you all!" He was weeping heavily. "I'll kill all of you!" His mind was ripping to shreds. It was so pathetic to watch. It was difficult. The sobbing, it was so sorrowful. "I won't lose her to you!" He charged at Link in a stumbling, chopping charge.

Link just stood there in his path. When Zant was close enough, the Master Sword pierced the center of his chest. He was stuck in the last frame of his movements, paralyzed with his swords raised. Though every part of him was frozen, his tears still fell. His fingers seized gripping the swords, causing them to fall and shatter along with the manipulate room. They were back in the throne room. Zant and Link stood on the platform before the thrones. Link withdrew is sword in swift motion, leaving the wound without any addition. His body slumped down onto the floor.

The Twili features on Zoey fading away; she was returning to normal. She rubbed her eyes with her hands. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out a man standing in front of her. She winced to look at him but still couldn't. It was like he was imaginary.

"Are you all right?" he said.

He became clear to her. Her eyes glistened with lovely tears of jubilation.

"Link!" Zoey sprang out of the throne and wrapped her arms around him and felt the beating of his heart. "I knew you would come and save me."

"Zoey…" he said. He was so happy at that moment. She was so warm even though she had been in this cold place alone. "I'm here to rescue you."

"Thank you…" she said, crying. "Thank you…"

"That is so nice," said Sailor Neptune.

"I know," Sailor Moon said. Her eyes grew wide. "Zant is getting back up!"  
Link and Zoey ended their embrace and saw Zant, sitting up, crying and bleeding. Midna appeared. She looked at her body and was horrorstricken. She was still an imp. She was furious and floated to him.

"Look at the King of Twilight now," she mocked, "sitting in a pool of his own blood and tears. Tell me why I'm still like this!"

Zant slowly lifted his head to look at her. He could only speak in a whisper. "I'm sorry…"

Midna was dumbfounded. "What did you just say?"

"I'm so sorry…" he was so weak physically and mentally. But his true self was finally in control. "That spell on you…was cast with the power of my god. Only his defeat can lift it." The pieces of the Fused Shadow that he had taken from her materialized around her.

"You're giving the Fused Shadows back to me? Why are you doing this?"

Zant smiled genuinely. "…because I love you…"

Midna gasped.

"When I was passed up for the throne, I was depressed and angry… At that moment of sadness, he came to me and promised that my pain would go away. It was a pact with the devil. He used me, placed his power in me so that he could grow and become whole again. I was just a puppet… He has been reborn, and I am forever his servant. He will take control of me soon again. Even if you kill me, he will just resurrect me over and over again. I am cursed, Midna. Everything is my fault. I betrayed the woman I love in one moment of weakness. Please stop Ganondorf…"

"But what about you?" Midna asked urgently, touched by her dying lover's words.

"Don't worry about me... I deserve to die for what I have done to you. If I die from this wound, if Ganondorf resurrects me, I will kill myself over and over again until it finally ends…until I end…"

"Don't say that Midna!" screamed. She buried herself in his chest and cried. "I never stopped loving you! I was crushed by what you did, and I wanted to hate you for what you did. Something stopped me though. It stopped me from hating you. I don't want to loose you again."

Zoey came down to Zant's side. "We will help you, Zant."

He stared at her. "After everything I put you though? Why would you do that?"

"You are truly sorry for what you have done," said Sailor Moon, coming to his other side. "You don't have to die. That would make Midna even sadder. We can save you."

"But why?" Zant asked. "Why would you be nice to me?"

"Because the real you isn't a bad guy," said Zoey. "We're the Sailor Soldiers. Saving people is what we do."

"How can you save me?" Zank asked desperately. "If you don't kill me soon, I'll be back under Ganondorf's control."

"Sailor Moon," called Sailor Pluto. "Use the Moon Stick to heal him. The power over him is weak enough to be completely dispelled."

"I got it," Sailor Moon said. She stood up and backed away. The Moon Stick materialized in her hand. "Please, Moon Stick…" She brought the Moon Stick before her face. It began to sound a lovely chime. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

A beautiful, golden mist and celestial spheres of light were sprayed from the wand.

"Refresh!" Zant shouted as the power purified him. He was free. The spell over him was broken.

"Are you back to normal?" Midna asked softly.

Zant smiled. "Yes… Yes…"

The two of them embraced, for their love was finally reignited and shining through the shadows.


	37. Chapter 36

Sailor Moon Chronicles

A Princess in Danger

Siege of Hyrule Castle

Zant stayed in the Twilight Realm to get his wounds healed. Ganondorf had used him to escape to Hyrule. Princess Zelda was in mortal danger. Midna took the fragments of the Fused Shadow Zant had given her in hopes of using their power to end the King of Evil. Link, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Soldiers all accompanied her. After Zoey quickly transformed into Sailor Saturn, they were off into the Mirror of Twilight's portal back to Hyule. There was only one problem with this happy reunion. Zoey believed what she saw in Zant's mirror was what really happened. In the mirror, Link had vowed his love for Ilia and praised Zelda for her beauty while banishing Zoey aside to the friend zone. Not only did she not bring it up, she didn't even want to talk to him. Though she was thrilled to be saved by him, he was in love with someone else. It crushed her, but at the same time, it made her happy to know that he would be happy. She simply went along with the mission to save the princess like a profession, leaving personal feelings out.

Luna and Artemis had called a Pelican drop ship to take them to the castle.

"Luna, did you happen to find anything on the man named Ganondorf?" Sailor Moon asked.

"There wasn't much," she said. "He lived one hundred years ago, and the records don't have much that goes that far back."

"All we found out was that he was the ruler of a race of desert people and tried to take over Hyrule," said Artemis.

"He is trying to do it again," said Sailor Uranus. "Now it looks like he has almost succeeded."

"He won't succeed as long as we're alive," Midna stated.

The ship landed outside of the outer gates. The sky was depressed. Thick, grey clouds ominously hung over the town and imprisoned castle, blocking the sun. The streets of the town were uncharacteristically empty. No music played. No children laughed. No life exited. All of the inhabitants had locked themselves in there homes to avoid the results of whichever stings the Fates would cut. Boarded windows and fasten locks. The town was in gray paralysis. The flags baring the crest of the royal family hung dead from their poles. The end looked like it had just occurred. The footsteps of approaching hope echoed down the alleys. The trail of the source was leading to the castle incased in a golden prism of light.

"Sailor Mercury, do you see any way inside?" Link asked when they stopped in front of the prism.

"We can use Sailor Teleport to get inside," she said after a quick scan.

"That won't be necessary," Midna said.

The three other fragments of the Fused Shadow swirled around and then locked in place on the head with the fourth fragment she wore. The grotesque helm was almost as big as she was. The power was far greater than she expected. The Fused Shadow flung her body from wall to wall until tossing her outside. Suddenly, a huge, refulgent, gelatinous arm arose from over the wall. The Fused Shadow was attached to a body of shimming plasma that had five total arms serving as its legs. The Fused Shadow sprang up onto the prism. A Spear formed in one of those five arms and was plunged into the prism wall. The reaction was one of intense rays of light blasting out from the point of impact. Cracks crawled rapidly around the prism. Soon it completely shattered. It began to rain. Midna appeared where the Fused Shadow monster was and plummeted down to the ground. Luckly, Link caught her in time. She was fine.

"What the hell was that?" Sailor Moon asked.

They crossed the final bridge to the last gate. Link pushed the final gate open. The courtyard around the castle was magnificent, even in dank gloom. Perfected hedges and lawns made up the scenery, a perfection that must have been made by a computer. Great statues whose pinnacles were graced with the royal crest stood mighty while dwarfing the trees whose arrangements were in ideal rows in flower beds. The rain was falling harder now. The top of the glorious, main tower was their target.

This was truly the essence of fairytales. A princess was locked away in the very top of a tower by a monster, and a hero needed to save her. It was a dream that was partially, in her morphed opinion, fulfilled for Zoey. Now the woman Link had higher value of was the damsel. Strangely, though Zoey was happy for Link, jealousy crept up like it does so often in many. She couldn't restrain herself from feeling jealously towards both Zelda and Ilia. Oddly, she felt it more for Zelda, the real princess of the story.

"This is an impressive castle," said Sailor Neptune. "I am surprised though. There doesn't seem to be any security here."

"That barrier was probably it," said Sailor Moon.

Right after she said that, Bulbins, Bokoblins, Lizarfos (biped lizards with weapons), and Moblins (the taller, spear-wielding, and more piggish of the monsters) appeared from around the corners and the gates leading to the back courtyards. Their numbers were in army amounts. On the steps leading to the castle's doors, King Bulbin stood with his enormous war hammer. To make matters even more dismal, the Faceless Phantom Brothers stepped out from the shadows of the marble columns atop the steps.

"I don't friggin' believe it!" sighed Sailor Moon.

"I thought we beat you losers!" Sailor Jupiter shouted to the brothers.

"You thought wrong, Sailor Soldiers," said Tatsuaki. "You also thought wrong of where our allegiances really lied. You may be good, but you can't stop an army. You sure as hell can't stop the Dark Lord Ganondorf!"

The monsters slowly advanced. From out of no where, a Beam Rifle shot pierced through the skull of a Bulblin. An arrow stuck and Moblin in the forehead. They all looked and found Hylian Knights, soldiers from Sailor Scout Industies (humans, Lucios, Elites, and grunts) storming over the walls.

"What the hell is this?" shouted Tatsuaki.

"While the Sailor Soldiers were busy in the Twilight Realm," Luna said, "we made a few calls."

The monsters clashed with knights and soldiers. The Elite Jeff Stevens, head of security for the VIP workers of Sailor Scout Industries, and Rusl came to Link and the Sailor Soldiers.

"Let us handle this," said Jeff Stevens.

"You need to save the princess," said Rusl.

"It is agreed," said Sailor Pluto. "Link, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, go into the castle first."

"We'll join up with you after we take out this army of misfits," said Sailor Venus.

"Right," affirmed Sailor Moon.

The four of them darted passed the duels and brawls. The Phantom Brothers and King Bulblin had abandoned their posts at the castle's door to fight the superior army that had surprised them. Link bashed the lock off the doors with his sword and kicked the doors wide open. The inside of the castle was so remarkably dark.

"Are we back in the Twilight Realm or something?" said Sailor Moon. "There is a thing called lighting."

Link stepped forward away from them. Suddenly, a barrier of energy separated him from the others. The barrier formed a ring and gave off a slight, orange glow. The horrible and familiar sound of something heavy and metallic being dragged on the floor bounced off the walls and made the skin crawl.

"Don't freaking tell me…" Sailor Saturn sighed.

A Pyramid Heartless was in the ring with Link.

"There are Heartless here too?" Sailor Moon exclaimed in shock.

Link was ready for the monster and almost satisfied with the match up.

"I really wanted to kill one of these monsters myself after what happened in the Arbiter's Grounds," he said eagerly.

The Pyramid Head advanced quickly, dragging his blade on the ground. He raised it up and brought it down, but Link easily dodged it. He rolled around to the monster's backside and delivered several successful slashed. The Pyramid Head whirled his sword around to hit Link, but Link dodged quickly. Link did several backflips to escape from the Pyramid Heads range. He brought out a Clawshot and fired it, grappling the pyramid-shaped helm. Link yanked it right of his head, revealing the Pyramid Head's none-threatening Heartless face.

"Watch out, Link, because now he is faster!" Sailor Saturn called.

Link threw the helmet into the Heartless's chest, ending his charge and knocked him onto his back. Link then pounced onto him and stabbed his sword into the emblem on his chest, killing the Heartless. The body withered away.

Candles suddenly became lit. The room was revealed. Hyrule Castle was magnitudes more magnificent on the inside. The floor was made of black and white marble with such polish that the surfaces gave perfect reflections. The shining armor deserving to only legendary knights stood as hollow guards along the walls. Many intricate chandeliers hung down from the supporting arches in the ceiling. Pure white marble columns supported regal balconies. The walls were decorated by the memories of histories passed. Though some candles were lit, the lack of all their brilliance left a glum adrift in the gorgeous gallery.

"It's so pretty in here," Sailor Saturn said dreamily.

"I would love to get married in a place like this," Sailor Moon sighed happily.

Link found a door and beckoned his friends to follow him.

"Do you know where you are going?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"Not a clue," Link answered plainly.

The chamber they entered had large windows whose light was snuffed out by thick curtains. Some steps lead up to a platform in front of the windows that led to two corridors to the sides of the windows. A solitary suit of armor stood in the center of the room facing the curtains. Oddly, that suit of armor was ten feet tall.

"That suit of armor is so tall," said Sailor Saturn.

"Who could wear that?" Sailor Moon commented.

The head of armor turned slightly as though to be looking at them. Then the whole suit pivoted.

"Someone is wearing that suit right now," Sailor Saturn gasped.

"That is a Darknut!" Link alerted.

The Darknut wielded a shield and large sword. Link attacked it. Link's sword bounced right off the Darknut's shield. When Link did land a hit, a bit of armor was slashed off.

"Let's see if he is rough and tough without that armor," Sailor Saturn said. She had her Silence Glaive. "Death Reborn Revolution!" She threw the energy ball.

The blast struck the Darknut and exploded on contact, whipping up dust from the ages, obscuring the any sign of the knight's remains.

"I got him!" cheered Sailor Saturn.

Just then, the Darknut's sword flew out of the smoke towards the heroes. They dodged, and the sword lodged itself into the wall.

"Scary!" Sailor Moon screamed frantically.

The smoke cleared to reveal a humanoid mad wrapped from head to toe in chainmail. Sailor Saturn had only succeeded in blasting away the outer armor. He unsheathed the lighter long sword at his waist. He was much lighter on his feet without the cumbersome armor. His movements were fluid and nimble, almost more so than Link's. His strikes were fast and swift as well. Link was experiencing difficulty in warding off his blows. But Link held it together and landed enough hits to make the monster fall to his knees and burn away into nothing.

"You did it!" Sailor Saturn cheered.

"We have two choices now," said Tuxedo Mask. "Right or left."

Meanwhile…

"Fire Soul!"

Sailor Mars's stream of fire burned away a group of Bulblins. The Faceless Phantoms were much too distracted to fight the Sailor Soldiers, for they had to deal with the repetitive shots from Plasma Rifles and Fuel Rod Cannons.

"Link and the others must need our help," said Sailor Mercury.

"Let's charge the front door," Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Take a better look," said Sailor Uranus.

The steps in front of the castle leading up to the front door were the location of the hottest action in the battle. Plasma Grenades had cratered to the lawn and crumbled the pillars. The blood of the fallen was flowing down the steps in tiny, unholy cataracts. A wayward Plasma Grenade landed in the center of the Sailor Soldiers' huddle. They all screamed like cats splashed with water.

"F***!" shrieked Sailor Mars. "Run like hell!"

They scattered just before it went off and avoided the blast. The Inner Soldiers ran to the right around the castle while the Outer Solders took the left. The Inner Soldiers had arrived in another section of the courtyard. By the number of makeshift barracks and watchtowers, it was the camp for the enemy hordes. A bonfire was living its last flickers under the bumbling of rain.

"There must be a way into the castle from somewhere here," said Sailor Mercury.

A lizard-like monster clothed in armor and carrying a sword burst out of a tent. When he saw the girls, he opened his mouth wide and breathed fire. The girls jumped back.

"That's a Dinolfos!" stated Sailor Mercury.

Another one came out of another tent. They drooled in hunger.

"Crescent Beam!" Sailor Venus hit one in the chest with her beam and sent him into a watchtower. The slapdash wooden tower crumbled down on him. The other came at them and attack with his fire breath.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury's barrage of bubbles neutralized the fire breath.

"There's a door," exclaimed Sailor Jupiter. "It goes to one of the outer towers, but there is a bridge that connects it the main tower."

"Let's go!" called Sailor Mars.

The Soldiers abandoned their fight. The Dinolfos Sailor Venus hit burst out of the wreckage, and the other one charged. The girls had made it inside the door and slammed it shut and brought down the board lock. The Dinolfos bashed into the door but couldn't get it open.

"That might not hold," said Sailor Mercury. "We need to hurry!"

They ran up the spiral staircase.

Meanwhile, the Outer Soldiers had stumbled upon a graveyard.

"This must be the gravesite for the castle's fallen warriors and court members," said Sailor Pluto. "Tread with caution."

"Of course," Sailor Uranus said smugly. "There are, no doubt, going to be some undead creatures here."  
She was right. Gnome-sized skeletal creatures dug out of the moist soil in swarms. One right after the other, an army was formed.

"You have got to be kidding me," scoffed Sailor Uranus. She ran into the swarm and did a low kick, shattering many of the monsters.

Sailor Pluto swept them away with her Garnet Rod. The gnome skeletons were quickly dispatched that way. Then silence followed.

"That was too easy," said Sailor Neptune.

The broken bones suddenly began to vibrate. Piece by piece, the bones came together and form three Stalfos. They plunked their swords from off the graves of knights. They swung viciously and without restraint. The Sailor Soldiers jumped out of their paths and raced away from them to gain distance. When they were running, a hand shot out of the dirt and grabbed Sailor Neptune's ankle, tipping her. Her face hit the mud with a slump. The arm belonged to a Redead, who was digging out of his grave to feast on his snared prey.

"Uranus!" she screamed.

"Neptune!" Uranus called on her Space Sword. She darted to save her love. She sliced the head clean off the Redead's neck. The head flew like a homerun ball. Neptune was free, but the Stalfos were still coming.

"Space Sword Blaster!" Sailor Uranus killed all three Stalfos with one wave of energy from her sword.

More Redead were busting out of their coffins and out from under their grave stones. They toddled in their retarded pace through the rain and thick mud, stumbling down every now and then. Sailor Pluto bashed in the skulls of those in her path with blunt strikes from her Garnet Rod. Sailor Uranus sliced through their carcasses, spraying their rotted irk all over the graves.

"We're going to that door," Sailor Pluto explained.

Uranus and Neptune followed her through a heavy, wooden door.

Meanwhile, Link's team had made it to the castle's library. The library was two floors and fairly large. There was a rectangular space cut out of the second floor which looked down to the first floor. The tall bookshelves were all filled with books and tomes whose days were mostly spent collecting dust. Few candles provided meager light since the curtains were down. The one unnerving feature in the room was the glowing yellow orb suspended under a chandelier. The orb's glow was spectral.

"This must be the library," said Tuxedo Mask.

"It is creepy here," said Sailor Moon. She was the first to notice the orb. "What do you think that ball is doing up there?"

Sailor Moon let out an eek when a bat flew passed her.

"You can't be scared of that," said Link. "That was just a Keese, a type of bat."

"It startled me, okay," Sailor Moon retorted.

Upon looking up at the ceiling, they saw that droves of Keese were hanging from the ceiling, all looking at them. Not only were there Keese, there were Hook Bat Heartless, bat-like Heartless that had a hook in place of legs, too.

"I think it would be wise to back out of here slowly," advised Tuxedo Mask.

The door shut and locked behind them, trigging the bat creatures to open their wings and ascend into flight. They were attracted by the orb and swirled around it. The winds generated by the flapping of so many wings blew out all the candles, leaving the orb as the only illumination. The bats swirled around and around until they seemed to fuse into solid black. When the curtain of bats dispersed slightly, a tattered black cloak had formed over the orb with a head with crazed eyes and huge jaws and arms that wielding a scythe with a huge blade. Keese and Hook Bats continued to buzz around it as shields. This monster was a silly imitation of the Grim Reaper.

"Monster!" shouted Sailor Saturn.

"I have heard stories about a monster that commands bats," said Link. "It is called a Gomess. I just thought it was a myth used to scare children."

Gomess flew for the heroes and swung his scythe. The heroes dispersed. Link dove through the banister and crashed down onto a desk on the first floor. Tuxedo Mask distracted Gomess by throwing threw roses at him. Gomess shielded himself by spinning his scythe, swatting the roses away. Link looked up at him and drew his bow. He sent arrows for the orb, but the Keese took the hits.

"You have to get the bats away from the body!" Link called to his friends.

"I have an idea," Sailor Saturn said. "Sailor Moon, distract him for me." She ran off.

"What?" Sailor Moon gasped.

Gomess began to chase her. Sailor Moon screamed and ran along the banister around the center of the library. Sailor Saturn got to one of the windows. She pulled one of the curtains back. Light flooded the room. The bats around Gomess dispersed, leaving him vulnerable. Link dashed up a staircase to the library's second floor. He met Gomess and delivered his sword to the orb. Gomess screamed out and flew back out of Link's range. Two Hook Bats flew for Sailor Saturn and bashed into her to make her release her hold on the curtain. She did let go to escape them, and again, darkness shrouded the library. Gomess was now on the offensive against Link with is bat shield back. The bats nipped and scratch him when they got close.

"Sailor Moon, use your tiara!" Tuxedo Mask called. "Its light should frighten the bats!"

"Right!" Sailor Moon affirmed. She took hold of her tiara, and it glowed. "Moon Tiara Action!" She flung the energy Frisbee at Gomess.

The light of the tiara spooked the bats and caused them to abandon their master once again. Link made another slash at the orb and broke into hundreds of pieces. The monster's body and weapon burned away. The Keese and Hook Bats vanished.

"That was a tough one," said Sailor Saturn. "Ganondorf must not want us to get up here."

"This enemy," Link said grudgingly, "he is much stronger than we thought."

Meanwhile, the Inner Soldiers finished their climb up the tower to the floor of the bridge.

"We're almost there," said Sailor Mercury. "Once we are across this bridge, we can look for Sailor Moon and her group."

As they ran across the bridge, they heard a roar sound off from behind them. Upon the turret of the tower, there was a winged Lizalfos carrying a sword and shield. He spread his winds and swooped down off the turret and darted for the girls. They split apart and dodged. This variety of Lizalfos was called an Aeralfos. The Aeralfos swung back around and fluttered in the air, preparing for another dive.

"I'm sick of all these lizard monsters!" Sailor Venus shouted. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus's chain grappled around the Aeralfos shield arm.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter flung an orb of electricity, striking the Aeralfos.

The Aeralfos plummeted down to the ground. The girls continued across the bridge and made it into the castle's main tower.

Meanwhile, the Outer Soldiers had entered the castle through a guard barracks. It was a lucky find since the barracks had passageways leading throughout the castle. After some guess work, they found Sailor Moon's group. Soon after, the Inner Soldiers spotted them.

"You are all okay!" Sailor Moon said happily. "Wasn't it crazy down there?"

"It was freaky," said Sailor Venus, "but it's cooling down."

"There is only one more thing left to do," said Sailor Uranus. "We have to get to the top of this tower."

"The princess is waiting," said Sailor Moon.

They all ran down the halls, up the spiraling stairs, through the hordes of enemies. The higher they got, the more powerful the enemies were. The Lizalfos were armored more. The Darknuts were appearing more often. The Heartless were getting bigger. There were even, Dremora, intelligent, humanoid demons with skills in weapon-based and magic-based combat, were found in the higher levels. Link was the one who fought the most. His bravado and stamina was endless. The big game was for Link, so the Sailor Soldiers helped pick off whatever he missed. The ascension had neared its finale. What was left was just a door that went outside to the steps that would be climbed up to access the throne room, the location of the princess.


	38. Chapter 37

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Bestial Hatred Blots out the Light

Ganondorf

The storm had strengthened. The clouds were inky black and twisting in whichever direction the winds ordered. The rain fell like bullets onto the tower's top. The wind's howled with rage and bitter anger. The throne chamber was only up a few steps. It was a huge gallery of marble columns and stained glass windows. The ceiling was high. A glorious statue rose above the throne. Stone mermaids caressed a bigger-than-life replica of the Triforce. In the hollow central triangle, Princess Zelda laid, unconscious, suspended in mid air.

"There she is," said Midna, "Princess Zelda."

"She's beautiful," awed Sailor Moon.

"There is no way she is prettier than Zoey," Sailor Venus hissed. Then she finally saw Zelda. "Dang! She looks like the love child of Angelina Jolie and Jennifer Aniston!"

All of a sudden, Link gasped. That was surprising, for what could have spooked him? The answer sat on the throne. The man who had survived execution sat on the throne. The man who had been banished to the Twilight Ream sat on the throne. The man who had manipulated Zant into invading Hyrule sat on the throne. No… Man is too kind a word to use. He was a monster. Though humanoid, he was a monster. Nothing about him was characteristic of someone with a human heart. If greed and power-hungering were to combine into human shape, they would make the monster on the throne. Looking at him was unpleasant, unbearable. He had a chin curtain and eye brows that fused into his hair. His skin was green like that of the moss that grew on grave stones. His hair, ornamented with a golden crown-like accessory, was the same vermillion found in the embers of a burning city. The blackness of his armor was darker than Death's cowl. The regal cape he wore was the color of freshly shed blood. His eyes… His eyes were windows into fires of Hell. A long sword lay on his lap. He sat smugly on the throne. He had his hand to his chin to prop his head up as he watched the heroes stare back at him in terror. He snickered lowly at the sight of their petrified faces.

"Welcome to my castle," said Ganondorf.

"So, you're Ganondorf," said Midna haughtily.

Ganondorf got up off the throne slowly as though age had gotten to him. He was old, most likely middle aged. He rested his sword against the armrest. This was the first time they saw a scar of light in middle of his chest, the same spot where the Ancient Sages impaled him in their botched execution. "Midna, you're people served me well. Their hatred fueled me. Though they were skilled… they lacked true power… the absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield." He lifted his right hand up. The Triforce of Power appeared on the back of his hand. "He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world."

"You need more than power to be a ruler!" stated Sailor Moon.

Ganondorf glared at her with amusement. "Super Sailor Moon, is it? You are the one who wields powers of cleansing and purification, the one who purified Zant of my power." He laughed. "I cannot allow someone of that power to live."

"Stay back, monster!" shouted Sailor Mars. "Mars Flame Sniper!" Sailor Mars fired the arrow of flames.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Sailor Venus fired a golden heart of energy.

Ganondorf stood there, amused. He effortlessly took hold of the flame arrow with on hand and took hold of the golden energy with the other. "Is this the best you can do?" he mocked. "That's cute. The Faceless Phantom Brothers raved of these powerful abilities. Now I see it just as a reflection of their weakness."

"Those were our best attacks!" Sailor Venus gasped.

"Ganondorf!" Sailor Moon called. "I cannot let you rule this land. In the name of my world's moon, I will punish you!" She brought out her Cutie Moon Rod and waved it to charge up the maneuver. "Moon Princess Halation!"

The crescent blast was sent forth to strike the monster. Ganondorf simply slapped the blast away like a bit of dust. Sailor Moon shrieked.

"You are pathetic," Ganondorf said. "Now it is my turn."

He opened his fist, releasing an intense cyclone of black energy. The energy was so strong that it was like tornado winds. Link grabbed Sailor Saturn and held her close. He held strong on his feet. Midna helped to shield them and keep them from flying back, but the others weren't as lucky. The force blew them back out through the open door onto the patio outside the throne room. They were all screaming out in pain.

"Everyone!" Sailor Saturn shrieked.

Ganondorf ended the cyclone. "That was too easy. Zant must have been absolutely worthless before I found him if those girls were able to defeat him."

"Shut up, monster!" Midna screamed. "He is more of a man than you ever were! You will pay dearly for what you did to him!"

"Is that so?" Ganondorf scoffed. Suddenly, his body broke up into bits of shadow that slowly ascended towards Zelda.

Midna soared and intercepted the path of the shadows, but the shadows blew passed her and into Zelda's body. Zelda's eyes shot open. Midna was magically flung out of the throne room to where the Sailor Soldiers were regaining consciousness. Before Link could go help her, a transparent barrier appeared, sealing him and Sailor Saturn inside. Princess Zelda descended to the floor, wielding a rapier. She was possessed by Ganondorf.

"All of you, faithless fools who would dare to take up arms against the king of light and shadow… so you choose. And so you shall feel my wrath!" She spoke in his voice.

"Oh my god!" shrieked Sailor Venus. "He put himself inside a woman's body."

"And not in the cool way," added Sailor Jupiter.

"Why does he have to show is wrath in a woman's body?" Sailor Moon exclaimed hysterically. "He could have showed his wrath as a man. What was the point of doing that? That's just strange!"

Zelda rose into the air and moved about the room. Sailor Saturn readied for combat by calling on her Silence Glaive. Zelda cast a spell. A large triangle of light formed under their feet.

"Move!" Link shouted.

She and Link hoped out of the triangle. It was good that they did, for energy erupted from the triangle before disappearing. Zelda raised her rapier and charged up a ball of energy. She flung the light energy ball at Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn dodged with a backflip.

"You are, by far, the weakest," Puppet Zelda said to her.

Puppet Zelda throw another energy ball at her. Saturn ran to the side and continued to run away from the consecutive energy attacks.

"She is in trouble," cried Sailor Moon.

"I'm busting through that shield!" stated Jupiter. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Both Sailor Jupiter's and Sailor Mercury's attacks hit the barrier but had no effect.

"It's too strong," said Mars.

Zelda had cornered Sailor Saturn. Sailor Saturn held her Silence Glaive in front of her, preparing for retaliation. Unfortunately, she wasn't preparing for retaliation from the triangle of light attack. The triangle formed below, and she didn't even know it since she was staring up at Zelda.

"Zoey, move!" Link screamed.

But it was too late, the spell activated. Sailor Saturn screamed as the energy caught her and burned her. She stumbled down and held herself up with her Silence Glaive.

"I have had enough of you ruining my plans," Puppet Zelda said. "As I recall, you have plenty of negative thoughts towards Zelda. How fitting is it that the woman who makes you feel so insignificant is the one to kill you?"

Zelda swooped down like a hawk with a rapier instead of talons. Sailor Saturn was so weak from the past spell. Link ran to intercept Zelda but was too far away. Right when the rapier was about to pierce her body, Sailor Saturn stretched out of its path and grabbed Zelda's arms. In one fluid motion, she threw Zelda onto the ground. The shock made Zelda drop her rapier. When she stood up, a punch landed on her left cheek. Another punch hit the right. Sailor Saturn was battling her hand-to-hand.

"Cat fight!" Sailor Venus yelled.

"Kick her a**, Saturn!" Sailor Jupiter cheered.

"F*** her up real good!" Sailor Moon hallowed.

Sailor Saturn landed a roundhouse kick to Zelda's bosom, knocking her quite a ways. Zelda got up and wiped the blood from the corners of her mouth.

"So you want to fight that way?" she said. "Fine…" A gust swirled around her, and when it dispersed Zelda had transformed into a ninja! Really? She was in a blue cat suit with binding pushing down her breasts. Her face was mostly covered. This made her look manish.

"Man! What in the hell?" Sailor Saturn shrieked in shock.

"What just happened?" squealed Sailor Moon. "Did she just turn into a man?"

"I thought she was possessed by a man," said Sailor Venus.

"I'm so confused!" screeched Sailor Mercury.

"Zelda is tranny!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Nice," Sailor Uranus said.

"I don't know what the hell you are," said Sailor Saturn firmly, "but I don't really care."

"I think this outfit is better for the combat you have selected," said Puppet Zelda.

"Bring it, tranny, bring it!"

This form was much more agile. She jumped, landed on her hands, and spun her legs around in a propeller fashion, striking Sailor Saturn several times. Her jabs were precise and damaging. Sailor Saturn was stumbling back. Zelda came in for a killing blow with a dagger. Her path was intercepted by an arrow shot by Link. With a second long distraction, Sailor Saturn charged in and smashed her forehead into Zelda's, knocking Zelda out. The barrier disappeared, and the Sailor Soldiers stormed inside. Zelda reverted to her princess attire.

"Rush her!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury's fog blinded Zelda.

Sailor Mars held an ofuda before her. "Akuryo Taisan!" Sailor Mars threw the charm. It stuck to Zelda's forehead.

"What is this?" Zelda yelled. "It's hard to move."

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The two energy blasts struck Zelda. She screamed out and fell to the floor. She was on her knees panting. Sailor Moon ran up with the Moon Stick in her hand.

"Do you think we over did it?" she asked.

Midna summoned the Fused Shadow together and transformed into the gelatinous spider monster. Her arms shot out and grabbed the possessed Zelda and pushing her into the throne. Shadows blasted through from between the fingers as they squeezed the darkness out of her.

"Holy s***!" Sailor Moon shrieked. "Now _that_ is over doing it."

When Midna let go, Zelda was back to normal, unconscious though, and Ganondorf was purged from her body. Midna showered Zelda with the power she had given her to revive her.

"We did it!" cheered Sailor Moon as she hugged Tuxedo Mask.

They all ran up to the throne to see if she was all right.

"Look at that," said Sailor Venus in outrage. "She is wearing brown, leather boots in that gorgeous dress. They don't even have high heels. How tacky. It's criminal."

"She could turn into a ninja man," said Sailor Jupiter, "and now she has those boots. That's awfully masculine. Do you think she has…a _thing_?"

The girls all looked at her oddly. Link didn't know what they meant.

"Jupiter, you're perverted," stated Sailor Moon.

"That's not true!" exclaimed Jupiter. "Don't deny that you didn't think it too."

"Most of use weren't," said Sailor Saturn.

"You could look and find out," said Sailor Uranus playfully.

"No!" they said shyly.

"Do you want one of us to look?" Sailor Neptune teased.

"No!" said Sailor Moon, red with embarrassment. "Well…unless you want to…"

Princess Zelda's eyes opened.

"What happened?" she said softly. She then saw Link and Midna. "You saved me. Thank you, Midna. Thank you, Link. I was right to trust you."

"It's over now Zelda," Link said. "You are free."

Sailor Saturn felt the green-eyed monster when Zelda looked into Link's beautiful eyes.

Suddenly, Zelda screamed. Everyone turned around. Pieces of darkness were converging in the center of the throne hall. The darkness was taking human form, but then twisted into something else. A human moaning was morphing into a monstrous roar. The monster was huge. The body was black. Its mane of vermillion hair was wild like a blazing inferno. The monster was boar-like with hideous tusks and a pig's snout. Fingers appeared instead of hooves. A golden crown-like accessory was on his head.

"What is that thing?" asked Tuxedo Mask.

"That is Ganondorf's truest form," Zelda explained. "The Triforce of Power that he bares has transformed into a reflection of his own heart, the Dark Beast Ganon!"

"We can take him!" said Sailor Mars.

Sailor Jupiter joined her while the others stayed at the throne to protect Zelda. Ganon began to charge.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

The rings of fire and lightning bolts didn't even parry is charge. He plowed right through them, knocking them out of consciousness.

"Jupiter! Mars!" Sailor Moon screamed.

Ganon then turned away from the throne to circle back.

"Dead Scream!"

Sailor Pluto fired a blast for him. But before the attack could hit, Ganon vanished into thin air. Sailor Pluto ran out to see where he went.

"He has gone into a different dimension," said Sailor Mercury, scanning. "He could reemerge anywhere in the room."

Ganon reappeared behind Pluto. She spun around to see him coming for her. Link darted for her and pushed her out of Ganon's path. Ganon disappeared through a portal.

"I can find where he hides," said Sailor Neptune. She held her Deep Aqua Mirror and looked into its surface, which showed the throne room. "Link, Pluto! He is coming from your right!"

Link cocked back an arrow and pointed it where Neptune directed. Ganon reemerged, charging. Link released the arrow and hit Ganon's snout. The monster fell and skidded across the hall. It was then that Link saw a luminous scar on the beast's belly.

"Link, that scar is his weak point!" Sailor Mercury called. "It corresponds to the same kind of glowing scar on his human form!"

Link ran over to the scar and hacked away. Ganon rolled over and stampeded off and vanished.

"Where is he coming from now?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Neptune's face turned white. "Watch out!"

Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, and Tuxedo Mask were far enough from where Ganon emerged to avoid him in time. Ganon appeared to the left of the throne and stampeded parallel to it. He trampled over Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Venus, and Mercury. They were gravely injured. Ganon returned to circling the room, looking for the right time to take out the rest of them.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon screamed.

"I got something!" Midna said as inspiration shined on her. She flew over to Link. "Pluto, protect the others. Leave Ganon to me and Link."

"Understood," said Sailor Pluto. She ran back to the throne to the others.

"Link," said Midna urgently, "Transform into a wolf."

Link did as she told. He became a wolf, and Midna became his rider. Link growled viciously at boar beast. Ganon vanished through a portal.

"Link, find where he is coming from and hold firm," Midna instructed, "I'll do the rest."

Ganon reemerged. Link stayed put in the face of the demon. Midna's hair grew into a big hand and grabbed hold of Ganon, halting his stampede. Link struggled to keep from being plowed. Midna then tossed Ganon onto his side. Link latched onto Ganon's belly and ripped into him with his fangs and claws. Ganon roared in despair. Link jumped off and watched the demon beast's swan song and final bow. The body suddenly began to burn in black flames.

Link went back to his normal form. The Sailor Soldiers who had been beaten were beginning to return to their senses. Midna flew over to Zelda.

"Princess…" Midna said softly.

"Say nothing, Midna," Zelda answered. "Such suffering you have endured…"

"It's over now," said Sailor Uranus, who was joined by the others.

"Ganondorf is dead," said Sailor Moon.

Then, the fires that had burned away the Dark Beast took anotherform. Ganondorf's laugh echoed though the gallery. The flames turned into his face.

"I thought we killed that guy!" exclaimed Sailor Moon. "_Twice_!"

They had no idea what to do now. Most of the heroes were so terribly injured. Midna summoned the Fused Shadows together. She was going to fight Ganondorf alone. Link rushed to stop her, but before he could, she warped all of them away.

All of them were transported to the eastern section of Hyrule Field in the Eldin Province.

"Where is Midna?" Sailor Saturn asked.

"She stayed behind," Link said dryly.

They looked to Hyrule Castle. It was crumbling to the ground in an explosion of black smoke.

"Do you think she made it?" asked Sailor Saturn.

"I just don't know," answered Zelda. "I doubt it though."

They lowered their heads.

"She didn't die in vain," said Sailor Moon. "She saved our lives. _Now_ Ganondorf is dead."

Against the dark smoke, a silhouette appeared on a hill. A man wielding a long sword was on a steed. The steed reared up on his hind legs. The rider held something up in triumph. He held up the position of the Fused Shadow Midna wore. He crushed it into dust.

"You have got to be _freaking _kidding me!" screamed Sailor Moon. "He is still _alive_!"

Ganonforf rode his steed down the hill towards them with a troop of ghostly cavalry behind him. Tuxedo Mask and all of the Sailor Soldiers ran out of their path, but Link and Zelda stayed. Sailor Saturn turned to see Zelda take his hand in hers.

"Spirits of the light!" Zelda prayed. "Wielders of the great power that shines far and wide upon the lands of our world…In my hour of need, grant me the light to banish evil!"

The second before Ganondorf trampled them, the Light Spirits whisked them away. The phantom horsemen didn't even look twice at the Sailor Soldiers.

Link and Zelda reappeared on Epona. Zelda wielded an enchanted bow. Sailor Saturn called to Link, but he didn't hear her. Link jolted Epona into a full gallop after Ganondorf, leaving Sailor Saturn in the dust.


	39. Chapter 38

Sailor Moon Chronicles

Pure Love Breaks though the Darkness

Super Sailor Saturn

The Sailor Soldiers, battered and bruised, stared off after Link and Zelda. The rain had seized, leaving an eerie overcast. Sailor Saturn was on her knees crying.

"We have done all we can do," said Sailor Uranus. "It is Link and Princess Zelda's fight now."

"I can't believe this," Sailor Saturn said through her sobs. "Ganondorf is back, and Link went after him _with_ Zelda. He just completely ignored me."

"None of us are in much condition to fight," said Sailor Pluto.

"No!" Sailor Saturn said, standing up. "I can't leave him!"

"What are you going to do?" Uranus continued angrily. "You're powers are still too weak."

"I don't care! I can still help him find… find happily ever after…" She brought out a pokeball. "Go, Rapidash!"

Sailor Saturn's Rapidash was summoned. That Pokémon was a unicorn with a flaming mane and tail. The flames would only burn if the rider had not earned the Pokémon's trust. Luckily, Zoey had done enough training with the Rapidash to have earned her trust. Therefore, when Sailor Saturn got onto her saddle, the flames did not hurt her.

"What are you doing?" asked Sailor Uranus. "Since when do you know how to ride a horse?"

"I'm going to help Link with whatever power I have!" she said strongly. "As for how I know to ride, I don't really, but I have done bookwork over it." She wielded her Silence Glaive and took the reigns.

Rapidash went off into a thunderous gallop.

"Idiot!" shouted Sailor Uranus. "She is going to get herself killed!"

"I don't think so," said Sailor Moon. "She is doing what any of us would have done. Zoey, do you best. We all believe in you. You deserve happily ever after too."

Sailor Saturn was booking it down Hyrule Field. She searched around for any sign of Link, Zelda, or Ganondorf. The weather was becoming increasingly ominous. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed, but no rain fell. The winds were picking up as well. The overcast had significantly darkened to the pointed where it seemed like night had fallen prematurely.

_Link, please stay alive…_ she pleaded in her mind. _I will be there soon. You don't have to do this alone. You will never have to do it alone. I will be with you. Just wait and I'll be there._

It wasn't too long before Sailor Saturn caught sight of a ring of energy fencing off a small area. Zelda, on Epona, was outside the ring watching the duel that would decide the fate of Hyrule. Link and Ganondorf were the combatants in the ring. Ganondorf wielded the sword he had held in the throne room. Link, with the Master Sword and the shield baring the crest of the kingdom, faced him unblinkingly, unafraid. Sailor Saturn drew Rapidash to a stop outside the ring by Zelda, dismounted, and withdrew Rapidash into her pokeball.

"Why did you come here?" Zelda asked. "It is dangerous."

"That's _why_ I'm here," Saturn retorted. "Harutomo, stage on!" She summoned her Gallade. "Harutomo, use Psychic to get me into the ring!"

Harutomo did as she commanded and lifted her up with his telekinetic powers and dropped her inside the battlefield. Link glanced at her quickly and shouted to her as he fought Ganondorf.

"Why are you here?" he shouted.

"Why does everyone keep on asking me that?" she said snappily. "I'm going to help you!"

Ganondorf yielded his assault just so he could laugh at her. "That is so hilarious! Someone as weak as you believing themselves to be of some value… Now that really tickles me!" He roared in laughter.

"Shut the hell up!" she snapped. "I don't care how big and bad you are! This is a land of peace, wonder, dreams, and imagination, and you are not welcome here! Death Reborn Revolution!"

Sailor Saturn threw the intense ball of energy at Ganondorf. Ganondorf swung his sword and reflected the energy ball back at her. Sailor Saturn dove onto the ground and dodged it. However, the shockwave created when the energy stuck the ground whipped up debris that showered onto her. She struggled to get up out off the mud. Link tried to grab Ganondorf's attention away from her, but when he charged, Ganondorf released a wave of dark energy that knocked him down.

"Sailor Saturn…" Ganondorf said. "The Soldier of Destruction… What a marvelous power. It is such a shame that it is in your weak, _compassionate _hands. Such a power should be used for a grander, more appropriate purpose: destruction and ruin to the world that dare defies you."

Sailor Saturn charged him angrily. The strike of her Silence Glaive was effortlessly blocked by Ganondorf's sword. The sword was wielded with one hand, and he didn't even look like he was trying. One push sent Sailor Saturn back to the mud.

"I do not understand you," he said. "You are a mystery to me. In your heart, I can see that you deeply love the boy in green, yet he has chosen another. Why do you stay by his side even after he has chosen another woman?"

Sailor Saturn got up and glared back at him. "You would never understand."

Ganondorf grew furious. "That is enough out of you!" He charged up a spell.

"Silence Wall!" Sailor Saturn summoned a force field around her to protect herself.

"That won't be enough to save!" Ganondorf roared. "You are a fool to love someone who doesn't love you back! Now you will die!"

He released the malicious power. It slammed into the force field. Though she put in everything she had left to keep up the shield, it was shattered within seconds of impact. The explosion whipped up debris and rumble high into the air. The Sailor Soldiers saw the rising smoke from a distance and stared at it, praying that Sailor Saturn, Link, and Zelda were alive. Link couldn't see Sailor Saturn in the unremitting cloak of dust.

"ZOEY!" he screamed. Link began to cry. The tears just burst through his restraint. "Why?" he screamed to Ganondorf. "Why did you kill her? She isn't even from this world! You said it yourself that she was weak! She wasn't a threat to you! You didn't have to kill her!"

Ganondorf, imperturbable at the sight of Link's cries, shrugged. "She annoyed me. She was an idiot. She loved even though she didn't get anything in return. Love is only valuable if it gets results. Such idiocy deserves decimation."

The Sailor Soldiers rushed to the battlefield and found that their friend had been in the rumpus.

"Where is Saturn?" asked Sailor Mars.

Princess Zelda answered her question when she mournfully pointed to the lifting dust. The Silence Glaive lay broken in half. The blade stuck in the mud. A delicate figure in white was lying on its back. Mud had ruined her beauty. Link ran for her and broke down to his knees when he finally reached her. He cried and cried. The skies grayed in sympathy. He Sailor Saturn's lifeless, gloved hand in his. The Sailor Soldiers all gasped.

"I don't believe it," breathed Sailor Jupiter.

"Zoey…" said Sailor Moon as the tears gathered. "This isn't how the story is supposed to end. You are supposed to live happily ever after!"

He wept, gripping her hand, hoping to feel its warmth, but there was none. "No… no.. You weren't supposed to die!" He was shouting through the rain tears. "This was never your fight." He gently cradled her head in his hand and lifted her up to him gingerly. He looked deeply into the snowy white face, feeling his heart sink deeper and deeper.

All of the Sailor Soldiers and Harutomo wept. The princess looked down at the mud, unable to watch the sad ending taking place before her.

The grief watered down the shouting to a whisper. "You were the only one to make my pain go away. You said that you would always be with me through everything." He gripped her limp hand tighter in his woeful vice. "Zoey… Zoey… please… please don't leave me… I love you."

Zoey fell into a sea of darkness. Her body was lead. Not a muscle moved. Not even a twitch came.

_I couldn't protect my Knight in Shining Armor, the princess of the Twilight Realm, or Hyrule. I am a failure as a Sailor Soldier. The kingdom will be destroyed, and I was useless in preventing it. I am the Soldier of Death and Destruction. I bring destruction wherever I go._

_Saturn… Sailor Saturn…_

Zoey seized falling. _Who is calling me?_

Sailor Saturn materialized before her. She looked just like Zoey when she is Sailor Saturn, but this Sailor Saturn was wearing a Super Sailor Soldier uniform.

_I am you…Remember your dreams._

The darkness was dispelled. The two of them were floating above the landscape of Hyrule Field. It was a beautiful Hyrule, a Hyrule that had never been invaded by the Twilight. The skies were clear and pure. Not single blemish of bad weather or pollution lingered amongst the cerulean skies. The grasslands of Hyrule Field were plentiful in nourishment for the animals and people who cultivated it. The desecration brought on by Bulblin hordes was erased. Lake Hylia shimmered in crystalline brilliance as the sun kissed its surface. The castle stood firm and gorgeous having never been destroyed. This was the land Zoey saw in her imagination. It was the Hyrule she dreamed of seeing when she first came down to Planet Hylia, a land of purity and wonder, where peace reigned over all the races, where a princess ruled benevolently, where a boy on a farm looked up at the sky, dreaming of being a hero, a land of pure imagination.

_ My dreams?_

_Remember the feelings you felt when you first came to this land, when you first met Link._

_How can this be? I died… didn't I?_

_The love you two share is what keeps you alive. He loves you. Now you most live. Your power is of destruction, but it is of rebirth too. This land is not doomed. Use the power inside your heart to revive this land._

_The power inside my heart… My love for Link… _

_The love you have for Link… It can unlock the true power you have and bring happily ever after to Hyrule. For Link, for the Sailor Soldiers, for all of Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, Don't give up on finding happily ever after. _ Sailor Saturn flew to Zoey and became one with her.

_Link… I love you!_

The fingers Link held gripped his hand. His eyes shot up and slowly wandered in disbelief to Sailor Saturn's face. She was looking back at him with shimmering eyes and a weak smile.

"Zoey…" Link said softly in disbelief.

"Did you really think I could ever leave you," she said sweetly.

The symbol of Saturn became aglow on her forehead. She rose up to her feet and faced Ganondorf. Her body became ablaze as rays of pure light radiated from her body. She was off of the muddy ground and twirled as a magical mist of stars swirled around her and erased her outfit. The stars coalescing into her hand in the form of a Crystal Change Rod.

"This can't be!" Ganondorf said in outrage. "You should be dead!"

"Ganondorf…" Sailor Saturn said. "Someone like you can never understand love. True love is something that doesn't demand retribution. If you truly love someone, you care about their happiness above your own. Your selfishness and greed will never let you experience true love. I love Link! Saturn Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Glorious energy whirled around her shimmering body. The lights of the goddesses shined down on her with their blessing. The Triforce of Courage on Link's hand and the Triforce of Wisdom on Princess Zelda's hand shined in response to the pure and beautiful energy. The dreams of the land, the imagination of the people of all the races in Hyrule, they came to bless the Sailor Soldier in her glorious transformation. The energy lightened to reveal her. In her gorgeous Super Sailor Soldier uniform, Super Sailor Saturn appeared! All of the Sailor Soldiers and Tuxedo Mask witnessed her transformation.

"She has finally unlocked her true power!" Sailor Pluto said.

"This can't be!" Ganondorf screamed. "You're even stronger now!"

"For love and justice, I am a pretty soldier in a Sailor suit. Soldier of Ruin and Rebirth, I am Super Sailor Saturn!"

Ganondorf charged with his sword. "I won't loose to someone like you!"

Sailor Saturn raised her Silence Glaive. "Silence Glaive Surprise!"

In spectacular power, the Silence Glaive came down, shattering Ganondorf's sword and slicing though the glowing wound on his chest. His body froze.

"What is happening to me?" She screamed. "Your power has zapped away my power! The love she has for his destroying my body." He fell onto his back.

Link leapt high into the air and came screaming down onto Ganondorf. The Master Sword plunged deep into his chest through the wound. Ganondorf mouth opened and a soundless scream escaped. Then a sequence of screams followed. When the screams stopped, Link backed away. The force field was gone too. Suddenly, Ganondorf, with a sword _jammed into his chest_, struggled to stand up.

"Why isn't he dead yet?" Sailor Moon screamed angrily. "How many times has he died? Seven?"

"Do you think this end hear…" he bellowed weakly, heaving with every word. "The history of light and shadow will be written in blood!"

"Shut up and just die, douche bag!" Sailor Moon said angrily. "And stay dead!"

The Triforce of Power faded away from his hand. A final breath was finally taken and he died standing up with the Master Sword jammed in his chest. His cape twisted in the breeze.

"Did he just die standing up?" asked Sailor Venus.

Four orbs of light appeared on a hill top. They were the Light Spirits. They took full form and remained there for a short time before fading away. Link saw something sitting on the hill and recognized it as Midna. Link ran up the hill to find that the image had changed into a woman draped in a black cloak, kneeling on the ground. The woman stood up and turned around to face him. She was a gorgeous. All of her facial features were human-like, unlike Zant's. The Twili woman was dressed in the same outfit Zoey wore when she was a Twili. She smiled at Link.

"What?" she teased. "Say something! Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?"

"Holy c***!" Sailor Saturn gasped. "That's Midna!"

"Wow!" said Sailor Moon, blushing. "I wouldn't mind being a lesbian for her."

Zant also appeared by her side. "Thank you, everyone for your help. The King of Evil has finally perished. It is all because of you, Link, Princess Zelda, Sailor Soldiers, and, especially you, Super Sailor Saturn."

"Princess Midna, Zant," Zelda said. She walked to them and curtseyed. "Your people have suffered greatly for ages. I apologize on behalf of my ancestors. Your people are free to come to this realm."

"Thank you, princess," Midna said.

"It looks like everything here is done," said Sailor Neptune.

"You're right," said Sailor Uranus. "Let's go home."

Link turned and found Super Sailor Saturn gazing dreamily at him.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Midna said.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"We all know you like her," she said. "If you don't tell her how you feel now, you'll miss your chance. What are you waiting for? Go after her."

Link nodded and thanked her. He ran to Sailor Saturn.

"Sailor Saturn!" he called. "Sailor Saturn, no… Zoey. Thank you."

"It is fine," she said nonchalantly and happily

"Zoey… I want to spend happily ever after with you."

Sailor Saturn gazed deeply into his eyes. She couldn't believe what she heard. "What did you just say?"

"Zoey, I love you."

Those words, the words she had been longing to hear since she was a little girl, made fireworks explode in the heavens, made the birds sings, made rainbows appear, made flowers bloom, made the stars shine.

"Link, I love you too!" she cried. "I love you too!"

Link gingerly stroked her cheek. Sailor Saturn put her hands up onto his shoulders. The two leaned in, closed their eyes, made a wish, and touched their lips together. The gods sang. The black clouds all disappeared, and the glorious light that had been kept away from Hyrule for so long was finally shining down on the land. Happiness returned to all of Hyrule. Both the Hero of Hyrule and the Soldier of Ruin and Rebirth had found true love. Zoey's dream and Link's dream, too, have come true.

"It's about time," said Midna.

"I knew the story would end happily," said Sailor Moon, wiping away the happy tears.

And so our tale ends. A tale of love and rebirth. Though the arrival of Sailor Saturn was accompanied by disaster, her arrival ultimately led to the revival of two kingdoms. From the ashes, a better life arose, and pure imagination drove all to find happily ever after. Neither one knew that their dreams would come true. Each was content with whatever fantasy they played in their heads. They danced once upon a dream until they danced in reality. The beautiful love that broke the curse over Hyrule, signaling a happier tomorrow, it will be immortalized in the mythos of Hyrule in the portraits and stained glass windows dedicated to the story and, of course, the tale itself, the tale of a handsome boy from the forest and a beautiful maiden from the stars who, though deep, dark forests and over tall, volcanic mountains, across massive plains and along raging rivers, through blissful streets of towns where the merry live and into the nightmarish dungeons where only monsters live, against those monsters and against the two kings who commanded them, proved that no matter how strong or fragile, beautiful or beastly, scared or brave, common or noble, simple farmhand or aspiring Pokémon trainer, anyone can find happily ever after.


End file.
